Faire semblant
by sweetylucie
Summary: Bella fait tous les jours semblant d'être celles qu'elle n'est pas. Que va t-il se passer lorsque Edward, suite à un pari, va la draguer.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Faire semblant**

**Auteur : sweetylucie**

**Rating : PG**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

All humans

Après avoir lu pas mal de fanfics sur Twilight, j'ai décidé de me lancer et d'en écrire une. Ceci est ma première fanfic. J'espère que cela va vous plaire. Commentez, s'il vous plait. Dites moi si vous aimé ou pas. Si vous n'aimez pas, dites moi pourquoi (donné des raisons constructives). Merci.

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Bella**

J'étais assise à une table, dans la cantine du lycée, avec Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric et Angela, ma meilleure amie. J'avais emménagée à Forks, petite ville pluvieuse dans l'état de Washington, trois ans plus tôt. J'ai rencontré Angela lors de mon premier jour au lycée, pendant mon cours de maths. Elle était ma voisine de table et on s'est tout de suite liée d'amitié. J'écoutai mes amis parler sans participer à leur conversation. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je me disais qu'aucun d'eux ne me connaissaient vraiment. Ils ne savaient rien de moi, ni de mes relations avec ma famille, ni de ce que je vivais au quotidien chez moi. Je faisais tout pour que cela reste ainsi. Je ne voulais pas que les gens sachent ce qui se passait avec mon père. Alors je faisais semblant, tous les jours, que tout allait bien chez moi, avec ma famille, que j'étais heureuse, de sourire, de rire, et tout le monde n'y voyait que du feu. En réalité, j'étais malheureuse, seule et j'avais perdu la personne la plus importante pour moi, il y a trois ans, quand ma mère, Renée, était décédée d'un cancer. Je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose : partir le plus loin possible de Forks et de mon père. Angela me tira de mes pensées.

« Edward Cullen te regarde. » me murmura-t-elle.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers la table où il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir tous les midis, avec son groupe d'amis. Je vis qu'effectivement il me regardait et lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il souri. Ce sourire était certainement ce que je détestais le plus chez lui. C'était le type le plus arrogant qui m'avait été donnée de rencontrer. Il était le garçon le plus populaire du lycée. Lors de mon premier jour de cours, j'ai tout de suite remarqué comment les filles se comportaient envers lui, et comment il se comportait avec les filles. Pour toutes les filles du lycée, il était un dieu grec. Quand à lui, il était conscient de son physique et de son pouvoir d'attraction sur les femmes et il en profité. Il avait couché avec la plupart des filles du lycée, il les avait juste utilisées pour le sexe, et malgré ça, certaines filles continuaient à croire qu'il voudrait avoir une relation sérieuse avec elles.

Je détournai mon regard de celui d'Edward après lui avoir jetais un regard noir.

« Il doit se moquer de moi, avec ses idiots d'amis » lui répondis-je avec indifférence.

Lui et ses amis ne m'avaient jamais adressé la parole sauf pour se moquer de moi. Ils, comme la plupart des gens du lycée, m'appelaient « l'intello », tout ça parce que je travaillais dur pour avoir des bonnes notes, et ainsi pouvoir partir très loin de mon père. Angela, Jessica, Éric, Tyler et Mike ne se moquaient jamais de moi. Au contraire, s'ils avaient besoin d'une explication sur un point de cours qu'ils n'avaient pas bien compris, et qu'ils me demandaient mon aide, je la leur donnais avec plaisir.

« Ou peut-être qu'il est attiré par toi et qu'il veut avoir une relation sérieuse avec toi ? » me répondit Angela. Je la regardai et nous éclations de rire.

« Le jour où il aura une vraie relation avec une fille, ce sera la fin du monde. »

Nous terminions de manger et je me dirigeai vers mon prochain cours : biologie. Le cours se passa bien jusqu'au moment où le professeur, Mr Phillips, nous annonça que nous avions un projet à réaliser en binôme. Il avait décidé de former lui-même les groupes d'élève, et malheureusement pour moi, je me retrouvai avec Edward. À l'annonce de notre groupe, je le vis me regarder, avec toujours le même sourire idiot sur son visage. Être son binôme. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne sur moi. Ce que je vivais au quotidien n'était-il pas assez ? Non, le sort continuait à vouloir me faire souffrir. Visiblement, j'étais destinée à être toujours malheureuse dans ma vie. À la fin du cours, je pris tout mon temps pour ranger mes affaires et pour sortir. J'étais dépitée. Comment allais-je faire pour travailler avec Cullen et le supporter, alors que le simple fait de le voir m'énervait ? Alors que j'étais en plein dans mes pensées, je fus interrompue par une voix suave.

« Salut »

Je me tournai vers le son et je le vis adossé contre le mur, près de la porte du labo de biologie. Il s'avança vers moi, avec un sourire charmeur.

« Si tu crois qu'il suffit de me faire un numéro de drague pour que je me tape tous le devoir, tu rêves. Ton charme ne fonctionne pas sur moi. Je suis immunisée contre ton sourire. » lui dis-je en reprenant mon chemin. Il me suivi et me dépassa pour se retrouver en face de moi.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser faire tout le travail. Malgré ce que tu peux croire, moi aussi je travaille pour avoir des notes correctes. Je voulais simplement te dire bonjour et appendre à te connaître puisque tu es mon binôme pour le prochain devoir » me répondit-il, un peu vexé.

« Tu plaisante là ? Cela fait trois ans que l'on est dans la même classe de biologie et tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole. Et tout d'un coup, parce que Mr Phillips a décidé que l'on ferait un devoir ensemble, tu crois que l'on va devenir des amis. Tu es incroyable. J'ai changé d'avis, je vais faire le devoir toute seule, et je dirai au prof qu'on l'a fait ensemble. »

« Alors, c'est çà la raison pour laquelle tu es agressive envers moi ? Tu es vexée parce que je ne t'ai jamais dragué. On peut y remédier maintenant si tu veux » dit-il alors que j'avais repris mon chemin. Je me stoppai net et me retournai vers lui.

« Mais, pour qui tu te prends ? Flash info : toutes les femmes ne sont pas toutes sous ton charme. Tu as vraiment un ego surdimensionné. »

« Je t'en pris. Ne me dis pas que si je te draguais, tu resterais insensible. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. J'y suis habitué, alors pas la peine de faire semblant » me répondit-il, tout en me caressa mon bras droit de haut en bas. Il me regardait avec son expression de séducteur que je l'avais déjà tant vu utilisé sur d'autres filles auparavant. Il voulu me caresser ma joue mais je l'en empêchai et lui mis une gifle. Il fut surpris et choqué.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais d'essayer de me toucher ou de réessayer ton baratin de dragueur sur moi. Je sais comment tu traites les femmes : une fois que tu as obtenu ce que tu veux d'elles, tu les jettes comme un mouchoir en papier, sans aucun remord, et tu te moques complètement de savoir si tu les faits souffrir. Alors, fait comme d'habitude et ignore moi. » lui dis-je avec colère.

Je repris une nouvelle fois mon chemin, et cette fois-ci, Edward ne me suivi pas. J'arrivais enfin au parking où était garée ma voiture, et pris la direction pour rentrer chez moi, sans grand enthousiasme.

**POV Edward**

J'étais assis avec James, Lucas, Peter et d'autres amis, à notre table habituelle dans la cantine. James était entrain de parler de sa dernière conquête lorsque Tanya nous rejoignit à notre table. Elle l'était l'une des rares filles du lycée qui ne voulait pas céder à mes avances. Plus elle me repoussait, plus j'avais envie d'elle. Je commençais à la draguer mais elle me repoussa, comme d'habitude.

« Dis donc, Edward, ça fait un bout de temps que l'on ne s'est pas fait un petit pari. Ca te tente ? » me proposa James.

On avait pour habitude de faire des paris, par particulièrement pour l'argent, mais pour le plaisir de gagner. Cela consistait en des choses assez simples : qui boira le plus de bière, qui arrivera à mettre dans son lit une fille en premier, etc…

« Bien sûr, tu sais bien que je suis toujours partant pour te prendre ton fric » répondis-je, avec engouement. Je commençais à m'ennuyer. J'avais besoin de m'amuser.

« Je te pari 100 dollars que tu n'arrives pas à conclure, avant la fin de l'année, avec la fille de mon choix » me proposa-t-il, avec un grand sourire.

Tout d'un coup, ça devenait moins intéressant. Cela allait être beaucoup trop facile. Toutes les filles me tombaient dans les bras. Je ne voyais pas bien en quoi cela était un défi à relever. Je lui tendis ma main qu'il sera dans la sienne, pour seller notre pari.

« D'accord, j'accepte. Et tu peux tout de suite me donner ton argent » dis-je en riant.

« Edward à raison. Excepté Tanya, je ne connais aucune fille qui ne sois pas sous son charme » répliqua Peter.

« Si, moi, j'en connais une » lui répondis James, sûr de lui.

Tout le monde autour de la table le regardait, médusé. J'étais persuadé qu'il mentait. Peu importe qui était cette fille, je savais qu'elle finirait par craquer et que j'arriverais à mes fins avec elle. Aucune fille, exceptée Tanya, ne m'avait jamais résistée jusqu'à présent.

« Regarde, Ed, ta nouvelle conquête se trouve juste derrière toi, en ce moment même. » reprit-il, mort de rire.

Je me retournai pour voir qui était ma nouvelle proie, et j'aperçu une table où se trouvaient trois filles, dont Bella Swan. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, puisqu'elle ne m'intéressait pas. On était dans le même cours de biologie et je la connaissais de réputation comme étant une intello : elle avait toujours les meilleures notes puisqu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps à travailler. Elle avait très peu d'amis et on ne la voyait jamais aux soirées. Elle n'avait aucune vie sociale, exceptés ses quelques amis du lycée.

« Laquelle ? N'importe laquelle, du moment que ce n'est pas Swan, je suis partant » répondis-je en me retournant vers mon ami, qui arborait un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Justement, c'est elle »

« Non, pas elle » dis-je, déterminé. « Choisi une autre fille. N'importe laquelle, mais pas cette « no life » de Bella Swan. »

« Trop tard, tu as accepté le pari. Il fallait le demander avant » répondit-il, en rigolant, suivi des rires des autres.

« Il faut avouer qu'il t'a bien eu » rajouta Tanya.

« Alors, je peux te donner tout de suite l'argent » dis-je à James, en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Vois ça comme un challenge : séduire l'intello. Et puis qui sait, peut-être qu'elle n'est pas mal au lit et que tu vas prendre ton pied. »

« Pas question. Elle est totalement coincée et frigide. Ça me prendrait beaucoup plus de temps que la fin de l'année » répliquai-je.

« Tu sais quoi ? Pour rendre la chose plus intéressante, si tu arrives à conclure avec elle, dans le temps imparti, je te donnerais ce que je t'ai toujours refusé jusqu'à présent » me dis Tanya, avec une moue sexy.

Tout d'un coup, j'étais déterminé à réussir ce pari, qui était certainement ma seule chance d'enfin pouvoir la mettre dans mon lit. Je me retournai vers la table de Swan et la fixai. Ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça, tout compte fait. Et peut-être que James avait raison et que je pourrais prendre un pied d'enfer avec elle. Je souris à l'idée que j'allais enfin conclure avec Tanya. À ce moment-là, je vis que ma nouvelle proie s'était retournée et me regardait. Elle me lança un regard noir, puis se retourna. Je la vis parler avec l'une de ses amies et éclater de rire. Je me retournai vers James et lui souris.

« Ok, je relève le challenge. »

Le repas se termina et j'étais en plein dans mes pensées, à me demander comment aborder Bella, sans paraître suspect. Je rentrai dans le labo de biologie et je vis qu'elle était déjà assise à une table. Je passai l'heure à réfléchir comment l'approcher quand Mr Phillips annonça le nouveau projet de biologie qui devait se faire en binôme. Il annonça les différents groupes, et lorsqu'il dit mon nom et celui de Swan, je souris. Voilà une parfaite occasion de pouvoir l'aborder sans qu'elle se doute de quoi que se soit.

À la fin du cours, je vis qu'elle prenait tout son temps pour sortir du labo. Je décidai de l'attendre près de la porte. Elle sortit, au bout de quelques minutes, sans m'apercevoir, plongés dans ses pensées.

« Salut » lui dis-je, d'une voix sensuelle et je m'approchai d'elle.

« Si tu crois qu'il suffit de me faire un numéro de drague pour que je me tape tous le devoir, ne rêve pas. Ton charme ne fonctionne pas sur moi. Je suis immunisée contre ton sourire. » me dit-elle, en me lançant un regard noir, et reprenant son chemin.

D'accord, ça allait être nettement plus difficile qu'avec les autres filles. Ce challenge commençait réellement à me plaire. Mais le fait qu'elle pense que je voulais lui faire faire mon travail à ma place me vexa. Je ne travaillais pas autant qu'elle, certes, mais j'avais des notes correctes. Je la suivi, la dépassai et la stoppa.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser faire tout le travail. Malgré ce que tu peux croire, moi aussi je travaille pour avoir des notes correctes. Je voulais simplement te dire bonjour et appendre à te connaître puisque tu es mon binôme pour le prochain devoir » répliquai-je

« Tu plaisante là ? Cela fait trois ans que l'on est dans la même classe de biologie et tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole. Et tout d'un coup, parce que Mr Phillips a décidé que l'on ferait un devoir ensemble, tu crois que l'on va devenir des amis. Tu es incroyable. J'ai changé d'avis, je vais faire le devoir toute seule, et je dirai au prof qu'on l'a fait ensemble. »

Ha ! Voilà pourquoi elle si agressive. Elle était triste de mon manque d'intérêt pour elle. Enfin, en même temps, c'est difficile d'être attiré par elle. Certes, elle avait un joli visage, mais elle ne s'habillait qu'avec des pulls un peu larges, des pantalons et des baskets. Pas très sexy, quoi !

« Alors, c'est çà la raison pour laquelle tu es agressive en vers moi ? Tu es vexée parce que je ne t'ai jamais dragué. On peut y remédier maintenant si tu veux » lui dis-je avec une voix sensuelle et sexy, alors qu'elle me tournait le dos, tout en reprenant son chemin. Elle se stoppa et me regarda.

« Mais, pour qui tu te prends ? Flash info : toutes les femmes ne sont pas tous sous ton charme. Tu as vraiment un ego surdimensionné » me cracha-t-elle, avec colère.

« Je t'en pris. Ne me dis pas que si je te draguais, tu resterais insensible. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. J'y suis habitué, alors pas la peine de faire semblant » lui répondis-je, tout en lui caressa son bras droit de haut en bas. Je la regardais avec mon regard charmeur que j'utilisais à chaque fois sur toutes mes proies. Je retirais ma main de son bras pour aller lui caresser sa joue lorsqu'elle me gifla.

Mais c'est quoi son problème à cette fille ? Elle est complètement cinglée, ma parole. Elle m'avait eu par surprise et m'avait choqué. Aucune fille n'avait osé un tel geste

« Ne t'avise plus jamais d'essayer de me toucher ou de réessayer ton baratin de dragueur sur moi. Je sais comment tu traites les femmes : une fois que tu as obtenu ce que tu veux d'elles, tu les jettes comme un mouchoir en papier, sans aucun remord, et tu te moques complètement de savoir si tu les faits souffrir. Alors, fait comme d'habitude et ignore moi » me dit-elle, en me fusillant du regard.

Elle se retourna et pris la direction du parking. Je décidai de ne pas la suivre et de retenter ma chance le lendemain, quand elle se sera calmée. J'attendis quelques instants puis me dirigeai vers le parking, pour retrouver ma voiture. Lorsque je m'apprêtais à faire une marche arrière, je vis mon visage dans le rétro. Il y avait une marque rouge sur la joue où Swan m'avait giflé. Elle avait osé me laisser une marque. Heureusement pour moi, personne n'avait assisté à la scène.

Ce pari était devenu un défi que je comptais bien réussir rien que pour le plaisir de voir sa tête lorsque je lui dirai la vérité. Quelle humiliation ce sera pour elle.

4


	2. Chapter 2

Tous d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui on lu le premier chapitre et à ceux qui on écrit un commentaire. Merci à **Kissme53, chouchoumag, Xx-nikkicullen-xX, myriiam, JennyTeamBellaEdward, Soihra, virg777 et Mrs Esmee Cullen**. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui on mit mon histoire en alerte.

Je tiens à préciser que cette fanfic ne sera pas mis à jour régulièrement. En effet, j'écris cette histoire lorsque j'ai un moment de libre entre mes études et mon travail, et comme j'ai des horaires assez soutenus, je ne peux pas écrire autant que je le voudrais.

Voici le deuxième chapitre. On commence à en apprendre un peu plus sur le père de Bella (mais pas tout), qui est très différent de celui de la saga.

**Chapitre 2**

**Bella POV**

Je me garais devant ma maison. Je sortis de ma voiture, me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée et rentrai dans mon enfer personnel. Mon père était déjà à la maison. Il était assis sur le canapé, il regardait la télé, une bière à la main. Il me vit arrivé.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Très bien » lui répondis-je, simplement et je montai les escaliers pour aller dans ma chambre.

Il ne voyait pas que je le détestais de tout mon cœur. Il nous avait fait vivre un vrai enfer, à ma mère et à moi, depuis que j'avais six ans. C'était à cet âge là que j'avais réalisé que mon père avait une bonne descente, question alcool, et que de ce fait, leur mariage commençait à se détériorer. Plus les années passaient, plus les disputes devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, à tel point que mes parents ne pouvaient plus se parler sans se disputer. Ma mère voulait divorcer, mais elle attendait que j'ai dix-huit ans pour le faire. Elle ne voulait pas que je sois tiraillée entre eux deux. La vérité est, que s'ils avaient divorcés, il ne se serait jamais battu pour obtenir ma garde. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de moi, ou de quiconque d'autre, à part lui-même. Quand elle avait eu son premier cancer du sein, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Après sa mort, il avait fait quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner, et qui fait que depuis ce jour, je n'avais plus de père à mes yeux.

Je m'installai à mon bureau pour faire mes devoirs, comme tous les soirs, après les cours. Lorsque j'étais chez moi, je passai le plus clair de mon temps dans ma chambre, afin d'éviter de passer du temps avec mon père. Je ne supporter plus d'être en sa présence plus de cinq minutes. Généralement, on ne se parlait pas beaucoup, juste quelques échanges de mots, de temps en temps. C'était comme si deux étrangers vivaient sous le même toit.

Je terminai mes devoirs et descendit pour me faire à manger. Après avoir cuisiné et diner, je m'installai devant la télé, vu qu'il était parti dans la cuisine. Je regardais la télé depuis un quart d'heure, lorsqu'elle arriva. Comme d'habitude, je l'ignorais. Comme il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à regarder, je décidai de monter lire dans ma chambre. Je me couchai deux heures plus tard.

Voilà ce qu'était devenue ma vie depuis la mort de ma mère : vivre avec un inconnu, mon père, que je détestais et elle.

**Edward POV**

J'arrivai à la maison et me dirigeai dans la cuisine. Ma mère, Esmée, était entrain de cuisiner. Je m'approchai sans bruit derrière elle, et plongea un doigt dans la sauce qu'elle avait préparé. Je portai mon doigt à ma bouche, quand elle se retourna et me donna une petite tape sur la main.

« Edward. Toujours aussi gourmand. Attends l'heure du dîner » me dit-elle en souriant.

Je portai mon doigt à ma bouche et poussai un gémissement. Elle était la meilleure cuisinière au monde.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister à ta cuisine » lui répondis-je, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« La flatterie te mènera loin, mon fils » dit-elle en riant. Soudain, son sourire disparût de son visage. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? D'où vient cette marque sur ta joue ? » me demanda-t-elle, paniquée. Elle s'approcha de moi, et m'inspecta.

« Ce n'est rien maman. J'ai juste eu une divergence d'opinion avec ma nouvelle partenaire en sciences, c'est tout. Ça ne me fait même pas mal » la rassurai-je, bien que je ressentais toujours une petite douleur sur ma joue. Swan ne m'avait pas loupé, et elle allait le payer pour ça.

« Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille, mais je l'aime déjà » dis ma sœur jumelle, en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Alice ! » la réprimanda notre mère.

« Oh, je t'en pris, tu sais comment se comporte Edward avec les filles. Il a probablement mérité cette baffe. Désolé, frangin. Je t'aime mais ta façon de te comporter avec les femmes me dégoûte. » Répliqua Alice.

« Alice, tu sais pourquoi il est comme ça avec les femmes. Et tu sais que ça finira par lui passer » lui répondis Esmée, tout en me prenant dans ses bras, pour me réconforter.

J'étais tombé amoureux, il y a deux ans, d'Anna, une fille dans mon ancien lycée. On était dans le même cours de maths, et j'avais succombé son charme, dès notre première rencontre. Un jour, j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et lui avait demandé si elle voulait sortir avec moi. Elle avait accepté et on était sorti ensemble pendant huit mois. J'étais fou amoureux d'elle, je me voyais déjà passer le restant de ma vie avec elle. Pour notre anniversaire de notre huitième mois ensemble, j'avais décidé de la surprendre en lui organisant un dîner romantique chez elle. Ses parents étaient partis en voyage et je savais où ils cachaient une clé en cas de besoin. Je m'étais donc rendu chez elle, alors qu'elle devait être chez une amie, pour tout préparer. J'étais entrain de déposer les courses sur la table de la cuisine, lorsque j'ai entendu un bruit dans sa chambre. Je m'étais donc dirigé vers celle-ci et lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, j'avais eu un choc. Anna était dans son lit, Ryan, l'un de mes meilleurs amis, se trouvait sur elle. Ils ne m'avaient pas aperçu, trop occupés dans leur activité. À ce moment-là, la rage m'emporta, je me dirigeai vers eux et donnai un coup de poing dans la figure de Ryan. Il fut tous les deux surpris par cette interruption. Mon ex s'était couverte et était allée auprès de lui. Ils me révélèrent que leur petite histoire durait depuis cinq mois. J'étais anéanti. La personne la plus chère à mes yeux m'avait trahi avec une autre personne en qui j'avais confiance. A partir de ce jour, j'étais devenu Edward Cullen, le tombeur. Je ne croyais plus en l'amour. Je ne couchais qu'avec les filles et puis c'est tout. Elles savaient de quoi il en retournait avec moi. Elles savaient que je n'avais pas l'intention de me lancer dans une relation sérieuse avec l'une d'entre elles.

Ma mère n'aimait pas ma façon d'agir avec les femmes, mais elle comprenait pourquoi j'agissais ainsi. Elle me répétait qu'un jour je trouverais une personne qui arriverait à me refaire croire en l'amour et que j'arrêterais mes conquêtes d'un soir. Moi, je lui répétais que c'était impossible et que ça n'arriverait jamais. Mais elle n'en démordait pas et continuait d'y croire.

« Je sais qu'il a souffert et qu'il souffre encore à cause d'Anna, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour traiter les femmes comme des mouchoirs en papier. Est-ce que tu penses à la peine que tu leur fais lorsque tu les jettes sans remords, après les avoir utilisées. ? » me demanda Alice, avec douceur. Même si elle aussi désapprouvait ma façon d'agir, elle comprenait pourquoi et ne me faisait pratiquement aucune remarque là-dessus.

« Je n'ai jamais promis à aucune d'entre elles une relation sérieuse. Elles savaient à quoi s'attendre avec moi. D'accord, je les traite comme des objets, mais je ne les force pas, elles sont consentantes, et elles savent parfaitement comment cela va se terminer avant même que cela ait commencé. Si elles ont de la peine, elles ne peuvent s'en prendre qu'à elles-mêmes » lui répondis-je.

Je me dégageai gentiment de l'étreinte de ma mère, sortit de la cuisine et allais dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et pensai à la joie que j'allais ressentir lorsque Bella Swan allait être humiliée devant tout le lycée. Elle allait payer pour cette gifle. Aucune fille n'avait osé cet affront.

**Bella POV**

Le jour suivant se déroula comme d'habitude. Je m'étais levé, et n'avais pas parlé avec mon père et surtout pas à elle. J'avais pris ma douche, m'étais habillée et m'étais rendue au lycée. Les cours de la matinée se déroulèrent rapidement et l'heure de la pause du midi arriva. J'étais assise avec les autres, je parlais avec Angela, quand je la vis regarder derrière moi, avec surprise. Je me retournai pour voir ce qui l'avait tant choquée, quand mon regard s'arrêta sur une paire d'yeux verts. Edward Cullen était assis à côté de moi. Tout le monde autour de la table, ainsi que toute personne présente dans la cantine, s'était arrêtées de parler, et le regardait avec stupéfaction. Il était venu s'asseoir avec nous, au lieu de s'asseoir avec ses amis à leur table habituelle.

« Salut » me dit-il, avec une voix suave et son sourire de séducteur.

« Tu t'es perdu, peut-être ? Ici, c'est la « table des loosers », comme toi et tes amis l'avez surnommée. Regarde, la tienne c'est celle-là, là où il y a les prétentieux et les arrogants » lui répondis-je, froidement.

« Non, je suis là pour te parler du projet de sciences » me dit-il, un peu énervé. Il n'avait pas dû apprécier la manière dont j'ai décris ses amis et lui-même par la même occasion.

« Et moi, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus me parler et de ne plus m'approcher. Quel mot tu n'as pas compris ? En ce qui concerne le projet de sciences, je te l'ai dit hier, je le ferais toute seule et je dirai à M Philips qu'on l'a fait ensemble » lui répondis-je, acerbe. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais il avait le don de me rendre mauvaise. J'étais toujours gentille avec tout le monde, y compris avec les personnes qui se moquaient de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à dire non, c'était plus fort que moi. Excepté Cullen, visiblement. Je me retournais vers ma meilleure amie, décidant de l'ignorer.

« Si tu fais çà, je lui dirais la vérité, et nous savons tous les deux quelle note tu obtiendrais dans ce cas là. Alors, chez toi ou chez moi ? » me demanda-t-il, toujours avec ce sourire idiot.

« Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à faire ce devoir avec moi ? Tu ne peux pas te contenter de recevoir une bonne note, sans rien avoir à faire ? » Je le regardais incrédule. N'importe qui d'autre aurait profité de l'occasion, et j'en suis sûre, puisque cela s'était déjà produit plusieurs fois.

« Et toi, peux tu accepté que je veux obtenir la note que je mérite ? Alors chez toi ou chez moi ? » me répondit-il, un peu énervé.

« D'accord, je te crois. Alors, je vais aller voir M Philips et lui demander qu'il nous change de partenaire. »

J'avoue que je l'avais peut-être mal jugé en ce qui concerne ses études, mais pas pour le reste. Je me levai de table, sorti de la cantine, et me dirigeai vers la salle des professeurs. J'y étais presque arrivé, lorsqu'Edward me fit face.

« C'est si insupportable pour toi de travailler avec moi » me dit-il, blessé et vexé.

« Désolé, mais je ne pense pas que je puise le faire. Je ne supporte pas ton attitude de dragueur. »

Je ne voulais pas le blesser mais son comportement envers les femmes m'était intolérable.

« Je comprends que mon attitude te déplaise. Je m'excuse pour hier après-midi. J'ai compris que tu n'es pas attirée par moi. Je voudrais que tu m'accordes une chance. Si je te promets de ne plus te draguer, tu accepterais que l'on fasse le devoir ensemble ? On pourrait apprendre à se connaître et j'espère que tu ne me détesteras plus autant. »

« Toi, ne pas draguer une fille ? Impossible » répondis-je, en rigolant. C'était la chose la plus drôle que j'avais entendu depuis longtemps.

Il se rapprocha un peu de moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je te promets de ne plus jamais te séduire, de ne plus jamais te servir l'une de mes phrases habituelle pour séduire une femme. S'il te plaît, donne-moi une chance. »

Je pouvais voir la sincérité dans ses yeux verts profonds. Je comprenais pourquoi les femmes ne pouvaient pas lui résister. Je décidai d'accepter sa proposition.

« D'accord, j'accepte. Mais si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse, j'irai voir M Philips pour lui demander de nous changer de partenaires. Compris ? »

« Parfaitement. Merci de m'accorder une chance. Tu es géniale » me dit-il, souriant. Il se dirigea vers moi, pour me prendre dans ses bras, mais il avait dû se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière dois qu'il m'avait touché et se ravisa. En effet, je détestai tout contact physique avec des personnes que je ne connaissais pas.

« Alors, comment on fait ? Tu préfère chez toi ou chez moi ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Chez toi » répondis-je précipitamment, sans hésiter une seconde. Il fut un peu surpris par la rapidité de ma réponse.

« Très bien. On peut commencer aujourd'hui si tu veux ? » poursuivit-il.

J'acquiesçais avec la tête et on se donna rendez-vous sur le parking du lycée, à la fin des cours. Je le suivrai en voiture jusqu'à chez lui. Il me remercia encore une fois, et partit. J'espérais ne pas avoir fais une bêtise en lui accordant cette chance et que je ne regretterais pas ma décision.

En cours de maths, Angela me demanda pourquoi Edward m'avait parlé et je lui expliquais qu'il était mon nouveau partenaire de sciences. Le reste de la journée passa et je me retrouvais sur le parking à l'attendre. J'étais adossée contre ma voiture, qui était garée à quelques places de parking de la sienne. Je le vis arriver.

« Hé, je suis content que tu n'aies pas changé d'avis. Tu es prête, on peut y aller ? » me dit-il, une fois qu'il m'eût rejoins.

J'acquiesçais et nous montâmes chacun dans notre propre voiture, et je le suivi jusqu'à sa maison.

**Edward POV**

J'arrivai dans la cafétéria quand je vis Swan assise à la « table des loosers », accompagnée comme d'habitude d'Angela et de ses autres amis. J'avais décidé qu'il fallait que je lui parle pour essayer d'arranger les choses, pour que je puisse réussir le pari. Je me dirigeai donc vers elle. Me tournant le dos, elle ne me vit pas arriver. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, et à ce moment-là, que tout le monde à la table s'arrêta de parler. Elle se retourna et me vit.

« Salut » lui dis-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

« Tu t'es perdu, peut-être ? Ici, c'est la « table des loosers », comme toi et tes amis l'avaient surnommée. Regarde, la tienne c'est celle-là, là où il y a les prétentieux et les arrogants. » me répondit-elle, froidement.

« Non, je suis là pour te parler du projet de sciences » lui dis-je, aussi froidement qu'elle, vexé par sa remarque.

« Et moi, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus me parler et de ne plus m'approcher. Quel mot tu n'as pas compris ? En ce qui concerne le projet de sciences, je te l'ai dit hier, je le ferais toute seule et je dirai à M Philips qu'on l'a fait ensemble »

Ça allait être nettement plus difficile que je le pensais. Elle avait un sacré caractère et jusqu'à présent, aucune fille ne m'avait autant résisté. Je la vis se retourner vers Angela, m'ignorant.

« Si tu fais çà, je lui dirais la vérité, et nous savons tous les deux quelle note tu obtiendrais dans ce cas là. Alors, chez toi ou chez moi ? » la prévenais-je.

Certes, je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment, mais je ne voulais pas obtenir une excellente note en lui laissant tout le travail à faire. J'étais assez fière de mes notes, mêmes si elles n'étaient pas aussi bonnes que les siennes.

« Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à faire ce devoir avec moi ? Tu ne peux pas te contenter de recevoir une bonne note, sans rien avoir à faire ? »

Son attitude commençait réellement à m'énerver. Elle m'avait traité d'arrogant, mais elle l'était aussi. Elle pensait me faire une faveur ou quoi ? Je n'avais pas besoin d'elle.

« Et toi, peux tu accepté que je veux obtenir la note que je mérite ? Alors chez toi ou chez moi ? » lui répondis-je, un peu énervé et agacé par le fait qu'elle pensait que je voulais l'utiliser pour améliorer mes résultats scolaires.

« D'accord, je te crois. Alors, je vais aller voir M Philips et lui demander qu'il nous change de partenaire. »

Elle se leva de table et sorti de la cantine. Il était hors de question que je la laisse faire ça. Ce devoir était mon seul moyen de me rapprocher d'elle et je n'allai pas laisser passer cette occasion. A peine avait-elle franchi les portes de la cantine que je me levai et la suivi. Je la vis se diriger vers la salle des professeurs. Elle y était presque arrivée lorsque je me plaçai devant elle.

« C'est si insupportable pour toi de travailler avec moi » lui dis-je.

J'étais énormément blessé que le fait de passer un peu de temps en ma compagnie la révulser à ce point. Je ne lui avais jamais rien fait qui méritait une telle attitude envers moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me détestait à ce point. Je n'avais pas été très tendre avec certaines filles avait qui j'avais couché, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avait agis ainsi avec moi. Je ne comprenais décidemment pas Isabella Swan. Elle était une énigme pour moi.

« Désolé, mais je ne pense pas que je puise le faire. Je ne supporte pas ton attitude de dragueur. »

Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas mon comportement envers les femmes, mais j'ignorais que s'en était au point de ne pas pouvoir se trouver en ma présence. Je décidai de jouer la carte sensibilité avec elle. J'ignorais si ça pouvait marcher sur elle. Elle semblait hermétique à toutes mes techniques de drague.

« Je comprends que mon attitude te déplaise. Je m'excuse pour hier après-midi. J'ai compris que tu n'es pas attiré par moi. Je voudrais que tu m'accorde une chance. Si je te promets de ne plus te draguer, tu accepterais que l'on fasse le devoir ensemble ? On pourrait apprendre à se connaître et j'espère que tu ne me détesteras plus autant. »

« Toi, ne pas draguer une fille ? Impossible » me dit-elle, en rigolant.

Bon, j'avoue, sur ce point elle n'a pas tord. Je fis un pas dans sa direction, pour me rapprocher d'elle, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je te promets de ne plus jamais te séduire, de ne plus jamais te servir l'une de mes phrases habituelle pour séduire une femme. S'il te plaît, donne-moi une chance » lui dis-je, en essayant de paraître le plus sincère possible. Ça semblait fonctionner.

« D'accord, j'accepte. Mais si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse, j'irai voir M Philips pour lui demander de nous changer de partenaires. Compris ? »

Alléluia ! J'arrivai enfin à l'amadouer. J'avais fait un progrès et il ne fallait surtout pas que je le gâche.

« Parfaitement. Merci de m'accorder une chance. Tu es géniale »

Je voulu la prendre dans mes bras pour la remercier quand je me rappelai de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois que je l'avais touché. Je me ravisai. Je lui demandai quel endroit elle préférait pour faire notre devoir et elle opta trop rapidement pour chez moi. J'avais cru apercevoir dans ses yeux, de la crainte lorsque j'avais évoqué sa maison. Je me dis que j'avais dû me tromper et je lui donnai rendez-vous sur le parking du lycée, plus tard, dans la journée. Je la remerciai encore une fois, et m'en alla.

En cours de littérature, James est venu me voir.

« Dis donc, Eddy, je vois que tu as beaucoup de succès avec Swan » me dit-il, ironiquement. Il n'avait pas loupé la scène de la cantine et il se réjouissait à l'idée que je ne remporte pas le pari.

« Détrompe-toi. Tout se passe très bien, et je suis en bonne voie pour remporter notre petit pari. » lui répondis-je, tout souriant.

La fin des cours arriva, et je me dirigeai vers le parking. J'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis et qu'elle ne m'avait pas posé un lapin. Je la vis adossée contre sa voiture, qui était garée à quelques places de parking de ma voiture. Je me dirigeai vers elle, soulagé. Je lui demandai si elle était prête, et nous montâmes tous les deux dans nos voitures respectives, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma maison. Je sentais que j'allais réussir ce pari plus facilement que ce que j'avais prévu. Enfin de compte, Swan était comme toutes les autres femmes. Un peu de charme et hop, le tour était joué.

5


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à **Nienna-lo, marianna2216, babounette, Liiliize71, Nany1980 et Elles** pour vos review, elles m'ont très plaisir, parce que j'ai des doutes quant a savoir si les gens apprécie ma fanfic. J'ai eu pas mal de visite mais très peu de reviews alors je me demande s'ils apprécient ou pas.

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte.

**Chapitre 3**

**Bella POV**

On arriva chez lui, sa maison était magnifique. Elle se trouvait dans la foret, en dehors de la ville. Elle était grande, spacieuse et il y avait des grandes baies vitrées par lesquelles la lumière du jour éclairé les différentes pièces de la maison. Je sortis de ma voiture et Edward vient à ma rencontre. On se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, et on arriva dans le salon. Une femme s'y trouvait. Elle était assise sur l'un des canapés et lisait un livre. Elle était belle et habillée d'une façon très élégante. Il fit les présentations.

« Maman, je te présente Bella Swan, ma partenaire en sciences. Bella, voici ma mère, Esmé. »

Sa mère posa le livre sur le canapé, se leva et vint vers nous.

« Bonjour, enchantée de vous rencontrer »

« Bonjour, moi de même. Alors, c'est donc toi qui as giflé mon fils hier. »

Je fus un peu surprise par le ton avec lequel elle avait dit ça. Il n'y avait pas de reproche, au contraire, je pouvais voir un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche. Je craignais qu'elle m'en veuille, et qu'elle ait une mauvaise impression de moi, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Ce n'était qu'une gifle, rien de grave. Je l'avais mérité. Et puis, je lui ai déjà pardonné. »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en me regardant pour me montrer qu'il ne m'en tenait plus rigueur.

Soudain, je vis déboulé dans le salon, Alice Cullen, la sœur jumelle d'Edward. Ils étaient totalement opposés. Elle s'avança vers moi, et me pris dans ses bras.

« Lâche-la, tu vas l'étouffer » lui dit-il.

« Salut, je suis Alice, et toi c'est Bella, c'est ça ? » me demanda-t-elle, après m'avoir relâché.

« Oui, c'est ça, mais je savais déjà qui tu étais. »

« Je l'ai entendu dire que tu es sa partenaire de sciences. Donc, c'est toi qui l'a giflé ? »

Mon Dieu. Mais, il s'était plein à toute sa famille ou quoi ?

« Rassure toi, je ne t'en veux pas. Il l'avait sûrement bien cherché. Je sens que l'on va devenir de grandes amies. Ça te dirais que l'on se fasse un samedi shopping avec Rosalie ? » me demanda-t-elle toute excitée. « Oh, voici Jasper, mon petit ami et le frère jumeau de Rosalie. Elle t'adore déjà, après que je lui ai dit pour la gifle. On va bien s'amusait ensemble. »

Je la regardais, médusée. Je n'avais jamais rencontré une personne aussi énergique qu'elle. Je me disais que pour Jasper, cela ne devais pas être facile tous les jours de sortir avec une « pile électrique ». Mais malgré cela, elle était une fille très gentille. Je me souviens qu'elle m'avait aidé une fois à ramasser mes livres qui étaient tombés parterre, après que l'on m'ai bousculé dans les couloirs du lycée. Elle avait toujours été très gentille avec moi, quand on se croisait en cours. Je fus un peu surprise quand même par sa proposition d'aller faire du shopping avec elle et Rosalie Hale. Je ne les connaissais pas vraiment et elles me proposaient de venir avec elles.

« Bella et moi avons du travail, on va dans ma chambre » annonça Edward, avant de me guider vers un escalier.

« Alors, c'est d'accord pour samedi ? » me demanda-t-elle avant que je ne monte les marches.

« Heu, je ne sais pas trop » commençais-je, mais elle m'interrompit.

« Tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu, peut-être ? » ajouta-t-elle, déçue.

J'aurais pu lui mentir et dire que j'étais effectivement occupé, mais j'aimais bien Alice et je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne suis pas une grande fan de shopping et de mode. ».

Je vis son visage se décomposer et j'entendis le rire d'Edward, de Jasper et d'Esmé.

« Comment ne peut-on pas aimer le shopping ? Ca me dépasse. Ce n'est pas grave, si ce n'est que cela. Je suis sûre qu'après avoir passé une journée à faire du shopping avec nous, tu vas adorer. »

« Oui, peut-être » lui répondis-je, dubitative, mais ne voulant pas gâcher sa joie. Faire les magasins, acheter les dernières fringues à la mode, essayer des tonnes de vêtements, ce n'était vraiment pas mon truc. Et puis, ça me permettrait de ne pas passer du temps avec mon père. « C'est d'accord pour samedi. »

Edward me pris le bras et me tira vers l'escalier que je montai, le précédant. Arrivés en haut, il m'emmena vers la dernière porte au fond du couloir. Du peu que j'avais pu apercevoir, je me rendis compte que la maison était aussi magnifique de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur, et elle était décorée avec beaucoup de goût. Nous rentrions dans sa chambre, il posa son sac sur son lit et s'installa à son bureau, après avoir apporté une deuxième chaise pour moi.

Je m'assis à côté de lui, un peu déboussolée. Jamais, je n'avais imaginé qu'un jour, je me retrouverais dans sa chambre.

« Désolé pour ma sœur. Des fois, elle peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste. Tu n'as pas à te forcer, tu sais. Si tu ne veux pas y aller, dis le moi, et je lui dirai. »

« Non, c'est bon. Et puis, ce n'est qu'une journée de shopping, ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça. »

« Ca se voit que tu ne connais pas Alice et Rosalie » me répondit-il, en rigolant. Son rire redoubla de force lorsqu'il vit certainement l'expression horrifié de mon visage. Je commençais à regretter d'avoir accepté la proposition de sa sœur.

« J'endurerais pour une journée, ce n'est pas grave. Changeons de sujet. Avant de commencer, je voudrais m'excuser pour la gifle d'hier. Je n'aime pas le contact physique avec des personnes que je ne connais pas. Et j'avoue que j'ai réagi d'une façon plutôt excessive avec toi. Désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure à ma mère, je l'avais cherché, mais j'aurais quand même préféré avoir cette information plus tôt » plaisanta-t-il.

Nous commençâmes le devoir, et voyant qu'il n'avait pas bien compris certains points du cours, je les lui expliquais. L'heure passa rapidement et je parti, après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde. On avait décidé que je reviendrais chez lui, vendredi prochain.

J'arrivais devant chez moi, et vis que mon père n'était pas encore rentré. Au moins, je serais tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Je rentrai dans ma maison, allai dans ma chambre, me changeai pour enfiler un pantalon jogging et un débardeur blanc. Je commençais à préparer mon repas, lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Je répondis et me retrouvais face à Edward. Je fus extrêmement surprise qu'il soit ici. J'avais toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais ramener d'amis ici. On allait toujours chez eux, ou alors je les amenais chez moi, quand je savais qu'il n'y avait personne.

« Salut, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Tu as oublié ton téléphone chez moi. J'avais pensé à te le rendre demain, au lycée, mais je me suis dis que tu en aurais peut-être besoin avant. J'ai cherché ton adresse dans l'annuaire » me dit-il, tout en me tendant mon portable.

« Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je l'avais oublié. Merci de t'être déplacé, c'est très gentil. »

J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas resté longtemps. Mon père pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'ils se rencontrent.

« De rien, je te dis à vendredi »

J'étais soulagé qu'il s'en aille, mais malheureusement, je vis mon père se garer dans l'allée. Il descendit de la voiture avec une femme et l'embrassa. Ils nous virent et se dirigèrent vers nous.

« Bonsoir » nous dit-il, « Je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit ami. »

Et voilà, encore une fois, il venait de me mettre la honte devant quelqu'un. Et comme d'habitude il était ivre.

Edward me regarda et je rougi ce qui l'amusa.

« Non, monsieur, je suis Edward Cullen, le partenaire de sciences de Bella. Je suis passé lui rendre son téléphone portable qu'elle avait oublié chez moi » expliqua-t-il.

« Hé bien, c'est gentil de ta part. Tu veux rentrer un instant, ça fait plaisir de rencontrer enfin un ami de Bella. »

« Non, il s'en allait justement quand tu es arrivé. Je suis sûre qu'il a d'autres choses à faire. Merci encore pour mon portable » dis-je tout en tirant sur son bras.

« Au revoir, monsieur, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, vous aussi madame. »

Nous partîmes tous les deux vers sa voiture.

« Hé, déstresse, tout le monde à déjà vécu un moment où l'un de ses parents lui à mis la honte. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais » me dit-il en rigolant.

Je le regardais froidement. Si seulement ce n'était qu'une fois. Non, avec mon père, c'était constamment. Je réalisai que je rejetai ma colère sur Edward alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Je me calmai.

« Tu as raison. Merci encore pour le déplacement. »

« De rien. Rentre à l'intérieur, tu vas attraper froid. À vendredi. »

Je lui souris, lui dit au revoir et rentrai dans ma maison. Ils étaient montés directement à l'étage. Je terminai mon dîner, mangeai et monta dans ma chambre pour lire un livre, en écoutant mon baladeur.

**Edward POV**

On était arrivé chez moi, et je l'avais présentée à ma mère. Soudain ma sœur était arrivé, suivie de près de son petit ami. Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec lui, ainsi que Rosalie et Emmet, le petit ami de Rosalie. Le seul point de divergence que l'on avait était ma façon de me comporter avec les femmes. Ils me reprochaient comme tout le monde de les utiliser. Ils me faisaient des remarques à chaque fois que l'on était tous ensemble et que je draguais une fille.

La proposition qu'elle fit me coupa le souffle. Elle voulait vraiment devenir amie avec Bella. Il fallait que j'évite ça à tout prix, sinon, lorsque j'aurai relevé mon pari et aurai humiliée Swan devant tout le lycée, Alice allait beaucoup m'en vouloir, et il en était hors de question. Même si elle acceptait mon attitude envers les femmes, elle ne me pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait du mal à une de ses amies. Je voulais éloigner Bella d'elle en l'emmenant dans ma chambre le plus vite possible, mais ma sœur revint à la charge. Voyant son indécision, elle lui demanda si elle était déjà occupée samedi. Ne connaissait-elle pas Bella Swan ? Elle, avoir quelque chose de prévu un samedi ? ça me faisait bien rire. Elle devait probablement passer tous ses week-end, chez elle, à étudier, à lire des bouquins et ne jamais sortir avec les peu d'amis qu'elle avait. Et oh, quelle surprise ! Elle annonça que non, elle n'avait rien de prévu mais qu'elle n'aimait simplement pas faire du shopping et la mode. Ça aussi ce n'était pas une grande surprise, il suffit de la regarder pour le dire. Elle portait toujours des jeans ou des pantalons, et des t-shirts ou des pulls informes, rien de très sexy qui mettait ses formes en valeurs, si tant qu'elle en avait.

L'expression sur le visage de ma jumelle me fit éclater de rire. Je me suis dis que je n'avais pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher Alice de passer du temps avec Bella, celle-ci venait de la faire à ma place. C'était un sacrilège pour ma sœur de ne pas aimer ces deux choses. Alice était une férue de la mode, et avec Rosalie, elles passaient pratiquement tous les samedis à faire les boutiques de vêtements. Mais visiblement ma elle voulait vraiment me compliquer la vie, et dit que ce n'était pas grave et que Bella allait y prendre goût grâce à elle. Je priais pour que Swan refuse l'invitation, mais malheureusement, elle accepta finalement, à mon grand désespoir.

Je tirai su son bras qui décida enfin à monter les escaliers, et je la suivi. Alors que l'on montait les marches, je ne pu m'empêcher de mater son cul. Tout compte fait, ses jeans n'étaient pas si informe que ça. Celui qu'elle portait aujourd'hui moulait ses fesses à la perfection, mais son pull cachait pratiquement tout. C'était la première fois que j'avais l'occasion de les voir : elles étaient rondes et avaient l'air d'être bien fermes. On arriva en haut, et je détournais vite fait mon regard pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Je l'emmenai dans ma chambre, posai mon sac sur mon lit, ramena une chaise et m'installai à mon bureau. Elle s'assit à côté de moi.

J'essayai une nouvelle fois de la dissuader de passer du temps avec Alice. Elle me dit qu'une journée de shopping avec ma sœur ne pouvait pas être aussi terrible que ça. Il était clair qu'elle ne la connaissait pas. J'avais déjà passé un samedi à accompagner, avec Jasper et Emmet, ma sœur et Rosalie lors de leur journée shopping, et croyez-moi, elles étaient épuisantes. Je les avais accompagné uniquement pour draguer des filles, mais j'ai bien cru que les gars allaient péter un câble : elles les avaient entraînés dans pratiquement toutes les boutiques, les avaient obligés à porter les vêtements qu'elles voulaient essayer, elles leur avaient demandés leur avis sur chaque vêtement, ils devaient porter leurs sacs. Ce jour là, ils avaient gagné tous mon respect. Moi, aucune femme ne me forcerais à faire ça.

Elle me répondit qu'elle pouvait endurer juste pour une journée. Et là, sans que je m'y attende, elle me présenta ses excuses pour la gifle d'hier. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'une personne qu'elle ne connaît pas la touche. Si seulement j'avais su ça avant, cela m'aurait évité une belle marque sur ma joue. Je lui dis que c'était de l'histoire ancienne, que je l'avais mérité et que je l'avais pardonné, ce qui était absolument faux. Elle avait osé me toucher de la sorte alors que j'essayais juste d'être sympa avec elle, et elle allait le payer très cher.

On commença le devoir, et s'apercevant qu'il y avait certains points que je ne comprenais pas, elle me les expliqua. Je devais bien reconnaître que Bella avait des qualités appréciables : elle n'était pas rancunière, elle était très gentille, voir même trop, et elle expliquait très bien les cours. Elle me les expliqua à sa façon, avec ses propres mots et pas ceux du cours, qui parfois était incompréhensible et pas très clair. L'heure passa plus vite que ce que j'avais pensé, et je lui proposai qu'elle revienne vendredi prochain pour continuer. Elle accepta et partit après avoir dit au revoir à ma famille. Je décidai de regarder un peu la télé dans le salon, quand mes yeux furent attirés par le piano qui se trouvait dans le salon.

Cela faisait un bon moment que je n'y avais plus joué alors je m'y installai et commença à jouer. J'avais commencé le piano dès l'âge de cinq ans. Je me contentais de jouer des airs connus, je n'avais plus rien composé depuis des mois. Ma mère me répétait qu'elle adorait m'entendre jouer mes compositions, mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration depuis Anna. Je continuai de jouer pendant une demi-heure et je remontai dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Ce soir, je devais aller à la fête qu'organisait Nathan. En rangeant mon bureau, je vis le portable de Bella. Elle l'avait sortit pour vérifier l'heure, elle l'avait posé sur mon bureau et elle l'avait oublié. C'était une parfaite occasion pour moi. J'allais aller chez elle pour lui rendre et je passerais pour quelqu'un de serviable et d'attentionné. J'appelai Nathan pour le prévenir que j'aurai un peu de retard et descendis avec le portable pour me rendre dans le salon où l'on conservait l'annuaire. Mon père, Carlisle était rentré du travail. Il était assis sur le canapé, ma mère allongée, sa tête sur ses genoux. Ça me faisait toujours chaud au cœur de voir que mes parents, après presque 20 ans de mariage, étaient toujours si amoureux l'un de l'autre comme au premier jour. Cela ne m'arriverait jamais, à moi.

Je pris l'annuaire et cherchai l'adresse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » me demanda ma mère.

« L'adresse de Bella, elle a oublié son téléphone et je voudrais le lui rapporté » lui répondis-je, en notant l'adresse sur un bout de papier.

« Qui est cette fille ? » demanda mon père.

« Bella est sa partenaire pour un devoir de sciences. Elle a l'air d'être une fille bien. Elle est très gentille et elle a du caractère, n'est-ce pas Edward ? » lui répondit ma mère, tout en lui expliquant pour la gifle.

« Oui, ça c'est sûr »

- « Aurais-je la chance de la voir ? » demanda-t-il, intéressé par ce qu'elle lui avait raconté.

« Tu la verras peut-être samedi. Alice l'a invité à faire du shopping avec elle et Rosalie. »

« Elle revient vendredi prochain pour le devoir de sciences » les informai-je, un peu à contrecœur. Visiblement tout le monde dans ma famille l'appréciait et je ne voulais pas. Ma mère me trouvait toujours des excuses, mais elle ignorait que parfois je pouvais être un vrai salaud avec les filles. Et je ne voulais pas la blesser ou la décevoir, elle et tous les membres de ma famille. Or, s'ils appréciaient déjà tous Bella, au bout d'une journée, je savais que quand je réussirai le pari, ils allaient tous m'en vouloir de lui avoir fait du mal.

Je pris le bout de papier, les informais de mes projets pour la soirée, que je ne rentrerais pas trop tard et je leur dis bonne nuit.

J'arrivai devant le maison et sonnai à la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte et je fus sous le choc. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon jogging qui lui moulait parfaitement ses cuisses, et un débardeur tout aussi moulant qui montrait ses formes avantageuses. Ses seins étaient parfaits : ni trop petits, ni trop gros, parfaits pour tenir dans mes mains. Elle fut surprise de ma présence. Je lui expliquai qu'elle avait oublié son téléphone et que j'étais venu le lui rapporter. Elle me remercia et quand je lui dis que j'allai partir, elle semblait soulager de mon départ. Pourquoi ? Je pensais avoir fait des progrès avec elle. Tout s'était bien passait cet après-midi. Alors pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi. Son soulagement disparut et elle devint tendue lorsqu'une voiture se gara dans l'allée de la maison. Je vis un homme et une femme, probablement ses parents, sortirent de la voiture. Ils s'embrassèrent, nous virent et se dirigèrent vers nous.

« Bonsoir, je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit ami » lui dit son père.

Je vis Bella rougir à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela lui donnait un petit côté sexy. Je rigolai en voyant qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Je me présentai à ses parents. Son père me dit qu'il était content d'enfin rencontrer les amis de Bella et il me proposa d'entrer quelques instants. Comment ça se faisait que ses parents n'avaient jamais rencontré les amis de Bella. Je savais qu'elle n'en avait pas beaucoup mais pourquoi ne les avait-elle jamais présentés à ses parents, et n'avait-elle jamais invité ses amis chez elle ?

En l'observant, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait une tension entre elle et principalement son père. Qu'est-ce qui se passait entre eux ? Je décidai de découvrir ce qui se passer dans sa famille. On ne sait jamais, cela pourrait m'être utile. Si jamais je ne venais pas à gagner le pari, je pourrai utiliser cette information pour l'humilier et ainsi me venger pour sa gifle. Bella expliqua que j'avais d'autres choses à faire et que je n'avais pas le temps. Je dis au revoir à ses parents et je la laissai m'entraîner jusqu'à ma voiture.

« Hé, déstresse, tout le monde à déjà vécu un moment où l'un de ses parents lui à mis la honte. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais » lui dis-je, en rigolant.

Je voulais la détendre mais au lieu de cela, elle me lança un regard noir. Je ne savais pas encore ce qui se passer chez elle, mais je compris que ce devait être assez sérieux pour qu'elle soit aussi tendu et en colère, alors que son père avait à peine dit deux phrases. Elle se calma enfin et je la vis frissonnée. Elle ne portait que son débardeur et elle commençait à avoir froid, celui-ci ayant produit son effet sur seins. Elle me remercia une nouvelle fois et je lui dis de rentrer avant d'attraper froid, bien que ce que je voyais me plaisais énormément. Je montai dans ma voiture et démarrai. Ce pari venait de prendre une nouvelle tournure. Il était impossible pour moi maintenant, après avoir vu ses formes magnifiques, de ne pas pouvoir la mettre dans mon lit. Je la désirais.

Voilà pour le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous a plus.

5


	4. Chapter 4

Je remercie **prune7982, SoSweetySoCrazy, karinounie, Adore Youu, So-Amel, Letmesign23, zazouisa01, nany1980, Amandine, Elles, bellardtwilight, Liiliize71, Mamzelle-Nami, CeLiRa3789, heroiine et Emma-des-iles-974** pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir et je remercie également toutes les personnes qui mon mis en alerte.

- **Karinounie** : non, tu n'es pas idiote, je fais exprès de ne pas tout dévoiler d'un coup. Tu comprendras bientôt.

- **Zazarisa04** : je ne peux pas te donner une réponse sans te dévoiler la fin de l'histoire

- **Elles** : j'aime bien écrire du point de vue des 2 personnages, je trouve qu'on les cerne mieux comme ça, même si le pov d'Edward est plus difficile à écrire.

Désolé pour le retard. J'avais annoncé à certain d'entre vous que je devais poster le nouveau chapitre le week-end dernier, mais j'ai été débordée et je n'ai pas pu le faire.

Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. J'espère que vous continuerais à aimer.

**Chapitre 4**

**2 jours plus tard, jeudi**

**Bella POV**

Je me dirigeai vers la table où se trouver Angela, Jessica, Mike et Éric lorsque quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras. Je me retournai pour voir qui c'était et je découvris Alice.

« Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Désolée, Bella. Mais, je suis tellement contente que tu sois là. Viens avec moi, je vais te présenter Rose et Emmet » me dit-elle, tout en me tirant par le bras. Je résistais un moment.

« C'est que d'habitude, je mange avec mes amis, et ils m'attendent » lui dis-je, en les voyant nous observer. Je la vit se diriger vers eux, leur parler et revenir vers moi toute souriante.

« Voilà, c'est arrangé. Pour une fois, tu ne mangeras pas avec eux, mais avec moi et mes amis » m'informa-t-elle, en m'emmenant avec elle, vers sa table.

Jasper me sourit lorsque nous arrivâmes. Rosalie avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux noisettes et elle était d'une beauté incroyable. À côté d'elle je faisais pâle figure. Elle était grande et svelte. Emmet était brun, avec des yeux marrons, grand et musclé. Jasper était blond comme sa sœur, avait des yeux marrons, grand et assez musclé. Enfin, Alice était de la même taille que moi, brune avec des cheveux courts et des yeux noisette.

Lorsque nous nous installâmes à la table, ils me regardèrent.

« Je vous présente Bella »

« Salut » leur dis-je, un peu intimidé par leur regard.

« Alors, c'est toi la fille qui a osé gifler Edward » me demanda Emmet. Puis, il éclata de rire. J'étais surprise. Je savais que Rosalie ne m'en voulait pas pour la gifle mais je pensais que son petit ami, lui m'en voudrait un peu d'avoir eu un tel geste envers l'un de ses amis.

« Eh, bien ! Tu dois avoir du caractère. Quand Alice nous l'a annoncé, je n'en revenais pas. Jamais, je n'aurai imaginé que c'était toi, cette fille. Toi qui est toute gentille et qui ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche » me dit-il après avoir ri pendant quelques minutes.

« Et tu verras, elle est très drôle aussi » ajouta Jasper. « Tu aurais entendu ce qu'elle a dit mardi dernier chez les Cullen, tu aurais été plié en quatre. »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dis? » lui demandai-je, surprise, ne me souvenant pas de ce que j'avais pu dire qui était si drôle.

« Que tu n'aimais pas le shopping et la mode » dit-il en rigolant.

Je ne comprenais pas en quoi cela était si drôle. Je ne devais pas être la seule personne au monde à ne pas aimer cela.

« Quoi ! Comment est-ce possible ? Toutes les filles adore faire les magasins et acheter les vêtements à la mode » me demanda Rosalie qui examinait ma tenue.

Je portais un jean et un t-shirt manches longues, un peu large. Je ne mettais pas trois heures le matin à décider comment m'habiller. Mes vêtements n'étaient peut être pas tendance et ne mettaient pas mon corps en valeur, mais ça me plaisais. Pourquoi devrais-je m'habiller sexy alors que jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais eu de petit ami et qu'aucun garçon n'était intéressé par moi. Il y a quatre ans, j'avais fait des efforts pour plaire à un garçon au collège que j'aimais beaucoup. Ça n'avait servi à rien.

« Eh, bien, si c'est possible. Tu en as la preuve devant toi » lui répondis-je.

« Je suis sûre qu'après avoir passé ce samedi avec nous, tu vas adorer » me répondit-elle, enthousiaste. Elle n'était pas la meilleure amie d'Alice pour rien.

« J'en serais pas si sûre à ta place » dis-je avec moins d'enthousiasme qu'elle. « Mais tu as le droit de rêver. »

Emmet éclata de rire.

« J'adore cette fille. Je sens que l'on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer avec elle. Je pense que ce samedi shopping ne sera pas aussi amusant que vous le pensez, les filles. »

« Et moi, je suis sûre du contraire, et tu pourras le voir par toi même » lui répondit Rosalie, toute souriante en voyant le sourire de son petit ami disparaître de son visage. Il venait de réaliser qu'il nous accompagnerait samedi.

« Oh, ce serait sympa, mais j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose » dit-il pour essayer d'y échapper.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dis plus tôt quand je t'ai demandé si tu avais des projets » répliqua-t-elle.

Jasper éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami.

« Ne te moques pas de lui, comme ça, mon cœur, puisque toi aussi tu viens avec nous samedi » annonça Alice.

Il stoppa de rire et Emmet lui lança un sourire narquois.

« Hé oui, mon pote, on est tous les deux dans le même bateau. »

Je les regardais, amusée par la grande amitié qui les unissait. Je n'avais jamais vraiment connu ça. Dans mon ancienne ville, Jacksonville, j'avais des amis, enfin je croyais qu'ils étaient mes amis. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas de vrais amis, exceptée Angela que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie. Mais elle ne savait pas grand chose sur moi, seulement ce que je voulais bien lui dire. Il y avait aussi Jessica, Mike, Éric et Tyler, mais eux aussi ne me connaissaient pas. Je les aimais tous mais je craignais trop qu'il se repasse la même chose qu'à Jacksonville.

« Alors Bella, Jasper et moi passons te prendre chez toi samedi matin et ensuite on retrouve Rosalie et Emmet directement au centre commercial » me dit Alice.

« Non, ça ne va pas être possible. Je dépose ma voiture au garage samedi matin pour une révision. Donc, on ne pourra qu'y allait avec la voiture d'Emmet et il n'y a pas assez de place pour tout le monde. Je me sacrifie et laisse ma place à Bella » répliqua-t-il, heureux de pouvoir échapper à notre sortie.

« Non, tu viens avec nous, chéri. On va trouver une solution. »

Emmet jubilait de voir que son ami n'arriverait pas à se défiler.

« On peut reporter au week-end prochain » proposai-je

« Non, j'ai tellement hâte de te faire découvrir les joies du shopping et de passer la journée avec toi. Je ne peux pas attendre une semaine » me répondit Alice.

« Je peux passer prendre Bella chez elle et on vous rejoins au centre commercial. Je connais déjà son adresse » nous interrompit Edward, qui était arrivé derrière moi. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, me dit bonjour et me sourit.

« Super ! » s'écria Alice, toute heureuse que le problème soit résolu.

On passa le reste de l'heure du déjeuner à discuter. Les filles étaient vraiment gentilles, et les garçons étaient très drôles. Cela faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas autant rit. J'avais passé un agréable moment avec eux et je sentais qu'on allait passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble à l'avenir. Edward resta assez silencieux par rapport à nous.

Durant le cours de maths, Angela me proposa de passer le samedi ensemble. Je lui expliquai que j'avais déjà des projets avec Alice et Rosalie. Elle fut déçue et je lui proposai de reporter à samedi prochain.

Le lendemain, après les cours, je me rendis chez les Cullen. Je fus accueilli par un homme blond, d'une quarantaine d'années.

« Bonjour, tu dois être Bella. Je suis Carlisle, le père d'Edward et d'Alice. Enchanté de te rencontrer. »

« Bonjour, ravi de vous rencontrer, Monsieur » lui répondis-je.

« Je t'en prie, appelle moi Carlisle. Esmé m'a parlé de toi. Elle m'a dit beaucoup de bonnes choses sur toi. »

Il se décala pour me laisser entrer à l'intérieur. Il m'emmena dans le salon et monta prévenir son fils de mon arrivé. Ils redescendirent ensemble.

« Vous avez une très belle maison et décorée avec beaucoup de goût. »

« Merci, on doit ça au talent de ma merveilleuse femme » me répondit-il, alors que celle-ci nous rejoignis, vint se mettre dans les bras de son mari et l'embrassa.

Je pouvais percevoir l'amour qu'ils se porter l'un pour l'autre. Etant donné que je n'avais que pour seule référence mes parents et que je les avais vus se disputer constamment, je fus surprise de voir que deux personnes pouvaient s'aimer à ce point.

Edward et moi montâmes dans sa chambre. Nous travaillâmes, tout en discutant. Je découvris qu'il n'était pas celui que je croyais. Certes, c'était un dragueur invétéré qui traitait les femmes comme des objets mais sinon j'avais une fausse impression de lui. Je pensais qu'il était arrogant, prétentieux et qu'il ne se souciait pas de ses notes. Mais, je m'étais trompée : il était assez modeste. Il était gentil et contrairement à ce que je pensais, sa compagnie n'était pas si désagréable et je fus surprise de voir qu'il s'impliquait réellement dans notre devoir, qu'il ne me laissait pas faire tout le travail. Il me demanda de lui expliquait quelques points de cours. À la fin des deux heures, il me proposa de me raccompagner jusqu'à ma voiture, puisque lui aussi devais partir. Je dis au revoir à ses parents et il me demanda de patienter dans le salon, pendant qu'il allait chercher ses clés de voiture qu'il avait oubliées dans sa chambre. Je m'approchai du piano et appuyai sur les touches. Edward réapparut derrière moi et je me retournai.

« Il est magnifique. C'est ta mère qui y joue ? » lui demandai-je.

« Non, c'est moi » me répondit-il timidement, un peu gêné.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu savais jouer du piano. Depuis combien de temps tu en joues ? »

« Depuis que j'ai 5 ans. »

« Est-ce que tu veux bien me jouer un air ? » lui demandai-je.

Il s'assit devant le piano et commença à jouer une douce mélodie qui m'envoûta. Je fus émerveillé par cette musique et je pouvais voir qu'il prenait beaucoup de plaisir et qu'il y mettait tout son cœur lorsqu'il jouait.

« C'était magnifique. C'est de qui ? » lui demandai-je après qu'il eut terminé.

« C'est de moi, je viens juste de la composer à l'instant. Tu me l'as inspirée » me répondit-il, en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Cette phrase doit beaucoup marcher avec les femmes. Elles doivent toutes te tomber dans les bras quand tu leur dis ça » lui dis-je, en éclatant de rire.

« Excepté ma famille, personne ne sait que je joue du piano » me répondit-il, en baissant la tête pour regarder les touches.

Je m'arrêtai de rire. Ma remarque l'avait froissé. Je m'approchai de lui, posai ma main sous son menton et le forçai à me regarder.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Ta musique était magnifique et je suis très flattée que tu l'aies joué devant moi. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que les gens soient au courant ? Visiblement, tu es un très bon pianiste. »

« Je préfère que cela reste secret, c'est tout » me répondit-il.

« Ton secret sera bien gardé, je ne le dirais à personne. »

« Merci » me dit-il, en souriant. « Bon, on y va ». On se leva et sortîmes de chez lui. J'entrai dans ma voiture et Edward s'appuya contre ma portière.

« Je passe te prendre demain matin à 9h30, ça te convient ? Alice nous a donné rendez-vous au centre commercial à 10h00 » me proposa-t-il.

« D'accord, pas de problème. Salut. »

« Salut. À demain. »

Je démarrai et le vis monté dans sa voiture. Je rentrai chez moi, mangea et me coucha plus tôt que d'habitude car je savais que demain allait être une journée épuisante.

**Edward POV**

J'entrai dans la cantine et je vis Bella assisse à la table de ma sœur et de mes amis. Je me dirigeai vers eux. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle devienne proche de Rosalie et d'Emmet pour que la boucle soit bouclée. Je devais faire en sorte qu'elle passe le moins de temps possible avec les membres de ma famille et mes amis. J'arrivai à leur table sans qu'ils m'aperçoivent. Ils étaient tous préoccupés à savoir comment faire pour se rendre au centre commercial avec une seule voiture. Voilà qui était parfait pour moi : je les accompagnerais sans qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. Ainsi, je pourrai empêcher Bella de passer trop de temps avec eux, et surtout avec Alice. Je leur proposai de passer prendre Bella chez elle et de les retrouver au centre commercial. Ma sœur accepta et je m'assis à côté de Bella. Je passai le reste de l'heure à les écouter parler. Je me rendis compte qu'elle s'intégrait rapidement au sein du groupe.

Le lendemain, mon père vint me prévenir qu'elle était arrivé. On descendit tous les deux la rejoindre. Elle fit un compliment sur notre maison. Je m'aperçus que Bella fut déconcerté par l'attitude de mes parents. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était décontenancée par l'amour qu'ils pouvaient se porter l'un à l'autre, comme si elle n'avait jamais vue ça. On monta dans ma chambre et on se mit au travail. Je lui demandai de m'expliquai certaines parties du cours, ce qu'elle fit très bien. Je comprenais parfaitement tout ce qu'elle expliquait. Avec elle, cela semblait si facile et simple alors que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre avec le prof. Je dois avouer que Bella était une fille vraiment gentille et je commençais à éprouver un peu de remords à vouloir l'humilier. Mais il était hors de question que je ne couche pas avec elle. Après l'avoir vu l'autre soir, je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever cette image de la tête. Je la voulais, la désirais et l'aurais.

Je lui proposai de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle dit au revoir à mes parents et je les préviens que je sortais ce soir. Nous allions partir quand je remarquai que j'avais oublié mes clés de voiture dans ma chambre. Je lui dis de m'attendre dans le salon et que j'allais les chercher. Quand je redescendis, elle se trouver devant mon piano et jouait avec les touches. Elle se retourna et me dit qu'il était magnifique et me demanda si c'était ma mère qu'y jouer. Je lui répondu, un peu gêné que c'était moi. Personne, à part ma famille, ne savait que j'en jouais. C'était mon jardin secret. Je n'aimais pas jouer mes compositions devant des personnes. La seule personne en dehors de ma famille pour qui j'avais joué, était Anna.

Bella fut surpris par ma réponse. Elle ne m'imaginait pas en tant que pianiste et elle me demanda depuis combien de temps je savais jouer du piano. Je lui répondis que j'avais commencé à l'âge de 5 ans. Elle me demanda si je voulais bien joué un morceau pour elle et curieusement, je n'hésitai pas une seconde avant d'aller m'asseoir. J'hésitai sur ce que j'allais jouer quand je fus pris d'une inspiration et commençai à jouer en improvisant. Je voyais que Bella appréciait ma mélodie.

« C'était magnifique. C'est de qui ? » me demanda-t-elle, une fois que j'eus terminé.

« C'est de moi, je viens juste de la composer à l'instant. Tu me l'as inspirée » lui répondis-je avec honnêteté. Elle éclata de rire.

« Cette phrase doit beaucoup marcher avec les femmes. Elles doivent toutes te tomber dans les bras quand tu leur dis ça. »

Je fus vexé par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le piano était, pour moi, une vraie passion. Je ne l'avais jamais utilisé pour draguer.

« Excepté ma famille, personne ne sait que je joue du piano » lui répondis-je, en baissant la tête pour regarder les touches.

Elle s'arrêta de rire et je l'entendis se déplacer. Elle vint se mettre à côté de moi et posa l'une de ses mains sous son menton et elle me força à la regarder.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Ta musique était magnifique et je suis très flattée que tu l'aies joué devant moi. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que les gens soient au courant ? Visiblement, tu es un très bon pianiste. »

Quand je jouais du piano, tout disparaissait. Je laissais la place à mes émotions et à mes sentiments. Je ne pouvais rien cacher de ce que je ressentais. Et je ne voulais pas que les gens soient au courant de cette faille.

« Je préfère que cela reste secret, c'est tout » lui répondis-je simplement, ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails.

« Ton secret sera bien gardé, je ne le dirais à personne. »

« Merci » lui dis-je, en souriant. J'étais soulagé qu'elle décide de garder sa découverte pour elle.

« Bon, on y va ». On se leva et sortîmes de chez moi. Bella monta dans sa voiture et je m'appuyai contre sa portière

« Je passe te prendre demain matin à 9h30, ça te convient ? Alice nous a donné rendez-vous au centre commercial à 10h00 » lui proposai-je.

Elle accepta et on se dit au revoir. Elle démarra et partit. Je montai dans ma voiture et m'en allait à mon tour. J'avais rendez-vous avec une fille que j'avais dragué à la fête de Nathan.

En rentrant chez moi, après avoir passé du bon temps avec Mandy, je m'arrêtai à un feu rouge. A ce moment-là, je vis le père de Bella de l'autre côté de la rue. Il était accompagné d'une femme, mais pas celle que j'avais vue avec lui, l'autre soir. Est-ce que ce serait pour çà qu'il y a une tension entre elle et son père ? Il trompait sa mère et elle le savait.

**Samedi**

**Bella POV**

J'étais prête et préparée pour la journée. J'avais espéré que mon père soit déjà parti quand Edward viendrai mais ce n'était pas le cas. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir aujourd'hui. J'entendis le bruit d'une porte de voiture claquait et je regardai par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Edward venait d'arriver. Je me dépêchai de descendre pour lui ouvrir la porte. Malheureusement, je ne fus pas assez rapide. Il était déjà entrain d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Je priais pour qu'il ne me mette pas dans une situation embarrassante comme l'autre soir.

« Bonjour, monsieur. »

« Bonjour, tu es le jeune homme de l'autre soir, c'est ça ? Je ne me souviens plus de ton prénom » lui répondit mon père, ne me surprenant pas. D'habitude, quand il buvait, il ne se souvenait jamais de rien le lendemain matin.

« Je suis Edward Cullen. »

« Il est venu me chercher. Je vais faire du shopping avec sa sœur, Alice. Je rentre en fin d'après midi » le prévenais-je, bien qu'il ne s'en souciait pas. Mon père n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper de savoir où j'étais, avec qui, lorsque je sortais. Je pourrais ne pas rentrer à la maison pendant trois jours d'affilés, il ne remarquerait même pas mon absence.

Je sortis et me dirigeai vers la voiture d'Edward qui dit au revoir à mon père et me suivit. Le trajet fut relativement silencieux. Il, certainement pour détendre l'atmosphère, alluma la radio et commença à me poser des questions sur la musique. On discuta tranquillement. Je n'aurais jamais parié qu'un jour je puisse avoir une discussion agréable avec lui. Je me rendis compte que, malgré son côté séducteur, il était quelqu'un de bien.

« J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une certaine tension entre toi et ton père » me dit-il tout d'un coup.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » lui répondis-je, en feignant l'ignorance.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas me mêler de ta vie privée. Je voulais juste que tu saches que si tu avais besoin d'en parler, je suis là. »

« C'est gentil de ta part, mais je te le répète, il n'y a aucun problème entre lui et moi. »

Je commençais à paniquer. S'il avait perçu la tension, alors qu'il nous avait vus seulement deux fois ensemble, alors qu'est-ce que se serait si Angela ou mes autres amis me voyait avec mon père ?

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. On arriva enfin sur le parking du centre commercial. Alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir ma portière, il me l'ouvris. Je sortis de la voiture et il éclata de rire.

« Tu verrais ta tête. Je peux être un vrai gentleman quand je le veux » me dit-il, puis il me saisit la main. « Écoute, pour tout à l'heure, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas faire intrusion dans ta vie privée. C'est juste que j'avais cru percevoir une tension entre vous deux, et je voulais juste t'aider, en tant qu'ami. »

Je fus touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais si je devais me confier, un jour, ce ne serait certainement pas à lui. Certes, il était gentil et amical avec moi, mais pour que je me confie, il faudrait que j'aie extrêmement confiance en lui, et ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'accordais pas ma confiance assez facilement. Et puis, si en trois ans, je n'avais toujours rien dit à ma meilleure amie, j'avais du mal à m'imaginer me confier à lui. Je lui souris pour lui montrer que je n'étais plus fâchée.

« C'est bon, je ne t'en veux pas. Allez, viens. Alice doit nous attendre. »

On se mit à marcher et je ne me rendis pas compte que j'avais gardé sa main dans la mienne. Je m'en aperçu que lorsque l'on arriva au point de rendez-vous et qu'Alice, Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper nous regarder avec surprise et étonnement. Quand je réalisai qu'Edward et moi nous tenions toujours par la main, je fus moi même surprise par le fait que cela ne me gêné pas. Au contraire, j'appréciais beaucoup ce contact. Sa sœur souriait devant notre situation. Il me lâcha la main. Elles en profitèrent pour m'attraper chacune par un bras et m'emmenèrent dans un magasin. Je vis les garçons nous suivre en trainant des pieds. Elles commencèrent à choisir ce qui leur plaisait. Elle le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elles n'y allaient pas de main morte. Elles avaient déjà empilé une montagne de vêtements dans les bras de Jasper et Emmet. Je regardais pour voir si quelque chose me plaisait lorsqu'Alice m'attrapa par le poignet et nous emmena vers les cabines d'essayage et me poussa à l'intérieur d'une cabine.

« Mais, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de regarder » lui dis-je, en rigolant et en ressortant.

« Nous nous en sommes chargés pour toi. Nous avons décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait ta journée et qu'on allait t'aider à changer de look vestimentaire » me répondit-elle en me tendant des pantalons que portait son petit ami.

Je regardais mes habits et je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de si terrible. Je portais un jean et un t-shirt blanc à manches longues et une veste noire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ? »

« Déjà pour commencer, il faut que tu arrêtes de ne porter pratiquement que du blanc et du noir. Tu es au courant qu'il y a d'autres couleurs, n'est-ce pas ? » intervint Rosalie.

« Et surtout, il faut que tu arrêtes de porter des vêtements larges. Il faut que tu mettes des fringues qui mettent tes formes en valeur. Tu as un corps magnifique et c'est vraiment dommage que tu le caches » poursuivi Alice

Elles me poussèrent dans la cabine et ainsi commença une très longue journée. Les filles s'amusaient comme des folles à m'habiller. J'étais une poupée Barbie grandeur nature pour elles. Elles ne me demandaient pas mon opinion sur les vêtements que j'essayais. Je devais avouer que certains me plaisaient mais d'autres étaient beaucoup trop sexy à mon goût. Je n'étais pas pudique mais je n'aimais pas porter des affaires trop près du corps ou qui dévoilaient trop mes formes. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été à l'aise avec mon corps.

Il y avait aussi le fait que je ne possédais pas les mêmes moyens financiers qu'elles. Mon père touché un revenu moyen et je savais que ma seule solution pour intégrer une université était de recevoir une bourse et c'est pour ça que je travaillais constamment pour avoir d'excellentes notes. Alice et Rosalie n'avaient pas de problèmes, côté finance. Leurs familles venaient d'un milieu assez aisé. Les filles décrétèrent quand l'honneur de notre première journée shopping, elles m'offraient tous les vêtements que je voulais.

La journée continua jusqu'au début de l'après-midi. On fit juste une pause pour déjeuner et ensuite les filles décidèrent de m'emmener dans une boutique de lingerie. J'étais absolument mortifiée. Elles étaient entrain de choisir des sous-vêtements pour moi, devant les garçons qui nous avaient suivit. Je leur expliquai que je n'avais pas besoin de nouveau soutien-gorge et surtout pas un en dentelle qui coutait 25 dollars, mais elles refusaient de m'écouter. Devant mon embarras, son frère décida d'intervenir. Il prit Alice et Rosalie à part et leur parla. Je n'entendis rien de leur conversation et je les vis revenir une minute plus tard.

« Bella, nous sommes désolées. On s'est un peu emportées et on ne voulait pas t'embarrasser » s'excusèrent-elles, et je leur dit que ce n'était pas grave.

« Viens, je vais te montrer ma boutique préférée » poursuivit Alice, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

J'attendis qu'Edward me rejoigne pour le remercier.

« Merci beaucoup. »

« De rien. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir d'embarras. Et puis, tu le mérites : tu les supportes toutes les deux sans te plaindre. J'en connais beaucoup qui auraient déjà craqué à ta place » me répondit-il, en rigolant. « Tu n'ai pas trop épuisée ? »

« J'ai l'impression qu'elles jouent à la poupée avec moi, mais sinon ça va, ce n'est pas si terrible » lui répondis-je alors que l'on rejoignait les autres.

« C'est la dernière boutique de la journée. Après ça, on rentre. C'est suffisant pour la première journée shopping de Bella, et vu tout ce que vous lui avez acheté, je pense qu'elle pourra remplir un tiers de son armoire. Je regardais tous les sacs que portaient Jasper et Emmet.

« Toute mon armoire, oui ! » le rectifiai-je, et je vis les garçons explosaient de rire face à l'expression choquée des filles.

« Tu avez raison, Jazz. Elle est trop drôle » dis Emmet, entre deux rires.

Alice retrouva très vite ses esprits et fut soudainement attirée par quelque chose derrière moi.

« Regarde, Bella. Cette robe est magnifique et je suis sûre qu'elle t'irait à merveille. Viens, tu vas l'essayer » me dit-elle.

Je la stoppai nette.

« Je ne porte jamais de robe. La dernière fois que j'en ai porté une, je devais avoir 6 ans. »

« Essaye là au moins. Je suis sûre que tu l'aimeras une fois que tu l'auras essayée. Fais-moi confiance, tu seras magnifique dedans. »

« Non, je commence à te connaître. Je vais l'enfiler, tu vas me trouver superbe et tu vas me l'acheter, et il en est hors de question. Tu ne me payeras pas une robe que je ne porterais jamais et qui restera toujours au fond de mon armoire » lui répliquai-je.

« D'accord, je ne l'achèterais pas. Mais juste pour me faire plaisir, essaye là. Je veux juste te voir une fois avec, s'il te plaît » me supplia-t-elle.

« Tu n'abandonneras pas, n'est-ce-pas ? Et on ne partira pas d'ici tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait ? »

Elle hocha de la tête pour me signifier que j'avais raison, alors j'attrapai le vêtement et me rendis dans une cabine d'essayage, alors que les autres rigolaient. Visiblement elle obtenait toujours tout ce qu'elle voulait. Je me changeai et me regardai dans la glace. Elle avait raison, j'étais plutôt pas mal. C'était une robe moulante simple, bleu nuit, avec des bretelles fines, qui m'arrivai à la moitié de mes cuisses et avait un petit décolleté sur le devant.

Je sortis de derrière le rideau et tout le groupe me fixa sans rien dire. Puis soudain Alice sautilla, excitée comme une puce.

« Je le savais. Elle te va à merveille » me dit-elle, suivit de Rosalie. Jasper et Emmet approuvèrent également l'opinion de leur petites amies. La seule personne qui ne dit rien fut Edward.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » lui demanda sa sœur.

« Tu es… sublime. Ma sœur à raison, cette robe est faite pour toi » répondit-il, après m'avoir fixé pendant quelques secondes.

« C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne veuille pas qu'on te l'achète. Mais, c'est ton choix » répliqua Rosalie.

Je devais probablement rougir après tous ces compliments et même si je me trouvais dedans, je savais que jamais je ne la porterais. Je n'étais pas assez à l'aise avec mon corps. Et cela serait vraiment dommage qu'elle finisse au fin fond de mon armoire.

Je retournai dans la cabine et me rechangeai. J'en ressorti et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking. Alice me proposa de passer le reste de l'après midi avec elles. J'acceptai sa proposition. On arriva au parking.

« Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. Je dois faire quelques achats. Bella, cela ne te dérange pas si tu rentres avec eux ? » intervint Edward.

« Non, mais il n'y a pas assez de place pour nous cinq dans la voiture d'Emmet » lui expliquai-je.

« Jasper peut rester avec moi, et on rentrera ensemble. Je n'en aurais pas pour très longtemps. Ca te convient ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Pas de problème. »

Ils repartirent vers le centre commercial alors que le reste du groupe montait dans la voiture et partit.

**Edward POV**

Je me garai devant la maison de Bella. Son père m'accueillit et je pus sentir encore une fois le malaise entre les deux. On partit et on se retrouva dans ma voiture. Le silence qui régnait me rendait nerveux alors j'allumai la radio et je commençai à lui poser des question sur la musique. Bella était timide mais une fois qu'elle se détendait, c'était vraiment agréable de discuter avec elle.

« J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une certaine tension entre toi et ton père » lui dis-je tout d'un coup, commençant mon investigation. Elle feignit de ne pas savoir de quoi je parler mais je pouvais voir qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas me mêler de ta vie privée. Je voulais juste que tu saches que si tu avais besoin d'en parler, je suis là. »

J'essayais de la détendre, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se braque contre moi pour avoir voulu fouiner dans sa vie personnelle. Elle me remercia pour ma sollicitude mais m'assura qu'il ne se passer rien entre elle et son père et resta silencieuse pendant le reste du trajet. Visiblement elle était toujours fâchée et il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me racheter. Nous arrivâmes au centre commercial. Je me dépêchai de sortir de la voiture pour aller lui ouvrir sa portière. Elle fut extrêmement surprise par mon geste et j'éclatai de rire. Je lui pris la main et pendant un moment, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me gifle mais elle ne le fit pas. Je m'excusai encore une fois et lui expliquai que je voulais juste l'aider en tant qu'ami. J'espérais qu'en jouant la carte de l'amitié, elle craquerait et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle me sourit et m'assura qu'elle n'était plus fâchée. On se mit en route pour retrouver le reste du groupe, et je réalisai qu'elle ne m'avait pas lâché. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle commençait à succomber à mon charme. On arriva au point du rendez-vous, je pu voir le choc sur le visage de mes amis lorsqu'ils nous virent arrivés main dans la main. Je vus plus particulièrement l'expression de ma sœur et je su que c'étais mauvais pour moi. Alice devait déjà s'imaginer Bella et moi en couple. Je me détachai pour ne pas leur donner de faux espoirs.

Et une longue journée commença. Les filles attrapèrent Bella et commencèrent leur virée shopping. Elles l'emmenèrent dans pratiquement toutes les boutiques de vêtements, lui firent essayer une tonne de fringues que Jasper et Emmet portaient constamment dans leurs bras. Elles comprirent qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes moyens financiers que nous et décidèrent donc de lui acheter ce qui lui plaisait, c'est-à-dire peu de chose, et surtout ce qui leurs plaisaient à elles, sans se soucier de son avis. Elles s'amusaient comme des folles à jouer à la poupée Barbie avec Bella, qui malgré ce que j'avais pensé, tenait le coup sans se plaindre. Je crus qu'elle allait enfin le faire lorsque ma sœur et Rose décidèrent de lui acheter de nouveaux sous-vêtements. Elle était toute rouge, embarrassée par la situation mais surtout par le fait qu'Emmet, Jasper et moi-même étions présents. Au bout de quelques minutes, pendant lesquels Bella essaya de les convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un nouveau soutien-gorge en dentelle, bien que je fusse entrain de me l'imaginer avec dans ma tête, je décidai d'intervenir. Je pris à part Alice et Rose.

« Arrêtez. Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est complètement gênée. Enfin les filles, ça va pas ou quoi ? Les sous-vêtements, c'est très personnel et elle n'a pas forcément envie de les acheter avec vous. Alors, soit vous passez à la prochaine boutique, soit on rentre. Compris ? »

Elles acquiescèrent, se sentant coupable, et on rejoignit le reste du groupe. Elles s'excusèrent auprès d'elle qui leur pardonna bien évidemment. Elle avait vraiment un bon cœur. Ma sœur lui proposa d'aller dans sa boutique préférée. Bella m'attendit et me remercia pour mon intervention. Je lui demandai si elle n'était pas trop épuisée et elle me répondit que non. Elle était une gentille personne et même si elle était effectivement fatiguée, elle ne le dirait pas pour ne pas gâcher la joie d'Alice et Rosalie. Je l'admirais pour ça. Jamais elle ne ferait quelque chose qui pourrai blesser quelqu'un. Je décidai que s'en était assez pour aujourd'hui et annonçai au groupe que la prochaine boutique serait la dernière et qu'elles avaient suffisamment acheté de vêtements pour Bella. La remarque de celle-ci sur le nombre de sacs que portaient Jasper et Emmet nous provoqua un fou rire.

Alice repéra une robe et insista pour que Bella l'essaye malgré le fait qu'elle ne portait jamais de robe. Je trouvais fort dommage qu'elle ne veuille pas en mettre. J'étais sûre qu'elle serait canon. Elle finit par céder et partit dans une cabine. Je me l'imaginais déjà dans cette robe. Elle lui moulerait ses formes parfaites et mettrait ses magnifiques jambes en valeur. Et je ne fus pas déçu du résultat lorsque je la vis sortir derrière le rideau. Tout le groupe resta médusé devant cette apparition. Bella était sublime. On avait l'impression que cette robe avait été faite pour elle. La couleur bleu nuit s'accordait avec son teint pâle et ses chevaux châtains foncés. Le tissu épousait parfaitement les courbes du corps de Bella, et bon sang, quel corps ! Et j'avais raison concernant ses jambes : elles étaient longues et fines. Je me les imaginé déjà autour de ma taille alors que je serais en elle. Je me retenais de ne pas lui sautais dessus, de l'emmener à l'intérieur de la cabine et de laisser libre cour à mon désir pour elle.

Mes amis déclarèrent à Bella qu'elle était magnifique et Alice me demanda mon avis. Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir tellement j'étais subjugué par cette vision qui s'offrait à moi. Mon cerveau se remit en marche au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

« Tu es… sublime. Ma sœur à raison, cette robe est faite pour toi. »

« C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne veuille pas qu'on te l'achète. Mais c'est ton choix » répliqua Rosalie.

Je vis Bella rougir à cause de tous ces compliments et alla se changer. Après que ce soit fait, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking. Alice lui proposa de venir passer le reste de l'après midi chez nous, à la maison.

« Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. Je dois faire quelques achats. Bella, cela ne te dérange pas si tu rentres avec eux ? » leur annonçai-je, une fois que l'on était arrivé dans le parking.

« Non, mais il n'y a pas assez de place pour nous cinq dans la voiture d'Emmet » me répondit-elle.

J'avais oublié ce détail. Je voulais faire une course tout seul, je ne voulais pas que les autres sache ce que j'allais acheter. Mais visiblement, j'allais devoir accepter qu'une personne m'accompagne et voit mon achat. Je choisi Jasper car il était la personne la plus discrète parmi tout le groupe.

«Jasper peut rester avec moi, et on rentrera ensemble. Je n'en aurais pas pour très longtemps. Ça te convient ? »

« Pas de problème. »

Nous repartîmes à l'intérieur du centre après que le reste du groupe soit parti. Je retournai dans la dernière boutique de vêtement et acheta la robe. Mon ami fut surpris mais ne dit rien. Je payai et nous repartîmes en direction de ma voiture. Avant que je ne puisse monter dans la voiture, il m'interrompit.

« Ed, tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis et ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire. Bella est gentille et différente des autres filles. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux d'elle exactement. Si tu ne veux que du sexe avec elle, abandonne cette idée tout de suite. Ne joue pas avec elle et ses sentiments. Ne lui brise pas le cœur comme tu l'as déjà fait tant de fois. Elle ne le mérite pas. Alice, Rose, Emmet et moi, on l'apprécie beaucoup et on ne voudrait pas que notre amitié en pâtisse parce que tu l'auras fait souffrir. »

Son discours me surpris. Je savais qu'ils l'appréciaient beaucoup, mais j'ignorais qu'ils la considéraient déjà comme un membre de notre groupe.

« Je n'ai pas l'attention de jouer avec elle. Moi-même je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Je suis attiré par elle mais quand à savoir si ça pourrait être sérieux entre elle et moi, je n'en sais rien. »

C'était la vérité. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Ce dont j'étais sûre, c'était que je ne voulais plus me venger pour la gifle et que je la désirais plus que n'importe qu'elle autre fille que j'avais désirait jusqu'à présent. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui m'attirait, mais j'ignorais quoi.

Jasper acquiesça et nous montâmes dans ma voiture et rentrâmes chez moi. Pendant le trajet, j'aperçu le père de Bella sortant d'un restaurant avec une femme. Et ce n'était aucune des deux femmes avec qui je l'avais vu auparavant.

10


	5. Chapter 5

Je remercie **prune7982, karinounie, So-Amel, Letmesign23, nany1980, Amandine, bellardtwilight, Liiliize71, heroiine, mamoure21, TiXXiT, Kriistal, chouchoumag, Sara, Kristiana, mariana2216, alicia, sarahsvatty et Pauline **pour leur review. Je remercie également les personnes qui m'ont mis en favoris et en alerte. Je souhaite la bienvenue tous mes nouveaux lecteurs

- **So Amel et Amandine**: vous aurez la réponse (réaction de Bella par rapport à la robe) dans ce chapitre. Merci de poster une review pour chacun de mes chapitres. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir que vous suivait assidument ma fic.

- **Kriistal** : Tu dis que tu t'attendais à autre chose, est-ce que je peux savoir quoi.

- **alicia** :il y aura une confrontation Bella/Charlie, mais pas avant plusieurs chapitres.

- **prune7982 **: pour savoir si Edward va continuer à manipuler Bella ou s'il va abandonnait l'idée de gagner le pari, tu as une petite réponse dans ce chapitre. Sinon, il faudra patienter un peu plus longtemps.

Désolé pour cette longue attente mais j'ai été assez occupé. Pour ceux qui me demandent pour ma fréquence, je n'en ai pas vraiment. Cela dépend de mon emploi du temps. Généralement, j'ai plus de temps pour écrire durant la deuxième quinzaine du mois car j'ai moins de travail à faire à mon travail. J'essaye de poster un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux, trois semaines.

**Chapitre 5**

**Bella POV**

On arriva chez les Cullen. Avec tous les sacs de leurs achats pour moi, elles m'entraînèrent immédiatement dans la chambre dans la chambre d'Alice tandis qu'Emmet allait regarder la télé. On s'installa sur le lit et on commença à discuter. Enfin, elles discutaient, moi les écoutant, principalement.

« Bella, encore une fois, je suis désolée pour l'histoire avec les sous-vêtements tout à l'heure »s'excusa Alice. « C'est juste que Rose et moi, on a l'habitude de les acheter ensemble, et je me suis laissée emporter. »

« C'est pas grave, les filles. Et puis, le plus embarrassant pour moi, c'était que les garçons étaient présent, pas le fait que vous vouliez m'acheter des nouveaux soutiens-gorges, bien que je n'en ai pas besoin » leur assurai-je.

« Oh moi, je n'en suis pas si sûre. Je suis certaine que tu n'en as aucun d'un peu sexy. Et désolée de te l'annoncer, mais il faut bien que tu en aies pour pouvoir émoustiller Edward » répliqua-t-elle.

Je restai interloquée par ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était entrain de s'imaginer ? Elle croyait que je voulais sortir avec son frère ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne veux pas l'émoustiller. Tu crois que je suis intéressée par lui ? »

« Tu ne l'ai pas ? » me demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Non ! » Elles furent surprises par ma réponse abrupte. « Je veux dire, c'est vrai qu'il est très séduisant, mais je ne veux pas être un nom de plus à son tableau de chasse. Désolée, Alice, j'apprécie ton frère, plus que ce je ne l'aurais cru, mais cela ne va pas au-delà. »

« Oh, désolée, je croyais qu'il se passer quelque chose entre vous deux, vu votre façon de vous comportez au centre commercial. On vous a vu arriver main dans la main et Edward s'est comporté de façon très protectrice avec toi, aujourd'hui. J'ai cru qu'il te plaisait et réciproquement. »

« Hé bien, je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et puis, comment tu peux croire qu'il puisse être intéressé par moi ? Regardes les femmes avec qui il a couché, je ne suis absolument pas son type. Je suis une fille tout à fait banale, ordinaire et qui passe inaperçue auprès des hommes. »

« C'est sûre que tu ne leur ressembles absolument pas, tu es bien mieux. Mais, je vois bien sa façon de te regarder. Je suis certaine qu'il est attiré par toi » affirma Rosalie.

« Sa façon de me regarder ? Comment ça ? »

« D'habitude, il regarde les filles d'une façon séducteur, limite chasseur en repérage d'une nouvelle proie. Mais avec toi, tu peux voir de l'affection et de la tendresse dans ses yeux » expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu dois te tromper. Aucun garçon jusqu'à présent n'a été intéressé par moi, alors j'imagine mal un garçon comme Edward, qui peut avoir n'importe quelle fille, être attiré par moi » lui répondis-je, un peu triste.

« Et moi, je connais très bien mon frère. Je sais faire la différence entre une fille qui lui plaît et une fille qu'il veut juste mettre dans son lit. Dis-moi, s'il venait à te demander de sortir avec lui, tu accepterais ? » poursuivit Alice.

« Je ne pense pas, non. C'est quelqu'un de gentil mais quand il est question d'avoir des sentiments pour une fille, je suis presque sûre qu'il est impossible pour lui d'en avoir. S'il venait à me proposer un rendez-vous, je me demanderais constamment si, pour lui, c'est du sérieux ou s'il veut juste coucher avec moi. »

« Tu sais, il n'a pas toujours était comme ça avec les filles. Il a juste vécu quelque chose qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, il est ainsi. Mais, je te comprends et je trouve cela dommage. Je suis sûre qu'avec toi, il serait redevenu comme avant et que vous auriez était heureux ensemble. J'aurais adoré t'avoir comme belle-sœur » continua-t-elle.

Je fus interloquée et intéressée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Quelque chose s'était produit qui fait qu'il était devenu un dragueur invétéré. Je me demandais quel était cet événement. Et le fait qu'Alice m'appelle belle-sœur fut comme un électrochoc. J'avais décidée à l'âge de 16 ans que je ne marierai jamais. À force de voir mes parents se disputer constamment et après ce que mon père avait fait, j'avais déclaré que le mariage n'était que des mensonges et des conneries. Alors, j'avais pris la décision que jamais je ne ferai cette erreur.

« Belle-sœur ? Tu vas un peu loin Alice. Et de toute façon, je ne me marierai jamais. »

« Quoi » s'exclamèrent-elles en chœur, étonnées par ma remarque.

« Pour moi le mariage, ce n'est pas obligatoire. Tu peux très bien passer le reste de ta vie avec la personne que tu aimes, sans obligatoirement devoir te marier. Si tu y réfléchis bien, quelle est la différence entre vivre avec la personne que tu aimes et le mariage ? C'est la même chose mais au moins, quand plus rien ne va dans ton couple, tu peux partir sans devoir divorcer » leur expliquai-je, sans trop entrer dans les détails.

« Tu formerais un couple parfait avec son frère, vous êtes tous les deux cynique concernant l'amour » répliqua Rosalie.

« Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne croyais pas en l'amour. C'est juste que je ne voie pas l'intérêt du mariage. »

« Il sert à prouver ton amour pour la personne que tu aimes de tout ton cœur » me dis Alice, convaincue. Je compris que pour elle, c'était une chose qu'elle devait désirer depuis son enfance.

« Alice, je peux croire qu'ils ne finissent pas forcément en divorce et surtout quand je vois tes parents, mais en ce qui me concerne moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis. Le mariage est hors de question pour moi. »

« C'est son opinion. Tu ne peux pas la forcer. Même si elle ne veut pas se marier, cela ne veux pas dire qu'elle et ton frère ne resteront pas ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur vie » dis Rosalie.

Whouah ! Whouah ! Stop ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait là ! Bon sang, j'avais l'impression qu'elles avaient décidées que je serais la nouvelle petite amie d'Edward et que l'on passerait le restant de nos jours ensemble.

« Les filles, je vous le répète : il ne se passe rien et ne se passera jamais rien entre Edward et moi. Arrêtez de vous faire des idées. Et je vous vois venir, vous allez essayer de jouer les entremetteuses. Mais ça ne marchera pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'est pas intéressé par moi » leur dis-je avec fermeté.

« D'accord » me répondirent-elles avec regret. « Mais pour me redonner ma bonne humeur, tu dois nous laisser choisir ta tenue de demain pour le lycée » poursuivit Alice, en me faisant une moue avec des yeux de Cocker.

« Si ça peut vous faire oublier cette idée complètement dingue, alors d'accord » concédai-je et en les voyants sourirent, je sus que j'allais le regretter.

La séance d'habillage dura une demie heure et elles finirent par se mettre d'accord sur un pantalon noir plus serré que les pantalons que je portais d'habitude, un peu taille basse, et un t-shirt à manches longues, avec un petit décolleté qui laissait apparaître la naissance de ma poitrine. Après cela, on descendit rejoindre les garçons. Ils étaient assis devant la télé, regardant un match de basket. Elles allèrent directement s'asseoir sur les genoux de leur petit ami respectif tandis que je m'assis dans l'un des fauteuils.

« Alors, Edward, qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ? » lui demanda sa sœur.

« Oh, deux, trois trucs, rien de très intéressant pour toi » lui répondit-il, évasivement et je vis Jasper lui lancer un regard.

On discuta tous ensemble pendant un moment. Ils me posèrent des questions pour connaître mes différents goûts en musique, cinéma, nourriture, etc. J'appréciai beaucoup de passer du temps avec eux. Malheureusement, je vis qu'il était l'heure pour moi de rentrer. Les filles allèrent chercher les sacs de vêtements dans la chambre et les rangèrent dans le coffre de la voiture de son frère. Je dis au revoir à chacun et monta dans la voiture. Quand on fut arrivé devant chez moi, mon père n'était pas là et j'en fus soulagée. Edward m'aida à porter les sacs dans le salon. Il me dit qu'il en restait un et partit le chercher. Je ne comprenais pas, on les avait tous apportés. Il revint et me le donna.

« Je sais ce que tu as dis dans le magasin. Mais, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher » me dit-il.

Je regardai à l'intérieur et en sortit la robe qu'Alice m'avait fait essayée.

« C'est ce que tu as acheté après notre départ ? » Il acquiesça. « C'est vraiment gentil, mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. »

« Elle est faite pour toi, tu étais sublime dedans et je tenais à te l'offrir. Je sais que tu n'en portes jamais et qu'elle ne sortira probablement jamais de ton armoire. Mais, je voulais que tu l'aies. Considère que c'est un cadeau et les cadeaux ne se refusent pas » me dit-il, souriant fièrement.

Je le regardai puis je jetai un coup d'œil à la robe. C'est vrai qu'elle était très belle et que je m'étais trouvé plutôt pas mal dedans. Je relevai ma tête pour le regarder à nouveau. Il me fixait intensément, en attendant ma réponse. Est-ce que Rosalie et Alice avaient raison ? Pourrait-il s'intéressé à moi ? Ou est-il entrain de ma manipuler pour pouvoir me mettre plus facilement dans son lit ? A cause de mon père, je n'avais aucune confiance dans les hommes et surtout pas ceux comme Edward. Je me dis que la conversation de cet après-midi avait dû me monter à la tête et que je me trompai sur ses intentions. Il voulait juste être mon ami, c'est tout. Son geste me touchait énormément. La dernière fois qu'une personne m'avait fait un cadeau ou m'avait prêté attention remonte à tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus l'habitude. Sans se douter, il venait de faire un geste magnifique. Sans lui laisser le temps de pouvoir réagir, je vins le serré dans mes bras. Il fut un peu surpris et resserra son étreinte autour de moi. J'étais tellement ému que j'étais au bord des larmes. Je me retins pour ne pas craquer en face de lui.

« Merci beaucoup, Edward » le remerciai-je, chaleureusement.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant une minute. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras, sereine et détendue. Je me dégageai et recula de quelques pas en arrière.

« Je suis content que cela te fasse plaisir. Promets-moi que tu la porteras une fois dans ta vie. »

« Je le ferais, c'est promis. »

« Bon, je vais y aller. Passe une bonne soirée. Salut. »

« Bonne soirée » lui répondis-je et l'embrasai sur la joue.

Il me sourit et s'en alla. Je refermai la porte derrière lui et monta tout mes paquets dans ma chambre. Je rangeai mes nouveaux vêtements et je me dis que les filles avaient vraiment été sympa de me les acheter alors que l'on se connaissait à peine. Plus je passai de temps avec elles, plus je les appréciais. Elles étaient gentilles, drôles, sincères et elles m'avaient accepté immédiatement comme leur amie. J'adorais l'énergie débordante d'Alice et l'honnêteté de Rosalie.

J'attrapai le dernier sac et en sorti la robe. Je la mis sur un cintre et l'admira. En l'espace de quelques jours, j'avais découvert un autre Edward, différent de celui du lycée. Au lycée, il était arrogant et se moquait souvent des élèves impopulaires. Lorsqu'il n'était pas avec sa clique du lycée, il était une toute autre personne : il était gentil et attentionné. Je repensai alors au moment où j'ai marché main dans la main avec lui et à son expression lorsqu'il m'avait vu dans cette robe. Pendant un moment, j'avais même cru qu'il pouvait être attiré par moi, mais je m'étais ressaisi. Il ne pouvait pas être intéressé par moi. J'étais une fille quelconque sur laquelle aucun garçon ne s'était jamais retourné pour la regarder. Dans le passé, j'étais tombé amoureuse, à plusieurs reprise, de garçons pour lesquels j'étais sois la bonne copine, soit invisible. J'avais eu le cœur brisé à chaque fois. Je n'avais jamais eu de petit ami et n'avais même jamais embrassé un garçon. C'était pathétique. Je désespérais de trouver, un jour, quelqu'un qui m'aimerait et me redonnerait confiance dans les hommes.

Je rangeai la robe dans mon armoire et me changeai. Je descendis pour me faire à manger et je regardai un peu la télé avant de remonter pour lire dans mon lit. Peu de temps après, j'entendis mon père rentrait et monter directement dans sa chambre avec une femme. Je posai mon livre et mis mes écouteurs de mon baladeur mp3 et écoutais de la musique. Je fini par m'endormir avec.

**Edward POV**

Je me garai devant ma maison. Jasper et moi rentrions et rejoignîmes Emmet dans le salon.

« Hé, où sont les filles ? » lui demandai-je.

« Elles sont montées directement dans la chambre d'Alice. »

Je décidai d'aller voir si tout se passait bien et si elles n'en faisaient pas voir de toutes les couleurs à leur nouvelle amie. J'arrivai devant la porte fermée. Je ne voulais pas épier leur conversation mais j'entendis ce qu'elles disaient.

« Les filles, je vous le répète : il ne se passe rien et ne se passera jamais rien entre Edward et moi. Arrêtez de vous faire des idées. »

Après avoir entendu cette phrase, je m'étais éloigné et ne pouvait plus rien entendre de leur discussion. Je pensai que Bella était entrain de tomber sous mon charme et que je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'autant de temps que je le pensais pour la mettre dans mon lit, mais j'avais tort. Visiblement, mon sex-appeal n'avait pas opéré sur elle depuis tout ce temps. Serait-elle réellement insensible à moi ? Si je voulais remporter le pari, il allait falloir mettre les bouchées doubles. Et curieusement, sa phrase m'avait blessé. J'ignorai pourquoi ce qu'elle avait dit me gênait autant. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais de réels sentiments pour elle et que je voulais sortir avec elle. Non ! Elle allait juste me faire gagner un pari de plus, prouver à James qu'aucune fille ne peut me résister et me donner la possibilité d'enfin pouvoir mettre Tanya dans mon lit, rien de plus.

Je redescendis dans le salon pour retrouver les gars qui étaient absorbés par un match de basket.

« Tout va bien. Elles étaient en pleine discussion, je n'ai pas voulu les déranger » leur annonçai.

On regarda la télé pendant cinq minutes quand Emmet commença à me poser des questions.

« Alors, qu'est-ce-qui se passe, avec Bella ? Vous aviez l'air d'être plutôt proche quand vous nous avez rejoins au centre commercial. Et j'ai vu comment tu l'as regardée quand elle a essayé cette robe. Est-ce qu'elle te plaît ou est-ce que tu veux juste la mettre dans ton lit, Edward ? Si tu es réellement intéressé par le fait d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec elle, alors je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : fonce. C'est une fille génale, drôle, belle et intelligente. Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait te redonner foi en l'amour. Mais si ce n'est que du sexe, alors tu vas lui faire beaucoup de mal, elle est différente des autres files avec qui tu as l'habitude de coucher. Ces filles ont l'habitude de passer la nuit avec le premier venu et de se faire jeter par là suite, elles savent à l'avance comment cela va se finir. Bella, elle, elle n'en sait rien. Ca se voit qu'elle est novice avec les garçons. Alors, je t'en prie, ne la blesse pas. »

Ils s'étaient passé le mot ou quoi ! Comment avait-elle fait pour s'attirer autant de sympathie et d'amitié de la part de mes amis, alors qu'elle avait passé peu de temps avec eux ? C'était incroyable la rapidité avec laquelle ils étaient devenu protecteur envers elle. Ce qui rendait le pari encore plus difficile à remporter. Si je continuais à m'entêter à vouloir remporter le pari, il était fort à parier qu'ils allaient être en colère et m'en vouloir. Aucun d'eux ne savait pour mes petits jeux avec James.

« Emmet, Jasper et moi, on a déjà eu cette conversation plus tôt. Comme je lui ai dis, c'est vrai que je suis attiré par Bella mais j'ignore si je veux une relation sérieuse avec elle. J'ai réalisé qu'elle n'était pas la personne que je croyais. Je pensais qu'elle se pensait mieux que tout le monde parce qu'elle a les meilleures notes et qu'elle fait toujours tout bien. J'avais tort : elle est gentille et ne prend personne de haut. Et puis, qui te dit que si je lui demandai de sortir avec moi, qu'elle accepterait ? Je veux dire, peut-être que je ne l'intéresse pas et elle sait comment je me comporte avec les filles. Je te rappelle qu'elle m'a giflé parce que je l'avais dragué, alors je doute sincèrement qu'elle voudrait bien sortir avec moi » lui expliquai-je.

« J'ai vu les quelques regards qu'elle te lance quand tu ne fais pas attention. Si tu arrives à lui prouver que tu veux une vraie relation avec elle et pas seulement du sexe, alors je pense que tu as toutes tes chances avec elle et qu'elle acceptera. »

Il était très doué pour remarquer si une fille était intéressée par un garçon ou non. Et il ne m'avait jamais menti. Avais-je tort de penser que mon charme n'avait pas eu d'effet sur elle jusqu'à présent ? Avait-elle dit ce qu'elle avait dit à Alice et Rosalie pour leur faire croire qu'elle était totalement indifférente à mon égard ?

À partir de maintenant, je décidai de prêter plus d'attention au comportement de Bella, pour voir s'il se pouvait qu'elle commence à avoir des sentiments pour moi ou non, même si elle essayait de les cacher. À ce moment-là, j'entendis les filles descendre les escaliers et elles vinrent nous rejoindre. Elles s'asseyaient sur les genoux de leur petit ami respectif tandis que Bella allait s'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné de moi.

« Alors, Edward, qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ? » me demanda Alice

« Oh, deux, trois trucs, rien de très intéressant pour toi » lui répondis-je, évasivement et je vis Jasper me regarder pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne lui dira rien sur mon achat.

On oublia totalement le match à la télé et on passait le reste du temps à discuter. Tout le monde posa des questions à Bella pour apprendre à mieux la connaître. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour elle de partir. Rosalie et ma sœur remontèrent dans sa chambre pour récupérer les sacs de vêtements et les rangèrent dans le coffre de ma voiture. J'avais caché le sac contenant la robe sous une couverture pour qu'elles ne le voient pas. Elle salua tout le monde et nous partîmes en direction de sa maison.

Une fois arrivait, je l'aidai à porter tous les sacs à l'intérieur.

« Attends, il en reste un » lui dis-je avant de sortir pour aller le chercher. Je retournai auprès d'elle, le lui donna et elle était perplexe.

« Je sais ce que tu as dis dans le magasin mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher » lui dis-je, en me préparant à ses protestations.

Elle regarda à l'intérieur et en sortit la robe qu'elle reconnu immédiatement.

« Edward, c'est ce que tu as acheté après notre départ ? » J'acquiesçai. « C'est vraiment gentil mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. »

« Elle est faite pour toi, tu étais sublime dedans et je tenais à te l'offrir. Je sais que tu n'en portes jamais et qu'elle ne sortira probablement jamais de ton armoire mais je voulais que tu l'aies. Considère que c'est un cadeau et les cadeaux ne se refusent pas » lui répondis-je, souriant pour lui montrer que je refuserais toute tentative de non acceptation.

Elle me regarda puis le vêtement et reporta son visage sur le mien. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle était émue par mon geste et de l'hésitation. Et puis, sans que je m'y attende, elle me serra dans ses bras. Je fus surpris au début, mais je me ressaisis et resserra mon étreinte autour d'elle.

« Merci beaucoup, Edward » me remercia-t-elle, limite au bord des larmes. Je fus surpris que cela l'affectait autant et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je me dis que cela devait avoir un rapport avec ses relations familiales.

Nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre pendant une minute. Le fait d'avoir Bella serrée contre mon torse, entre mes bras, me procura une sensation de bonheur et de bien-être, comme si c'était là où elle devait se trouver.

Non mais, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je délirai ou quoi ? Je ne devais pas me laisser attendrir par elle. Elle était juste un pari que j'avais décidé de gagner par n'importe quel moyen. Je ne pouvais pas avoir de quelconques sentiments pour elle.

Elle se dégagea et recula de quelques pas.

« Je suis content que cela te fasse plaisir. Promets-moi que tu la porteras une fois dans ta vie. »

« Je le ferais, c'est promis. »

« Bon, je vais y aller. Passe une bonne soirée. Salut. »

« Bonne soirée » me répondit-elle et vint déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite à cause de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle et vite. Alors, je lui souris et sortis. Je me dépêchai de rentrer dans ma voiture et démarrai.

Je commençai à éprouver de l'affection pour Bella et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Si j'avais des sentiments pour elle, même uniquement amicaux, je n'arriverais pas à gagner le pari, parce que j'éprouverais des remords à la faire souffrir. Il fallait que je passe encore plus de temps avec elle pour qu'elle tombe sous mon charme, et ça, sans m'attacher à elle.

J'étais dans mes pensées, quand j'aperçus au loin une voiture familière. C'était celle du père de Bella. Je ralentis pour le saluer mais il ne vit pas, il était entrain de parler à une femme, différente encore une fois.

**Deux jours plus tard**

**Bella POV**

J'arrivai au lycée, en portant la tenue que les filles avaient choisi la veille. J'allai retrouver mon groupe d'amis.

« Salut, Bella. Sympa tes nouveaux vêtements. Je les adore » me dit Jessica.

« Merci. C'est Alice et Rosalie qui les ont choisi et qui me les ont offert » lui répondis-je.

On discuta jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller en cours. Alors que je marchai dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ma classe, plusieurs garçons me sifflèrent et me regardèrent avec de l'attirance dans leurs yeux. Je n'en revenais pas. Ces garçons, qui jusqu'à présent ne m'avaient jamais prêté attention, me draguaient ? C'était incroyable ce que le fait de s'habiller différemment pouvait changer.

La matinée passa rapidement et l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Alors que je faisais la queue au self de la cantine, Edward apparut à mes côtés.

« Salut. »

« Salut, comment ça va ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Très bien et toi ? »

« Moi aussi. Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de me rendre un service. »

« Tout dépend de ce dont il s'agit. »

« Voilà, j'ai un contrôle de maths dans trois jours et il y a certaines parties du cours que je ne comprends pas. Alors je me demandai si tu accepterais de venir chez moi pour me les expliquer » expliqua-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je termine à 17h, et toi ? »

« 16h00 »

« Alors, je te rejoins chez toi. Tu n'auras qu'à préparer ce qu'il faut que je t'explique » lui proposai-je.

« D'accord. Tu manges avec nous ou tu vas aller rejoindre tes amis ? »

« Je vais manger à ma table habituelle. On se voit plus tard » lui répondis-je, en lui souriant et allait retrouver mes amis.

On discuta et on décida d'aller, tous ensemble, au cinéma vendredi soir prochain pour voir le dernier blockbuster. L'heure du déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur.

Les deux heures suivantes, j'avais Maths, avec Angela. Une fois arrivé dans notre classe, nous nous installâmes à notre table habituelle.

« Dis-moi, j'ai vu Edward te parler ce midi » me dit-elle.

« Il m'a demandé de l'aide pour réviser pour son prochain contrôle de maths. Je vais chez lui, après les cours » lui répondis-je.

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, ces temps-ci. »

« C'est vrai, entre notre devoir de sciences et le samedi que j'ai passé avec sa sœur, je l'ai beaucoup vu. »

« Fais attention à toi. Je trouve ça étrange que, tout d'un coup, il veuille devenir ton ami. Je ne me méfie pas d'Alice, je sais que c'est une fille très gentille, mais je n'ai absolument pas confiance en lui » me prévint-elle. « Tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de lui, et que tu deviennes comme toutes ses autres filles qui espèrent qu'un jour il rangera et aura une relation sérieuse avec elle. »

« Merci de te soucier de moi, ça me touche réellement. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je sais comment se comporte Edward avec les filles et que c'est un dragueur invétéré, alors il n'y a aucun risque. Et puis, en passant un peu de temps avec Edward, j'ai réalisé qu'il n'était pas celui que je croyais. Il est différent quand il est avec moi ou avec ses amis et sa famille, que quand il est avec sa clique du lycée. Il est gentil et attentionné avec les gens qu'il aime » lui expliquai-je.

« Si tu le dis, je veux bien le croire. Mais ,j'ai quand même un doute sur ses motivations. Je veux dire, il ne t'a jamais parlé en deux ans, sauf pour se moquer de toi, et tout d'un coup, il devient gentil. C'est bizarre pour moi. Je suis sûre qu'il a une autre motivation. »

« Angela, on fait juste un devoir ensemble et je l'aide un peu pour ses cours, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas l'intention de tomber éperdument amoureuse de lui pour ensuite avoir le cœur brisé » répliquai-je.

« L'amour ne se contrôle pas, Bella. Tu peux aimer une personne bien que tu sais que celle-ci te feras souffrir. Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. Et cela malgré tout ce que tu peux faire pour ne pas avoir de sentiments pour cette personne » me dit Angela, au moment où le prof de maths entra dans la salle.

Le temps passa et arriva l'heure de me rendre chez Edward. Je me garai devant la maison des Cullen et il vint m'accueillir. Après avoir salué Esmé et discuté un peu avec Alice, je montai avec lui pour aller dans sa chambre.

Pendant une bonne heure, je lui expliquai les différentes parties du cours de maths qu'il ne comprenait pas bien. Je réalisai qu'il était loin d'être bête, et que s'il le voulait, il aurait facilement de meilleures notes que celles qu'il obtenait habituellement.

Je rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac et me levai pour partir quand il attrapa mon bras.

« Bella, je sais que je t'avais dis que je ne voulais pas me mêler de ta vie privée et surtout de ta relation avec ton père, mais je voulais te dire que j'étais au courant de ce qu'il se passe » me dit-il.

« De quoi tu parles ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi. Tout va très bien » lui répondis-je, énervé.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mêle de ma vie ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-il autant à ma relation avec mon père ? Depuis que l'on s'était installé à Forks, personne ne s'était posé de questions. Alors pourquoi, maintenant, alors qu'il me restait plus que quelques mois à tenir, et surtout pourquoi Edward Cullen ?

« Bella, tu n'as pas besoin de mentir. Je suis au courant et si tu veux en parler, je serai là pour toi. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu sais ? » lui demandai-je, acide.

« Il trompe ta mère. Je l'ai vu avec quatre femmes différentes en l'espace de quelques jours » m'affirma-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà vu ma mère, depuis que nous avons emménagé ? »

« Heu…Non…Oh ! Tes parents sont divorcés, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je suis désolé, ta vie privée ne me regarde pas. C'est juste que les deux fois où je t'ai vu avec lui, j'ai ressenti une tension entre vous deux. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que tu le déteste » s'excusa-t-il.

« Faut croire que tu es moins aveugle que tous les autres. Mes parents ne sont pas divorcés. Ma mère est morte. Mais tu as faux sur un point, je ne le déteste pas, je le hais de tout mon cœur » lui répondis-je froidement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais décidé de lui dire la vérité. J'aurais très bien pu continuer à mentir, comme d'habitude, mais je ne supportais plus de garder tout ça pour moi. Cela me peser.

Dire qu'il fut choqué par ma révélation était un euphémisme.

« Je te connais depuis peu de temps, mais je sais que tu es une fille avec un bon cœur. Je ne peux pas croire ce que tu viens de me dire » m'affirma-t-il.

« Tu devrais. À mes yeux, mon père est mort depuis longtemps. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tu le haïsses autant ? » me demanda-t-il, incrédule et encore plus sous le choc, au fur et à mesure de mes révélations.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » Il acquiesça. « Alors je vais te le dire. »

Pour toutes celles (**karinounie, Amandine et prune7982** entre autres) qui l'attende avec impatience, la révélation sur le père de Bella sera pour le prochain chapitre. Et je vous promets de poster la suite assez rapidement.

J'alterne les chapitres entre mes deux fics. Donc je vais d'abord écrire le prochain chapitre de mon autre fic Pour Eric, et ensuite j'écrirais le prochain de cette fic. Je pense poster le prochain chapitre de Faire semblant d'ici un vingtaine de jours.

J'espère que vous continuez à aimer mon histoire. Dites le moi dans vos reviews.

8


	6. Chapter 6

Je remercie **prune7982, kikinette11, mamoure21, xoxlauoxo, emeawhite, Letmesign23, louise malone, chouchoumag, marlene, alicia, So-Amel, paulipopo, lena, chloé, TiXXit, CaRoOThePriinCess, Amandine, midsum, Shaly, Liiliize71, Miss Lily Rose Evans Potter, bellardtwilight, dream-fascination, Pauline, Joannie01** **et Cherryx3** pour leur review, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire. Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs.

**- midsum** : pour le moment Edward ressent juste de l'amitié et surtout une attirance physique pour Bella

Pour Pauline (anonyme) voici le résumé de ma deuxième histoire, toujours en cour d'écriture. Bella découvre que son petit frère, Eric, se fait racketté et agressé tous les jours au lycée. Son seul moyen de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus blessé est d'accepter la proposition d'Edward : coucher avec lui en contrepartie de la protection d'Eric.

Pour les reviewers anonymes, laisse-moi votre adresse mail comme ça, je pourrais vous répondre plus facilement et plus rapidement.

Je remercie Hanine, ma beta, pour son aide.

Voilà le chapitre tant attendu avec les révélations de Bella. Beaucoup d'entre vous pensaient que Charlie battait Bella mais ce n'est pas çà. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.

Je tiens à préciser que je me suis inspiré de l'histoire de ma meilleure amie, Sophie, avec son accord. Tout ce qui concerne le décès de la mère de Bella, les rapports entre elle et son père et le reste de sa famille est la sienne.

Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse le lire, en espérant que vous continuerez à aimer.

**Chapitre 6**

**Bella POV**

- « Mon père n'est qu'un ivrogne qui ne s'est jamais soucié de personne d'autre que de lui-même. J'avais six quand j'ai réalisé que mon père buvait beaucoup. Ma mère a essayé de l'aider mais, aujourd'hui encore, il refuse d'admettre qu'il a un problème avec l'alcool. C'est la raison pour laquelle leur mariage à commencer à se détériorer. Plus les années passaient, plus leurs disputes étaient quotidiennes. A la fin, ils étaient incapables de se parler sans se disputer.

« Il nous a fait vivre un vrai cauchemar. Il nous engueulait pour tout et n'importe quoi : il trouvait que ma mère dépensait trop d'argent pour les courses, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie ses amis, il ne fallait absolument rien jeter, il ramenait tout ce qu'il trouvait dans la rue, on ne pouvait rien faire sans qu'il nous crie dessus. Il a pratiquement rendu ma mère folle à lier. Elle était devenue parano à cause de lui. Elle n'osait plus rien faire de peur qu'il nous tape une crise. »

« Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi, si c'était si terrible, elle n'a pas divorcé. Elle voulait le faire mais elle attendait que j'aie dix-huit ans, pour que je ne sois pas partagé entre elle et mon père. Elle pensait sincèrement qu'il allait se battre pour obtenir ma garde, ce qui bien évidemment était faux. Au contraire, il n'aurait absolument rien fait pour l'empêcher de partir avec moi. Il lui répétait souvent « Tu te casses et tu prends TA fille avec toi ». J'ai toujours été un poids pour lui, un fardeau. Si je ne lui ressemblais pas tellement physiquement, je pourrai même croire qu'il n'est pas mon père biologique. »

« Quand j'avais douze ans, elle a eu son premier cancer du sein. Elle a subi une ablation du sein gauche, une chimiothérapie et une radiothérapie. Et elle vaincu la maladie, tout cela sans que mon père ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. C'est pour te dire à quel point il se souciait de nous. Mais malheureusement, on découvrit, un an et demi plus tard, qu'elle avait un deuxième cancer et qu'il était beaucoup plus agressif que le premier, puisqu'elle avait des métastases au cerveau. On a été obligé de le dire à mon père parce qu'elle avait une séance de chimio hebdomadaire pendant cinq mois. Il fallait qu'il l'accompagne à l'hôpital et j'y allais avec elle lorsqu'elle avait rendez-vous avec le docteur ou quand il y avait des complications. Elle est décédée huit mois plus tard. »

« Je savais que mon père trompait ma mère avant qu'elle ne soit malade et elle aussi. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je hais mon père. Alors qu'il savait que sa femme était entrain de lutter contre le cancer, il a continuait à la tromper. Même quand on a su que les médecins ne pouvaient plus rien pour elle et qu'elle allait mourir, cela ne l'a pas arrêté. Il a commençait à ramener des femmes à la maison. Il ne se soucier absolument pas d'elle, à tel point qu'il n'a pas payé un centime pour son enterrement. C'est mes grands-parents qui ont tout pris en charge, grâce à leur retraite qu'ils avaient économisée jusque là. Mon père leur disait qu'il allait les remboursé plus tard mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Aujourd'hui, ils ont cessé d'y croire. »

« Un jour, un mois après les funérailles, il m'annonçait qu'une femme allait venir s'installer chez nous. Implicitement, cela voulait dire que si je n'étais pas d'accord, je savais où se trouver la porte. Il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à me mettre à la rue si je n'avais pas accepté. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai fraternisé avec elle. Je faisais comme si elle n'était pas là et je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole. Au début, je lui avais accordé le bénéfice du doute. Sachant les tendances mythomanes de mon père, je me suis dis que peut-être elle ignorait que ma mère était mourante. Mais quand je l'ai entendu dire à mon père la date précise du décès de ma mère, j'ai su qu'elle était au courant et qu'elle n'avait attendu qu'une chose : que ma mère meurt pour venir s'installer chez nous. »

« Mon père m'engueulait : il voulait que je lui parle et que je devienne son amie, elle et les autres poufiasses qu'il ramenait à la maison quand elle travaillait. Au début, elle l'ignorait, mais elle a fini par l'apprendre. »

« Ce que mon père n'avait pas compris, c'est que les voisins allaient se rendre compte du défilé constant de différentes femmes à la maison. Ils ont commençaient à parler et tout le quartier fut au courant. En l'espace de trois mois, on été devenu les parias de la ville. Tout le monde s'était rendu compte de la personne sans cœur qu'est mon père. On nous fixait, parlait de nous derrière notre dos et plus personne ne voulait nous fréquenter. Un jour, je suis allée au lycée comme tous les jours, et tous mes amis m'ont abandonné et tous les élèves se moquaient de moi. »

« Alors, on a déménagé pour venir s'installer ici. Mon père y avait vécu deux ans avec son père quand il était enfant. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas continuer à ramener des pétasses à la maison. C'est un obsédé sexuel. Pour lui, ne pas coucher avec une femme pendant trois jours est un record. Mais il n'a pas commis la même erreur : il est plus discret, enfin tout du moins il l'était jusqu'à présent et surtout il choisit des femmes qui n'habitent pas dans le même coin. Il n'y en qu'une seule qui habite à Forks, les autres vivent soient à Port Angeles ou Seattle. Et aucune ne se doutent de quoi que se soit. Mon père ment comme il respire, et il est très doué pour faire avaler n'importe quoi au gens. Il manipule tout le monde. »

« Aujourd'hui, à mes yeux mon père est mort et je souhaite du plus profond de mon cœur qu'il meurt d'une longue et douloureuse maladie. »

Je fini ainsi ma confession et je pouvais voir qu'Edward était choqué.

- « Tu le penses sincèrement quand tu dis que tu souhaites sa mort ? » me demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

- « Peut-être pas pour la maladie, mais je peux t'assurer que lorsqu'il décédera, je ne serais pas triste. Cela ne me fera ni chaud ni froid » lui répondis-je, moins froide.

- « Bella, je ne te connais pas vraiment mais il y une chose dont je suis sûre à propos de toi. Tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Tu es sympa avec tout le monde, tu as bon cœur et tu accordes le bénéfice du doute à des personnes qui n'ont jamais étaient tendres avec toi, comme moi » me dit-il « Alors, j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que tu puisses éprouver une telle haine envers ton père, même si elle est justifiée. »

- « C'est vrai, mais quand il s'agit de mon père, je deviens froide et sans cœur. C'est lui qui a fait que je me comporte ainsi avec lui. Je lui donne autant d'amour et d'affection qu'il m'en donne au quotidien » lui expliquais-je, gentiment, toute la colère que j'avais ressentie plus tôt ayant disparu.

- « Si tu le hais à ce point, pourquoi restes-tu avec lui ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé vivre chez un autre membre de ta famille, tes grands-parents, par exemple ? »

- « Moins je les vois, mieux je me porte » lui dis-je et je vis son expression d'effarement sur son visage alors je poursuivis « Je ne suis pas proche de ma famille. Je suis le mouton noir de ma grand-mère : elle est du genre à me faire deux remarques blessantes avant de me dire bonjour, elle passe son temps à me disputer pour tout et n'importe quoi, et même des choses que je n'ai pas faites, et bien sûr quand elle découvre qu'elle m'a accusé à tort, elle ne s'excuse pas. Elle n'a de yeux que pour mes cousins, à un tel point qu'elle m'appelle deux fois sur trois par le prénom de ma cousine, sa petite princesse qui ne fait jamais rien de mal, alors qu'en réalité c'est une vrai petite garce. Pour résumer, à chaque fois que je passais le week-end chez eux, j'avais droit à des remontrances et des remarques sur tous, même mes cheveux, mais principalement sur mon poids. »

- « Ton poids ? Tu avais des kilos en trop ? » me demanda-t-il, perplexe, en m'examinant de la tête aux pieds.

- « Non, jamais, mais comme princesse est une anorexique sans formes, forcément comparé à elle, je suis obèse. Enfin bref, je n'ai rien contre mon cousin, c'est juste que l'on ne se parle pas souvent. Pareil pour mon oncle et ma tante. Voilà, c'est tout, concernant ma merveilleuse famille » terminai-je, un peu amer.

- « Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant de ce qu'il se passe avec ton père ? » Je hochai la tête pour lui confirmer. « Et ils ne lui disent rien ? »

- « Non, ils ne veulent pas s'emmêler. C'est ce qu'ils ont toujours fait. Ma mère leur disait à qu'elle point elle était malheureuse et ils s'en moquaient. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir de problème avec mon père. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je leur en veux. Ils n'ont absolument rien fait pour l'aider. L'autre, c'est qu'inconsciemment, mes grands-parents ont fait une différence entre leurs deux enfants. Ils ont toujours traités mon oncle et sa famille comme de vrais princes, avec fierté d'avoir un fils qui réussi aussi bien dans la vie. Alors que leur fille, qui est devenu sourde à l'âge de quatre ans, elle était leur déception, même s'ils ne lui ont jamais dit. Et ils nous ont toujours bien fait sentir qu'on était les ratés de la famille. J'ai l'impression d'être une moins que rien quand je suis auprès d'eux » lui expliquai-je avec rancœur.

- « Je suis désolé. Tu n'as vraiment pas eu une enfance merveilleuse. Ta famille ne se soucie vraiment pas de toi » me répondit-il avec de la peine sur son visage.

- « Ma mère était la seule personne qui se préoccupait de moi. Quand elle est morte, je me suis retrouvé toute seule et aujourd'hui, je suis obligée de vivre avec la personne que je hais le plus au monde. »

À ce moment-là, je fus submergée par une vague d'émotion. Je n'avais jamais parlé de tout cela à quelqu'un jusqu'à présent. Surtout pas de ma mère. Sa mort avait était un véritable coup de poignard pour moi. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois ans et, pourtant je n'avais toujours pas fait mon deuil et je ne pouvais parler d'elle sans finir par fondre en larmes. Et c'est ce qui se passa. Je craquai et commençai à pleurer devant Edward. Je voulu m'enfuir mais il m'agrippa et me serra contre lui.

Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et je laissai mes larmes coulées, ma tête appuyée contre son torse.

- « C'est la première fois que tu parles de cela à quelqu'un ? » me murmura-t-il dans mon oreille. Je lâchai un faible oui entre deux sanglots. « Laisse-toi aller. Pleure si cela te fait du bien » me dit-il, en me caressant le dos.

Nous restâmes dans les bras de l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que mes pleurs cessent. Je me détachai et reculai un peu. Je vis une tâche sur son t-shirt.

- « Je suis désolée » commençai-je à m'excuser mais il m'interrompit en soulevant mon menton avec son pouce et son index.

- « Hé, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas bien grave, c'est juste de l'eau. Ça va sécher. Viens, assois-toi » me dit-il, en me guidant vers son lit. « Est-ce que tu te sens un peu mieux maintenant que tu as avoué tous ce qui te pesait ? »

- « Oui, ça fait du bien d'enfin se confier à quelqu'un » lui affirmai-je.

- « Ça fait trop longtemps que tu gardes tout ça pour toi. Aujourd'hui, c'est devenu un poids trop lourd que tu ne supportes plus. Tu as bien fait de m'en parler. Mais comment ça se fait que tu n'aies jamais rien dit à personne avant moi, même pas à Angela Weber ? Je croyais qu'elle était ta meilleure amie. »

- « Parce que soit les gens ont pitié de moi, soit ils me regardent comme une pestiférée. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que l'on ressent quand tout le monde parle de toi, quand ils te disent que tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père et que tout tes amis t'abandonnent » lui répondis-je, amer.

- « Ce n'était pas des amis sinon, ils t'auraient soutenu et pas le contraire. Mais Angela est différente. Même si je ne la connais pas, je peux dire qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi et qu'elle ne te tournera pas le dos si tu lui dis tout. Tu peux lui faire confiance » m'assura-t-il.

- « Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache à quel point mon père a détruit ma vie. À cause de lui, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. J'avais honte de les amener à la maison et je ne pouvais décemment pas raconter ce qui se passer chez moi. Alors qu'eux me racontaient leurs merveilleuses histoires de familles parfaites, je me voyais mal leur dire « Mes parents se sont disputés et quand ma mère lui a tourné le dos pour descendre l'escalier, mon père lui a balancé une pile de magazines en plein tête et elle a fait une chute. » Et puis à cause de lui, je n'ai pas confiance dans les hommes » lui expliquai-je.

- « Attend ! Ton père est violent en plus ! Est-ce qu'il te frappe ? »

Je lui répondis négativement avec ma tête. Il m'agrippa par les épaules

- « Tu dois me dire la vérité pour que je puisse t'aider. Tu n'as pas avoir peur. Je serais là pour toi. »

J'étais touché par l'attention qu'il me prêtait. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour moi.

- « C'est gentil Edward, mais je t'assure qu'il ne me bat pas. Il a blessé physiquement ma mère une seule et unique fois. Je m'étais jurée que plus jamais il ne le referait. »

- « Très bien, mais si jamais, un jour, il lève la main sur toi, tu me le dis immédiatement. Promis ? »

- « Promis. Et toi, jure que tu ne répéteras à personne ce que je t'ai dit ce soir » lui répondis-je et il le fit. « Je te remercie de m'avoir écoutée. Je vais m'en aller maintenant. »

On se leva, je récupérai mon sac et on sortit. En chemin, je dis rapidement au revoir à ses parents et à Alice. J'étais sûre qu'ils auraient su que j'avais pleuré, à cause de mes yeux certainement rouges. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma voiture.

- « Passe-moi ton portable, s'il-te-plaît » me demanda-t-il.

Je le lui donnai et il me le rendit une minute après.

- « J'ai enregistré mon numéro de téléphone. Envoie-moi un message une fois que tu es arrivée chez toi, pour que je sache que tu es bien rentrée et qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé entre temps » m'expliqua-t-il.

Je fus surprise par sa requête mais j'acceptai. Je hochai la tête, montai dans ma voiture, lui fis un signe de la main ainsi qu'un petit sourire et démarrai.

*****

Après m'être garée devant chez moi, je montai directement dans ma chambre. Je mis mon pyjama, préparai mon sac pour le lendemain et m'installai dans mon lit. J'envoyai un texto à Edward comme promis.

_Je suis dans mon lit. Aucun souci. Encore une fois, merci d'avoir été là pour moi, ce soir. Bonne nuit._

Quelques minutes plus tard, il me répondit.

_Maintenant que je sais que tu es bien rentrée, je peux arrêter de m'angoisser. De rien, c'est ce que font les __**amis**__. Dors bien. À demain. _

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit, qu'un jour j'allais devenir son amie et que je me confierais à lui, je l'aurais certainement frappé.

Plus je passais du temps avec lui, plus je découvrais un nouveau visage que j'appréciais de plus en plus. Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer qu'il pouvait être aussi attentionné et gentil envers quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur. Au lycée, c'était très rare de le voir se comporter ainsi. C'est comme s'il jouait un rôle pour que personne ne se rende compte de son côté affectueux. Et je me demandai qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il devienne aussi ignoble avec les femmes. Est-ce qu'une fille dont il était amoureux l'aurait repoussé et il l'aurait mal pris ?

Je mis mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles et fermai les yeux. Je repensai à la sensation que j'avais éprouvée lorsque j'avais pleurais dans ses bras. J'étais triste à cause de tous les mauvais souvenirs concernant ma mère, mais en même temps j'avais ressenti un bien-être fou. Le fait d'être serré contre son torse m'avait détendue et calmée très rapidement. Exactement comme la veille.

Je m'endormis sereine, un poids en moins sur le dos. Le fait de m'être confiée à lui m'avait vraiment fait du bien. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'allais le faire avec mes autres amis. J'étais toujours réticente à me confier à eux et principalement à Angela. Toutefois, j'espérais ne pas avoir eu tord de tout avouer à Edward et qu'il aille le raconter à tout le monde demain au lycée.

**Edward POV**

Tout au long de la révélation de Bella, je fus estomaqué. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir vécu cela. J'ignorais que sa mère était décédée. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à cela quand j'avais évoqué ma théorie sur son père. J'éprouvai de la peine pour elle. Elle était une gentille fille et elle ne méritait pas de vivre ce qu'elle vivait au quotidien. Quand elle termina en disant qu'elle souhaitait que son père meure, je n'en revenais pas. Elle qui était si douce, généreuse et d'une bonté infinie, j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle puisse ressentir une telle haine, bien que cela soit totalement compréhensible.

Je fus encore plus attristé quand elle me parla du reste de sa famille. Tout le monde, excepté sa mère, s'était toujours désintéressés d'elle depuis sa naissance. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? J'éprouvai une forte colère envers sa famille. Comment ses grands-parents les avaient laissées souffrir pendant toutes ces années, sans jamais rien faire ? Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas se rendre compte que Bella était probablement encore plus malheureuse depuis le décès de sa mère ?

Et là sans que je ne m'y attende, elle fondit en larmes. Elle se tourna pour sortir de ma chambre mais je la rattrapai et la prit dans mes bras. Je la serrais contre moi alors qu'elle laissait évacuer sa tristesse. La voir craquer ainsi me faisait de la peine. Je la laissais pleurer, sans rien dire et en caressant son dos.

Elle se calma et brisa notre étreinte en reculant. Elle s'excusa d'avoir mouillé mon t-shirt mais je la stoppai pour lui répliquer que cela n'était pas grave. Je la fis s'asseoir sur mon lit et je m'installai près d'elle.

- « Est-ce que tu te sens un peu mieux maintenant que tu as avoué tous ce qui te pesait ? » lui demandai-je, gentiment.

Elle me répondit que cela lui avait fait du bien de se confier. Je lui répondis que c'était normal, que c'était devenu trop lourd de garder tout ça pour elle. Je fus étonné qu'elle n'ait jamais rien dit à Angela, étant donné que c'était sa meilleure amie.

- « Parce que soit les gens ont pitié de moi, soit ils me regardent comme une pestiférée. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que l'on ressent quand tout le monde parle de toi, quand ils te disent que tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père et que tous tes amis t'abandonnent » m'expliqua-t-elle.

Je comprenais mieux sa hantise de ne rien dire à personne. Tout le monde l'avait jugée par rapport à son père et l'avais mis dans le même panier que lui. Toutes les personnes à qui elle tenait lui avaient tourné le dos. Ça me rendait encore plus en colère.

- « Ce n'était pas des amis sinon, ils t'auraient soutenue et pas le contraire. Mais Angela est différente. Même si je ne la connais pas, je peux dire qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi et qu'elle ne te tournera pas le dos si tu lui dis tout. Tu peux lui faire confiance » lui assurai-je.

Elle répliqua qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie découvre à quel point sa vie avait été gâchée par son père. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis et elle me raconta une anecdote qui me rendit inquiet.

- « Attend ! Ton père est violent en plus ! Est-ce qu'il te frappe ? »

Elle me répondit que non et je voulais être sûr que c'était vrai et qu'elle ne mentait pas car elle était effrayé par son père.

- « Tu dois me dire la vérité pour que je puisse t'aider. Tu n'as pas avoir peur. Je serais là pour toi. »

Je ne sais pas d'où me venait cette sensation mais, si jamais il avait osé poser la main sur Bella, j'aurais été capable d'aller le voir pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

- « C'est gentil Edward, mais je t'assure qu'il ne me bat pas. Il a blessé physiquement ma mère une seule et unique fois. Je m'étais jurée que plus jamais il ne le referait. »

Je fus rassuré mais je lui fis promettre de me le dire tout de suite, si un jour il la frappait. Elle fit de même avec moi en me faisant jurer de ne rien dire à personne sur ce qu'elle m'avait confié.

Elle me remercia et m'annonça qu'elle allait partir. Je la raccompagnai jusqu'à sa voiture, après qu'elle eut dit au revoir à mes parents et ma sœur. Je lui demandai son portable et elle me le donna. J'enregistrai mon numéro de téléphone et le lui rendis.

Je lui dis de me prévenir une fois qu'elle serait arrivée chez elle, pour que je sache que rien ne lui était arrivé. Vu son état émotionnel actuel, j'avais peur qu'elle ait un accident sur le chemin du retour. Je m'inquiétais réellement pour elle.

Elle hocha la tête, monta dans sa voiture, me fis un signe de la main et un faible sourire. Puis elle démarra. Je la regardai partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de mon champs de vision.

Je retournai à l'intérieur de ma maison et montai directement dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et attendais avec impatience son message. Je repensai à tout ce qu'elle m'avait avoué ce soir. J'éprouvais du respect pour Bella. Elle n'avait pas eu une vie facile jusqu'à présent. Le manque d'affection et d'attention de la part de sa famille la touchait plus que ce qu'elle voulait le laisser paraître. Et puis vivre au quotidien avec un père comme le sien devait être dur psychologiquement. Elle devait subir un défilé de femmes sans rien pouvoir dire. Mais elle tenait bon.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je reçu enfin son texto auquel je répondis immédiatement, soulagé qu'elle soit rentrée intacte chez elle.

Après avoir mémorisé son numéro dans mon portable, je relis son message et commençai à m'imaginer Bella, nue ou en petite nuisette sexy, dans son lit, m'invitant à la rejoindre. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me ressaisis. Bien que je la désirais au plus au point, je ne pouvais pas fantasmer sur elle, pas après l'avoir vu comme je l'avais vu ce soir.

Une chose qu'elle avait dite plus tôt me revint à l'esprit. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance aux hommes. Donc, je supposai qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami. Ce qui était une bonne chose pour moi. Elle était tellement novice dans le domaine de la drague, que cela sera encore plus facile pour moi de la faire tomber sous mon charme et de la mettre dans mon lit.

Bien sûr, j'appréciais beaucoup Bella et je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir. Mais, je ne voulais pas aussi laisser gagner James. Si je ne réussissais pas ce pari, il allait me le rappeler pendant un bout de temps, fière d'avoir enfin pu me battre. Et j'aurais enfin ma nuit avec Tanya. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je la désirais.

Peut-être que je pourrais trouver un moyen pour mettre Bella dans mon lit, prendre mon pied et que l'on se sépare en restant amis, sans la blesser.

Je descendis manger puis je me couchai en pensant à la manière que j'utiliserais pour la faire craquer. Il fallait que ce soit subtil et lent, pour qu'elle ne se doute pas de mes réelles motivations.

**Est-ce que cela vous a plu ? Faites le moi savoir en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert en-dessous.**

**J'avais prévu de continuer un peu plus ce chapitre mais vu que j'ai mis tellement longtemps pour l'écrire, je ne voulais pas vous faire patienter encore plus. Je suis désolé pour cette attente. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire et je suis assez fatigué en ce moment. Je n'arrive plus à rester éveiller après 22h (vu que je suis déjà debout depuis 17h d'affilées).**

**Donc, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai déjà les idées bien précises pour le prochain chapitre, dans ma tête. Il suffit juste de les mettre par écrit. Mais avant de le faire, j'ai prévu d'écrire un nouveau chapitre de ma deuxième histoire. J'essayerai d'être le plus rapide possible pour ne vous faire trop attendre.**

9


	7. Chapter 7

Je remercie **sophielac, benassya, frimousse30, So-Amel, alicia, Gaelle-51, mado0390, Letmesign23, midsum, my-fiction-twilight, melaniecureuil, kikinette11, bellardtwilight, live4ever, Pauline , 35nanou, Liiliize71, Nany1980, CaRoOThePriinCess, marianna2216, natacha, lovecullenn, Becky1497, 951123357789 **pour leur review. Grâce à vous, j'ai dépassé la barre des 100 reviews. Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire. Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs.

Merci à **Hanine** pour son merveilleux travail de bêta.

Pour les anonymes, laissez moi une adresse mail pour que je puisse vous répondre plus rapidement.

**- alicia et mélaniecureuil** : effectivement le passé de Bella n'est pas très joyeux. En ce qui concerne Edward, il a tellement souffert durant se précédente relation qui ne veut pas admettre qu'il puisse réellement s'attacher à Bella

**- mado0390** : de rien

- **Pauline et lovecullen**: c'est vrai Edward est un salaud à vouloir se borner à gagner le pari.

- **mariana2216** : merci de ta compréhension pour mes postes irréguliers.

- **natacha et ****951123357789** : je vous souhaite le bienvenue.

**Chapitre 7**

**Bella POV**

Le lendemain matin, j'appréhendais d'aller en cours. Je craignais qu'Edward ai dévoilé à tout le monde mon secret. Je ne supporterais pas de voir le regard des autres élèves sur moi, me regardant avec soit de la peine, soit du dégoût.

Quand j'arrivai au lycée, rien d'anormal ne se produisit. Personne ne me dévisageait. Je marchai dans les couloirs, invisible, comme d'habitude. J'entrai dans la classe de mon prochain cours, toujours dans l'indifférence des gens qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Le cours de littérature se déroula normalement et passa assez rapidement.

Je me rendis à mon casier pour aller récupérer mes notes pour les deux heures suivantes. Alors que j'étais entrain de chercher ce dont j'avais besoins, je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et vis Edward.

« Salut, comment vas-tu depuis hier soir ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Salut, je vais mieux, merci. Et toi ?

« Je vais bien. Tu as quoi l'heure qui vient ? »

« J'ai deux heures d'histoire » l'informai-je en refermant la porte de mon casier.

« Oh ! Quel chance » ironisa-t-il. « Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta classe. Je vais en cours d'anglais. C'est sur mon chemin. »

Nous marchâmes dans les couloirs, en bavardant.

« Alice voulait savoir si tu avais quelque chose de prévu vendredi soir. Elle voulait t'inviter à une soirée entre fille avec elle et Rose » me dit-il.

« J'ai déjà rendez-vous avec mes amis. On va au cinéma à Port Angeles voir le dernier film d'action qui est sorti » l'informai-je, peu enjouée.

J'aimais beaucoup passer du temps avec eux, mais ces derniers temps, le fait qu'ils soient en couple commençait à me peser.

« Quel enthousiasme. Cache ta joie » me dit-il, en plaisantant.

« Je suis contente de sortir avec eux. C'est juste que Jessica est avec Mike et Angela avec Éric. J'ai l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Il s se comportent comme n'importe quel couple d'amoureux. Et au bout d'un moment leurs marques d'affection envers l'un et l'autre commencent à m'étouffer. Je dois être jalouse certainement de ne pas avoir un petit ami pour pouvoir faire pareil » lui expliquai-je, en détournant mon regard du sien.

Parler de ma non-vie amoureuse avec lui me mettait mal à l'aise. Il dut le sentir car il changea de sujet. Nous fîmes le reste du trajet en parlant de ses projets pour le week-end jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive devant ma salle de cours.

Je m'installai à ma table habituelle. J'étais soulagée et contente de voir qu'il ne m'avait pas trahie et avait gardé mon secret. Je pouvais avoir confiance en lui.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula comme d'habitude et arriva le vendredi soir et ma soirée avec mes amis.

Angela et Ben étaient passés me prendre et on avait rejoins les autres à Port Angeles. On était tous devant l'entrée du seul cinéma de la ville, on discutait en faisant la queue pour acheter les places quand je vis Mike changer d'expression.

« Tu as invité Cullen » me reprocha-t-il, un peu énervé.

« Non » lui répondis-je, surprise par sa question.

Je me retournai et vis Edward qui marchait vers nous.

« Salut » nous dit-il, une fois arrivé à notre hauteur, « Bella a mentionné votre sortie lors de l'une de nos conversations, et comme je n'avais rien de particulier à faire ce soir, je me suis dit que je pouvais venir avec vous. Cela ne vous embête pas, j'espère ? » nous expliqua-t-il, tout sourire.

Je vis mes camarades le fixer, abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de dire. Je devais avouer que moi aussi je l'étais. Il se trouver juste en face de nous et se comporter comme si on avait toujours était des amis. Certes, j'avais appris à le connaître et j'avais découvert une personne différente de celle que je voyais quotidiennement au lycée, mais pas eux. Ils le voyaient toujours comme étant le type qui se moquait d'eux dans les couloirs et à la cafétéria. Alors, je comprenais pourquoi ils étaient réticents à être en sa présence.

« Bien sûr que non, cela ne nous dérange absolument pas » lui répondit Ben, sarcastique. Angela lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Tu veux venir avec nous, si tu veux » poursuivit-il, avec peu d'enthousiasme.

« C'est sympa » le remercia notre invité surprise qui visiblement n'avait pas perçu le ton de son interlocuteur.

On arriva enfin à la caisse et on prit nos billets. On acheta un saut de pop corn chacun, sauf moi. Après une longue discussion et une grande insistance de sa part, j'avais laissé Edward me payer le mien. Une fois arrivés dans la salle, Ben et Angela s'assirent en premier. Puis Jessica et Mike. Je m'installai à côté de ce dernier, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié de se retrouver à côté de notre nouvel ami.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes après le début du film, mon voisin de gauche porta toute son attention sur sa petite amie et ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, et c'était vraiment gênant d'être juste à côté d'eux. Mes deux autres amis étaient tout aussi embarrassés que moi par cette si grande démonstration d'affection en public. Je me retournai vers Edward qui riait. J'étais surprise de voir qu'il n'était pas du tout mal à l'aise.

« Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu disais que tu ne supportais plus leurs marques d'affection » me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Son souffle chaud contre ma peau me provoqua des frissons.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours comme ça ? » me demanda-t-il en montrant avec sa tête le couple assis à côté de nous et qui s'embrassait passionnément.

« Non, d'habitude, ils sont plus réservés »lui répondis-je, rouge d'embarras.

Je suppliai nos deux amoureux d'arrêter ou tout du moins d'être un peu plus discret parce que tout le monde les observait. Ils stoppèrent leur baiser, gênés d'avoir attiré autant l'attention. Malgré cette interruption, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser en faisant preuve de retenue pendant le reste de la séance.

À la sortie du cinéma, on exprima chacun notre point de vue sur le film. On se dit au revoir et je me dirigeai avec Angela et Ben vers sa voiture quand Edward nous interpella.

« Je te raccompagne Bella. »

« Non, c'est bon, on s'en charge » lui répondit froidement Ben.

Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas et il avait de bonnes raisons pour. Edward et sa clique s'en étaient pas mal pris à lui l'année dernière. Ils le bousculaient dans les couloirs, le faisaient tomber par terre, jetaient ses affaires de classes dans les poubelles, se moquaient de lui, surtout en cours de sport. Il n'avait pas leur physique mais il n'était pas pour autant chétif.

« Je veux lui parler de quelque chose en privé. C'est plus pratique que je la ramène chez elle, comme ça, on pourra en discuter pendant le trajet. »

Le ton abrupt qu'il venait d'employer envers mon ami me choqua. Depuis que j'avais commencé à passer plus de temps avec lui, je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler ainsi à quelqu'un. J'avais devant moi l'ancien type que je ne supportais pas.

Je savais que si je n'intervenais pas rapidement, cela allait dégénérer. Ben ne s'était jamais rebellé contre lui parce qu'à chaque fois, il y avait tous les potes d'Edward avec lui et qui auraient pris un grand plaisir à mettre une raclée à mon ami. Mais cette fois-ci, ce serait du un contre un et visiblement il n'avait pas peur.

« C'est bon, je vais avec lui » dis-je à mon ami, en posant une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. « On se voit lundi au lycée. »

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un dernier regard noir et on se sépara. Je le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture, sans lui dire un mot, en colère par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il m'ouvrit la portière et je grimpai sur le siège sans le remercier. Il s'installa derrière le volant et démarra. Aucun de nous deux ne prononça un mot pendant cinq minutes.

**Edward POV**

« Tout s'est bien passé avec ton père cette semaine ? » brisai-je le silence.

« Rien de spécial » lui répondis-je, froidement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi ? »

« Tu ne vois pas pourquoi je suis fâché contre toi ? » me répliqua-t-elle, étonnée.

Je fus étonné qu'elle soit dans cet état à cause de moi. J'ignorai ce que j'avais pu faire ou dit et qui la rendait aussi furax.

« On a passé une bonne soirée et on s'est amusé. Alors non, je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison tu es énervé. »

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la façon dont tu as parlé à mon ami ?

« Il m'a parlé tout aussi mal. J'ai été gentil toute la soirée avec tes copains, mais eux ils n'ont fait aucun effort. Ils ne m'apprécient pas. »

« Et ils ont de bonnes raisons à cela » me dit-elle, avec rage.

« Bon, j'avoue que je leur ai fait quelques crasses » commençai-je mais elle m'interrompit.

« Quelques ! Toi et tes amis vous en êtes pris quasiment quotidiennement à Ben l'année dernière. Vous vous moquiez d'eux et de moi à chaque fois que vous nous voyez, et dois-je te rappeler quel surnom tu as donné à notre table à la cafétéria du lycée » lui répliquai-je, hargneuse.

A ce moment là, je fus pris de remords de lui avoir fait autant de mal. Elle avait accepté de me donner une chance malgré tout ce que je lui avais fait. C'était la première fois que je rendais compte que je l'avais réellement blessée et je m'en voulais sincèrement.

« Bella, je m'excuse de t'avoir fait du mal dans le passé. Je ne te connaissais pas et j'ai préféré me juger sur ton apparence et tes copains que d'essayer d'apprendre à te connaître. Mais maintenant, on est amis et je t'apprécie beaucoup. Je m'excuse pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas lui parler ainsi, il m'a énervé, c'est tout. »

« Pourquoi tu nous as rejoins au cinéma ? »

Sa question m'avait blessé et vexé et le ton qu'elle avait employé me mis en colère. Je ne comprenais plus rien. On passait d'agréables moments ensemble. Je voulais passer du temps avec elle. Cela m'avait manqué durant les trois jours pendant lesquels on ne s'était pas vu. Et là, elle agissait comme si le simple fait de se trouver près de moi la rebutait.

« Quand tu as parlé de tes projets de sortie avec tes amis l'autre jour, tu avais l'air si peu enthousiaste et tellement triste d'avoir à ne sortir qu'avec des personnes en couple. J'ai voulu te redonner le sourire et faire en sorte que tu ne sentes pas exclue. Je souhaitais juste t'aider à faire sorte que tu passe un bon moment ce soir. Désolé de m'être imposé comme ça. Je ne pensais pas que ma présence allait autant déranger » lui répondis-je, en détournant mon regard et mes mains agrippèrent fortement le volant.

J'étais fâché et ne desserrai pas la mâchoire pendant le reste du trajet. Une fois arrivé devant sa maison, elle défit la ceinture de sécurité et s'approcha de moi. Je l'ignorai. Elle posa sa main chaude sur ma joue pour me forcer à la regarder. Ce geste me procura des frissons mais je me ressaisi rapidement. Elle me remercia d'avoir voulu l'aider mais m'expliqua que je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à ses amis de ne pas m'aimer. J'acquiesçais et ajoutai qu'étant donné qu'elle m'avait donné une chance, j'avais pensé qu'ils en auraient fait de même, bien que je me moquais éperdument d'eux. Tous ce qui comptait pour moi, c était de passer le plus de temps possible avec Bella, de préférence sans ses abrutis d'amis, pour pouvoir l'amadouer encore plus.

« Je te remercie d'avoir voulu m'aider. C'est très gentil de ta part. Mais tu aurais dû te douter qu'ils n'allaient pas vraiment sauter de joie à l'idée de devoir passer du temps avec toi. Et tu ne peux pas leur reprocher ça. Avec tout ce que tu leur as fait dans le passé, tu peux comprendre qu'ils ne te portent pas dans leur cœur »

« Leur réaction est légitime mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils me détestaient à ce point. Tu m'as donné une chance alors je me suis dit qu'ils auraient pu le faire eux aussi. »

« Ils ne sont pas comme moi, ils ont plus de mal à accorder le bénéfice du doute à une personne, surtout quand celle-ci leur en a autant fait voir. Mais pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce qu'ils t'apprécient ? »

« Pour toi. S'ils ne m'aiment pas, alors je ne pourrais pas passer du temps avec toi quand tu te trouveras en leur compagnie » lui répondis-je.

Elle fut surprise par ma réponse et j'étais fière de l'avoir prise à dépourvu. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle réponse venant de moi.

« Le problème, c'est que mes amis connaisse le Edward du lycée, celui qui s'est toujours moqué d'eux, qui leur a toujours fait des crasses. Ils ne connaissent pas le vrai Edward, celui que j'ai découvert en passant du temps avec toi. Tu es un homme gentil et attentionné mais tu le caches derrière cette image de bad boy arrogant. Si tu leur donnes l'opportunité de voir qui tu es réellement, je suis sûr qu'ils t'accorderont une chance » m'expliqua-t-elle.

Elle devait être certainement la seule fille à me décrire avec des termes si élogieux. D'habitude, les mots que l'on utilisait le plus pour me décrire étaient enfoiré et salaud.

« Merci, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu viens de dire. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils me pardonneront ce que je leur ai fait. A leur place, je ne le ferais pas. »

« Ne sois pas défaitiste. Tu ne les connais pas, moi si. Je suis sûre que si tu leur donnes un peu de temps, ils finiront par t'aimer » m'assura-t-elle. « Laisse faire le temps. Arrête d'y penser et profite de ton week end. Bonne soirée » me dit-elle, déposant un rapide baiser sur ma joue et sortit de la voiture.

Je posai ma main à l'endroit où elle m'avait embrassé et je souris comme un idiot. Je me repris. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser avoir un tel effet sur moi et je ne pouvais pas éprouver des sentiments amoureux pour elle. C'était impossible. Après Anna, je m'étais juré que plus jamais je ne retomberais dans le panneau.

Une fois Bella à l'intérieur de chez elle, je démarrai pour rentrer chez moi.

**Bella POV**

Le lundi midi, je mangeai à ma table habituelle, avec mes amis. Je leur dis que j'étais désolé, surtout à Ben, pour ce qui c'était passé vendredi soir après la séance.

« C'est gentil mais ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, mais à lui » me répondit-il.

On discuta pendant quelques minutes quand tout le monde s'arrêta pour fixer Edward. Il s'assit à côté de moi devant les regards ahuris de mes camarades.

« Salut. Je ne vais pas m'imposer très longtemps. Je voulais juste vous présenter mes excuses. Ben, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme je l'ai fait. Je suis désolé pour cela et pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire par le passé. Cela en vaut de même pour vous tous » nous dit-il, sincèrement.

J'étais estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de faire. Demander pardon à quelqu'un demandait une certaine humilité. Or jusqu'à présent, je ne pensais pas qu'il en possédait. Il faisait preuve de beaucoup de cran aussi. Il savait que la tâche ne serait pas facile mais il n'avait pas fuit. Il avait pris son courage a deux mains et était venu leur parlé.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé au mal que je vous faisait lorsque je m'en prenais à vous. Vous avez toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir et de ne pas m'apprécier, mais j'espère que vous accepterez de me donner une chance » continua-t-il.

Tout le monde à la table le regardait aussi surpris que moi. Personne ne prononça un mot pendant quelques minutes quand Ben prit enfin la parole.

« J'accepte tes excuses mais, et je pense parler au nom de nous tous, que cela ne changera rien. On te pardonne mais cela ne veut pas dire que l'on va tout oublier et devenir amis. On ne fait pas partit du même milieu : on est les losers et toi tu es populaire. Alors retourne avec tes semblables » lui dit-il assez froidement.

Je vis Edward encaissé sans rien dire et se lever pour partir, dépité. Je me retournai vers le reste du groupe qui rigolait. Je vis le regard désolé d'Angela.

« Je comprends ton animosité envers lui mais tu n'avais pas à être aussi méchant. Il s'est excusé. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que cela a dû lui demander beaucoup de courage pour faire ça. Ce n'est pas le genre de type à demander pardon » lui reprochai-je.

« Comment peux-tu le défendre. Il t'a fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? Tu as oublié tout ce qu'il t'a fait dans le passé. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu as peut-être gobé son histoire du repenti mais pas nous » répliqua Mike, prenant la défense de son meilleur ami.

« J'ai appris à le connaître et si vous lui laissiez une chance, vous verriez qui il est réellement : un homme gentil et attentionné. »

« Mais réveille-toi ! Il joue la comédie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut de toi mais il a certainement une autre motivation que de devenir ton « ami » Bella » continua-t-il, de plus en plus énervé.

« Non, vous avez tort » leur répondis-je avant de me lever et de partir.

J'étais dans les couloirs quand je l'aperçu devant son casier, entrain de fouiller dedans. Je m'approchai de lui et posai une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et me vis.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis désolé pour ce que t'a dit Ben. Je t'avais prévenu qui leur faudrait du temps. »

« Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Nous ne serons jamais amis. J'ai fait un effort, je leur ai présenté mes excuses mais ils ne changeront pas d'avis sur moi » me dit-il, blessé.

Il se retourna vers son casier. Il prit un livre et referma la porte. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

« Edward, le plus important c'est que tu as essayé. Je sais qu'il t'a fallut pas mal d'humilité pour faire ça. Tu as fait le premier pas, maintenant c'est à eux de faire le suivant. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne t'apprécient pas que l'on ne se verra plus » le rassurai-je.

S'ils ne voulaient pas faire d'effort, ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne parlerais plus avec lui. J'appréciais nos moments ensemble.

« Merci, mais je ne voudrais pas créer des tensions entre tes amis et toi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Nous marchions jusqu'à mon casier. Pendant que je changeai mes affaires de cours, je débâtais avec moi-même afin de savoir si oui ou non je devais évoquer un point qui me tracassait depuis un petit moment. Je décidai de me lancer.

« Si je te pose une question personnelle, est-ce que tu y répondrais? » Il acquiesça de la tête pour m'inciter à continuer. « Alice m'a dit que tu n'avais pas toujours était un enfoiré avec les filles avant et qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qui fait que tu es devenu ainsi. J'aurais voulu savoir ce que c'est. Tu es gentil et attentionné alors je m'interroge sur ce qui a pu t'arrivé pour que tu enchaînes les conquêtes. »

Je savais que je m'immisçai dans sa vie privée mais, après tout, il l'avait bien fait lui aussi. Il m'avait en quelques sortes forcé à tout lui raconter sur mon père et ma famille. Alors j'avais bien le droit de lui poser une toute petite question. J'étais assez curieuse de sa réponse.

Je vis son regard se durcir et ses yeux devinrent noirs de colère.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. »

Je fus surprise et en colère par ses paroles. Depuis que l'on s'était rapproché, il n'avait jamais employé un tel ton envers moi. Et comment osait-il me reprocher une chose qu'il avait lui-même fait ?

« Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que mes amis ont raison. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Tu m'as eu pendant un petit moment, mais maintenant je vois qui tu es réellement. Ta gentillesse, s'était des foutaises » lui répondis-je avec rage.

Je refermai la porte de mon casier avec force et parti sans lui jeter un regard. Comment j'avais pu être aussi stupide de croire qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien ? J'avais pris sa défense auprès de mes camarades en pensant sincèrement qu'Edward était différent de celui qu'il était au lycée. Mais je m'étais trompée.

La fin d'après-midi passa et je rentrai chez moi. Mon père n'était pas là. Tant mieux ! Après la journée que j'avais vécue, j'avais besoin de calme. Je fis mes devoirs et me préparai à manger.

**Edward POV**

J'avais décidé de me rendre chez elle après les cours pour m'excuser. Mais avant, j'avais réfléchis à une façon de la persuader de m'écouter, chose qui ne sera pas facile. Je me trouvais devant sa maison et sonnai.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » me dit-elle, sèchement.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te parler aussi froidement. »

« Tu t'excuses ? Tu ne fais que ça ces derniers temps, on dirait. Est-ce qu'au moins, tu as été sincère une seule fois ? »

Sa remarque me blessa. Je savais que j'étais un enfoiré du fait que je la manipuler, mais à chaque fois que je lui avais demandé pardon, je l'avais vraiment pensais.

« Bien sûr ! Est-ce que je peux entrer quelques minutes, s'il te plaît ? »

« Non. Franchement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de t'entendre me dire quel point tu es désolé et que tu regrettes pour ce que tu as fait. C'est trop facile. Les fois précédentes, je t'ai pardonné mais pas cette fois ci » me répondit-elle, en refermant la porte mais je l'en empêchai.

« Bella, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tu as abordé un sujet sensible pour moi et j'ai mal réagi. Je t'en prie » la suppliai-je.

Elle fit par se déplacer pour me laisser entrer. Je m'assis sur le canapé et elle me rejoignit.

« Merci. Je vais tout te raconter. Tu as le droit de le savoir puisque je me suis moi-même permis de me mêler de ta vie personnelle. Il y a trois ans, je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille dans mon ancien lycée, Anna. On est sorti ensemble pendant huit mois. Elle était tout pour moi, je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes jusqu'au jour où je l'ai surprise au lit avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Ils couchaient derrière mon dos depuis cinq mois. Elle m'a brisait le cœur. La personne la plus chère à mes yeux m'avait trahi. Depuis ce jour, je suis devenu un séducteur et je ne crois plus en l'amour. Je me suis juré que plus jamais une fille me referais autant souffrir » lui confessai-je.

Je pouvais voir sa tristesse et sa compassion dans ses yeux. Elle était touchée par mon histoire, ce qui était bénéfique pour moi.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée pour toi. Et je comprends pourquoi aujourd'hui tu te conduis de la sorte. Mais tu ne peux pas t'obliger à ne plus rien ressentir pour une fille. Tu ne peux pas tirer un trait définitif sur l'amour comme ça. »

« Bien sûr que si. Tu m'as dit que tu ne fais pas confiance aux hommes à cause de ton père, ce qui fait que tu n'as pas de petit ami » répliquai-je, campant sur mon opinion.

« Certes, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne crois pas en l'amour. Peut-être que je suis trop fleur bleue mais j'espère qu'un jour, un homme me prouvera qu'ils ne sont pas tous des menteurs qui trompent leur femmes. »

« Tu me fais penser à ma mère. Elle pense qu'un jour je rencontrerais une fille qui me redonnera foi en l'amour. Moi, je n'y crois pas vraiment. »

« Parce que tu le veux bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passera lorsque que tu rencontreras une fille qui te plaira ? Est-ce que tu vas nier tes sentiments pour elle et tout faire pour ne pas en développer ? Il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie même si ceux-ci pourraient te faire souffrir. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans amour. Sinon, la vie n'aurait aucune saveur et elle ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue. C'est peut-être stupide mais c'est comme ça que je vois les choses » me répondit-elle.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi romantique surtout après tout ce que tu endures avec ton père. C'est surprenant » lui dis-je, stupéfait. « Tu sais ce dont j'ai très envie actuellement ? » poursuivit-il.

« Non mais tu vas me le dire. »

« Voir ta chambre. Je me demande de quoi elle à l'air » l'informai-je, en se levant pour se diriger vers l'escalier.

« Elle est toute à fait banale, rien d'extraordinaire. Tu vas être déçu » répliqua-t-elle, en passant devant moi pour monter à l'étage.

On arriva devant sa porte et elle me laissa entrer en premier. Je fis rapidement un tour d'inspection et me retournai vers elle. Sa chambre était toute simple. Un lit, un bureau, une armoire, des étagères de livres et deux meubles sur lesquels étaient posés différents objets. Rien de bien palpitant. J'avançai un peu plus à l'intérieur et observai plus attentivement.

« Ne laisse jamais Alice voir ton armoire. Elle ferait une crise cardiaque en voyant qu'elle est si petite. Même la mienne est plus grande » plaisantai-je.

Pendant que je découvris le reste de sa chambre, elle s'assit sur son lit. Je vis un cadre avec la photo d'une femme.

« Est-ce que c'est ta mère ? » J'acquiesçai. « Elle était très belle. Tu tiens d'elle. »

Elle rougit à mon compliment ce qui la rendait très mignonne. Puis, je vis un petit ours en peluche qui portais un cœur où était écris « Je pense à toi » posait à côté et je le pris.

« Repose-le, s'il te plaît » me dit-elle.

Je le fis et allai la rejoindre.

« C'était un cadeau de ta mère ? »

« Non, c'est moi qui l'avais acheté une semaine après qu'elle soit entrée à l'hôpital, deux mois avant son décès. J'allais tous les jours la voir. Mais comme j'avais cours, je ne pouvais y allait que le soir. Elle détestait être là-bas. Un jour, alors que je passais devant un magasin de jouet, j'ai vu ce nounours, et j'en acheté deux : un pour elle et un pour moi. Je voulais qu'elle sache que même si je ne venais pas autant que je le souhaitais, je pensais à elle. Elle le gardait tout le temps près d'elle. Quand elle est décédée, je l'ai mis dans son cercueil. Je sais, c'est stupide » me confia-t-elle.

Je m'en voulais de lui avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Elle du croire que je pensais que son acte était stupide car elle détourna son regard du mienne, mais c'était tout à fait le contraire. Je le trouvais très touchant.

« Pas du tout. Tu voulais qu'elle sache qu'elle sera toujours dans tes pensées et dans ton cœur. »

Je pris l'une de ses mains dans la mienne et posai l'autre sur sa joue, comme elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois avec moi, et la forçai à me regarder. Je la rassurai sur le fait que son geste était symbolique et très émouvant. Elle me fixa dans les yeux et je fus hypnotisé par son regard. Comment n'avais-je jamais remarqué à quel point Bella était sublime. Je devais vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas avoir deviné que sous ses vêtements trop larges se cachait un vrai canon.

Je caressais tendrement la peau douce et chaude de son visage. J'avais extrêmement envie de me pencher pour l'embrasser, goûter à ses lèvres tentantes. Notre moment fut interrompus par le bruit de la porte d'entrée se refermant et des pas dans l'escalier et dans la chambre d'à côté.

« Tu devrais t'en aller » me dit-elle, en brisant le contact de nos regards.

« Pourquoi ? Si c'est à cause de ton père, ce n'est pas grave, maintenant que je suis au courant » lui affirmai-je

« Je t'ai demandé de partir. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bella ? Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? » répliquai-je, en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle allait me répondre quand soudainement nous entendîmes des gémissements provenant de la chambre voisine. Je fus surpris et abasourdi.

« Ton père s'envoie en l'air alors que ta chambre se trouve juste à côté de la sienne. »

Elle ne répondit rien, trop gênée.

« Mais, il est complètement taré. Il s'en fiche totalement que tu les entendes » dis-je avec rage.

J'avais envie d'aller le voir pour lui dire mon poing dans la figure.

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et m'emmena jusqu'à dehors. Je nous guidai jusqu'à ma voiture mais elle s'arrêta.

« Viens avec moi. Tu ne vas pas rester ici à écouter ses ébats sexuels. Tu vas venir chez moi » affirmai-je.

Je fus choqué. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas penser à rester ici.

« Non, je ne vais nulle part avec toi. Il n'en a pas pour longtemps. Je vais faire un tour dans la forêt. »

« D'accord, alors je viens avec toi. »

« Non, je veux que tu t'en ailles. Tu ne vois pas que je suis mortifié par le fait que tu es assisté à ça ? Je t'en prie va t'en » me cria-t-elle.

« Bella, tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre avec lui. Ce n'est pas sain et il n'a absolument aucun respect pour toi. Ce que tu vis quotidiennement est intolérable. Je m'inquiète sincèrement pour toi. »

« Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je n'ai nulle part ailleurs où allez vivre » me répondit-elle avant de partir en courant dans le bois situé près de sa maison.

Je voulus la suivre mais je savais qu'elle continuerait de me repousser. Il fallait que je lui laisse du temps. Donc, je fis ce qu'elle m'avait demandé.

Pendant tout le trajet, je ne pensais qu'à elle. On avait passé un moment assez intime. On s'était confié l'un à l'autre une histoire personnelle qui nous touchait énormément. Il avait fallut que son père vienne tout gâcher. J'avais encore plus de respect pour elle maintenant que savais qu'elle devait aussi endurer cela. Ce n'était pas possible. Je devais faire quelque chose, mais j'ignorais quoi. Soudain j'eus une révélation. Elle avait dit qu'elle n'avait nulle part ailleurs où vivre. Voilà en quoi j'allais lui apporté mon aide.

Une fois arrivé chez moi, j'appelai mes parents. Je leur demandai de s'asseoir sur le canapé et je leur racontais l'histoire de Bella. Je savais qu'elle serait furax de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse mais je devais le faire pour elle.

**Bella POV**

Quand je revins de ma promenade, je vis que la voiture de mon père et celle d'Edward n'étaient plus dans l'allée. Je me sentais coupable de lui avoir crié dessus. Il voulait juste m'aider et je reportais ma colère sur lui alors qu'il ne méritait pas. Je décidai d'aller m'excuser. Je rentrai récupérer les clés de ma voiture et me rendit chez les Cullen.

Il m'ouvrit, m'invita à rentrer et me conduisit vers le salon.

« Je m'excuse pour m'en être pris à toi, tout à l'heure. Tu voulais m'aider et… » commençai-je quand je vis que ses parents se trouvaient assis sur le canapé et me regarder avec de la pitié dans leurs yeux.

Ils leur avaient tout dit. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il m'avait donné sa parole. Je me retournai vers lui.

« Tu avais promis de ne rien dire à personne et tu as tout raconté à tes parents. Je te faisais confiance. Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré »lui criai-je avant de le bousculer violemment pour pouvoir sortir de la maison.

J'arrivai à ma voiture quand il m'attrapa par le bras et me retourna pour me faire face.

« Bella, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse mais je devais leur dire. »

« Non, tu n'es qu'un menteur. Tu m'as trahi. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. »

J'essayai de me dégager mais il me tenait fermement. Je voulus le frapper avec mon autre bras mais il m'arrêta.

« Calme-toi, je t'en prie. Si je leur ai tout dis, c'est parce que j'avais besoin qu'ils soient d'accord » m'expliqua-t-il.

« D'accord pour quoi ? » lui demandai-je, perdu.

« Pour que tu viennes vivre chez nous. »

**Alors verdict. Pensez vous qu'Edward est sincère en faisant cette proposition ou est-ce uniquement pour mieux la manipuler.**

**Je tiens à vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre sera plus long à venir car j'ai une idée d'histoire pour le concours Hot Summer. Donc je m'occuperais d'abord de cette histoire en essayant de consacre un peu de temps pour Faire semblant (j'ai déjà les idées pour le prochain chapitre, donc il me faut juste le temps pour les taper).**

**Je m'excuse par avance pour l'attente.**

**Gros bisous**

9


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tout le monde.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette très longue attente. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu autant de temps que l'aurais voulu pour l'écriture.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé une review, mis en alerte et en favoris.

Je remercie Hanine, ma beta pour son fantastique travail.

- **KM et Lise** : merci pour tous vos compliments. Ils me vont droit au cœur.

- **lil-s** : pour l'instant, je n'ai pas prévu d'intégrer Jacob à l'histoire.

- **lovecullenn** : tu as parfaitement résumé la situation avec ta jolie phrase.

- **pitite boulette, Shaly, kccb et ****o0beautiful-holidays0o** : désolée, je n'ai pas d'adresse mail donc je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir que j'ai posté le nouveau chapitre. Il faut que vous mettiez des parenthèses entre chaque point car sinon l'adresse ne passe pas dans le message.

- **4-trynn **: je suis vraiment désolée pour cette très longue attente mais cela ne fait pas un an que j'ai posté ma note. Je l'ai posté 06/08/10 et j'ai commencé cette fic le 10/11/09 donc moins d'un an. Je comprends que tu sois impatiente de lire la suite d'une fic qui te plait car moi aussi je suis comme toi. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu autant de temps que l'aurais voulu pour l'écriture.

**Précédemment dans le chapitre 7 :**

**Bella POV**

Quand je revins de ma promenade, je vis que la voiture de mon père et celle d'Edward n'étaient plus dans l'allée. Je me sentais coupable de lui avoir crié dessus. Il voulait juste m'aider et je reportais ma colère sur lui alors qu'il ne méritait pas. Je décidai d'aller m'excuser. Je rentrai récupérer les clés de ma voiture et me rendit chez les Cullen.

Il m'ouvrit, m'invita à rentrer et me conduisit vers le salon.

« Je m'excuse pour m'en être pris à toi, tout à l'heure. Tu voulais m'aider et… » commençai-je quand je vis que ses parents se trouvaient assis sur le canapé et me regarder avec de la pitié dans leurs yeux.

Ils leur avaient tout dit. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il m'avait donné sa parole. Je me retournai vers lui.

« Tu avais promis de ne rien dire à personne et tu as tout raconté à tes parents. Je te faisais confiance. Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré »lui criai-je avant de le bousculer violemment pour pouvoir sortir de la maison.

J'arrivai à ma voiture quand il m'attrapa par le bras et me retourna pour me faire face.

« Bella, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse mais je devais leur dire. »

« Non, tu n'es qu'un menteur. Tu m'as trahi. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. »

J'essayai de me dégager mais il me tenait fermement. Je voulus le frapper avec mon autre bras mais il m'arrêta.

« Calme-toi, je t'en prie. Si je leur ai tout dis, c'est parce que j'avais besoin qu'ils soient d'accord » m'expliqua-t-il.

« D'accord pour quoi ? » lui demandai-je, perdu.

« Pour que tu viennes vivre chez nous. »

**Chapitre 8**

**Bella POV**

« Quoi ? » demandai-je totalement déconcertée. « Tu veux que j'emménage chez toi ? »

« Tu as dit que tu étais obligée de vivre avec ton père car tu n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je t'en offre un. Tu n'auras plus à supporter tout ça » expliqua-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je vis au loin ses parents qui nous observés sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, avec de la tristesse dans leur yeux.

« Je ne suis pas une œuvre de charité. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ni de votre pitié » criai-je en me dégageant avec force et grimpai dans ma voiture.

Je démarrai rapidement et partis sans un regard pour lui. J'arrivai chez moi et montai directement dans ma chambre. Je me changeai rapidement et mis les écouteurs de mon baladeur dans mes oreilles avant de me coucher.

Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je me retournais constamment dans mon lit tout en repensant à ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt et à ma mère.

Comment avait-il pu me trahir et tout raconter à ses parents ? Avait-il réellement cru que j'accepterais sa proposition ? Celle-ci m'avait vraiment prise au dépourvu. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il m'offrirait de venir vivre avec lui, surtout que l'on ne se connaissait que depuis quelques jours seulement. Sa démarche était gentille et attentionnée. Il voulait simplement m'aider mais je ne pouvais pas accepter. Jamais je ne supporterais de voir ses parents me regarder quotidiennement avec de la pitié. C'était ce qui m'avait le plus énervé tout à l'heure.

Il m'appela et m'envoya plusieurs messages mais je les ignorai. J'étais toujours en colère contre lui pour avoir manqué à sa parole.

Je finis par m'endormir d'épuisement quelques heures plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, je me rendis tôt au lycée afin de l'éviter. Je fus la première à arriver. Je récupérai mes notes et me rendis dans ma classe. Je m'installai à ma table habituelle et écoutais de la musique en attendant le début du cours. Je ne le vis pas pendant toute la matinée. Mais il m'intercepta quand je me rendais à la cafétéria à la pause déjeuner finalement.

« Bella, il faut que l'on discute » annonça-t-il.

Il me poussa contre le mur, ses bras de part et d'autre de mon corps pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je m'excuse d'avoir tout raconté à mes parents mais il le fallait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas accepter ma proposition. Ce n'est pas par pitié que je veux que tu emménages chez moi. Je veux t'aider et je m'inquiète pour toi. Regarde-toi, tu n'as pratiquement pas de vie à cause de ton père. Tu te renfermes sur toi-même, tu ne parles à personne de ce que tu vis au quotidien de peur d'être rejetée par les autres. Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre avec lui. »

« Je te remercie de vouloir m'aider et de te préoccuper de moi mais il ne me reste plus que quelques mois à passé auprès de lui et ensuite, j'en serais débarrassée. »

« J'ai peur qu'il te pousse à bout et que tu fasses une bêtise. Comment peux-tu préférer rester vivre avec lui plutôt que chez moi ? Je ne te comprends pas. Tu as enfin l'occasion de t'éloigner de lui alors pourquoi tu ne la saisis pas ? Laisse-moi t'aider » me supplia-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas tout d'un coup débarquer comme ça chez vous. Je ne veux pas m'imposer dans ta famille. Je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise surtout si tes parents me regardent constamment avec le même air qu'ils avaient hier soir en me voyant. »

« Mais tu ne nous dérangeras pas si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Si tu préfères, tu peux que passer tes nuits chez nous. Comme ça, tu n'entendras plus ton père s'envoyer en l'air et tu pourras dormir au calme » proposa-t-il.

« C'est gentil de ta part mais je refuse. Edward, on ne se connaît que depuis deux semaines… » commençai-je mais il m'interrompit.

« C'est à cause du fait que c'est moi ? Si Angela t'avait fait la même proposition, tu aurais accepté ? » demanda-t-il avec colère.

« Non, ça n'a rien avoir avec mon refus » répondis-je. « Mais avoue que c'est un peu surprenant. J'apprécie réellement ton offre mais je ne peux vraiment pas l'accepter. »

Je dégageai son bras pour pouvoir m'en aller. Je m'apprêtai à reprendre mon chemin quand il revint à la charge.

« Oh je comprends maintenant ! En fait, tu refuses à cause de ta fierté. Tu ne veux pas admettre que tu as besoin d'aide. Tu crois que tu peux y arriver toute seule mais c'est faux. Si ça se trouve, ta famille a voulu t'aider mais tu les as repoussés. Tu préfères rester dans ta merde que plutôt essayer de t'en sortir. Comme ça tu peux jouer à la victime et attirer la sympathie des gens » dit-il froidement.

Je me retournai rapidement pour le regarder. Je le fixai avec rage pendant quelques secondes avant de partir sans dire un mot. Je rentrai dans la cafétéria et vis mes amis à notre table habituelle. Je me dirigeai vers eux.

« Salut » dis-je en tirant une chaise pour m'asseoir mais Mike la retint.

« Vas rejoindre ton nouveau meilleur ami » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Je fus surprise par sa façon de me parler. Même si on s'était déjà disputés dans le passé, il ne m'avait jamais parlé aussi froidement. Je regardais les autres et ils avaient tous la même expression de colère sur leur visage à l'exception d'Angela qui m'offrit un sourire désolé. Je les fixai silencieusement avec du chagrin puis partis.

Je vis Alice me faire signe au loin pour que je vienne à leur table mais je l'ignorai. C'était vraiment méchant de lui faire ça mais j'appréhendais de lui parler maintenant qu'elle était au courant de ma pathétique vie. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas avoir à faire face à son frère après ce qu'il avait osé me dire.

Je me réfugiai dans la bibliothèque. Je me rendis dans le rayon Histoire où personne ne venait jamais. Je m'assis par terre, m'appuyant contre le mur et me mis à réfléchir à ma dispute avec Edward. Il avait tord ! Ma famille n'avait jamais rien fait pour m'aider et ce n'était pas ma fierté qui m'empêchait d'accepter sa proposition. C'était la peur. Je craignais d'être heureuse car jusqu'à présent, je ne l'avais jamais été. Et je craignais que le bonheur que voulais m'offrir la famille Cullen soit de courte durée et que je devrais retourner à mon ancienne vie.

Il y avait aussi le fait que je n'étais pas habituée à ce que quelqu'un veuille m'aider. De toutes les personnes, Edward était bien la dernière personne au monde que j'aurais imaginé voulant me sortir de ma misère.

Comment avait-il pu dire que j'aimais me faire passer pour une victime ? C'était totalement faux. Je voulais m'en sortir mais pas en m'incrustant chez des gens que je connaissais à peine. Tout ça, parce qu'il avait de la peine pour moi. Il m'avait montré encore une fois que j'avais eu tord de lui faire confiance. J'avais pris sa défense face à mes amis et aujourd'hui ils m'en voulaient. Tout ça pour un type qui n'en valait pas la peine.

Je passais le restant de l'heure à feuilleter des livres pour me vider la tête. Malheureusement, ça ne servit pas à grand-chose. Pendant les cours de l'après-midi, je ne prêtais pas attention aux profs, trop perdue dans mes pensées.

Enfin, la journée au lycée se termina et je rentrai chez moi. Mon père n'était pas là. Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et fis mes devoirs. Une fois cela fait, je saisi la photo de ma mère et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Devais-je prendre un risque et accepter la proposition d'Edward ? Ou devais-je continuer à supporter cette vie pendant les quelques mois qui me restaient avant d'aller à l'université ?

Je restais plusieurs heures à contempler la photo en espérant un signe qui m'indiquerait quel choix faire. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis mon père allait dans sa chambre avec l'une de ses poufiasses. J'attrapai mon lecteur de musique et mis les écouteurs à mes oreilles.

**Edward POV**

Après ma confrontation avec Bella, j'avais eu du mal à me concentrer en cours. Je me sentais mal de lui avoir dit ces horribles choses. Quand elle avait refusé ma deuxième proposition, j'avais laissé place à ma colère et mon incompréhension. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui pouvait la pousser à continuer de vivre avec son père au lieu d'accepter mon offre. Elle aurait dû se jeter sur l'occasion de pouvoir enfin être loin de lui et d'être enfin heureuse.

Je l'avais observé de loin dans la cafétéria. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé mais visiblement elle s'était disputée avec ses amis. Quand Alice lui avait fait signe de venir nous rejoindre et que j'avais vu son regard, j'avais eu l'envie d'aller la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler. Ma sœur avait été déçue qu'elle nous ignore et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Je me doutais que c'était certainement à cause de moi et je m'en voulais.

En rentrant à la maison, je racontais notre dispute à ma mère. Elle me rassura en me disant que Bella finira par changer d'avis et que l'on se réconciliera. J'espérais qu'elle avait raison. Je passais le reste de la journée dans le canapé du salon, zappant d'une chaîne à l'autre sans grand intérêt. Je souhaitais que Bella vienne frapper à notre porte ce soir.

Mon père rentra du travail et vint s'asseoir près de moi.

« Est-ce que tu as réussi à arranger les choses avec Bella ? «

« Non et je crois que je n'ai fait qu'empirer la situation » répondis-je avant de lui faire part des évènements de la journée. « Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi elle refuse qu'on l'aide. »

« Tu m'as dit que tout le monde lui avait tourné le dos dans le passé. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle d'accepter qu'une personne veuille l'aider. Elle doit avoir l'habitude de se débrouiller toute seule. Et je comprends qu'elle ait des réserves à vivre avec une famille qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle se sentirait comme une intruse. N'importe qui ressentirait ça. Si les rôles étaient inversés, est-ce que tu accepterais sa proposition ? »

« Non » admis-je.

« Alors tu dois accepter sa décision. Que tu veuilles l'aider est tout à ton honneur mais laisse-lui du temps. Peut-être qu'elle finira par changer d'avis. Et si elle ne le fait pas alors tu devras l'aider comme tu pourras et en lui apportant ton soutien » répondit-il. « Je suis fier de toi Edward. »

Sa dernière phrase me toucha énormément. C'était le plus beaucoup compliment que mon père m'ait dit et j'en fus très ému. Mais une partie de moi savait qu'il serait déçu s'il apprenait quelles étaient mes motivations au départ de mon rapprochement avec Bella.

« Merci papa » dis-je avant de le serrer dans mes bras.

« Tu tiens beaucoup à elle. C'est surprenant puisque tu la connais depuis peu de temps » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Je détournai mon regard du sien pour qu'il ne puisse pas lire en moi.

« C'est une fille super qui n'a pas eu de chance dans la vie et qui mérite mieux que ce qu'elle vit actuellement. »

On se leva pour aller rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine pour terminer de préparer le diner. Encore une fois, ce fut un vrai délice. Je débarrassai la table tandis que mes parents se détendaient dans le salon puis j'allai sortir la poubelle.

Quand j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, je fus surpris de trouver Bella prête à sonner. Je lâchai le sac et me ruai sur elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

« Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit ce midi. Je ne le pensais pas » murmurai-je.

Alertés par le bruit, mes parents arrivèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils sourirent quand je reculai et leur montrai notre invitée.

« Est-ce que la proposition tient toujours ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Bien sûr. Entre » l'accueillit chaleureusement ma mère.

Je me dépêchai de sortir la poubelle dehors.

**Bella POV**

Quand mon père était rentré avec une énième pouffiasse, j'avais pris la décision que c'était la dernière fois que je subirais ça. Mon baladeur à mes oreilles, je pris un sac et y mis quelques vêtements dedans. Puis, je m'étais rendu chez les Cullen. J'espérais qu'ils n'avaient pas changé d'avis.

Je me trouvais devant la porte d'entrée, prête à frapper quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Edward se trouvait devant moi surpris par ma présence. Était-il toujours fâché contre moi ? Il me prit au dépourvu lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras et s'excusa pour les mots blessants qu'il m'avait dit dans la journée.

Je resserrai mes bras autour de lui et je me sentis instantanément bien. On se sépara quand ses parents arrivèrent. Ils m'invitèrent à entrer avec un sourire qui me rassura. Il sortit et revint rapidement pour se placer à mes côtés. Il me déchargea de mon sac et je lui souris.

« Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier soir » dis-je.

« Ce n'est pas grave. On comprend ta réaction et on ne t'en tient pas rigueur » me rassura Carlisle.

« Merci pour votre aide et de me laisser passer mes nuits ici. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vous remercier » répondis-je ému par leur gentillesse.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire. C'est avec plaisir que l'on te propose notre aide. Et sache que l'on ne ressent pas de la pitié pour toi. Au contraire, nous sommes impressionnés. Malgré toutes les difficultés que tu as dû traverser, tu continues à te battre » s'exprima Esmé.

Ses paroles m'allèrent droit au cœur. Je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle puisse penser cela de moi. J'avais mal interprété leurs sentiments hier soir.

« Je vais te montrer ta chambre » poursuivit-elle.

Elle monta l'escalier suivi de son mari. Edward porta mon sac et posa sa main au niveau de mes reins pour me guider. On arriva devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit et me laissa entrer en premier. Je fus époustouflée. La chambre était deux fois plus grande que mon ancienne. Il y avait un lit double, un bureau, une commode, une gigantesque armoire et d'autres petits meubles. Je m'approchai de la baie vitrée et observais la vue avec émerveillement. C'était tout simplement splendide. J'admirais la beauté de la forêt qui entourait la maison. C'était si calme et reposant.

« Tu pourras aménager comme tu le veux et redécorer si cela ne te plaît pas » dit-elle.

Je me retournai vers eux et leur souris.

« Non, j'adore ! C'est magnifique ! »

Edward posa mon sac sur le lit et je commençais à déballer mes vêtements. Soudain mon ventre cria famine. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis ce midi.

« Je vais te faire réchauffer le reste du diner » répliqua sa mère et elle partit.

Carlisle s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Bienvenue à la maison » dit-il chaleureusement avant de suivre sa femme.

Il ne resta plus que nous deux. Alors que je rangeai quelques t-shirts dans un tiroir, il m'agrippa le bras et me retourna pour me serrer fort dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là. Je craignais qu'après notre dispute, tu ne voudrais plus me parler » soupira-t-il de joie.

« J'ai pas mal réfléchi aujourd'hui et j'ai compris que si j'avais refusé c'était parce que j'avais peur. »

« De quoi ? »

« D'être heureuse. Et de toucher un peu au bonheur pour ensuite devoir retourner à ma vie d'avant » avouai-je en baissant la tête mais il me força à le regarder à nouveau.

« Je ne laisserais personne, et surtout pas ton père, te faire du mal. Je ferais tout pour cela. »

Il caressa tendrement ma joue, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Je fus envahit d'une douce chaleur qui se répandit dans tout mon corps. C'était nouveau pour moi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose auparavant. J'ignorais ce que cela signifiait. Mal à l'aise par cette sensation étrange, je me détachai de son étreinte.

« On devrait descendre. Ça doit être prêt. »

On se dirigea vers la porte quand il s'arrêta soudainement.

« Au fait, Alice n'est pas au courant pour ton histoire. Alors libre à toi de lui dire ce que tu veux. Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant de tout, dis-le-moi. Je le dirais à mes parents pour ne pas qu'ils fassent de bourde » annonça-t-il.

Je fus surprise par sa révélation. Je pensais qu'il avait dévoilé mon secret à toute sa famille.

« Tu ne lui as rien dis ? » répliquai-je étonnée.

« Non ! J'en ai parlé seulement à mes parents pour avoir leur accord. Je me sentais déjà assez mal de devoir trahir ma promesse envers toi. Si quelqu'un doit tout raconter à ma sœur, c'est toi, pas moi. »

« Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi » répondis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de continuer notre chemin.

On arriva à la cuisine et on s'installa à table. Pendant que je mangeai, ses parents me posèrent quelques questions.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre que cela ne dérangera pas ton père que tu vives en partie chez nous ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Il n'est au courant de rien. Il n'a même pas dû se rendre compte que j'étais partie vu qu'il était occupé à une autre activité. »

« Comment peut-il te faire subir tout ça quotidiennement ? Tu es sa chair et son sang ! » cria Esmé en colère. « Et comment ta famille peut-elle restée là sans rien faire pour t'aider ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez eux ? J'ai bien envie de leur dire ma façon de penser. »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment été étonnée. Ils n'ont jamais rien fait lorsque ma mère était encore en vie bien qu'ils savaient à quel point elle était malheureuse. Alors pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ? » répondis-je froidement.

Je finis mon repas qui était délicieux. Alors que je les remerciai encore une fois pour leur hospitalité, Alice arriva. Elle fut surprise de me voir à cette heure-ci. Ses parents lui expliquèrent que dorénavant, je passerais mes nuits ici. Elle fut de plus en plus intriguée alors j'annonçai que j'allais lui expliquer.

On monta dans sa chambre et je lui racontais mon histoire. Au début, j'hésitais à tout lui dévoiler à propos de mon père. J'avais toujours cette appréhension qu'elle me rejette. Enfin de compte, je finis par tout lui dire. Une fois que j'eus terminé mon récit, elle se jeta dans mes bras, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis tellement désolée pour tout ce que tu as dû traverser jusqu'à présent. Ton père n'est qu'un enfoiré et si je l'avais en face de moi, je… » commença-t-elle mais je l'interrompis effrayée.

« Ne t'approche jamais de lui et ne lui dis rien sur tout cette histoire ! »

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'il te frappe ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Non » lui assurai-je. « Promets-le moi. »

Elle le fit. On discuta quelques minutes puis on partit dans ma chambre. Elle m'aida à ranger mes vêtements et elle les critiqua tous. J'avais ramené la plupart de _mes_ fringues et aucunes de celles qu'elle m'avait acheté. Je lui précisai que je les apporterais plus tard. Tout d'un coup, elle poussa un cri.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demandai-je, surprise et apeurée.

Edward, Carlisle et Esmé arrivèrent en courant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? » demanda-t-elle en tenant du bout des doigts un pantalon large et un t-shirt deux fois trop grand pour moi.

« C'est mon pyjama » répondis-je totalement décontenancée. « Ça va pas de me faire une telle peur pour rien ! »

« Et toi, comment oses-tu porter cette horreur ! »

Les autres membres de sa famille éclatèrent de rires. Elle balança mes vêtements sur le lit avec dégoût.

« Ceci va à l'encontre de la mode. Je ne peux pas te laisser porter ça. Je vais te prêter l'un de mes pyjamas » répliqua-t-elle.

« Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, je vais dormir en portant ce que j'ai l'habitude pour dormi et un point c'est tout » dis-je de façon claire.

« Mais… » protesta-t-elle.

« Alice, laisse-la tranquille. Elle fait comme elle veut » l'interrompit sa mère.

Elle abdiqua en boudant. Une fois toutes mes affaires rangées, Edward me fit faire le tour de la maison. Puis on revint dans ma chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Alice ? »

« Tout. Au début, j'ai hésité car j'avais peur de sa réaction mais je me suis dit que toi et tes parents l'avaient bien pris alors je lui raconté toute l'histoire. Cela n'aurait pas était juste qu'elle soit la seule à ne pas connaître toute la vérité. »

« C'est bien que tu apprennes à refaire confiance aux gens. Passe une bonne nuit. »

Il me serra dans ses bras et déposa un tendre baiser sur mon front puis sortit. Je me changeai et me couchai. Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil comme les deux jours précédents. Certains jours ma mère me manquait plus que d'autres. Alors, je pensais à elle encore plus. À tel point, que je faisais des insomnies.

Le lendemain matin, n'ayant pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, je décidai de me lever tôt. J'avalais mon petit déjeuner puis je partis prendre ma douche. Après m'être lavée, je m'enroulai dans une serviette de bain et me séchai les cheveux. Soudain, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Edward me fit face.

**Edward POV**

Je me réveillai après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et comme tous les matins, la première chose que je fis est de me rendre dans la salle de bain pour me soulager. J'ouvris la porte et découvris Bella juste couverte d'une minuscule serviette qui cachait à peine ses formes. Des gouttes d'eau coulèrent de son cou jusqu'à atterrir dans le creux de sa poitrine généreuse. Comme j'aurais aimé être à la place de ces petites veinardes. Je la vis resserrer la serviette autour d'elle, surprise par mon irruption.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà debout » m'excusai-je.

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai juste était un peu surprise » déclara-t-elle.

« Je descends à la cuisine. Je te laisse terminer de te préparer. »

Pendant que je me préparai à manger, je ne pu m'empêcher de la revoir pratiquement tout nue. Cette vison était gravée dans ma mémoire. J'avais découvert qu'elle avait un corps de rêve pendant la journée shopping mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que c'était une véritable bombe sexuelle. Je la désirais plus que jamais maintenant.

Elle me rejoignit alors que je mangeais mon bol de céréales.

« Pourquoi es-tu debout aussi tôt ? » lui demandai-je en essayant de m'ôter de la tête l'image d'elle nue.

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger dans votre organisation du matin. »

Je remarquai qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée.

« Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ? Le lit était confortable ? »

« Très bien. »

On discuta un peu avant que j'aille prendre ma douche. Pendant que je me lavais, l'image de Bella me revint à l'esprit et j'eus un début d'érection. Alors, je me mis à fantasmer. Je m'imaginais qu'elle était avec moi sous la douche et que je la prenais comme une bête contre le mur et qu'elle criait de plaisir. Après avoir évacué la tension, je me lavais puis m'habillai rapidement pour la rejoindre.

Je la retrouvais avec Alice qui était en train de la convaincre de la laisser choisir sa tenue pour la journée.

« Tu me le dois bien ! Je t'ai laissé porter cette horreur ! » supplia-t-elle.

Bella finit par concéder pour lui faire plaisir. Elles se rendirent toutes les deux dans la chambre de ma sœur. Une demi-heure plus tard, je les attendais dans la cuisine avec mes parents quand je les entendis enfin arriver. Je me retournai et j'eus le souffle coupé. Bella était tout simplement magnifique. Elle portait un jean taille basse et un petit pull très moulant. Ses cheveux avait été lissés et elle portait une légère touche de maquillage.

Je me ressaisi avant que quelqu'un remarque mon trouble et on partit pour le lycée avec ma voiture. Une fois arrivés, je vis tous les regards des garçons qui se braquaient sur elle. Ils en bavaient littéralement. Toutes les filles lui jetaient des regards noirs. J'accompagnais les filles jusqu'à leur classe. Elle fut totalement inconsciente des réactions qu'elle provoquait autour d'elle ce matin.

J'éprouvais de la colère à chaque fois qu'un type la matait et qu'il se l'imaginait déjà dans son lit. Elle était à moi !

La matinée passa assez rapidement et je rejoignis mes amis à la cafétéria. J'espérais qu'elle viendrait manger avec nous aujourd'hui. Je la vis arriver et jeter un coup d'œil vers sa table habituelle. Je vis ses amis lui lancer des regards noirs et j'en fus surpris. Je savais qu'ils s'étaient disputés à cause de moi mais j'ignorais que c'était à ce point.

Elle se dirigea vers nous et avec un sourire, je lui tirai la chaise à côté de moi pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. On discutait tranquillement quand Alice laissa échapper que Bella allait vivre à temps partiel chez nous. Je sentis ma voisine se tendre. Alors, je décidai de rattraper le coup.

« Oui, comme son père n'est pas souvent là le soir, mes parents ont été d'accord pour l'accueillir la nuit pour qu'elle soit plus en sécurité » dis-je en fixant ma sœur pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas en dire plus.

Je vis qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir gaffé et de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise.

« Et vous auriez vu l'horreur qu'elle ose appeler pyjama » répliqua-t-elle pour changer de sujet. « J'en ai fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. »

Bella la remercia d'un sourire pour son subterfuge.

« Tu n'en rajoutes pas un peu ? » demanda-t-elle en riant.

« Pas du tout. C'est un véritable crime contre la mode. On devrait porter plainte contre la société qui fabrique cette monstruosité » répondit-elle avec rage.

Jasper, Emmet et moi éclatâmes de rire. On ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état à cause d'un simple vêtement.

« Edward, tu l'as vu toi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » me demanda Alice.

Tout le monde me regarda avec attention. Je me tournais vers Bella.

« Je suis désolé mais elle a raison. C'est vraiment moche et pas du tout attirant pour un homme de voir une fille dormir avec ça » avouai-je en espérant que mes paroles ne la blesseraient pas.

« Très bien, alors pour ta santé mentale, je vais faire un effort. J'ai prévu d'aller samedi à Port Angeles pour m'acheter des livres. On aura qu'à aller au centre commercial et on m'achètera un nouveau pyjama digne de ce nom. Mais il devra me plaire et c'est moi qui paie. Hors de question que je te laisse dépenser encore de l'argent pour moi. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourras tenir encore deux nuits ? » déclara-t-elle, avec une pointe d'humour.

Toute la table explosa de rire en voyant ma sœur éclater de joie et être déjà remontée à bloc pour leur prochaine sortie shopping. Heureusement pour nous les garçons, les filles ne nous avaient pas invités à les accompagner. On passa le reste de l'heure à discuter.

Une fois les cours terminés, nous rentrâmes à la maison. Bella m'annonça qu'elle allait chercher quelques affaires chez elle. Je lui proposai d'y aller avec elle mais elle déclina mon offre. Elle partit avec son vieux camion.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Alice demanda à nos parents de se réunir dans le salon ce qui m'intrigua.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir et je voulais vous en parler. Edward, es-tu sûr que Bella nous a tous dit ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » répondis-je de plus en plus soucieux.

« Je crois que son père la frappe. Après qu'elle m'ait raconté son histoire, j'étais énervée contre son père. J'ai dit que si je l'avais en face de moi et là, elle a totalement paniqué. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne jamais l'approcher. »

« Je lui ai déjà demandé et elle m'a juré qu'il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle » assurai-je.

Mais je commençais à en douter. Est-ce qu'elle me mentait car elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si elle en parlait ? On décida de l'attendre pour connaître la vérité. Elle arriva au bout d'une demi-heure. Elle fut surprise de tous nous voir assis dans le salon à guetter son retour.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Assis-toi. Il faut que l'on discute » annonça mon père.

Elle s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils en face de nous et nous regarda perplexe.

« Est-ce que ton père te bat ? » poursuivit-il.

« Non »

Il lui expliqua les soupçons qu'avait Alice.

« Il ne m'a jamais frappé mais parfois il peut devenir violent. Quand j'étais petite, il a envoyé un type à l'hôpital parce qu'il lui avait fait une queue de poisson. Il ne sait pas se contrôler quand il est énervé. Je ne veux pas que vous alliez lui parlé car j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait vous faire. Mais je vous jure qu'il ne m'a jamais touché. »

On lui promit tous de ne pas approcher son père mais si jamais il osait lui faire du mal physiquement, j'oublierais cette promesse.

« Tu as l'air épuisée. Tu n'as pas bien dormi cette nuit ? » demanda ma mère.

En regardant Bella, je vis qu'elle avait des énormes cernes sous ses yeux. Comment n'avais-je pas pu m'en rendre compte avant ? J'avais l'impression qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'effondrer de fatigue.

« Je souffre d'insomnie depuis trois nuits. Cela m'arrive de temps en temps, quand je pense trop à ma mère » annonça-t-elle.

« Je peux te prescrire des somnifères si tu veux » déclara mon père.

« Non merci. Je ne prends aucun médicaments sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité. Et puis, cela ne dure jamais plus de quelques jours. Ça va bientôt passer. »

Je me levai et m'agenouillai devant elle pour prendre ses mains dans les miennes.

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« Certaine. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » affirma-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et je l'aidai à monter son sac dans sa chambre. Alice vint l'aider à tout ranger tandis que j'aidais ma mère à préparer le repas de ce soir. On dina tous ensemble et on regarda un film à la télévision. Puis nous montâmes tous nous coucher.

Je me changeai avant de redescendre préparer du thé. Une fois prêt, je remontai à l'étage et frappai à la porte de la chambre de Bella. Elle m'ouvrit et je lui montrai la tasse.

« Je t'ai fait un thé au citron. Ça marche très bien pour moi quand je n'arrive pas à m'endormir » annonçai-je.

« C'est gentil de ta part » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire et en prenant la tasse.

Elle me laissa entrer et on s'assit sur le lit. Elle but son thé tandis que nous discutions de tout et de rien. Une fois terminé, je posai la tasse sur la table de chevet et on s'allongea. J'avais décidé de rester un petit moment en espérant qu'elle finirait par s'endormir.

« Quand tu repenses à ta mère, de quoi tu te souviens ? » demandai-je.

« D'aucuns bons souvenirs. Les seuls qui me reviennent sont ceux qui datent de quand elle était malade. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler d'autre chose » répondit-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû me taire. Je ne voulais pas te remémorer cette période douloureuse » murmurai-je avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Je la berçais jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

« Raconte-moi un moment important que tu as vécu avec ta mère. »

Je lui décris mes nombreux après-midi que je passais avec Alice au parc. Notre mère nous aidait à nourrir les canards et nous poussait à la balançoire. C'était l'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs d'enfance.

Une fois mon récit terminé, je craignais qu'elle se remette à pleurer. Je la regardai et vis qu'elle s'était endormie, la tête sur mon torse. Je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle et déposai un baiser sur son front.

« Fais de beaux rêves, Princesse » chuchotai-je avant d'éteindre la lumière et de m'endormir à mon tour.

**Alors, verdict ? Est-ce que cela vous a plu ? Laissez-moi vos commentaires.**

**Vu que mes deux autres fics sont terminées, je vais me consacrer entièrement à "Faire semblant" avant de me lancer dans une autre histoire. Comme je suis déjà pas mal occupée, je préfère écrire une seule fic à la fois pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre. Je vais essayer de ne pas prendre trop de temps pour écrire le chapitre suivant.**

**Bisous et je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**J'ai fait au plus vite pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre. Je remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, m'ont mis en alerte/favoris. Je remercie comme toujours ma bêta pour son travail.**

**- 4 trynn : **non, ta question n'était pas bête. J'ai juste un peu été surprise quand tu as dit que je n'avais pas mis à jour ma fic depuis un an. Je n'ai pas compris où tu avais lu ça.

- **tommy** : Je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs et je suis contente que cette fic te plaise.

**Chapitre 9**

**Bella POV**

J'ouvris les yeux et sentis deux bras puissants autour de ma taille. Je réalisai que ma tête reposait non pas sur mon oreiller mais contre quelqu'un. Je relevai la tête et aperçus Edward toujours plongé dans son sommeil. Je compris que j'avais dû m'endormir dans ses bras et qu'il n'avait certainement pas voulu me réveiller.

Je l'observais pendant quelques minutes. Je devais avouer qu'il avait un charme indéniable et je le trouvais encore plus mignon lorsqu'il dormait paisiblement. J'essayai de me dégager de son étreinte mais il resserra ses bras autour de moi. Je le secouai doucement en l'appelant. Il se réveilla et me regarda avec ses yeux embrumés.

« Bonjour » me dit-il en m'offrant un sourire que je lui rendis.

« Désolée de m'être endormie sur toi. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important c'est que tu aies dormi cette nuit. »

Il retira ses bras d'autour de moi. Je m'allongeai à côté de lui et consultai l'heure.

« Tes parents vont bientôt se lever. Tu ferais mieux de regagner ta chambre. Je ne voudrais pas t'attirer des ennuis s'ils te surprenaient à sortir de ma chambre » annonçai-je.

« Tu as raison » répondit-il et se leva.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'arriver à la porte, je le rejoignis.

« Merci de prendre soin de moi. »

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et le serrai dans mes bras.

« De rien » murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

Je m'écartai et il sortit. Je retournai dans mon lit pour profiter du peu de temps de sommeil qu'il me restait. Je posai ma tête sur l'oreiller et le parfum d'Edward emplit mes narines. J'ignorais pour quelle raison mais à chaque fois qu'il me prenait dans ses bras, je me sentais bien, sereine et heureuse. Je finis par me rendormir.

Mon réveil sonna et je me levai. Je descendis dans la cuisine et vis toute la famille déjà debout. Esmé me servit mon petit déjeuner et je la remerciai. Il arriva ensuite et s'assit à côté de moi. Carlisle me demanda si mes insomnies persistaient et je lui répondis, tout en regardant mon voisin, que j'avais très bien dormi cette nuit. On échangea un sourire complice et on mangea tout en discutant.

Alice me suppliait de me dépêcher de prendre ma douche pour qu'elle puisse avoir assez de temps pour me préparer. Au début, je n'aimais pas vraiment qu'elle me prenne pour une poupée vivante mais je commençais à m'y faire et à apprécier de plus en plus mes nouveaux vêtements.

Je me lavai rapidement, me rendis dans ma chambre et enfilai les habits qu'elle avait choisis dans mon armoire et déposés sur mon lit. Puis, je la rejoignis pour qu'elle me coiffe. Alors que je me dirigeai vers sa chambre, je vis Edward sortir de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette autour de la taille, ce qui me donna l'occasion d'admirer son corps d'athlète. Il était beaucoup plus musclé que je ne l'avais pensé mais quand même moins qu'Emmet. C'était la première fois que j'avais un homme quasi nu en face de moi et cela me fit rougir.

« Alice m'attend » dis-je avant de m'éclipser rapidement.

Pendant qu'elle me faisait un brushing, je ne pu m'empêcher de revoir dans mon esprit l'image de lui torse nu. Il était magnifique. Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi toutes les filles étaient folles de lui.

Une fois prête, on descendit le rejoindre et on partit au lycée. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à mon premier cours que je partageais avec Jessica. J'essayais à plusieurs reprises de lui parler mais elle m'ignora. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mes amis prenaient tellement mal le fait que j'étais amie avec Edward. Certes, il s'en était pris à eux dans le passé mais il s'était excusé et avait fait des efforts pour ce faire pardonner et qu'ils l'acceptent. Pendant la pause déjeuner, je les observais au loin. Ils me manquaient beaucoup.

Une fois de retour à la maison, on fit nos devoirs ensemble et je les aidais quand ils en avaient besoin puis j'aidais Esmé à préparer le repas. J'adorais cuisiner donc cela ne me posait pas de problème et ça me permettait d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Après avoir dîné, Alice proposa de regarder un film. Elle choisit « Le diable s'habille en Prada ». Elle donnait une note à toutes les tenues apparaissant à l'écran ce qui me fit énormément rire ainsi qu'au reste de sa famille.

On monta se coucher. Je leur souhaitai à tous une bonne nuit avant de me rendre dans ma chambre. Je mis mon pyjama et me glissai sous ma couette. J'essayais de trouver le sommeil mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je me retournais constamment dans mon lit et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais encore des insomnies alors que la nuit précédente, j'avais très bien dormi. Cela ne mettait jamais arrivé auparavant.

Au bout de deux heures, je descendis boire un verre d'eau. Quand je remontai à l'étage, je passai devant la chambre d'Edward et m'arrêtai frappée par une pensée. Et si c'était à cause de lui que j'avais réussi à m'endormir hier ? Sa présence à mes côtés avait le don de me calmer et de m'apaiser.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, j'hésitais à entrer pour lui demander si je pouvais dormir avec lui. Il devait certainement dormir et je ne voulais pas le déranger. Finalement, j'ouvris la porte et pénétrai dans son antre sur la pointe des pieds. Je m'approchai de lui et le vis endormi. Je restai quelques secondes à le regarder avant de faire demi-tour pour repartir. Je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec mes petits problèmes. Alors que je posai ma main sur la poignée, je l'entendis murmurer mon prénom. Je me retournai et le vis éveiller, me fixant dans le noir.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Rendors-toi. »

« Tu n'arrives pas à trouver le sommeil ? »

J'acquiesçais de la tête.

« Tu veux que je te fasse du thé ? Ça t'a plutôt bien aidé hier soir » proposa-t-il en s'apprêtant à se lever mais je le stoppai.

« C'est gentil mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait dormir. C'était toi. Quand je suis dans tes bras, je me sens incroyablement bien et sereine. J'oublie tout » confessai-je.

Pendant quelques secondes, on se fixa en silence puis il repoussa son drap pour m'inviter à le rejoindre dans son lit. J'hésitai un instant avant de m'allonger à ses côtés.

« Ça ne te dérange pas, tu en es sûr ? »

« Pas du tout » répondit-il avant de me recouvrit avec sa couverture

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et respira son odeur. Il m'entoura de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

« Bonne nuit » murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et de se rendormir.

Je fis de même et plongea i rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

**Edward POV**

Je me réveillai avec un sentiment de bien-être total. Bella était endormie dans mes bras, son dos collé contre mon torse. Je replaçai une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pour mieux observer son visage. Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante. On aurait dit un ange.

Hier soir, je m'étais réveillai car j'avais senti une présence dans ma chambre et j'ai été surpris de la voir. Quand elle m'annonçait que ma présence la calmait, je fus toucher de savoir l'effet que j'avais sur elle. Je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde avant de lui proposer de me rejoindre dans mon lit.

Je la regardais pendant plusieurs minutes quand elle bougea dans son sommeil. Ses fesses frottèrent mon entrejambe, ce qui eût pour effet de réveiller ma virilité. Je ne m'étais pas envoyé en l'air depuis plus d'une semaine et je commençais à être en manque de sexe. Le fait qu'elle soit si proche de moi était une véritable torture. J'avais envie d'elle mais je devais me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

La tentation fut trop forte et je ne pu m'empêcher de déposer de petits baisers dans son cou. Je resserrai mon bras autour de sa taille pour la coller encore plus contre moi. J'éprouvais des remords de profiter d'elle pendant qu'elle dormait mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter d'embrasser sa peau douce. Son parfum m'envoutait.

Je la senti se réveiller. Alors, je m'arrêtai et relâchai mon étreinte autour d'elle. Je m'éloignai d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle remarque mon érection tandis qu'elle se retournait pour me faire face.

« Bonjour » murmura-t-elle en m'offrant un magnifique sourire.

« Bonjour. »

On se regarda droit dans les yeux, sans prononcer un mot. Je mourrai d'envie de me pencher pour l'embrasser. Notre moment fut brisé par la sonnerie de mon réveil.

« Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir près de toi » dit-elle avant de se lever.

« Pas besoin de me remercier. Si tes insomnies persistent, tu peux venir me rejoindre quand tu veux » répondis-je.

Elle me sourit puis partit vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit légèrement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si la voie était libre et sortit.

Je lâchai un soupir et restais dans mon lit un moment pour me calmer et reprendre mes esprits. Puis je me préparais pour la journée.

Après l'avoir accompagnée jusqu'à sa classe, je me dirigeai vers la mienne. En chemin, je tombai sur James, Tanya et le reste de la bande.

« Edward, ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas vu. Alors, comment avance notre petit pari ? Trois semaines se sont écoulées et je n'ai pas vraiment vu d'avancement. Je crois que je suis bien parti pour le remporter » dit-il en rigolant.

Je savais qu'en continuant ce pari, j'allais blesser Bella mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser gagner. Il y avait toujours eu cette rivalité entre nous deux. Et ma fierté m'interdisait d'abandonner. Je savais que s'il remportait notre petit jeu, il me rabâcherait tout le temps cette histoire et je ne supporterais pas de voir son petit sourire idiot qu'il affichait en ce moment même sur son visage.

« Au contraire, je me suis beaucoup rapproché d'elle. On passe de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Elle est tellement naïve que je lui fais croire et lui fais faire tout ce que je veux » répliquai-je.

« On va voir ça. J'organise une fête chez moi la semaine prochaine. On sait tous les deux qu'elle ne va jamais aux soirées. Si elle te mange tellement dans la main, ce ne sera pas un problème pour toi de l'amener avec toi » annonça-t-il.

« Facile » assurai-je.

La cloche sonna annonçant le début des cours. On se sépara et je me dirigeai vers ma classe. La matinée se déroula vite et je retrouvai Bella à midi. Quand elle passa devant ses amis, je pus voir de la tristesse dans son regard tandis qu'eux lui jetèrent des regards froids. Elle s'assit à côté de moi. Le reste de la bande n'était pas encore arrivé.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec eux ? » lui demandai-je en montrant de la tête ses amis.

« Ils ne me parlent plus » annonça-t-elle, comme si de rien n'était.

« À cause de moi ? » demandai-je incrédule.

« Ils n'ont pas apprécié que je prenne ta défense. »

Je savais qu'ils ne me portaient pas dans leur cœur mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusqu'à tourner le dos à leur amie uniquement parce qu'elle m'avait donné une chance. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire.

« Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute. »

« Ce n'est pas grave » ajouta-t-elle en essayant de me faire croire que ça ne l'atteignait pas.

Les autres arrivèrent et on discuta. Je leur parlai de la soirée chez James et leur proposai de venir. Ils acceptèrent tous sauf elle, ce qui ne me surprit pas. J'essayai de lui faire changer d'avis.

« Je n'aime pas les fêtes » dit-elle.

« Es-tu déjà aller à l'une d'entre elles ? »

Elle répondit négativement de la tête.

« Alors comment peux-tu savoir que tu n'aimes pas ? Viens avec moi à cette fête et je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier. Si ce n'est pas le cas, on partira quand tu voudras. S'il te plait ! » suppliai-je en lui faisant le regard de chien battu d'Alice.

Elle finit par accepter et je fus content. James n'en reviendrait pas de la voir. Il sera furieux de voir que je me rapproche de plus en plus de la victoire.

On finit de manger puis on se rendit tous les deux au labo de sciences. On s'assit à notre table et on passa le cours à discuter tout en effectuant notre TP. D'habitude, j'étais un peu largué mais avec elle, je comprenais tout facilement. Elle avait vraiment un don.

Le reste de la journée passa et je me retrouvais dans mon lit, à attendre qu'elle vienne me rejoindre. Ça faisait bientôt une heure que tout le monde s'était couchés et je guettais des yeux ma porte en espérant la voir arriver. Je ressentais le besoin de l'avoir près de moi et de sentir son corps contre le mien.

J'hésitais à aller voir si elle dormait quand je la vis entrer et refermer la porte doucement derrière elle. Je souris et repoussai mon drap. Elle vint se blottir immédiatement contre moi et posa sa tête sur mon torse. Je la collai encore plus contre moi. Je l'embrassai sur le front et respirai son odeur.

Elle s'endormit rapidement dans mes bras. J'en profitai pour l'observer. La voir ainsi, si paisible et heureuse me fit culpabiliser. Je me sentais mal de la manipuler et de profiter de sa gentillesse et de sa naïveté. À cause de moi, elle avait déjà perdu ses amis et je pris conscience que si je venais à réussir le pari, elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais et qu'elle se retrouverait toute seule avec son père. Et jamais je ne laisserais cela arriver.

Je savais que la seule chose à faire était de mettre fin à ce pari et de lui raconter toute la vérité mais je n'arrivais pas à faire taire ma fierté qui me disait que je ne pouvais pas laisser James gagner et laisser passer l'occasion que j'aurais avec Tanya. J'étais partagé en deux : d'un côté, un Edward gentil qui voulait la protéger et qui s'attachait jour après jour à elle, et de l'autre côté, un Edward salaud qui ne se soucier pas du mal qu'il ferait et qui désirait gagner à tout prix. (N/H : Souhaitons que le petit ange sur son épaule lui donnera la bonne réponse)

Je finis par sombrer dans l'inconscience sans savoir ce que j'allais faire.

**Bella POV**

J'ouvris les yeux et je sentis une main en-dessous de mon t-shirt, sur mon ventre. Je pouvais sentir le souffle chaud d'Edward dans mon cou. Je me retournai et il se réveilla à son tour. On se sourit en silence, mes yeux plongés dans les siens. Pendant ce moment d'intimité, je ressentis de nouveau cette chaleur envahir mon corps entier. Je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras que je n'avais pas envie d'y bouger. Mais je dû m'y résigner quand le réveil sonna. (N/H : Maudits réveils !)

Je me levai et l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue avant de partir. Je descendis dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Alice arriva en trombe, toute excitée d'aller faire du shopping. On se prépara puis on partit avec sa voiture chercher Rosalie. Je lui demandai de passer par chez moi. Je lis de l'inquiétude sur son visage alors je la rassurai en lui disant que je n'en avais pour pas longtemps et que j'allais juste demander de l'argent à mon père.

Pour une fois, il était à la maison. Mais pour ne pas changer, il râla à propos de l'argent. Je repartis avec 15 dollars ce qui était suffisant pour lui.

Une fois au centre commercial, on se dirigea en premier à la librairie pour que j'achète mes livres puis les filles m'entraînèrent dans le rayon des pyjamas de leur boutique préférée.

« Bella, cette nuisette est faite pour toi. Tu vas l'essayer » annonça Alice.

J'essayai de protester mais elles étaient deux contre moi et rien ne fit. On se mit quand même d'accord pour certains pyjamas.

Je me rendis dans une cabine d'essayage et enfilai le premier ensemble. Il s'agissait d'un pantalon bleu ciel et d'un petit top blanc. Je m'observai dans la glace et je fus satisfaite de mon choix. Je sortis pour montrer le résultat aux filles et celles-ci furent d'accord. Je décidai de prendre ce pyjama en plusieurs exemplaires mais de couleurs différentes. J'essayais les autres ensembles mais ils ne me plaisaient pas vraiment. Je préférais le premier modèle.

Je pensais pouvoir échapper à l'essayage de la nuisette mais Alice n'oublia pas. Une fois que je l'eus enfilée, je m'admirais dans la glace. Certes, la couleur était jolie mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise du tout. Elle était trop courte au niveau de mes cuisses et trop décolletée.

Les filles voulaient que je leur montre mais je ne voulais pas sortir dans cette tenue et que l'on me voit aussi peu habillé, alors elles ouvrirent le rideau de force. Elles ne dirent pas un mot. Quand je vis les yeux d'Alice pétillaient, je sus ce que ça signifiait.

« Non, il est hors de question que je l'achète. Je ne porte jamais de robe alors encore moins de nuisette. Et je ne me sens absolument pas à l'aise dedans » annonçai-je en refermant le rideau.

Après m'être changée, je pris les différents vêtements et partis remettre dans les rayons ceux que je ne gardais pas. Alors que j'allais remettre la nuisette, Alice me l'arracha des mains.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant que ça ? C'est le côté sexy ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de chose. Et puis, je suis sûre que j'avais totalement l'air ridicule dedans. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Au contraire, tu étais sublime. Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? » répondit Rose.

« Parce que je ne suis pas aussi belle que vous deux. Je suis tout à fait banale. À côté de vous, je fais vraiment pâle comparaison » répliquai-je, en baissant la tête pour fuir leur regard.

« C'est certainement la chose la plus stupide que j'ai entendu » dit Alice. « Tu es magnifique. Pourquoi te dénigres-tu comme ça ? »

« Parce que c'est la vérité ! Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors pourquoi aucun garçon ne m'a jamais demandé de sortir avec lui ? » répliquai-je, triste.

« Le physique compte énormément pour les hommes et jusqu'à présent, tu n'as jamais mis ton corps en valeur. Depuis que j'ai renouvelé ta garde robe, tous les garçons du lycée en bavent pour toi. Ils te désirent tous » annonça-t-elle.

Je fus surprise. J'avais remarqué que quelques types me mataient mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait autant. J'étais flattée par cette nouvelle attention mais je savais que la plupart d'entre eux ne voulait que du sexe.

« Je veux que l'on s'intéresse à moi pour ce que je suis, ma personnalité et pas uniquement mon physique. »

« On peut allier les deux. La plupart des mecs qui m'accostaient ne voyaient que mon corps. Emmet m'a prouvé que les hommes pouvaient aller au-delà de l'apparence. Tu trouveras un type qui t'apprécieras autant pour ta beauté intérieur qu'extérieur » assura Rose. « Achète cette nuisette. Tu la porteras quand tu auras trouvé la bonne personne. Fais-moi confiance. »

Je tergiversais pendant un instant puis décidai finalement de la prendre. On se dirigea vers la caisse. J'en avais pour 80 dollars en tout. Il ne me restait que 5 dollars de l'argent que mon père m'avait donné plus tôt.

Alice me vit regarder mon porte-monnaie quasiment vide. Elle comprit immédiatement quel était le problème. Elle me proposa de me payer mes achats mais il était hors de question que je la laisse dépenser encore une fois de l'argent pour moi. Alors, je tendis la carte de crédit que j'utilisais en cas de nécessité.

Les filles m'entrainaient dans d'autres boutiques pour se trouver de nouvelles fringues. Je devais avouer que je commençais à apprécier à faire les boutiques avec elles. Je m'amusais à essayer des vêtements que je reposais ensuite car j'avais déjà assez dépensé en une journée.

On rentra à la maison et on passa le reste de l'après-midi à ce faire des soins de beauté et à papoter. Rosalie fut surprise en découvrant que j'avais une chambre. Je lui expliquais que mon père n'était pas souvent à la maison et que les Cullen m'avaient offert de passer mes nuits chez eux pour une question de sécurité. Malgré le fait que je l'appréciais beaucoup, je ne me sentais pas prête à lui racontais la vraie histoire. Je m'étais déjà confié à quatre personnes et c'était déjà énorme pour moi.

**Edward POV**

Une fois les filles parties, je me préparais pour aller jouer au basket avec Jasper et Emmet. On s'amusait et se dépensait pendant deux heures. Puis on rentra chacun chez soi. Je pris une douche puis je fus pris d'envie de jouer un peu de piano. Mes doigts se posèrent sur les touches et je mis à jouer la mélodie que m'avait inspirée Bella.

Les filles rentrèrent et montèrent à l'étage et elles y restaient tout le reste de la journée. Je leur rendis visite de temps en temps pour voir si elles n'avaient besoin de rien.

Je regardais la télé avec mes parents quand je vis Alice raccompagner Rose jusqu'à la porte. Elle vint nous rejoindre et ma mère lui demanda comment s'était passé la journée.

« Génial ! J'ai acheté plein de nouveaux vêtements. Il y avait tellement de belles choses mais j'ai dû me restreindre. Il va falloir que je fasse de la place dans mon armoire. Oh ! Et j'ai découvert la raison pour laquelle Bella portait de tels horreurs. Son père est tellement radin qu'elle ne peut même pas s'acheter quelques vêtements décents » cracha-t-elle avec colère.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » lui demandai-je.

« Elle m'a demandé de passer chez son père car elle avait besoin d'argent. Il lui a donné à peine de quoi s'acheté ses livres. Elle a payé ses nouveaux pyjamas avec une carte de crédit mais j'ai pu voir sur son visage qu'elle était contrariée de l'utiliser. »

« Est-ce que elle a un travail ? » demanda mon père.

« Je ne pense pas » répliquai-je.

« Alors d'où sort-elle une carte de crédit si son père ne lui donne pas d'argent ? Comment l'alimente-t-elle ? » poursuivit-il, intrigué.

« C'est l'héritage de ma mère » entendis-je et je me retournai pour voir Bella nous rejoindre. « Après son décès, j'ai hérité d'une somme d'argent assez conséquente qui a été placée sur un compte spécial bloqué jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans que j'ai eu il y a deux mois. Jusqu'à présent, je n'y avais jamais touché. Si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, je dois demander à mon père qu'il me donne de l'argent » expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant près de moi sur le canapé.

« Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, de combien tu as hérité exactement ? » intervint ma mère.

« Après les frais de notaire et les droits de succession, un peu plus de 24 000 dollars que j'ai placé sur un compte épargne. J'économise car si je n'obtiens pas de bourse universitaire, cela me permettra de me payer une année à l'université. » (N/H : Une année universitaire aux USA peut rapidement coûter entre 20 000 et 40 000 dollars, surtout dans la l'Ivy league)

« Donc, tu dépend financièrement de ton père » affirma-t-elle.

« Oui, mais une fois à l'université, je me trouverais un petit boulot pour gagner un peu d'argent et me permettre de continuer mes études. »

Je me rendis compte de la chance que j'avais. L'argent n'avait jamais été un problème pour Alice et moi. Nos parents gagnaient très bien leur vie et ils nous offraient tous ce dont nous avions besoin.

« Qu'a dit ton père à propos de ton déménagement ? » demandai-je, inquiet qu'il est pu lui faire du mal.

« Rien. Je crois qu'il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. »

Je fus soulagé. Avec ce qu'elle m'avait raconté sur lui, j'avais peur qu'un jour, il ne se contrôle plus et lui fasse du mal.

Mes parents se levèrent pour aller préparer le diner. Alice annonça qu'elle passait la nuit chez Jasper tandis que Bella remonta dans sa chambre pour ranger ses nouveaux achats. Je zappais d'une chaine à l'autre quand ma mère me demanda d'aller prévenir Bella que le repas était bientôt prêt. Je me rendis donc à l'étage et frappai à la porte de sa chambre avant d'entrer.

Je me figeais sur place. Elle se trouvait là en face de moi dans une minuscule nuisette qui lui arrivait à mi cuisse et qui me laissait admirer sa magnifique poitrine. Je déglutis avec peine et à ce moment-là, je détestais Alice et son sens de la mode. Comment étais-je sensé ne pas me jeter sur Bella alors qu'elle portait juste ce tout petit bout de tissu autour d'elle ? Et comment allais-je pouvoir me retenir cette nuit si elle venait dormir avec moi ? Je n'y arriverais pas. Je faisais déjà de gros efforts. Mais là, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

« Le diner est bientôt prêt » annonçai-je avant de me retourner pour partir mais elle me retint.

« Sois honnête, est-ce que tu trouves que je suis sexy dans cette tenue ? » me demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour s'observer dans la glace avec scepticisme.

Je fus totalement pris au dépourvu par sa question. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas.

« Oui, tu es très belle habillée ainsi » répondis-je en essayant de cacher mon trouble et mon début d'érection.

« Mais est-ce que tu aurais envie de moi ? » poursuivit-elle.

« Quoi ? » répliquai-je abasourdi.

Me faisait-elle des avances. Est-ce qu'elle voulait me faire comprendre que je l'intéressais ? C'était impossible ! Certes on était devenu assez proche mais elle avait été très claire : il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous deux. C'est ce qu'elle avait dit à Alice et Rose.

Elle me fit de nouveau face et je me forçai à ne pas mater ses seins.

« Est-ce que tu aurais envie de coucher avec moi, là maintenant ? »

Je ne pu que hocher de la tête, ne pouvant pas parler tellement ma bouche était sèche. J'en avais tellement envie. Depuis le temps que je voulais l'embrasser, la toucher et la prendre comme une bête. J'ai crû qu'enfin ce moment que j'attendais depuis trois semaines allait enfin arriver mais elle brisa mon rêve en me ramenant à la réalité.

« Alors les filles avaient raison. Les hommes peuvent être attirés par moi. C'est juste une question de mettre son corps en valeur. Et moi qui pensais depuis tout ce temps que si aucun garçon ne m'avait invitée à sortir avec lui, c'était parce que je n'étais pas jolie » dit-elle surprise.

Comment pouvait-elle avoir une si mauvaise opinion d'elle-même ? Certes, je l'avais trouvé beaucoup plus attirante depuis que ma sœur avait refait sa garde robe mais si on faisait exception à ce détail, elle était loin d'être moche. Je ne m'imaginais pas qu'elle pensait cela d'elle.

Je m'avançai vers elle et posai ma main sur sa joue.

« Tu es magnifique. Tu es l'une des femmes les plus sexys et les plus attirantes que je connais. Ne doute pas de ça. Ne laisse pas des pauvres types te faire penser le contraire uniquement parce qu'ils ont été assez stupides pour ne pas se rendre compte de ta beauté sous tes vêtements larges. Ils ne savent pas à côté de quoi ils sont passés : une fille merveilleuse et incroyablement séduisante »dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux, mon pouce caressant sa joue.

« C'est la plus belle chose que l'on m'ait dite. Merci » répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

Notre proximité n'arrangeait pas vraiment ma situation. Me pantalon devenait de plus en plus serré et je ne voulais pas qu'elle sente mon érection. Cela aurait été tellement embarrassant pour nous eux. Je m'écartai donc d'elle rapidement en lui souriant.

« Je me change et j'arrive » annonça-t-elle.

Je sortis de sa chambre et me précipitai dans la mienne pour me soulager. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour venir. Puis je descendis dans la cuisine. (N/H : Comme si de rien n'étais ? -) )

On dîna puis on se fit une soirée jeux de société tous les quatre. D'habitude, je passais mes samedis soirs avec mes potes ou j'allais à des soirées. Mais pas ce soir. Je préférais rester avec Bella et on passa un agréable moment.

Une fois dans mon lit, j'attendais avec appréhension de la voir arriver dans ma chambre. J'espérais qu'elle ne viendrait pas car je ne pourrais pas me contrôler. J'avais trop envie d'elle. Malheureusement pour moi, elle avait toujours ses insomnies. Je vis la porte s'ouvrir et je fus soulagé de voir qu'elle ne portait pas la nuisette mais un pyjama simple. Cela calma immédiatement mes ardeurs.

Elle vint s'allonger près de moi et posa sa tête contre mon épaule. Mon bras vint automatiquement enroulait sa taille pour la rapprocher encore plus de moi. Maintenant qu'elle était là, je pouvais enfin m'endormir.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais dragué ? » demanda-t-elle subitement, me prenant au dépourvu.

« Parce que je suis l'un de ces idiots dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. Je jugeais les filles à leur physique. Et je me rends compte que j'étais vraiment stupide. Mais maintenant, je sais qu'il faut voir au-delà » répondis-je en l'embrassant sur le front. « Je crois, qu'inconsciemment, je n'ai jamais rien tenté avec toi parce que je savais qu'aucune de mes phrases bidons n'auraient marché sur toi. Et j'en ai la preuve. La seule fois où j'ai essayé, tu m'as giflé » ajoutai-je en riant.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça » me dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« C'est déjà oublié. »

On finit par s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec un sentiment de béatitude. Je tournai la tête pour observer Bella. Elle dormait paisiblement, son dos contre mon torse. Elle était tellement belle. Je la contemplais pendant plusieurs minutes puis je caressais son bras du bout des doigts. Je remontai jusqu'à son épaule et je repoussai ses cheveux pour avoir accès à sa nuque. Ma virilité se réveilla tandis que je déposais des baisers dans son cou.

« Tu me rends complètement fou » murmurai-je à son oreille avant de mordiller son lobe.

Elle gémit dans son sommeil et ce fut l'un des plus beaux sons qui m'ais été donné d'entendre. Je passai ma main sous son haut et caressai son ventre en collant ses fesses contre mon intimité. Je savais que c'était mal mais je ne pouvais pas m'y en empêcher. Elle me faisait totalement perdre la raison.

Je poursuivis mes caresses avec plus d'ardeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à se réveiller. Je m'écartai d'elle pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de mon état actuel. Elle se retourna et m'offrit un magnifique sourire que je lui rendis.

« Bella, je ne veux plus que tu ailles voir ton père sans moi. Dorénavant, je t'accompagnerais » dis-je, brisant le silence.

« Non, je ne veux pas que tu l'approches » répliqua-t-elle vivement.

Elle commença à s'agiter et pour la calmer, je caressai tendrement sa joue.

« Hier, quand Alice a dit que tu étais allée chez lui, j'ai eu peur. Je crains qu'un jour il ne se contrôle plus et te frappe. Alors promets-moi que tu n'iras plus seule. Je resterais dans la voiture. Je t'ai fais une promesse, fais-en de même. »

« D'accord » concéda-t-elle.

On se leva et on se prépara pour la journée. Elle m'annonça qu'elle sortait et je lui demandai si je pouvais l'accompagner. Elle accepta et on prit sa voiture.

« Alors, où va-t-on ? » demandai-je curieux.

« Là où je vais tous les dimanches matins. Au refuge pour les animaux de Port Angeles. »

Je fus étonné d'apprendre qu'il en existait un. Une fois arrivés là-bas, on s'occupa d'abord de nettoyer les box des chiens. Ensuite, on rempli leur gamelle d'eau et de nourriture. On jouait un moment avec eux. Puis on passa à la pièce où les chats vivaient. Dès que l'on entra, un chaton blanc se précipita vers elle et se frotta contre sa jambe en miaulant.

« Salut toi » dit-elle en se baissant pour lui gratter la tête.

On changea les litières puis on leur donna à manger et à boire. Pendant tous ce temps, le chaton la suivait, sans la lâcher un instant. Après, on s'assit et les chats vinrent nous voir pour quémander des caresses. On passait un bon moment ensemble et voir la joie qu'elle éprouvait à s'occuper des animaux, cela me rendait moi-même heureux.

« Il a l'air de vraiment t'apprécier » dis-je en caressant le chaton qui était venu se blottir sur ses genoux et qui ronronnait de plaisir.

« C'est moi qui l'ai recueilli quand on l'a amené ici après qu'il soit trouvé errant dans la rue, à la recherche de nourriture. Depuis, à chacune de mes visites, il vint m'accueillir et reste à mes côtés » répondit-elle en le regardant avec affection.

« Tu aimes beaucoup les animaux. On voit que tu prends un réel plaisir à venir ici et t'occuper d'eux. »

« Ce sont les seuls êtres humains qui ne te trahissent pas. »

Sa remarque me fit comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle avait raison. Ses amis à Jacksonville l'avaient trahie, et ceux de Forks lui avaient tourné le dos à cause de moi. Et je ne valais pas mieux qu'eux tous. Je réalisai à ce moment-là à quel point je la ferais souffrir si elle apprenait pour le pari. Je me sentis mal et je sus ce que j'avais à faire le lendemain au lycée.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'adoptes pas ? Tu as l'air de tenir à lui. »

« Je ne peux pas. Dans quelques mois, j'irai à l'université et les animaux ne sont pas acceptés dans les dortoirs. Qui s'en occupera ? Si je le laisse à mon père, il sera mort en une semaine. »

La matinée passa rapidement et on décida de rentrer. Pendant qu'elle partit dire au revoir à la directrice du refuge, je demandai à la personne chargée de l'accueil quelles étaient les formalités pour adopter.

Sur le chemin du retour, on s'arrêta pour faire des courses au supermarché. Elle avait décidé de cuisiner pour la famille ce soir pour nous remercier. Quand elle voulut payer pour les commissions, je la devançai et tendis ma carte bleue à la caissière qui me draguait mais je ne fus absolument pas tenté alors qu'avant, j'aurais saisie l'occasion.

De retour à la maison, on mangea puis on passa le reste de la journée ensemble. Tandis qu'elle lisait un livre, allongée sur le canapé, je jouais du piano. Depuis que j'avais fait sa connaissance, j'avais retrouvé tout mon plaisir à y jouer.

Quand je me mis à jouer _sa_ musique, je la vis poser son livre et fermer les yeux pour mieux l'apprécier.

« J'étais sincère quand j'ai dit que tu m'avais inspiré cette mélodie » dis-je après que la dernière note eut finie de résonner.

« Je sais et cela me touche beaucoup » répondit-elle en se levant et en me rejoignant. « Comment tu l'as appelé ? »

« Je n'y avais pas encore réfléchi. »

Je cherchais pendant plusieurs minutes mais rien ne vint à l'esprit. Il lui fallait un titre qui la représentait bien mais je séchais totalement. (N/H : Heu… Bella's Lullaby ? *clin d'œil*)

Elle décida de commencer le repas et partit derrière les fourneaux. Je montai terminer les devoirs qui me restaient puis je la rejoignis pour l'aider. Elle me proposa de préparer la salade tandis qu'elle s'occupait des lasagnes. On était l'un à côté de l'autre devant le plan de travail, discutant et riant tout en s'affairant à nos tâches. Pendant un court moment, j'eus l'impression que l'on était un vrai petit couple marié.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, j'appelai mes parents et Alice rentra de chez Jasper pile au bon moment. On s'installa tous à table et on dîna. C'était divin. Elle était une très bonne cuisinière et tout le monde se resservit une deuxième part.

« Où as-tu appris à cuisiner aussi bien ? » lui demanda ma mère.

« Avec ma mère » répondit-elle avec de la tristesse dans son regard.

« Et bien, c'est excellent » annonça ma sœur. « Heureusement qu'Emmet n'est pas là sinon il aurait déjà tout mangé sans rien nous laissé. »

On éclata tous de rire et je la remerciai pour son intervention et pour avoir redonné le sourire à Bella. Une fois le repas fini, on regarda un film puis on monta se coucher.

J'étais pratiquement endormi quand elle entra. Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras et je gémis de bonheur. C'était devenu une drogue. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de dormir avec elle près de moi. Je respirai son odeur avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de m'endormir. (N/H : Qui d'entre-nous ne voudraient pas se droguer à dormir avec Edward aussi, hein ?)

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai et la contemplai. Je caressai sa joue puis déposai des baisers sur son épaule nue. Sa peau était tellement douce. Puis je remontai jusqu'à son oreille.

« Bella, réveille-toi » murmurai-je.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et me sourit. Elle m'embrassa furtivement sur la joue puis se leva pour partir. Je roulai sur le dos et lâchai un soupir. J'attrapais son oreiller et respirai son odeur. Je restais ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de me lever et de me préparer pour la journée.

Une fois que l'on fût prêts, on se rendit au lycée. Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à son premier cours. C'était devenu notre rituel. J'avais eu envie de prendre sa main dans la mienne mais j'avais eu peur de sa réaction. Alors que je me rendais vers ma classe, je croisai ses amis dans les couloirs. Je m'approchai d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? » demanda froidement Mike.

« Écouter, j'ai compris que vous ne m'aimez pas et vous ne voulez pas me pardonner. Je comprends parfaitement vos raisons. Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de tourner le dos à Bella. C'est votre amie. Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça. Elle ne mérite pas un tel traitement de votre part juste parce qu'elle a décidé de me donner une chance. Alors, je vous promets de ne plus vous adresser la parole et de vous laisser tranquille si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que vous lui reparliez. »

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de me répondre et partis. J'espérais sincèrement qu'ils accepteraient car je ne voulais plus voir Bella malheureuse d'avoir perdu ses amis.

**Bella POV**

Je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria et m'apprêtai à rejoindre les autres quand j'entendis Jessica m'appeler. Je me retournai vers elle avec surprise et je vis tous mes anciens amis.

« On est désolés de t'avoir repoussée et de t'avoir ignorée la semaine dernière. On était vraiment fâchés que tu préfères Cullen à nous. Mais on n'aurait jamais dû réagir ainsi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis » demandai-je étonnée.

« Il est venu nous parler. Et il avait raison. Tu es notre amie et on n'a pas le droit de te tourner le dos parce que tu es amie avec lui maintenant, sinon on ne serait pas de véritables amis » expliqua Mike. « Mais ça ne veux pas dire que l'on va devenir amis avec lui. Est-ce que tu nous pardonnes ? »

« Oui, je ne vous en veux pas. Et je comprends que vous ayez été blessés. »

On s'installa à notre table et on discuta comme avant. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la table d'Edward et je le vis nous regarder, un sourire aux lèvres que je lui rendis.

De retour à la maison, je me rendis dans sa chambre pour le remercier. Je le serrai dans mes bras et collai ma tête contre son torse.

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait »dis-je émue par son geste.

« J'ai juste fait ce que j'avais à faire. Malgré ce que tu me disais, je voyais bien que tu souffrais et tout ça à cause de moi. »

Je reculai et caressai tendrement sa joue avant de l'embrasser.

« C'est tellement gentil de ta part. C'est l'une des plus belles choses que l'on ait fait pour moi. Merci beaucoup. »

On se fixa quelques instants les yeux dans les yeux avant que je descende aider Esmé à préparer le repas. J'étais heureuse, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Depuis notre rapprochement, je revivais et reprenais goût et plaisir à la vie, et cela principalement grâce à lui.

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. Faîtes péter ma boite mail avec vos commentaires.**

**La 300****ème**** review aura droit de lire le prochain chapitre en avant-première avant que je ne le poste ici.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Edward et Bella se rapprocheront encore plus.**

**Gros bisous**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou tout le monde.**

**Je suis désolé pour cette longue attente mais maintenant vous devez être habitué ) Pour me faire pardonner, voici un très long chapitre.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews pour le précédent chapitre. Vous avez fait péter le compteur. Je n'en avais jamais autant reçu. Je suis contente que cette fic continue de vous plaire. Merci aussi à Hanine, ma bêta pour ses loyaux services.**

**Concernant la 300****ème**** review, il s'agit de Wendy, une anonyme, qui malheureusement n'a pas pu bénéficier de pouvoir lire ce chapitre en avant-première car elle ne m'a pas laissé d'adresse mail pour la joindre. Donc c'est Xo-Yume-oX qui en a bénéficié. Si tu lis ce chapitre Wendy, envoie moi une adresse pour que je puisse t'envoyer le chapitre suivant pour te remercier d'avoir poster autant de message.**

**Je préfère prévenir à l'avance, la 400****ème**** review recevra le chapitre suivant en avant-première.**

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**Miss vintage : ça **me fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies autant ma fic. Pour les animaux, c'est l'une de mes passions. J'adore les animaux et je ne supporte pas la cruauté envers eux.

**larsand : **si tu ne me donnes pas d'adresse mail, je ne pourrais pas t'envoyer d'extrait.

**Wendy : **tu as de bonnes idées. Mais je ne penses pas faire évoluer la suite ainsi. Tu as déjà pensé à écrire des fics ? Et j'ignore pourquoi mais cela fait 2 fois qu'une personne me dit que je n'avais pas mis à jour cette fic depuis plus d'un an. C'est impossible puisque je l'ai commencé il y a un peu moins d'un an.

**liloutte **: j'espère que le rapprochement entre Edward et Bella sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise.

**lamiae ac : **je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitre en tout mais cette fic va durer encore un petit moment.

**KM : **Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes toujours autant cette fic. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura en tout mais je ne pense pas la terminé avant un petit moment.

Yaonne : Bella ne va pas apprendre pour le pari avant un bout de temps et pour la révélation de leurs sentiments, cela ne devrait plus tardé.

**Noirbleu2002, Anny34, Marion, Laurine, une lectrice qui adore ta fic, cullen-familly-story et Celestin : **merci pour vos compliments. Je suis contente que vous appréciez cette fic.

**Pour les autres personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, je suis désolé de ne pas y avoir répondu car j'ai préféré consacrer e le peu de temps que j'avais à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Je vous promets que cette fois-ci je répondrais à toutes vos reviews.**

**J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Assez de blabla, je vous laisse le lire.**

**Chapitre 10**

**Bella POV**

Cela faisait trois jours que mes amis me reparlaient et on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble pour rattraper le temps perdu. Et avec leur retour, mes insomnies avaient disparues. Quand je m'étais couchée la veille, je m'étais endormie immédiatement après que ma tête ait touché mon oreiller.

J'étais contente de ne plus avoir de problème de sommeil mais en même temps, j'étais triste de ne plus passer mes nuits avec Edward. Je m'étais habituée à dormir à ses côtés, ses bras autour de moi. Quand je m'étais réveillée dans mon lit, seule, j'avais ressenti une sensation de vide.

Une heure après que tout le monde fut couché, j'étais pratiquement endormie. Sa présence me manquait terriblement ainsi que son odeur. Alors, je me levai et me dirigeai vers sa chambre. J'entrai sans faire de bruit et m'approchai de lui. Il dormait paisiblement. Je repoussai doucement la couverture et m'allongeai à ses côtés. Ses bras vinrent automatiquement se refermer atour de ma taille et me collèrent contre son torse chaud. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe avant de se rendormir. Je fus envahie par un sentiment de bien-être complet et je tombai rapidement dans l'inconscience, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai la tête contre son torse. Nos jambes étaient entrelacées. Je restais un moment dans cette position à écouter les battements de son cœur. Je relevai la tête quand je le sentis se réveiller.

« Bonjour » dis-je avec un sourire.

« Bonjour » répondit-il d'une voix rauque avant de m'embrasser sur le front. « Comme tu n'es pas venue me rejoindre hier, j'ai cru que tes insomnies avaient cessé. Mais visiblement, j'avais tord. »

« Je n'ai plus de problème de sommeil » avouai-je.

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as rejoints cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il étonné.

« Je me suis habituée à dormir à tes côtés et ça me manquait. Si ça te dérange, je ne le ferais plus. »

« Pas de souci. Tu peux venir quand tu le souhaites » répliqua-t-il en caressant tendrement ma joue.

« Je dois aller me préparer » annonçais-je en m'écartant de lui.

Je me levai et sortis de sa chambre pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Je préparais le petit déjeuner pour toute la famille. Puis je pris ma douche, m'habillais, me coiffais et me maquillais sous la surveillance d'Alice. Elle était fière du résultat et du fait que je l'avais fait toute seule.

Puis on se rendit au lycée pour une journée de cours. À la pause déjeuner, je m'installai à ma table habituelle avec mes amis et je jetai de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers la table où Edward et le reste de la bande étaient assis. Quand nos regards se croisaient, on se souriait. J'espérais qu'un jour, mes amis l'accepteraient, comme ça, je ne serais plus partagée entre les deux groupes.

En rentrant à la maison, Esmé et Carlisle nous attendaient. Ils me demandèrent de m'asseoir avec eux dans le salon.

« On a bien réfléchi à ta situation financière et on a décidé de t'ouvrir un compte bancaire pour que tu n'aies plus à dépendre de ton père. Tiens, c'est pour toi » me dit-il en me tendant une carte de crédit mais je refusai de prendre.

« C'est extrêmement généreux de votre part mais je ne peux pas accepter. Vous avez déjà eu la bonté de m'accueillir chez vous et c'est déjà beaucoup. Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour tous ce que vous faites pour moi » répliquai-je.

« Mais tu n'as pas à le faire. On le fait avec plaisir et parce que l'on veut t'aider » répondit-elle.

« Je vous remercie énormément mais je ne peux vraiment pas accepter cette offre. J'aurais l'impression de profiter de votre générosité. Je me débrouillerais toute seule pour subvenir financièrement à mes besoins et j'ai mon héritage. Tant pis si je n'ai pas de bourse universitaire. Je trouverais un travail en attendant de pouvoir payer mes études. »

Je me levai pour clore cette discussion mais Esmé se saisit de ma main.

« On ne veux pas que tu touches à cet argent. Garde-le pour plus tard, quand tu construiras ta vie. Tu as des projets et on veut t'aider à les réaliser. On souhaite te donner tout ce dont tu as besoin et tout ce que tu n'as pas pu avoir dans ton enfance. C'est notre façon de traiter nos enfants. »

Soudain, l'émotion fut trop forte et les larmes firent leur apparition.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas mes parents » annonçai-je avant de courir me réfugier dans ma chambre.

Je m'effondrai en pleurs sur mon lit. Je savais que ça partait d'une bonne intention mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à accepter de l'aide, vu que j'avais dû apprendre à me débrouiller toute seule ces trois dernières années. Esmé ne voulait pas me blesser. Mais c'était dur pour moi de la voir agir en mère aimante envers Edward et Alice car cela me rappelait que je ne reverrais plus jamais la mienne. La douleur dans mon cœur était insoutenable. Il y avait un trou béant depuis son décès.

J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et je pensais que c'était Edward qui venait me consoler. Je sentis mon lit bouger, m'indiquant qu'il s'était assis à côté de moi. Je me retournai pour aller me blottir dans ses bras et je découvris que ce n'était pas lui mais Esmé.

« Bella, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. Je sais que je ne suis pas ta mère et je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre sa place » dit-elle en essuyant mes larmes de ses doigts. « Je sais à quel point elle te manque. »

« C'est tellement dur de vivre dans un monde où elle n'est plus là » répondis-je entre deux sanglots. « Parfois, je me dis que tout serait plus facile si je la rejoignais. Il me suffirait juste d'une lame de rasoir et toute ma souffrance prendrait fin. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre elle.

« Ne redis plus jamais ça. Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de te suicider ? » demanda-t-elle, choquée et effrayée par mes propos.

« J'y ai pensé à plusieurs reprises mais je n'ai jamais tenté quoi que ce soit. »

« Je sais que tu souffres énormément de la perte de ta mère mais elle ne voudrait pas que tu mettes fin à tes jours. Je suis sûre qu'elle te regarde d'en haut et qu'elle est fière de toi. Tu es une fille belle, intelligente et incroyablement forte. Et elle voudrait que tu sois heureuse. Elle devait être une personne formidable puisque tu tiens d'elle. Ella aura toujours une place importante dans ton cœur » dit-elle en me berçant pour me calmer. « Je ne pourrais jamais la remplacer mais je pourrais être ta seconde mère en quelque sorte. Si tu as besoin de parler de certaines choses que l'on ne peut dire qu'à une mère ou de te confier, sache que je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Je fus touchée par sa gentillesse et sa douceur. À ce moment-là, j'avais retrouvé la chaleur maternelle qui me manquait terriblement depuis trois ans. Je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle.

« Merci pour tous. Vous êtes tous si merveilleux avec moi et je me sens mal de ne pas pouvoir vous remercier autant que je le souhaite. Vous aidez dans les tâches ménagères n'est pas suffisant. »

« Je te le répète, tu ne nous dois rien. On t'offre notre aide et notre plus belle récompense est ton bonheur. Et tu as tort, tu fais beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Comment ça ? » demandai-je étonné.

« Depuis votre rencontre, Edward a changé. J'ai retrouvé mon fils. Il a arrêté d'enchaîner les conquêtes d'une nuit. Il est redevenu le même homme que celui d'avant… »

« Anna » répliquai-je.

« Il t'en a parlé ? Je suis étonnée car d'habitude, il ne veut pas en parler. Elle l'a fait beaucoup souffrir malgré ce qui laisse paraître. »

« Il m'a raconté son histoire et que vous espérez qu'une fille lui redonnera foi en l'amour. Si vous croyait que je suis cette fille, vous vous trompez. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez de faux espoirs. Entre Edward et moi, c'est juste de l'amitié. Il n'y aura jamais rien de romantique entre nous deux. Il me voit plus comme une petite sœur qu'il se doit de protéger » assurai-je, convaincue.

« Pourtant sa façon de te regarder et son comportement envers toi me dit tout à fait le contraire » répondit-elle, perplexe. « Peut importe quelle est votre relation, je suis tellement heureuse qu'il ait abandonné ses mauvaises habitudes et de l'avoir retrouvé. »

Elle fouilla dans la poche droite de son pantalon et me tendit la carte de crédit.

« Prends-la. Si tu ne veux pas l'utiliser, libre à toi. On ne le prendra pas mal. Mais, je veux que tu l'aies sur toi au cas où tu aurais un problème. Au moins, on sait que tu pourras te débrouiller. »

« Très bien » dis-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

Puis, je me dégageai et pris la carte que je rangeai dans mon portefeuille. Puis on se leva et descendit rejoindre le reste de la famille.

**Edward POV**

Quand Bella courut à l'étage, j'avais voulu la rejoindre pour la réconforter mais mon père m'avait empêché en me retenant par le bras.

« Laisse faire ta mère » dit-il en observant sa femme montait les escaliers.

J'acquiesçai. Puis, je m'installai à la table du salon pour faire mes devoirs. Alice me suivit tandis que Carlisle s'assit sur un fauteuil pour lire une revue médicale. J'essayais de me concentrer mais je n'y arrivais pas. Mes pensées étaient focalisées sur Bella. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien.

Je fixai depuis cinq minutes la même page de mon livre d'histoire quand ma sœur m'interpella.

« Ne te fais pas autant de souci. Je suis sûre que tout s'est arrangé et qu'elle va mieux. Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je te vois autant attentionné envers une fille. Même avec Anna, tu ne l'étais pas à ce point. Tu tiens beaucoup à elle » dit-elle en me souriant malicieusement.

« Je ressens le besoin perpétuel de la protéger. Je ne supporte pas de la voir malheureuse. »

« Est-ce que tu éprouves plus que de l'amitié envers elle ? »

« Ne vas pas te faire des films. Elle est juste une amie. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous deux. Et si je suis très protecteur, c'est que jusqu'à présent, elle n'a pas eu une vie facile. »

Je réalisai à ce moment-là que ma sœur était certainement déjà entrain de s'imaginer que Bella et moi finirions nos jours ensemble. Malgré ma très grande attirance pour elle, mon envie de prendre soin d'elle et le fait que je l'appréciais beaucoup, je ne voulais pas d'une relation amoureuse avec elle ou une autre fille.

Ma rupture avec Anna m'avait anéanti mais je ne le laissais pas paraître. C'est pour ça que j'étais devenu un vrai enfoiré avec les femmes. Je voulais que les gens souffrent comme je souffrais, qu'ils ressentent la douleur qui vrillait mon cœur. Aujourd'hui, la douleur avait disparue mais je m'étais juré que plus jamais une fille ne me referait souffrir de la sorte. Je me comportais ainsi pour me protéger.

J'étais en plein dans mes pensées quand j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. Quand je vis Bella entrer dans le salon à la suite de ma mère, je me dirigeai vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demandai-je inquiet.

Elle recula un peu et me regarda dans les yeux avant d'acquiescer de la tête en m'offrant un magnifique sourire. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et la caressai tendrement tout en la fixant des yeux.

« Je voulais venir te rejoindre mais ma mère m'a devancé » murmurai-je avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Je levai les yeux et j'aperçu ma famille qui nous regardait en silence. Je fus surpris de voir une étincelle dans le regard de ma mère et de ma sœur. Je m'écartai de Bella et retournai à mes devoirs. Elle s'installa à côté de moi pour commencer les siens.

De temps en temps, je l'observais et quand nos regards se croisaient, on échangeait des sourires complices.

Le lendemain, après les cours, comme je terminai plus tard que les filles, je prétextai que j'allais voir un pote et je demandai à Jasper de les raccompagner. En réalité, je me rendis au refuge des animaux pour aller chercher le chaton. J'avais demandé l'accord de mes parents avant et ils avaient accepté qu'on l'adopte. [N/H: Trrrrrop chou Edward! *soupir*]

Quand j'arrivai là-bas, il me reconnu et vint se frotter contre ma jambe en miaulant. Je m'accroupis pour le caresser et il se mit à ronronner.

Une fois toutes les formalités remplies, je repartis avec lui enfermé dans son panier. Sur le chemin du retour, je m'arrêtais à un magasin pour animaux pour acheter tout ce dont il aura besoin. Puis je rentrai chez moi. Malheureusement, je fus bloqué dans un bouchon provoqué par un accident entre deux voitures. Je fus obligé de stationner le temps que la dépanneuse vienne remorquer les deux véhicules. Mon compagnon poussait des cris de complainte et de lassitude d'être enfermé. Donc, je le laissai sortir le temps que la situation s'arrange.

Je dû attendre deux heures pour pouvoir enfin reprendre la route. Quand j'arrivai chez moi, il était 22 heures passé. Tout le monde était déjà couché. Je me rendis dans ma chambre et libéra le chaton qui fit une visite de sa nouvelle demeure.

Puis, je me changeai et m'allongeai sur mon lit en attendant que Bella vienne me rejoindre. J'avais hâte de voir sa joie quand elle découvrirait mon cadeau qui poussa un miaulement. Je me relevai pour le voir et il était au bord de mon lit, essayant de grimper dessus mais c'était trop haut pour lui. Quand il me vit, il poussa un autre cri. Je le soulevai et le posai sur mon torse.

"Chut ! Ne fais pas de bruit. Tu vas réveiller ma famille" dis-je en le caressant.

Il me fixa du regard et il finit par s'endormir à mes côtés. Je regardai l'heure et me rendis compte qu'une heure s'était écoulée et je compris que Bella devait déjà dormir. J'étais triste qu'elle ne vienne pas. Je m'étais habitué à ce qu'elle passe ses nuits avec moi et son absence me paraissait étrange. J'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil car sa présence me manquait. Je saisi son oreiller et respirai son doux parfum. Je finis par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

**Bella POV**

J'étais parti me coucher et j'attendais qu'Edward rentre. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je l'entendis monter les escaliers. Je patientais pendant un moment; le temps qu'il se change et que tout le monde soit endormi.

Puis, je me levai pour aller le rejoindre. Je me trouvai devant sa porte quand je l'entendis parler.

"Chut ! Ne fais pas de bruit. Tu vas réveiller ma famille."

Ma main sur la poignée s'arrêta net. Je fus surprise. Je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'un soir il ramènerait une fille mais en même temps, j'aurais dû m'en douter. C'était évident qu'il le ferait au vu de sa réputation. J'étais un peu étonné car depuis que j'avais emménagé ici, il ne l'avait pas fait, et comme il avait passé toutes ses soirées avec moi, je me doutais qu'il devait être en manque de sexe.

Je ressentis un pincement au cœur de savoir qu'il était avec une autre fille dans sa chambre. J'éprouvais de la jalousie car pour moi c'était notre endroit à nous deux. J'aurais dû y penser bien avant que beaucoup de femmes avaient dues dormir dans ce lit avant moi. Il aurait pu me parler de ce petit détail lorsqu'il m'avait proposé de venir le rejoindre quand je le voulais. Heureusement que je l'avais entendu parler sinon je les aurais surpris en pleine action.

Déçu, je retournai dans ma chambre et m'endormi seule. Je fus pas mal agitée cette nuit là et je rêvais de ma mère.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai tôt et descendis dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. Alors que je terminai de tout préparer, Edward arriva encore un peu endormi. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur le front.

« Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? »

Je me dégageai rapidement de lui. Sachant ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit, je me sentis mal à l'aise à son contact.

« Très bien » mentis-je. « Est-ce que je dois rajouter un couvert de plus pour ta conquête d'hier soir ou est-ce que tu l'as déjà mise à la porte ? » poursuivis-je un peu froidement.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda-t-il, totalement perdu.

« Tu aurais dû me prévenir que cela pourrais arriver. Imagine que je sois entrée en plein milieux de vos ébats, j'aurais été totalement embarrassé. »

« Je ne comprends absolument rien de ce que tu racontes » dit-il de plus en plus étonné par mon comportement distant.

« Je te parle de la fille que tu as ramené hier soir. Cela ne me dérange pas mais tu aurais dû me le dire, comme ça j'aurais sû qu'il ne fallait pas que je vienne » répondis-je plus gentiment.

« Il n'y avait personne avec moi dans ma chambre » répliqua-t-il, perplexe.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir. Je t'ai entendu lui dire de ne pas faire de bruit. Je te le répète, cela ne me dérange pas. Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre. Tu fais ce que tu veux chez toi. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » dit-il tandis que je lui tournais le dos pour mettre la table.

« Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer. »

« Viens avec moi, je dois te montrer quelque chose » insista-t-il mais je refusai.

Il me retira les assiettes des mains et pris ma main dans la sienne. Il m'entraîna en direction de sa chambre.

« Edward, je n'ai aucune envie de voir cette fille » protestai-je une fois devant sa porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je fus surprise de ne voir personne. Soudain, j'entendis un miaulement et je vis le chaton blanc du refuge courir vers moi. J'étais totalement perdue.

« C'est à lui que je parlais » expliqua-t-il. « Je voulais te l'offrir hier soir mais j'ai été retenu sur la route et quand je suis arrivé, tu dormais déjà. »

« Mais je t'avais dit que je ne pouvais pas l'adopter. Je ne pourrais pas le prendre avec moi à l'université. »

« Mes parents ont accepté de s'en occuper. J'ai vu à quel point tu étais attachée à lui l'autre jour et que tu désirais prendre soin de lui quotidiennement mais tu te le refusais. J'ai décidé que tu t'étais assez privée de chose dans ta vie et que tu méritais pour une fois d'avoir ce que tu voulais. »

Je me baissai pour caresser l'animal qui se mit à ronronner de plaisir. Je le saisi dans mes mains et embrassai sa petite tête. J'étais foutue. Je ne pourrais jamais le ramener au refuge. Cela me ferait trop de mal. J'étais tombée sous le charme de cette petite boule de poils la première fois que je l'avais vu et je n'arriverais pas à m'en séparer maintenant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward et vis qu'il m'observait avec un énorme sourire sur son visage. Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers lui.

« Merci pour ce magnifique cadeau. C'est tellement gentil de ta part » dis-je avant de le prendre dans mes bras. « Tu es si merveilleux avec moi. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »

« Ton bonheur est tous ce qui compte à mes yeux. » [N/H: Un vrai homme à marier *r*]

**Edward POV**

À contre-cœur, je me séparai d'elle et on s'assit sur mon lit. Puis une idée me traversa l'esprit.

« Mais si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir alors tu pourrais porter la robe que je t'ai offerte à la soirée de ce soir. »

J'espérais qu'elle allait accepter car j'avais vraiment envie de la revoir dedans. Elle était tellement sexy. Son image me revenait souvent en mémoire lors de mes plaisirs solitaires.

« D'accord, mais il faudra que je passe la prendre chez mon père » acquiesça-t-elle. « Je suis désolée pour la méprise de toute à l'heure. C'est juste que quand j'ai cru que tu n'étais pas seul dans ta chambre, j'ai réalisé que pas mal de filles ont dû défilées dans ce lit et je me suis sentie mal. »

« Bella, j'ai fais changer le lit après Anna et je n'ai jamais ramené l'une de mes conquêtes ici par respect pour ma famille. Tu es la seule et unique fille qui est dormie dans ce lit » annonçai-je

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise. « Alors, je suis une privilégié en quelque sorte » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Oui, tu l'es » répondis-je en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Notre échange était très intense et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de goûter à ses lèvres si tentantes. Je commençai à me pencher lentement vers elle quand j'entendis un miaulement. On tourna tout les deux notre tête vers notre nouveau compagnon qui désirait que l'on s'occupe de lui. À ce moment-là, je le maudissais. J'aurais pu enfin embrasser Bella mais il avait tout fait foirer. J'avais tellement envie d'elle que cela devenait douloureux de me retenir de ne pas me jeter sur elle.

Bella se baissa pour prendre le chaton et le posa sur ses cuisses pour le caresser. Il était tout heureux et ronronnait fort pour le faire comprendre. Elle était heureuse et cela me faisait tellement plaisir de la voir si rayonnante de bonheur.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà un nom pour lui ? » demandai-je.

Elle réfléchit pendant un instant puis se tourna vers moi.

« Je vais l'appeler Love. »

Pour montrer son accord, l'animal poussa un cri avant de se frotter contre elle.

On descendit retrouver le reste de la famille qui était dans la cuisine. Elle leur présenta le nouveau membre de la famille et tout le monde tomba sous son charme.

**Bella POV**

Je passai le reste de la matinée à jouer avec mon nouveau compagnon. J'avais installé toutes ses affaires dans ma chambre et il avait fait le tour complet de la maison. En début d'après-midi, je partis récupérer la robe et Edward m'accompagna. Je lui dis que j'en avais pour quelques minutes et lui demandai de patienter dans la voiture mais il refusa. Il voulait absolument m'accompagner à l'intérieur.

Mon père était assis sur le canapé dans le salon et regardait la télé. Il y avait 3 bouteilles de bière vides posées sur la table basse. Je compris qu'il était déjà un peu éméché. Il nous vit entrer.

« Salut, ma fille. Je ne t'ai pas vu de la matinée mais maintenant je comprends mieux » dit-il avec difficulté avant de fixer Edward. « Tu es le type de l'autre soir. Je ne me souviens plus de ton nom. Tu te tapes ma fille ? » demanda-t-il en rigolant bêtement.

J'étais morte de honte et je sentis Edward se tendre à mes côtés. Ses yeux étaient remplis de colère et je me doutais qu'il allait prendre ma défense. Je craignais que la situation dégénère et qu'il soit blessé.

« C'est juste un ami » répondis-je froidement en agrippant fermement son bras pour le forcer à quitter la pièce et à monter à l'étage.

Il ne chercha pas à résister. Une fois dans ma chambre, il laissa éclater sa colère.

« Comment ose-t-il parler de toi ainsi ? Il n'a vraiment aucun respect pour toi. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas que tes amis soient en sa présence. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui ? Il est vraiment tordu. »

« Calme-toi. Ne lui dis rien, s'il te plait » dis-je avant d'aller prendre la robe dans l'armoire. « C'est bon, on peut partir maintenant. »

On redescendit et on passa rapidement devant le salon quand mon père nous interpella.

« Hé bien, c'était rapide. Tu ne dois pas être très doué, fiston. »

Je me retournai et vis qu'Edward s'apprêtai à aller rejoindre mon père. J'attrapai son bras et l'en empêchai. Je le suppliai de laisser tomber. Finalement, il se détendit et on partit. Une fois dans la voiture, je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

« Comment peux-tu accepter qu'il te parle ainsi ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai l'habitude » répondis-je blasée. « En grandissant, j'ai appris à ne plus y faire attention. »

« J'ai encore plus d'estime pour toi. Tu es tellement forte et tu ne te laisses jamais abattre. »

Je ne voulais pas l'avouer mais certaines paroles de mon père continuaient de me faire mal malgré toutes ces années.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Quand on arriva à la maison, Rose était déjà arrivée. Quand Alice vit la robe dans mes mains, elle poussa un cri de joie.

« Tu l'as acheté » s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

« Non, c'est moi qui lui ait offerte » intervint Edward. « Et elle va la porter pour la fête. »

Les filles ne perdirent pas un instant, elles m'attrapèrent et m'entraînèrent dans la chambre d'Alice. Pendant les deux heures suivantes, elles m'épilèrent les jambes à la cire, me mirent un masque nettoyant et purificateur sur le visage et j'eus droit à une manucure et une pédicure. Pendant que je prenais ma douche, elles se préparèrent. Puis, j'enfilai ma robe et elles me coiffèrent et me maquillèrent.

On descendit rejoindre les garçons qui nous attendaient dans le salon. Quand Edward me vit, un magnifique sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Tu es sublime » me dit-il en m'aidant à mettre ma veste.

Je lui souris en retour malgré le fait que je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise habillé ainsi.

On monta dans les voitures et on se rendit chez James. J'éprouvais quelques appréhensions à aller à cette fête mais je savais qu'avec Edward à mes côtés, tout ce passerait bien.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il m'aida à sortir de la voiture et il prit ma main dans la sienne. Quand on entra à l'intérieur de la maison de son ami, tous les yeux se braquèrent sur moi. Je pouvais lire de la surprise et de l'étonnement sur leur visage. J'étais gênée que toute l'attention se portait sur moi.

« Ne fais pas attention à eux. Amuse-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? » me dit-il.

« Un soda, s'il te plaît »

Les garçons partirent chercher nos boissons. J'enlevai ma veste et discutais avec les filles en attendant leur retour. Une fois qu'ils furent revenus, on parla pendant un bon moment avant que Jasper et Emmet invitent les filles à danser. On se retrouva que tous les deux.

« Alors, est-ce que tu apprécies la soirée jusqu'à présent ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que je le pensais » avouai-je. « Mais je reste sur ma position que ces fêtes servent uniquement d'excuse pour pouvoir s'enivrer le plus possible. »

« Est-ce que ça te pose un problème que je boive une bière ? » demanda-t-il soucieux. « Parce que je peux très bien m'en passer si tu veux. »

« Du moment que tu sais te contrôler, ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne veux pas que tu changes tes habitudes à cause de moi. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'avant que j'emménage chez toi, tu passais toutes tes soirées à la maison ? »

« Non, je sortais pratiquement tous les soirs. »

« Alors, pourquoi tu ne le fais plus ? J'apprécie énormément le temps que l'on passe ensemble mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger de rester constamment auprès de moi de peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Je ne veux pas que tu voies moins tes amis à cause de moi. »

« Je ne le fais par obligation. J'aime passer du temps avec toi. Et malgré ce que tu crois, je passe assez de temps avec mes amis. C'est juste que depuis un moment, je préfère rester à la maison avec toi que de sortir avec eux pour aller à une énième soirée.»

« Tu n'apprécies plus ce genre de petite fête ? » dis-je surprise.

« Elles se ressemblent toutes, avec toujours les même personnes et les mêmes discussions. C'est devenu ennuyeux et je n'y prends plus vraiment de plaisir à y aller. Tu n'as pas te sentir coupable pour mon changement de comportement. »

Je hochai affirmativement de la tête et il partit nous chercher à boire. Pendant ce temps, j'observais les gens autour de moi et je vis un couple d'amoureux qui s'embrassait passionnément tout en dansant. Je les regardais avec envie. Moi aussi, je voulais être aussi heureuse qu'eux d'avoir trouvé l'amour et le bonheur.

« Pourquoi tu regardes ce couple avec tant d'intérêt ? Est-ce que le type te plait ? » entendis-je.

Edward était revenu auprès de moi, deux canettes de soda dans les mains.

« Non, c'est juste que je me demandai ce que l'on ressent lorsque quelqu'un nous embrasse » répondis-je gêné.

Il fut sous le choc.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais été embrassée ? » demanda-t-il ahuri.

Je détournai mon regard du sien, embarrassée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez les garçons à Jacksonville ? Ils sont complètement stupides ou quoi ? »

« J'étais timide et je ne sortais pas souvent de la maison. Ils préféraient des filles comme Tanya ou Lauren. Des filles bien plus belles que moi. »

« Tu n'as rien à leur envier. Je te le répète, tu es d'une beauté époustouflante, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes ni ton caractère, mais pourquoi tu n'embrasses pas le premier type venu pour savoir l'effet que ça fait ? »

« Cela va te paraître très fleur bleue. Mais je veux que mon premier baiser soit mémorable et avec un homme pour qui j'ai des sentiments. »

« Non, c'est normal. Tu es romantique et tu veux pouvoir te souvenir de ce baiser toute ta vie comme un moment magique. Tu trouveras la bonne personne j'en suis sûr » me rassura-t-il.

Il me tendit l'un des sodas en me souriant. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière moi.

« Je vais parler à des amis. Je reviens vite » annonça-t-il avant de partir.

Je restai seule dans mon coin à boire tranquillement quand soudain je fus surprise par une voix derrière moi.

« Salut »

Je me retournai et vis Ryan, un élève du lycée qui partageait mon cours d'histoire. Il me sourit.

« Excuse moi de t'avoir fait peur, mais je voulais te demander quelque chose. Est-ce que tu sors avec Edward ? »

Je fus surprise par sa question aussi directe étant donné qu'il ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole jusqu'à présent.

« Non, on est juste amis » répondis-je quand même.

Ma réponse dû le satisfaire car un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Est-ce que tu accepterais d'avoir un rendez-vous avec moi un de ces soirs ? »

Il me prit totalement au dépourvue. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon me demander de sortir avec lui. Il dû lire la surprise sur mon visage.

« Ça fait un moment que je t'ai remarqué mais je n'avais pas assez de courage pour t'aborder. Et ce soir, quand je t'ai vu aussi belle dans cette robe, j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance. Alors, tu veux bien ? »

Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes de réflexion pour accepter. Un garçon voulait enfin de moi. Je ne le connaissais pas mais il avait l'air sympa, un peu timide et assez mignon. [N/H: Hum! Je préfère Edward tout de même]

« Ça te convient demain soir ? »

« Oui, c'est très bien. »

« Je passe te prendre vers 19h. Quel est ton adresse ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à venir me chercher chez les Cullen. »

Il parut étonné mais accepta. Je lui donnai leur adresse. Il me sourit en me disant qu'il avait hâte d'être à demain soir puis il partit.

J'étais tout excitée d'avoir enfin mon premier rendez-vous. Je rejoignis les filles pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Elles furent contentes pour moi et me proposèrent de m'aider à me préparer pour ma soirée de demain.

**Edward POV**

Je laissai Bella quelques minutes pour aller voir James et le reste de la bande. Je voyais qu'il était furieux que j'aie tenu ma parole.

« Je t'avais dit que je l'amènerais ce soir. Accepte le fait que tu vas perdre notre pari. »

« Ça ne prouve absolument rien. Rien ne me dit que tu vas réussir à la mettre dans ton lit. Si tu veux vraiment me le prouver alors embrasse-la, là maintenant et devant moi » répondit-il avec un air suffisant.

Je repensais à la discussion que je venais d'avoir avec elle et je refusais catégoriquement. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, lui prendre ce moment aussi précieux à ses yeux juste pour un pari.

« Non, je ne le ferais pas. Le fait qu'elle soit venue à ta fête est suffisant pour te montrer qu'elle me mange dans la main. Je ne vais pas risquer de la brusquer parce que tu ne me crois pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eddie ? Tu as peur qu'elle te repousse. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas du tout tombée sous ton charme. En fait, quand je vous regarde ensemble, je vois deux amis, rien de plus. Tu as dû perdre la main » ria-t-il.

Les autres aussi se mirent à rire ce qui m'énerva. Je n'allais pas le laisser me ridiculiser ainsi.

« Je suis déçu » ajouta Tanya en s'approchant de moi pour me caresser le torse. « Je pensais que tu aurais été plus motivé que ça de pouvoir enfin m'avoir. Mais visiblement, j'avais tort. Quel dommage ! »

« Il me reste deux mois pour me la faire. Tu rigoleras moins quand je te ramènerais la preuve que j'ai réussi » répliquai-je à James. « Et une fois cela fait, toi et moi, on passera un très bon moment ensemble. Je te le garantie ma belle » ajoutai-je avant de me retourner pour m'en aller.

« Qui aurait pu imaginer que Swan était une vraie bombe ? Matez-moi ce corps de rêve. Une fois que tu auras fini avec elle, je me la ferais bien. Je suis sûr que c'est une vraie chienne au lit » répliqua-t-il.

Je me retournai vivement et m'avançai vers lui. Je l'attrapai par le col, le prenant par surprise, et le plaquai violemment contre le mur.

« Laisse-la tranquille. Ne t'approche pas d'elle » le prévenais-je. « Si tu oses lui faire quoi que se soit, tu auras à faire à moi. »

Je le relâchai et partis rejoindre Bella qui se trouvait avec Alice et Rosalie. J'étais furieux que quelqu'un puisse parler d'elle de cette façon. Emmet et Jasper revinrent avec des boissons. Ils discutaient tous ensemble tandis que je restais silencieux, toujours énervé.

J'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Jamais je ne laisserais James s'approcher d'elle. J'allais lui faire ravaler son sourire à cet abruti. J'allais gagner ce stupide pari et il sera dégoûté.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » entendis-je tout d'un coup.

Je tournai la tête pour apercevoir Bella qui me regardait inquiète.

« Tout va bien » la rassurai-je en lui souriant tandis qu'un slow débuta. « Tu m'accordes cette danse ? »

« Je ne suis pas une très bonne danseuse. »

« Je suis sûr que c'est faux. Allez, pour me faire plaisir » insistai-je.

« D'accord » finit-elle par concéder.

On se rendit au milieu du salon, où d'autres couples dansaient aussi. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle mit les siennes sur mes épaules. On commença à bouger en rythme. Elle avait la tête baissée, fixant ses pieds pour éviter de marcher sur les miens. Je la forçai à me regarder.

« Aie confiance en toi. Et si tu me marches dessus, ce n'est pas bien grave » affirmai-je.

On continua à danser sans jamais se quitter des yeux. Elle était tellement belle et si désirable. J'éprouvais de plus en plus de difficultés à me retenir. J'avais envie de goûter à ses lèvres. Je pouvais lui donner le premier baiser dont elle avait toujours rêvé. J'en crevais d'envie. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis James nous observer avec un air de défi et cela refroidit mes ardeurs. Je lui jetai un regard noir puis me refocalisais sur elle.

« Au fait, je m'excuse pour ce que mon père t'a dit tout à l'heure, sur tes capacités sexuelles » dit-elle en rougissant.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire à sa place. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est totalement faux ce qu'il a dit. Je suis un excellent amant » répondis-je avec une pointe d'humour.

Elle éclata de rire. Une douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

« C'est très présomptueux de ta part. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est les femmes » assurai-je tandis que la musique se termina. Je remarquai qu'elle était un peu fatiguée. « On s'est bien amusés. On peut rentrer à la maison si tu veux. »

Elle acquiesça et on prévint les autres. Eux aussi décidèrent de partir. Alice dormait chez Jasper.

Une fois à la maison, elle vint me retrouver dans ma chambre. Elle se blottit dans mes bras et Love nous rejoignit aussi. Je déposai un tendre baiser sur son front et on finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai et l'observais. Je repoussai une mèche de cheveux et déposais des petits baisers dans son cou tout en caressant tendrement son ventre. Son parfum m'enivrait. J'avais tellement envie d'elle et pas à cause du pari. Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne. Je décidai que j'allais passer à l'étape supérieure.

Elle bougea et ouvrit les yeux. Je m'écartai d'elle et elle se retourna pour m'offrir un magnifique sourire. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil puis se leva en prenant Love dans ses bras avant de partir. C'était ce que je détestais le plus lorsqu'elle sortait pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Je poussai un soupir d'agacement avant de me soulager en pensant à elle. Une fois ma petite affaire finie, je me levai et me préparais pour la journée.

Nous nous rendîmes au refuge pour animaux. Bella était dans son élément. Elle était encore plus radieuse lorsqu'elle s'occupait des chats et des chiens. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil et cela me rendait heureux de la voir aussi épanouie.

Puis, on rentra à la maison. Elle prépara le repas pour la famille. Elle m'aida à terminer mes devoirs et ensuite elle s'occupa pendant un moment de Love. Elle s'amusait avec lui sur le canapé du salon pendant que je jouais sa mélodie. J'eus soudain une révélation.

« Je viens de trouver le titre parfait pour cette musique » annonçai-je.

Elle releva la tête pour me regarder.

« Bella's Lullaby »

« Tu lui as donné mon nom ! » s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

« C'est normal puisque tu as été ma source d'inspiration. »

« C'est si gentil. Personne ne m'a jamais fais un aussi beau cadeau. Je suis très touchée. »

Elle se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue tout en me remerciant. Je décidai de profiter de l'occasion.

« Est-ce que tu… » commençais-je quand ma sœur arriva en trombe.

« Bella, dépêche-toi ! Il faut te préparer pour ton rendez-vous de ce soir » annonça-t-elle en attrapant son bras pour l'entraîner à l'étage.

« Tu as un rendez-vous ? » demandai-je surpris. « Avec qui ? »

« Ryan Smith. Il m'a invité hier soir à la fête. »

J'étais sous le choc. Je savais que pas mal de types voulaient sortir avec elles mais je n'avais pas imaginé que l'un d'entre eux puisse avoir le courage de l'inviter. Je croyais qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils ne devaient pas empiéter sur mes plates bandes.

Le fait de savoir qu'elle passerait la soirée avec ce mec me rendait triste et en colère. Cela aurait dû être moi ! J'allais lui faire ma demande et ce petit merdeux m'avait devancé.

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose » dit-elle en me regardant.

« J'ai oublié. Ce n'était pas très important » mentis-je. « Je vais te laisser te préparer. »

Je lui souris puis elle monta à l'étage avec ma sœur. Je m'installai sur le canapé, Love à mes côtés pour regarder la télé. Je passai d'une chaîne à l'autre sans prêter attention aux programmes. Je ne pensais qu'à elle. J'avais prévu de l'inviter au restaurant ce soir. Je lui aurais fait comprendre qu'elle me plaisait et que je voulais qu'elle soit ma petite amie.

Je reçu un message de Nathan qui me proposait d'aller dans un bar avec d'autres amis. J'acceptai immédiatement pour me changer les idées et arrêter de penser à Bella et ce Ryan.

Elle descendit et vint me rejoindre. Une fois en face de moi, elle tourna sur elle-même pour me montrer sa tenue.

« Tu es magnifique. Comme d'habitude » la rassurai-je en lui offrant un sourire.

« Merci. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta soirée ? »

« Je vais trainer avec des potes. »

La sonnette retentit et elle partit ouvrir la porte. Je la suivis pour voir à quoi ressembler la concurrence.

Elle fit les présentations. C'était un garçon brun avec des yeux marrons. Je le dépassai facilement d'une tête. Il ne m'impressionnait absolument pas. Il me lança un regard de défi auquel je répondis.

« Passe une bonne soirée » annonçai-je faussement mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Je la regardai partir avec lui puis retournai dans le salon. Ma sœur était assise à ma place, à côté de Love. Elle arborait un sourire malicieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demandai-je intrigué.

« Tu es amoureux de Bella » répondit-elle simplement.

« Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je te l'ai déjà dit. On est juste amis » répliquai-je vivement.

« Alors, pourquoi tu es jaloux qu'elle sorte avec un autre garçon ? »

« Je ne le suis pas. Au contraire, je suis content pour elle » mentis-je.

« Pourquoi tu refuses d'admettre que tu as des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour elle? Je trouve que vous formeriez un très beau couple. »

« Tu délires totalement. Ce n'est pas parce que tu le veux que cela va se réaliser. On ne sera jamais un couple elle et moi. Alors arrête de prendre tes désirs pour la réalité et oublie ses conneries ! » m'emportai-je. « Je m'en vais. »

Je partis en claquant violemment la porte d'entrée. J'étais en colère contre Alice. Elle racontait n'importe quoi. Je n'étais pas amoureux de Bella. Je ressentais juste une attraction physique, un désir purement sexuel envers elle et rien d'autre.

Je retrouvai mes amis dans un bar à Port Angeles. On passa la soirée à mater les filles. Plusieurs m'abordèrent pour me proposer de prendre un peu de bon temps mais aucune d'entre elles ne m'intéressaient. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui occupait mes pensées.

Je buvais tranquillement ma bière quand mon portable sonna. Le prénom de ma sœur s'afficha à l'écran. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait encore !

« Edward, rentre à la maison tout de suite ! C'est Bella » annonça-t-elle dès que j'eus décroché.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines. Je prévins mes amis vite fait et partis en courant. J'étais fou d'inquiétude de savoir que quelque chose lui été arrivé. Je conduisis au-delà des limites de vitesses autorisées. Je voulais être auprès d'elle le plus vite possible pour la consoler.

**Bella POV**

Ryan nous emmena diner dans une petite pizzeria à Forks. Tout se passait bien. On discutait pour apprendre à se connaître. Il était très gentil, charmant et drôle. Je passais un agréable moment avec lui. Après le diner, il me proposa d'aller à La Push pour observer les étoiles dans le ciel. Je trouvais cette idée très romantique alors j'acceptai.

Il se gara près de la plage puis il sortit une couverture de son coffre pour que l'on puisse s'asseoir sur le sable.

Je contemplais ce merveilleux spectacle quand je sentis son bras se poser sur mes épaules. Je me tournai vers lui et il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Malgré le fait que je l'appréciais, il allait beaucoup trop vite. Je le repoussais gentiment.

« C'est trop tôt » répondis-je, gênée.

« Laisse-toi faire, je sais que tu en as envi » répliqua-t-il en m'embrassant de force.

« Arrête » dis-je en le repoussant avec mes mains.

Il revint à la charge et ses mains passèrent sous ma chemise. Il voulut toucher ma poitrine alors je le giflai. Ce qui l'énerva.

« Ne fais pas la timide. Si tu t'habilles aussi sexy maintenant, c'est parce que tu as envie de te faire sauter » dit-il en riant. « Je vais te donner ce que tu réclames ma beauté. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer. »

Il se jeta à nouveau sur moi mais je le repoussai violement. Il agrippa fermement mes poignets ce qui me fit mal.

« Lâche-moi ! » criai-je. « Arrête ! Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. Laisse-moi partir ! »

Il essaya de déboutonner mon haut mais je me débattais. Instinctivement, je lui mis un coup de genou dans ses parties intimes. Il cria de douleur et s'écarta de moi en se tenant son entrejambe.

« Sale garce ! » Hurla-t-il de colère.

J'en profitai pour me lever et m'éloignai de lui. Cela ne servait à rien que j'essaye de fuir. J'étais à pieds et lui en voiture. Il se releva avec difficultés en me jetant un regard noir.

« Petite conne ! Moi qui voulais juste te rendre service. Regarde-toi. Qui voudrait sortir avec un tel laideron ? Démerde-toi pour rentrer ! »

Il remonta dans sa voiture, balança mon sac par la fenêtre et démarra en trombe. Je le regardais partir jusqu'à ce que je ne voie plus ses phares. J'étais paniquée et terrifiée. J'avais peur qu'il revienne. Je récupérai mon sac et sortir mon portable. J'ai voulu appeler Edward mais j'allais le déranger alors qu'il passait la soirée avec ses amis. J'optai pour Alice. Je lui demandai de venir rapidement sans lui expliquer la situation. Elle me promit de faire le plus vite possible.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je vis la voiture de Jasper arrivée. Elle sortit et vint à ma rencontre. Elle me demanda où était Ryan et je fondis en larmes. Elle m'emmena jusqu'à la voiture et m'aida à monter dedans. Elle s'installa à mes côtés et me réconforta pendant tout le trajet.

Une fois à la maison, Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie et Emmet m'attendaient inquiets. Quand ils virent mon état, ils se précipitèrent pour venir me consoler. Ils me posèrent des questions pour savoir ce qui c'était passé. Carlisle m'examina pour voir si j'étais blessée.

Je m'effondrai en pleurs sur le canapé. J'étais sous le choc. J'aurais pu être violée ce soir. Je me sentais mal et sale. Les filles me prirent dans leurs bras pour me calmer mais rien ne fit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui arrivait à m'apaiser et elle n'était pas là.

« Edward » dis-je entre deux sanglots.

J'entendis Alice appelé son frère sur son portable. J'ignorais combien de temps il mit pour arriver. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je relevai la tête pour le voir passer la porte du salon.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il inquiet avant de me voir. « Pourquoi elle pleure ? »

Il me rejoignit et les filles lui laissèrent la place sur le canapé. Je me jetai dans ses bras. Il me serra fort contre lui.

« Ça va aller, ma puce. Calme-toi » murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille tout en caressant mon dos de sa main et en m'embrassant sur le front.

Au bout d'un moment, je finis par me détendre. Il m'écarta légèrement de lui pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé. »

J'acquiesçai et lui racontai tout.

**Edward POV**

Au fur et à mesure de son récit, ma colère contre ce Ryan ne faisait qu'augmentait. Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça ? J'allais m'occuper de lui demain au lycée. Il allait regretter de l'avoir agressé. Je pu lire sur le visage de Jasper et Emmet qu'ils pensaient exactement la même chose que moi.

« Je suis tellement stupide. Comment je n'ai pas pu voir qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose de moi? » affirma-t-elle.

« Il a réussi à me berner aussi. Et puis c'est normal, c'était ton premier rendez-vous amoureux. Tu étais toute contente et tu ne t'es pas méfiée. Ne t'en fais pas, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme lui. Alors ne te braque pas. »

Elle était épuisée par toute cette histoire.

« Tu es fatiguée. Viens, on va se coucher. »

Elle acquiesça. Elle remercia tout le monde de s'être occupé d'elle puis on monta à l'étage. On alla dans sa chambre.

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ou tu préfères dormir seule ? Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas être près d'un homme en ce moment. »

« Reste avec moi » supplia-t-elle.

« Très bien. Je te laisse quelques minutes. Je vais me changer et je reviens. Tu y arriveras toute seule où tu veux que j'appelle Alice ? »

« Non, c'est bon. »

Je me dépêchai d'enfiler mon pyjama. J'informai mes parents que je passerais la nuit avec elle et ils furent d'accord. Quand je retournai dans sa chambre, je la trouvai déjà plongée dans son lit, Love dans ses bras. Elle était malheureuse et quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle et j'essuyai ses larmes avec mon pouce.

« Il ne te fera plus de mal. Je ne le laisserais pas s'approcher de toi à nouveau. Je te le promets. Tu rencontreras d'autres garçons bien mieux que ce petit merdeux. »

« Tu sais le plus triste dans tout ça ? C'est que je me souviendrais tout ma vie de mon premier baiser mais pas comme je l'avais imaginé » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

La voir si triste me brisait le cœur. Elle aurait dû vivre ce moment comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé. Et je n'allais pas laisser ce petit con détruire son rêve. Je voulais lui rendre son magnifique sourire.

« Alors oublie ce baiser et considère celui-ci comme ton premier » murmurai-je avant de me pencher lentement vers elle pour lui laisser le temps de me repousser si elle le désirait.

Elle ne fit rien pour m'arrêter et finalement mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Enfin, ce moment que j'avais tant désiré se produisait.

Je l'embrassais tendrement, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sucrées. Un vrai délice. À contrecœur, je mis fin à notre échange.

« Alors, est-ce que c'était comme ça que tu l'avais imaginé ? »

Elle me sourit et hocha affirmativement de la tête.

« C'était parfait. » [N/H: Un baiser d'Edward ne peut être que parfait! ;-)]

Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et elle finit par s'endormir. Je l'observais pendant plusieurs minutes en repensant à notre baiser. Une décharge électrique m'avait frappé lorsque nos lèvres s'étaient touchées. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant, avec aucune autre fille. J'en voulais encore. Maintenant que j'y avais goûté, je ne pourrais plus m'en passer. Je m'endormis à mon tour et je passais la nuit à rêver d'elle.

**Verdict. Est-ce que vous avez aimé ce petit rapprochement ? Laissez moi une review pour me le dire.**

**Je préviens d'avance que la suite sera (comme d'hab) longue à venir car j'ai des examens blancs fin novembre et de ce fait, j'aurais moins de temps pour me consacrer à l'écriture. J'essayerai de faire au plus vite pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre.**

**Toutes les personnes qui auront posté une review auront droit à un extrait du prochain chapitre pour me faire pardonner par avance de mon retard.**

**Gros bisous à tous.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde. Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette très longue attente. Pour me rattraper, je vous ai écris un long chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire j'avais les idées mais je n'arrivais pas à les formuler comme je le souhaitais.**

**Ensuite, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année et une bonne santé pour 2011. J'espère que vous avez tous passez de bonnes fêtes.**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review et à toutes celles qui m'ont mis en alerte et en favoris. Et comme d'habitude, je remercie Hanine pour son fantastique travail de bêta.**

**J'ai changé le rating en M à cause d'une scène. Est-ce que cela vous pose problème que l'histoire puisse comportait des lemons dans l'avenir ?**

**Je remercie aussi les personnes qui m'ont soutenu concernant mes problèmes de santé. Les examens médicaux que j'ai passés n'ont pas vraiment été concluant. Il faut que je t'attende 6 mois/ 1 an pour voir l'évolution des symptômes pour que le médecin puisse émettre un diagnostic. Il suppose une maladie assez sérieuse et j'angoisse d'avoir cette maladie et devoir attendre aussi longtemps pour avoir la réponse n'arrange vraiment pas les choses.**

**Je ne vais pas vous faire patientez plus longtemps. Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 11**

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillai dans les bras d'Edward mon dos contre son torse. Je sentais sa respiration dans mon cou et je su qu'il était encore endormi. Je me retournai doucement pour lui faire face. Je l'observais en silence. Il était vraiment séduisant et je comprenais pourquoi toutes les filles le voulaient. Non seulement il était beau mais en plus il était l'homme le plus gentil au monde. C'était un tel gâchis qu'il refuse de laisser une seconde chance à l'amour. Il méritait de trouver le bonheur et de recevoir autant que ce qu'il donnait.

J'avais fait des cauchemars cette nuit. J'avais rêvé que Ryan n'était pas parti et qu'il m'avait violé. À chaque fois que je m'étais réveillée en pleurs, Edward m'avait réconfortée en me serrant fort contre lui tout en me murmurant des mots apaisants. Il avait été merveilleux avec moi.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres et le baiser que l'on avait échangé la veille me revint à l'esprit. Il avait été magique et comme je l'avais toujours rêvé. Il avait été tendre et doux. Rien à voir avec celui de Ryan qui avait été agressif et violent. Notre échange avait été trop court à mon goût et je désirais grandement goûter de nouveaux à ses délicieuses lèvres.

Il bougea un peu et ouvrit les yeux. Il me regarda et me sourit.

« Bonjour. Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis quelques minutes seulement. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait passer une mauvaise nuit. Tu dois être crevé » annonçai-je.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Il m'en faut plus pour m'épuiser » me rassura-t-il. « Et toi, comment te sens-tu ? Si tu veux, mon père peut te faire un certificat médical. Comme ça, tu pourras te reposer tranquillement à la maison aujourd'hui » proposa-t-il.

« Non. Je ne veux pas montrer à Ryan quelle influence il a sur moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai peur de lui. »

« Très bien mais tu n'as rien à craindre de lui. Je ne le laisserais pas s'approcher de toi » répondit-il en m'enlaçant contre lui.

Je posai ma tête contre son épaule et ma main sur son torse.

« Je le sais mais que comptes-tu faire cet après-midi lorsque j'aurais cours d'histoire avec lui et qu'il essaye de m'aborder ? Tu ne seras pas tout le temps à mes côtés pour me protéger. »

« Il ne le fera pas. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il n'osera même plus te lancer un regard » affirma-t-il durement.

« Ne fais rien de stupide ! Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi » m'exclamai-je en relevant ma tête pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Je levai ma main pour lui caresser la joue quand il l'attrapa. Ses yeux devinrent noirs de colère.

« C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?» demanda-t-il en touchant doucement mon poignet sur lequel une ecchymose s'était formée depuis hier soir.

« Ce n'est rien. Je marque vite » assurai-je en voulant me libérer de son étreinte, mais il refusa.

« Enfoiré ! Il va le payer » dit-il durement.

« Non, c'est inutile. Je n'ai pratiquement pas mal. »

Et là, il fit une chose totalement inattendue. Il porta mon poignet à sa bouche pour y déposer de petits baisers furtifs sur les marques. Il embrassait mon bleu comme on le faisait pour réconforter un enfant qui s'était fait un bobo. C'était si touchant.

Il s'arrêta puis croisa mon regard.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé hier soir quand tu avais besoin d'aide ? Pourquoi Alice ? » m'interrogea-t-il, un pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

« Je voulais le faire mais je ne voulais pas te déranger alors que tu passais la soirée avec tes amis. »

« Tu aurais dû le faire. Jamais tu ne me dérangeras. Tu es plus importante qu'eux » répondit-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

On se regarda en silence pendant un instant. Une chaleur m'envahit et mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Son visage était si proche du mien. Il m'aurait juste suffit de me pencher de quelques centimètres en avant et j'aurais pu enfin l'embrasser comme je le désirais tellement.

C'était la première fois que je ressentais une attirance aussi forte pour un garçon. J'étais totalement déboussolée par l'envie irrépressible de me jeter sur lui que j'éprouvais à ce moment-là. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Pourquoi sa présence à mes côtés me troublait-elle autant ?

Malheureusement, notre moment intime fut interrompu par la sonnerie de mon réveil. Je m'écartai de lui et me levai.

« Tu devrais sortir en premier et je te rejoins en bas d'ici quelques minutes » annonçai-je.

« Pas besoin de se cacher. Mes parents savent que j'ai passé la nuit dans ta chambre. Je les ai prévenus hier soir, en leur disant que je voulais être auprès de toi au cas où tu aurais besoin de moi. »

Il se leva à son tour, prit ma main dans la sienne et on se rendit dans la cuisine où le reste de la famille était déjà attablée. On s'assit l'un à côté de l'autre. Pendant le petit déjeuner, on échangea quelques regards complices.

« Bella, est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi au commissariat de police ce matin ? » demanda soudainement Esmé.

« Je ne vais pas porter plainte » annonçai-je mal à l'aise car je savais déjà qu'aucun d'entre eux ne comprendrais ma décision.

« Mais tu dois le faire. Cette ordure t'a presque violé » s'indigna Alice.

« Mais il ne l'a pas fait alors qu'il aurait pu le faire. Et puis, ce serait ma parole contre la sienne. Ça ne servirait à rien. »

« Au contraire, si tu ne fais rien, il recommencera avec une autre fille qui elle ne pourra pas se défendre » répliqua Carlisle. « Tu ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. » [N/H: Très sage Carlisle.]

« Il ne s'est rien passé. Il a juste était un peu brusque mais il ne m'a rien fait. Aucune charge ne sera retenue contre lui. Comment voulez-vous que l'on me croit alors qu'il n'y a aucune preuve ? » [N/H: Avec ou sans charge, un dossier sera ouvert à son nom, et au prochain événement, les données seront peut-être utilisées. D'où l'importance de toujours déclarer ce genre d'"événement"...]

C'était la principale raison qui me poussait à ne pas porter plainte. L'autre raison était que j'avais honte. Je ne voulais pas que les gens sachent à quel point j'avais été stupide d'avoir cru que Ryan s'intéressait réellement à moi et ce qu'il avait tenté de me faire. Je voulais faire disparaître ce mauvais souvenir le plus rapidement possible de ma tête.

« Je veux juste oublier cette soirée » affirmai-je avant de me lever de table et de remonter à l'étage pour commencer à me préparer.

Pendant que j'étais sous la douche, je ne pu m'empêcher de me remémorer l'incident. Je me laissais glisser le long du mur puis me recroquevillais sur moi-même et laissais mes larmes coulées. Je restais dans cette position pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à calmer mes pleurs.

Une fois ressaisie, je sortis de la salle de bain et me rendis dans ma chambre. Je fouillai dans un tiroir et en sorti mes anciens vêtements. J'enfilai un jean large et un pull deux fois trop grand pour moi. J'avais décidé de les reporter car je ne voulais pas donner de fausses idées aux autres garçons. Je ne maquillai pas et j'étais entrain de m'attacher les cheveux en une queue de cheval quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

« Entrez » annonçai-je.

Edward entra.

« Mes parents ont accepté ta décision. Ils ne te reparleront plus de cette histoire » affirma-t-il en s'approchant de moi. « Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire voir à cet enfoiré l'impact qu'il avait eu sur toi » poursuivit-il perplexe.

« C'est le cas. »

« En portant tes anciens vêtements aujourd'hui, tu lui indiqueras que ses paroles t'ont touché » répliqua-t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. « Ce qu'il t'a dit est totalement faux. Tu ne t'habilles pas de façon provocante. Tu as juste réajusté tes fringues à ta taille. Et puis une fille peut porter des tenues sexys sans que cela signifie forcément qu'elle veut du sexe. Si elle dit non, c'est non. Son raisonnement est totalement stupide. Ne le laisse pas avoir le dessus sur toi. Oublie tout ce qu'il a pu te dire car c'était juste des conneries. Mais si tu es plus à ton aise habillée ainsi, alors ça me convient. » [N/H: Edward=trop chou!]

Il caressa tendrement ma joue tout en m'offrant un magnifique sourire que je lui rendis. Il trouvait toujours les bons mots pour me réconforter.

« Tu as tout à fait raison. Merci d'être toujours là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin » dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« De rien. Je vais te laisser te changer. Je t'attends en bas. »

Je me dépêchai de retirer mes habits avant d'aller en choisir d'autres dans mon armoire. Une fois fait, je mis une légère touche de maquillage sur mon visage et ôtai l'élastique de mes cheveux. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil dans le miroir et je fus satisfaite de mon look.

J'attrapai mon sac et descendis au salon. Je retrouvai Edward ainsi qu'Alice. Avant de partir, je serrai Esmé et Carlisle dans mes bras tout en les remerciant pour leur compréhension.

Une fois arrivés au lycée, Rose, Emmet et Jasper vient nous accueillir. Ils me demandèrent comment j'allais et je les rassurai. On discuta un moment avant de se séparer pour aller chacun en cours. Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à ma salle de classe. Pendant le trajet, il prit ma main dans la sienne et on ne se lâcha pas jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive devant ma classe.

« Je viendrais te chercher pour t'emmener à ton cours suivant » m'informa-t-il.

« C'est très gentil de ta part mais ne te donnes pas cette peine. Tu as cours à l'autre bout du bâtiment et tu seras en retard » répliquai-je.

« Tu en es sûre ? Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. »

« Certaine. Je doute sincèrement que Ryan tente quoi que ce soit en public » affirmai-je avec un sourire.

« D'accord » répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front. « On se voit à midi. »

Puis, il partit. Je rentrai dans ma classe et m'assis à ma table habituelle. J'essayais de prêter attention à ce que disait le professeur mais mon esprit était ailleurs. J'étais terrifiée d'être à cet après-midi. J'angoissais à l'idée de devoir me retrouver dans la même classe que Ryan. Allait-il tenter quelque chose ? M'adresserait-il la parole ?

La matinée passa trop vite à mon goût et l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Je me rendis à la cafétéria et rejoignis Alice et Rose. Au bout de quinze minutes de conversation, je fus étonnée que les garçons ne nous aient toujours pas rejoints. Elles haussèrent les épaules pour me dire qu'elles n'en savaient pas plus que moi mais je voyais bien qu'elles me cachaient quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je. « Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? »

« Rien du tout » répondit innocemment Alice.

Prise d'une intuition, je jetai un coup d'œil rapide dans toute la cafétéria et n'aperçu Ryan nulle part.

« Ils sont entrain de s'occuper de Ryan, c'est ça ? »

Elles restèrent silencieuses en baisant leur tête.

« Où sont-ils ? » criai-je.

« Derrière le gymnase » céda Rosalie.

Je me levai rapidement et couru pour les trouver avant qu'ils ne fassent trop de dégâts.

**Edward POV**

Après avoir accompagné Bella jusqu'à sa classe, j'envoyai un SMS à Jasper et Emmet pour leur informer de mon plan. Ils étaient d'accord pour m'aider car eux aussi ils voulaient que cet enfoiré paye pour ce qu'il avait essayé de faire.

J'attendais midi avec impatience. Une fois que la sonnerie annonçant la fin de mes cours de la matinée retentie. Je me précipitai pour rejoindre les gars puis on se dirigea vers la cafétéria. On patienta quelques minutes avant de voir Ryan arriver.

« Viens par là toi » dit Emmet quand on l'intercepta.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

« On veux juste discuter en privé » répliqua Jasper.

On l'entraîna derrière le gymnase, un coin tranquille où personne n'allait. C'était parfait pour ce que j'avais prévu de faire à ce petit merdeux. Emmet le lâcha et on l'encercla.

« C'est à cause de cette pétasse ? » questionna-t-il avec rage avant de lâcher un petit rire. « Elle m'avait affirmé le contraire mais j'étais sûr que tu la sautais. Par contre, j'ignorais totalement que vous deux aussi vous vous la faisiez. Quelle trainée. Et elle a osé jouer la sainte nitouche avec moi hier soir. J'aurais dû… » poursuivit-il mais je l'empêchai de terminer sa phrase.

Je l'agrippai à la gorge et le plaquai violemment contre le mur. Il m'avait mis dans une colère noire.

« Ne parles plus jamais d'elle ainsi ! » criai-je.

Il essaya de se débattre et je renforçai ma prise autour de son coup. Je l'entendais haleter. Quelques secondes plus tard, je le relâchai et il tomba au sol, essoufflé. Je commençais à lui donner des coups de pieds dans le ventre. Je devenais de plus en plus violent. La haine que j'éprouvais pour ce type avait pris le dessus sur moi. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. [N/H: Edward= moins chou que tantôt *s*]

Emmet et Jasper tentèrent de m'éloigner de lui mais je résistais bon. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende la douce voix de Bella. Je me retournai et la vis arriver en courant dans ma direction. Sa présence me calma immédiatement.

« Je t'en prie arrête » me supplia-t-elle. « Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'attires des ennuis. »

Elle s'approcha de moi, saisit ma main dans la sienne et me tira pour m'écarter de Ryan qui gémissait de douleur, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle, ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole. Si tu ne jettes ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard vers elle, je m'occuperais de toi. Tu as de la chance, petite merde, qu'elle ne veuille pas porter plainte contre toi. Et estime-toi heureux qu'elle soit intervenue pour te tirer d'affaire. »

Après cette dernière menace, on s'en alla tous les quatre. En chemin pour retourner à la cafétéria, elle s'arrêta brusquement et se jeta dans mes bras.

« Merci de m'avoir défendu mais tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu risques des problèmes maintenant. Imagine qu'il porte plainte contre toi » dit-elle en posant sa tête sur mon torse.

Je resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle pour la rassurer.

« Il ne fera rien du tout. C'est un lâche et il a trop peur que je puisse m'en prendre à lui encore une fois. Et il n'a aucune preuve contre moi » répondis-je avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front. [N/H:Edward = trop chou de nouveau...]

Elle s'écarta de moi et prit Emmet et Jasper dans ses bras tout en les remerciant. Puis on reprit notre chemin et on retrouva Alice et Rose qui nous attendaient. On leur raconta le petit traitement que j'avais affligé à Ryan et elles furent ravies de savoir qu'il avait reçu la leçon qu'il méritait.

La pause déjeuner arriva rapidement à sa fin et chacun partit en direction de son prochain cours. Sachant que ma classe était à l'opposé de la sienne, Bella me força à ne pas l'accompagner malgré mes protestations. Elle avait cours d'histoire et elle serait obligée de voir Ryan. Elle m'assura que tout se passerait bien. Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de penser à elle pendant le reste de la journée.

**Bella POV**

J'entrai dans ma classe avec une certaine appréhension car j'allais devoir faire face à Ryan. Je le vis assis à sa table habituelle. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il m'entendit arriver et la rebaissa immédiatement, apeuré. Edward avait raison : c'était une mauviette et il ne portera pas plainte.

Je fus soulagée et allai m'asseoir à l'une des tables dans le fond. Pas une seule fois, il ne jeta un regard dans ma direction. Je pu me concentrer entièrement sur mes cours de l'après-midi sachant qu'il n'oserait plus rien me faire.

De retour à la maison, j'aidais Edward à faire ses devoirs de maths. Puis je préparais le repas avec Esmé. J'adorais ce moment car j'avais l'impression de retrouver les instants complices que j'avais avec ma mère. Après le dîner, Alice passa la soirée dans sa chambre à téléphoner à Jasper tandis que le reste de la famille regardait une comédie romantique. Love dormait sur le canapé à mes côtés.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Carlisle et Esmé annoncèrent qu'ils montaient se coucher. Une fois tous les deux seuls, je me rapprochai d'Edward.

« Comment ça c'est passé cette après-midi ? Est-ce qu'il a tenté quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, il était beaucoup trop terrifié par ce que tu lui aurais fait s'il avait essayé. Encore une fois, je te remercie. »

« De rien » répondit-il simplement en me souriant.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et on regarda le film en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, les personnages principaux s'embrassaient passionnément à l'écran et j'eus soudain l'envie irrésistible de sentir les douces lèvres sucrées d'Edward contre les miennes. [N/H: Envie partagée avec pas mal de lectrices/fans. *r*]

Je relevai ma tête pour le regarder. Il dû sentir mon regard sur lui car il se tourna vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu veux bien m'embrasser ? » soufflai-je.

Sans dire un mot, il se pencha vers moi et il captura mes lèvres avec les siennes. Notre échange devint de plus en plus fougueux et au bout de quelques minutes, le manque d'air nous força à nous séparer.

« Waouh ! » haletai-je, encore sous le choc de l'intensité de notre baiser.

Il rit et voulu reprendre là où on s'était arrêtés mais je l'en empêchai.

« Attends, je veux mettre les choses au clair. On ne fait que s'embrasser. Ça n'ira pas plus loin. »

« Ça me convient parfaitement » répliqua-t-il en souriant.

« Peut-être que l'on ne devrait pas continuer. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait une tension entre nous deux » dis-je, perturbée.

Je désirais tellement poursuivre notre échange mais pas au risque de le perdre.

« Deux amis peuvent s'embrasser sans que cela crée une tension entre eux » assura-t-il en caressant ma joue. « Mais si tu préfères que l'on s'arrête, ça me va. »

Puis il se pencha lentement vers moi. Voyant que je ne le repoussais pas, il fondit sur mes lèvres. C'était incroyable, magique. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une sensation aussi divine. Notre baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Soudain, je sentis sa langue demander l'accès à ma bouche.

Je fus un peu intimidée car je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Il mit fin à notre baiser.

« Suis ton instinct » murmura-t-il, essoufflé.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et je me laissai complètement aller. Cette fois-ci, quand je sentis sa langue, j'entrouvris légèrement ma bouche et ma langue vint à la rencontre de la sienne. Je glissai mes doigts dans sa tignasse pour approfondir encore plus notre baiser tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches pour me coller contre lui.

On s'embrassa pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Les seules pauses que l'on s'accordait étaient pour reprendre notre souffle. Je ne voulais plus jamais m'arrêter. C'était tellement bon. Je ne pouvais plus m'en passer.

Mais Edward y mit fin malgré mes protestations.

« Le film est fini. On devrait aller se coucher » murmura-t-il.

Il se leva, éteignit la télé et prit ma main dans la sienne tandis qu'il portait Love dans l'autre. On monta à l'étage. Chacun alla dans sa chambre pour se changer. Puis il vint me rejoindre. On s'allongea dans mon lit et je me blottis dans ses bras, ma tête sur son torse.

« Merci pour cette agréable soirée » dis-je.

« Il n'ya pas de quoi. Je l'ai fait avec plaisir » répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Ça t'a plu ? »

« Beaucoup »

« On pourra recommencer quand tu le voudras. »

Je hochais affirmativement de la tête. J'étais heureuse qu'il me le propose et je mourais déjà d'impatience de l'embrasser à nouveau. Je finis par tomber dans les bras de Morphée, comblée et sereine.

Je me réveillai mon dos contre son torse, l'un de ses bras entouré projectivement autour de ma taille. Je me retournai et l'observais. Délicatement, je fis glisser un doigt sur son magnifique visage : sur son front, ses joues, le long de son nez, ses délicieuses lèvres que je désirais avidement sentir sur les miennes.

Guidée par une impulsion, je l'embrassai tendrement. Il répondit à mon baiser au bout de quelques secondes. Je me collai contre lui et passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour approfondir notre échange. Lorsque l'on se sépara pour reprendre notre souffle, il ouvrit les yeux et me sourit avant que ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes.

Il nous fit rouler et il se retrouva au-dessus de moi, entre mes jambes. Nos langues se livraient à une danse endiablée. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Puis il nicha sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Il descendit le long de mon épaule en y déposant de tendres baisers sur ma peau nue.

Un feu s'embrasait dans tous mon corps. Je ressentais à nouveau cette drôle de chaleur et je devenais de plus en plus excitée sous ses caresses. Il remonta lentement vers mon oreille et mordit mon lobe. Je gémis de plaisir et je frottai involontairement mon bassin contre le sien. Je pus sentir sa virilité contre mon intimité et ceci nous fit revenir à la réalité.

Il s'écarta vivement de moi et se leva rapidement.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolé Bella. Je ne voulais pas me laisser aller comme ça. Je m'excuse sincèrement. J'aurais dû me retenir et ne pas me jeter sur toi. Pardonnes-moi » dit-il, accablé et à deux doigts de pleurer tellement qu'il était rongé par la culpabilité.

Je me levai à mon tour et m'approchai de lui. Je caressai affectueusement sa joue pour lui monter que je n'étais pas en colère contre lui.

« Tu n'es pas le seul coupable. Moi aussi je n'aurais pas dû laisser les choses aller aussi loin. Et on a su s'arrêter à temps. Je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi. Tout va bien. »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » murmura-t-il surpris.

Je hochai affirmativement de la tête tout en lui souriant.

« Après tout, c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de m'embrasser hier soir. J'en avais très envie. Mais, c'était une mauvaise idée et on ne devrait plus le refaire. C'était juste une fois. »

« Alors on oublie ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Je hochai de nouveau la tête et déposai un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Tandis que je préparais mon petit déjeuner, je repensais à notre étreinte. La vérité était que je ne pourrais pas l'effacer de ma mémoire. C'était la première fois que j'avais été aussi intime avec un garçon et que j'avais ressenti une telle excitation et un tel plaisir. Edward m'avait fait découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Mais cela n'arriverait plus malgré le fait que ça m'avait beaucoup plu et que j'en voulais encore plus. [N/H: Qui ne le voudrais pas plus avec Edward, hein?]

Le reste de la famille descendit et on mangeait en discutant. Je vis qu'Alice m'observait ainsi qu'Edward avec un petit sourire en coin et une étincelle dans le regard. Puis, on remonta tous se préparer pour la journée. Je pris une douche et m'habillai. Tandis que je me coiffais et me maquillais, Alice débarqua en trombe dans ma chambre et se mit à sautiller sur place, toute contente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je totalement perdue.

« Je suis contente que toi et Edward soyez enfin ensemble ! Vous êtes parfaits et si mignons » s'exclama-t-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

« On ne sort pas ensemble » répliquai-je, dérouté en la repoussant gentiment. « Où est-ce que tu es allée chercher une telle idée ? »

« Pas besoin de me mentir. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser hier soir dans le salon et je sais que tu passe tes nuits dans sa chambre. Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois en sortir discrètement au petit matin. »

J'étais totalement embarrassée.

« Hier soir, c'était juste deux amis qui échangeaient un baiser. C'était juste une fois. Et en ce qui concerne le fait que je dorme avec lui, c'est vrai. Ça a commencé à cause de mes insomnies. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir sauf quand il se trouvait à mes côtés. Puis, c'est devenu une habitude. Mais on ne fait que dormir, rien de plus » expliquai-je.

Sa joie disparut complètement et laissa place à de la tristesse. Je me sentis immédiatement mal de lui avoir procuré une fausse joie.

« Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu voudrais que ton frère et moi sortions ensemble, mais il faut que tu acceptes que jamais ça n'arrivera. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. »

« Edward ne veux pas d'une relation sérieuse et je comprends parfaitement ses raisons. Et puis, il n'est pas intéressé par moi. »

« Tu te trompes. Tu ne vois pas comment il te regarde. Depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, il ne sort plus, il passe tout son temps avec toi. Je suis même sûre qu'il n'a pas couché avec une fille depuis, ce qui serait un record pour lui. Il est attentionné et protecteur envers toi. Il ne s'est jamais comportait ainsi avec une fille auparavant. »

« On est devenu des amis très proches et ça restera ainsi. »

« Et s'il change et désire une vraie relation avec toi, tu le repousserais ? Il ne te plaît pas ? » demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

« Je mentirais en disant qu'il n'est pas séduisant. Mais, je te le répète : il n'est pas intéressé. Même s'il m'assure le contraire, je sais que je suis tout à fait banale, loin des beautés fatales avec qui il couche d'habitude. Ote-toi cette idée de la tête. Tu te fais du mal pour rien » annonçai-je en mettant la dernière touche de mon maquillage et en me levant pour la rejoindre.

« Et moi, je suis certaine que tu lui plais mais qu'il a peur de te l'avouer. J'ai une sorte d'intuition pour ces choses-là. Et tu verras, vous serez bientôt ensemble. »

Elle abandonnait difficilement une fois qu'elle avait une idée en tête. Je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'elle croyait dur comme fer à ce qu'elle venait de dire, ce qui me fit éclater de rire.

« Si tu le dis » dis-je en sachant pertinemment que son souhait ne se réaliserait jamais.

On descendit en bas. Edward nous y attendais déjà. Puis on partit au lycée.

À la pause de 10h, je discutais avec Angela avec qui j'avais cours les deux suivantes. On s'arrêta à mon casier pour que je puisse récupérer mes affaires. Alice arriva toute joyeuse.

« Alice, je te présente Angela. »

« Salut, j'organise une soirée entre filles vendredi à la maison » annonça-t-elle. « Tu es la bienvenue. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer » répondit timidement Angela.

« C'est ridicule. Les amies de Bella sont aussi mes amies. Et ne t'en fait pas pour mon frère, il ne nous dérangera pas. »

« Très bien, j'accepte avec plaisir. Merci »

J'étais contente de pouvoir enfin passé un moment avec mes trois amies réunies.

**Edward POV**

Pendant toute la journée, je ne fis que repenser à l'incident de ce matin avec Bella. Quand elle m'avait demandé de l'embrasser la veille, j'avais été surpris sur le coup car sa requête avait été tout à fait inattendue. Puis, j'avais été fou de joie qu'enfin elle commençait à ne plus être insensible à mon charme. Je ne m'étais pas fait prier pour répondre à sa demande.

Quand nos lèvres s'étaient touchées, ça avait été incroyable. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle passion dans un premier baiser avec une fille. Et cela avait été encore meilleur lorsque je l'avais initié à l'art du French kiss. Elle apprenait très vite et était très douée.

Puis, on était allé se coucher et je m'étais réveillé lorsque j'avais senti ses douces lèvres contre les miennes. Très vite, notre échange était devenu plus passionné et par habitude, je m'étais retrouvé au-dessus d'elle en train de l'embrasser passionnément. Mon érection était de plus en plus douloureuse. J'avais tellement envie d'elle.

Quand elle avait gémit de plaisir et frotté son bassin contre ma virilité, ça avait été la douche froide pour moi. J'avais réalisé que j'avais été trop loin alors qu'elle avait imposé les limites la veille.

Je m'étais senti extrêmement mal mais elle m'avait rassuré. J'étais ravi de voir qu'elle ne m'en tenait pas rigueur pour ce dérapage. Mais, je n'arrivais pas me sortir de la tête notre moment d'intimité. Ça avait été tellement bon d'être si proche d'elle. Ses gémissements étaient le plus beau son qui m'avait été donné d'entendre. Elle me faisait perdre la tête. Je n'arrivais plus à mon contrôler.

À la fin des cours, je me rendis au stationnement pour rentrer seul à la maison. Les filles terminant plus tard, Jasper les raccompagnerait. Il se mit à pleuvoir fortement. Sur le chemin, j'aperçu Angela Weber au loin, attendant le prochain bus.

Je montai dans ma voiture et démarrai. Je m'arrêtai à sa hauteur.

« Salut, tu vas attraper froid à attendre si longtemps sous la pluie. Monte, je te raccompagne chez toi » lui dis-je.

« Non, merci » déclina-t-elle.

« J'essaye de faire un effort. »

Elle hésita un moment puis finit par acceptait. Elle me donna son adresse. Ses vêtements étaient trempés. J'allumai le chauffage pour qu'elle se réchauffe.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas été sympa avec toi avant mais j'essaye de me racheter. »

« Ce que tu as fait pour Bella a dû te demander une grande humilité » répliqua-t-elle. « Venir nous parler pour qu'on ne soit plus fâchés contre elle » précisa-t-elle devant mon air perplexe.

« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. C'était entièrement de ma faute si elle avait perdu ses amis. Je savais que vous me détestiez mais pas au point de lui tourner le dos. »

« J'ai essayé de dissuader les autres car je trouvais ça trop extrême. Je suis allais à plusieurs reprise chez Bella pour m'excuser et lui dire que ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois son ami mais elle n'était jamais là. »

C'était normal puisqu'elle vivait chez moi maintenant. Je réalisai qu'Angela était une vraie amie sur qui Bella pourrait toujours compter.

« Ta sœur m'a invité à une soirée entre fille vendredi soir chez vous » annonça-t-elle.

« Et tu as accepté » demandai-je surpris. « J'aurais cru que tu aurais refusé à cause de moi. »

« Ce que je vais te dire va probablement te surprendre mais je trouve que tu as une bonne influence sur Bella. Depuis votre rencontre, elle est plus souriante et elle est heureuse. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose chez elle. Elle ne s'est jamais confiée à moi mais je le vois bien qu'elle souffre en permanence. Avant, il y avait constamment de la tristesse dans son regard et maintenant c'est de la joie. Tu lui fais beaucoup de bien et je te remercie pour ça. Et elle a raison, tu as changé. Si tu es vraiment sincère avec elle, alors ça ne me dérange pas que vous soyez amis. Mais si tu lui fais du mal, tu auras à faire à moi. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a une autre raison cachée à cette nouvelle amitié et qui fera beaucoup souffrir Bella. »

Je tournai vivement la tête pour la regarder. Était-elle au courant pour le pari ? Non, c'était impossible sinon elle aurait déjà tout dis à Bella ? Visiblement, Angela avait un bon instinct et elle était très douée pour juger les gens.

« Et j'espère sincèrement que j'ai tords. C'est une fille formidable et elle ne mérite pas de souffrir encore plus qu'elle ne souffre déjà. Surtout pas parce qu'elle a décidé de te faire confiance. »

Mes doigts se resserrèrent fortement autour du volant à cause du sentiment de culpabilité qui m'envahit. Je savais qu'en m'obstinant à poursuivre ce pari, j'allais blesser Bella mais je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à quel point. Elle serrait anéantie et n'oserait plus faire confiance aux gens car je l'aurais trahie de la pire des façons.

On arriva devant sa maison. Elle me remercia encore une fois et sortit. Puis, je pris la direction pour rentrer chez moi. En route, je me mis à cogiter sur notre discussion. Et je vins à la réalisation que la meilleure solution serait de mettre fin au pari et de dire toute la vérité à Bella en espérant qu'elle me pardonnerait. Mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre à le faire par orgueil.

Après que les filles soient rentrées à la maison, on fit nos devoirs. Une fois terminé, Alice monta à l'étage pour commencer à préparer la soirée entre filles. Bella était allongée sur le canapé et lisait un livre tandis que je jouais du piano.

« Tu devrais tout raconter à Angela. Elle se doute que tu lui caches certaines choses. C'est une amie fidèle et elle ne te tournera pas le dos. Tu peux lui faire confiance » annonçai-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi, l'air surprise.

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Tu la connais à peine. »

« Je l'ai raccompagné chez elle après les cours aujourd'hui. On a discuté un peu. J'ai réalisé qu'elle était gentille et que tu pourras toujours compter sur elle. C'est ta meilleure amie. Elle doit être blessée que tu ne veuilles pas te confier à elle. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache à quel point ma vie est pathétique. »

« Pourtant, tu n'as pas hésité à tout me dévoiler alors que l'on se connaissait que depuis deux semaines. »

« Parce que tu m'avais poussé à bout ! »

Je me levai et allai la rejoindre. Je la pris dans mes bras.

« Si je te dis ça, c'est pour ton bien. Tu ne peux pas continuer à garder tous ça pour toi. C'est trop lourd comme secret. Et je suis certain que quand tu partiras de Forks, tu t'entêteras à vouloir ne rien dire à personne. Si tu persistes dans cette idée, ça va finir par te détruire. Angela, Rose, Emmet et Jasper sont de vrais amis. Regarde ce qu'ils voulaient faire à Ryan. Ça prouve qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour toi. Ils ne te trahiront pas et ils n'auront pas une mauvaise opinion de toi. Tu dois apprendre à refaire confiance dans les gens. »

« Tu penses réellement que ça m'aidera ? »

Je hochai affirmativement de la tête.

« Je vais y réfléchir. Au fait, Alice nous a vus hier soir et elle sait que l'on dort ensemble. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Elle croyait que l'on sortait ensemble. Apparemment, elle s'est mis en tête que toi et moi, on finira en couple » répondit-elle en riant.

Le fait qu'elle trouvait cette idée stupide me blessa. Était-ce inimaginable pour elle d'envisager une telle possibilité ? Était-elle si peu attirée par moi ?

« Oui, elle m'a déjà parlé de cette lubie. Complètement ridicule » ricanai-je pour masquer mon irritation.

**Bella POV**

La semaine toucha à sa fin et vendredi soir était arrivé. Alice était impatience de faire plus ample connaissance avec Angela. Elle avait déjà installé nos lits d'appoint dans le salon, descendu des produits de beauté et choisit les films romantiques que l'on allait regarder.

Je partis chercher Angela chez elle. Quand on arriva, Rosalie était déjà arrivée. J'avais bien réfléchi aux propos d'Edward et j'avais décidé de suivre son conseil. Je fis les présentations et on s'installa sur le canapé. Love couru me rejoindre.

« Oh, ce qu'il est mignon. C'est le tien ? » demanda Angie à Alice.

« Non, c'est celui de Bella. »

« C'est Edward qui me l'a offert. Il s'appelle Love » ajoutai-je en prenant mon chat pour le poser sur mes genoux.

« C'est gentil de sa part. »

« Mon frère est très attentionné envers Bella. C'est pour ça que je trouve qu'ils formeraient un très beau couple. »

« Tu espères réellement qu'ils se mettent ensemble ? » demanda Angie stupéfaite.

« Je comprends ta surprise. Edward est un gros dragueur mais je suis sûre qu'il changera d'attitude grâce à elle, dès qu'ils se rendront compte que c'est plus que de l'amitié entre eux » dit-elle en me fixant des yeux.

« Alice, je te le répète pour la dernière fois. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre Edward et moi. »

« Permets-moi d'en douter. C'était assez chaud entre vous deux quand vous vous m'embrassiez l'autre soir » rétorqua-t-elle avec un air malicieux dans le regard.

« Quoi ! Vous vous êtes embrassés » s'écrièrent ensemble Angela et Rose, tous les deux surprises.

Cette discussion commençait à m'énerver. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'Alice arrête avec cette idée farfelue.

« C'était juste deux amis qui échangeaient un baiser. Ça ne signifiait absolument rien » m'écriai-je, agacée.

« Tu lui plaît. Il n'y qu'à voir comment il te regarde. On dirait que tu es la huitième merveilles de monde à ses yeux» répliqua Rose.

« Edward n'est pas prêt à donner une nouvelle chance à l'amour. Et s'il voulait le faire, il ne le ferait certainement pas avec moi. Il peut avoir n'importe quelle fille dix fois plus belle que moi. »

« Mais arrête de te dénigrer. Tu es magnifique. Tous les garçons du lycée bavent sur toi » rétorqua Alice.

« Alors, pourquoi le seul qui m'ait demandé de sortir avec lui a essayé d'abuser de moi ? » dis-je, en colère et sentant les larmes montées. « Je vais chercher les encas. »

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

**Edward POV**

Je finissais de me préparer pour aller rejoindre Jasper et Emmet. On avait décidé de ce faire une soirée poker chez Emmet. Une fois prêt, je descendis et me dirigeai vers le salon pour dire au revoir à Bella. Je m'apprêtai à entrer quand j'entendis leur conversation.

Quand Bella affirma que rien ne se passerait entre nous deux et que notre baiser n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux, je ressentis une violente douleur. Comme si elle venait de me planter un couteau dans le cœur. Comment pouvait-elle dire une telle chose? Pour moi, ce baiser avait été exceptionnel. Pendant notre échange, j'avais été envahi par une étrange sensation de satisfaction extrême. J'avais eu l'impression d'être au paradis.

J'avais cru après l'incident de mardi matin que Bella éprouvait une attirance ne serait-ce que physique pour moi. Elle ne m'aurait pas laissé aller aussi loin si elle n'en avait pas eu un tant soit peu envie.

Je m'éloignai du salon et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. J'éprouvais de la colère contre elle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle restait insensible à mon charme. Le désir que j'éprouvais pour elle ne faisait qu'accroître de jour en jour alors que pour elle, je lui étais totalement indiffèrent. Je voulais qu'elle ait envie de moi comme moi j'avais envie d'elle. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le pari.

Ma colère disparut entièrement quand je la vis franchir en pleurs le pas de la porte de la cuisine. Je me précipitai vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma puce ? » lui demandai-je en essuyant ses larmes avec mon pouce.

« Rien, c'est juste qu'à l'issue d'une discussion avec les filles. Je me suis remémoré ce que Ryan a essayé de me faire » expliqua-t-elle en posant sa tête contre mon torse et en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Chut, il ne te fera plus rien » dis-je pour la calmer.

« Je n'ai plus peur de lui. Si je pleure, c'est parce que je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi idiote de croire qu'il était vraiment intéressé par moi. J'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose clochait. Comment j'ai pu penser une seule seconde qu'un garçon pouvait me trouvait belle. »

Je l'écartai un peu de moi et la forçai à me regarder.

« Bella, arrête de dire des bêtises. Tu es magnifique, sublime, sexy et l'objet de fantasmes de tous les mecs du lycée. Et je pensais que tu t'étais rendue compte de l'effet que tu avais eu sur moi lors de notre petite incartade. »

Elle rougit d'embarras et je la trouvais tellement mignonne.

« T'es un homme et je croyais que tous les hommes avait cette réaction tous les matins » bégaya-t-elle.

« C'est vrai, mais c'est à cause de toi si mon érection prenait plus d'ampleur. Désolé de te mettre dans l'embarras, mais visiblement c'est la seule solution pour que tu acceptes enfin ta beauté. »

« Merci » murmura-t-elle.

On resta un moment à se regarder droit dans les yeux en silence.

« J'ai décidé de tout révéler à Angela et Rose » annonça-t-elle.

« Tu as pris la bonne décision. J'en suis ravi » répondis-je en souriant et en la serrant dans mes bras. « Tu vas me manquer cette nuit » murmurai-je à son oreille.

« Toi aussi. »

On s'écarta et on se jeta un dernier regard qui fut interrompu par Angela qui nous observait sur le pas de la porte.

« Je vous dérange ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, j'allais partir de toute façon. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Je déposai un rapide baiser sur son front puis partit.

**Bella POV**

« C'est quoi cette histoire de garçon qui essaye de te violer ? »

« Je vais tout te dire, même ce que je te cache depuis le début. »

Je l'entraînai vers le salon.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas… » commença Alice, mais je l'interrompis.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus. C'est jusque que ça me rends triste de voir à quel point tu espères qu'une chose irréalisable se produise. »

« Promis. Je ne te ferais plus de réflexion sur ce sujet. »

Je m'assis sur le canapé et fixai Angie et Rose.

« J'ai décidé de vous révéler mon passé. Sachez d'abord que si je ne vous en ai pas parlé plus tôt, ce n'est pas que je ne vous faits pas confiance mais parce que c'est dur pour moi de me confier à propos de toute cette histoire. »

Je leur racontais toute mon histoire en passant par mon déménagement et l'épisode avec Ryan pour Angela. Une fois mon récit terminé, elles me prirent chacune leur tour dans leurs bras en me disant à quel point j'étais forte pour ne pas avoir craqué malgré tout ce que je vivais.

« Je n'avais même pas réalisé que tu avais emménagé ici. Je peux voir ta chambre ? » demanda Rose.

J'acquiesçai et on monta toutes les quatre. Elles me félicitèrent pour la façon dont j'avais décoré la pièce. Je fis discrètement un signe de tête à Alice pour lui dire que je voulais rester seule avec Angela.

« Je vais préparer le popcorn. Viens Rose. »

Je la remerciai et fermai la porte derrière elles.

« Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir parlé de tout ça avant. Tu es ma meilleure amie et j'aurais dû savoir que je pouvais te faire confiance. Mais, j'avais tellement peur que tu me tournes le dos. »

« C'est compréhensible vu que tous tes pseudo amis l'avaient fait avant. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et j'ai toujours su qu'il se passait quelque chose et que tu me le dirais quand tu serais prête. Tu ne voulais jamais que je vienne chez toi, et dès que ton père était là, tu devenais tendue. »

« C'est Edward qui m'a convaincu d'enfin tout t'avouer. »

« Je crois que ce soir, je vais devenir sa plus grande fan. Il t'a éloignée de ton père, a donné une bonne raclée à ce pauvre mec et il est très attentionné envers toi. »

« Oui, il est très protecteur et gentil. Il est le seul à savoir me consoler quand je ne vais pas bien. »

« Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ? Tu es amoureuse de lui ? »

« Non. Alice n'est pas au courant de tout. Il savait que le premier baiser que je recevrai était important pour moi. Après l'histoire avec Ryan, il a voulu me remonter le moral et me donner le premier baiser dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Le lendemain, j'ai eu cette envie irrépressible de l'embrasser à nouveau et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et c'est ce qu'Alice a vu. Ça n'avait rien de romantique. »

« Ton envie était certainement dû au fait que comme tu n'as jamais eu de petit ami, tes hormones doivent travaillées. Edward t'a fait entrapercevoir l'un des aspects d'une relation avec un homme et tu voulais simplement l'explorer un peu plus. Mais du moment que c'était juste une fois et que ça ne va pas plus loin, c'est bon. » [N/H: Pas besoin d'avoir les hormones dans le tapis pour cela. *r*]

Elle me fixa et je fuis immédiatement son regard, gênée.

« Ça s'est produit qu'une seule fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, on s'est embrassé encore une fois le lendemain matin et ça a un petit peu dérapé. »

Je lui racontais ce qu'il c'était passé et elle fut surprise d'apprendre que je dormais dans le même lit qu'Edward. Je la rassurais en lui affirmant qu'on ne faisait que dormir et je lui expliquai comment on en était arrivé là.

« Et le plus incroyable, c'est que si Edward ne s'était pas arrêté ce matin là, je crois que j'aurais pu le laisser continuer et peut-être même aller plus loin » avouai-je. « Je crois que tu as raison : mes hormones sont en ébullition et j'ai développé une attirance physique pour Edward. Faut dire aussi que c'est dur de résister à un mec aussi sexy. Il faut que je me ressaisisse et que je n'agisse plus de façon impulsive. »

Après notre conversation, on redescendit rejoindre les filles qui nous attendaient dans le salon pour commencer à regarder un film. On passa le reste de la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, à se faire une manucure et une pédicure entre deux films. On finit par s'endormir toutes les quatre dans nos lits improvisés. J'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil car les bras d'Edward autour de moi me manquaient.

Je raccompagnais Angela le lendemain matin après qu'Alice ait passé la matinée à la pomponner. Avant son départ, on avait convenu que l'on devrait se faire une journée shopping ensemble.

Esmé et Carlisle avait prévu un week-end dans un spa à Seattle. Alice allait dormir chez Jasper et Edward se rendait à une soirée chez l'un de ses amis. J'avais la maison pour moi toute seule. J'avais décidé de lire le livre pour lequel je devais rendre une dissertation dessus. Mais, je réalisai que je l'avais oublié chez mon père.

Je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il soit à la maison un samedi en fin d'après-midi. Je dis à Edward que j'allais faire quelques courses. Je lui avais menti car je me doutais qu'il aurait voulu m'accompagner. Et vu comment ça s'était passé la dernière fois, je ne préférais pas prendre le risque.

Malheureusement, mon père était là quand j'entrai dans mon ancienne demeure. Alors que j'allais monter à l'étage pour me rendre dans ma chambre, il m'aperçut.

« Tiens, mais qui vois-je là ? Mon fardeau, ma plus grosse déception » dit-il en se levant pour venir vers moi, en titubant, une bière à la main. [N/H: Sympa le papa! *sic*]

« Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais désiré. Je n'ai jamais voulu de gosse. Tu as gâché ma vie. J'aurais dû abandonner ta mère quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte. J'ai essayé de bien t'élever. Mais visiblement, j'ai foiré. Tu n'es qu'une ratée qui passe ses journées enfermée dans sa chambre. Quand tu t'es enfin trouvé un type qui voulait bien de toi, j'ai cru que tu allais enfin te décoincer du cul. Mais non, tu es toujours la même pauvre fille. Tu ne feras jamais rien de bien dans ta vie. J'ai honte que tu sois ma fille » déblatéra-t-il avec dégoût.

Ses paroles me touchèrent en plein cœur. Il ne m'avait jamais dit de paroles aussi blessantes et méchantes avant. Je sentais les larmes monter et ne voulant pas lui donner la satisfaction de pleurer devant lui. Je m'enfuis en courant.

Je grimpai dans ma voiture et conduit le plus vite possible pour rentrer chez moi car je n'arriverais pas à retenir mes larmes très longtemps. Une fois à la maison, je rentrai et me précipitai dans ma chambre en pleurant. Je claquai la porte et me jetai sur mon lit pour laisser libre court à ma peine.

**Edward POV**

J'étais dans ma chambre, terminant de me préparer pour ma soirée de ce soir. Alex, un ami, organisait une grosse fête chez lui et je savais qu'il aurait beaucoup de belles filles. C'était parfait. J'allais pouvoir satisfaire mes besoins. Car, j'étais vraiment en manque. Je n'avais pas couché avec une fille depuis presque un mois.

Je n'avais pas invité Bella à venir car j'avais besoin de m'éloigner d'elle. Ses paroles de la veille résonnaient toujours dans ma tête et j'éprouvais encore de la peine. J'avais besoin de distraction pour ne plus y penser.

Soudain, j'entendis la porte de sa chambre claquée. J'allai voir ce qui se passait. Je frappais à la porte et entrai. Je la vis allongée sur le lit en train de pleurer. Je couru vers elle.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle se leva et se jeta dans mes bras. Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

« Chut, calme-toi ma puce. Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé » murmurai-je en frottant son dos pour qu'elle se détende.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arrêta de pleurer et me raconta ce qu'il l'avait mis dans cet état. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : me rendre chez son père et tuer cet enfoiré. Comment pouvait-il lui dire de telles méchancetés ?

« Tous ce qu'il t'a dit est faux. Tu es une fille merveilleuse qui est destinée à un grand avenir. Ne l'écoute pas. Ne le laisse pas t'affecter à ce point. Son opinion n'a aucune importance. Celle qui compte réellement est celle des personnes qui tiennent à toi et qui t'aiment » répliquai-je en lui caressant sa joue pour essuyer ses dernières larmes.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il me déteste autant ? » répliqua-t-elle, son regard rempli de tristesse.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est lui qui a un problème. C'est un enfoiré qui ne pense qu'à lui. Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a de t'avoir comme fille » assurai-je. « On avait décidé que tu ne devais plus y aller toute seule. Pourquoi tu m'as mentis ? » ajoutai-je vexé.

« Parce que la dernière fois, tu as failli le frapper. Je ne voulais pas reprendre ce risque. Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose à cause de moi, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ma puce. »

Je sortis mon portable de la poche de mon jean et appela Alex.

« Salut, c'est Edward. Je ne vais pas pourvoir venir. J'ai un empêchement de dernière minute » lui dis-je.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû annuler. Je m'en veux de te faire rater ta soirée avec tes amis » répondit-elle après que j'eus raccroché.

« Tu es plus importante qu'eux » affirmai-je.

**Bella POV**

Nos regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre, sa main toujours sur mon visage. J'avais besoin de réconfort et je savais qu'il m'en donnerait si je le lui demandais. Il était tellement gentil et faisait tout pour me rendre heureuse.

Sans réfléchir, je me jetai sur lui et l'embrassai. Ses lèvres étaient douces. Au début, notre échange était tendre et timide mais il devint beaucoup plus passionné. Sa main glissa le long de mon cou pour se poser sur ma nuque.

Je sentis la langue d'Edward sur mes lèvres, demandant l'accès pour approfondir notre baiser. J'ouvris la bouche et nos langues se rencontrèrent. C'était tout simplement magique et divin.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et me collai contre lui. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher mais je dû me séparer de lui pour reprendre mon souffle. Une fois fait, je fondis à nouveau sur sa bouche sensuelle. Je gémis de plaisir à ce contact.

On s'embrassa avec fougue pendant quelques minutes puis il déposa de tendres baisers sur ma joue, ma mâchoire et mon cou. Il remonta vers mon oreille. Il mordilla mon lobe et je poussai un cri de plaisir.

« Fais-moi l'amour » murmurai-je.

Il s'écarta de moi et me regarda affectueusement avec un grand sourire.

« Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me dises ça » dit-il avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit et l'entraîna avec moi. Il se retrouva au-dessus de moi. Je passai mes mains sous son t-shirt pour caresser son dos musclé tandis qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou. Je me sentais incroyablement bien et j'en voulais encore plus. Notre échange devint plus fougueux. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin à ce moment précis. Cette chaleur et cette sensation de bien-être total que je ressentais quand je me trouvais dans ses bras. Je voulais juste me laisser aller, sans réfléchir.

Il déboutonna ma chemise et embrassa chaque parcelle de ma peau nue. Je gémis et passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il descendait vers ma poitrine.

J'avais envie de sentir sa peau contre le mienne. J'attrapai le bas de son t-shirt et le lui retirai. Je collai son corps au plus près du mien. Ses lèvres fondirent sur les miennes et nos langues se lancèrent dans un ballet sensuel.

Il abandonna ma bouche pour descendre lentement le long de mon corps, en déposant de tendres baisers sur chaque centimètre de ma peau.

Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais tellement envie de lui. Je frottai ma féminité contre sa virilité déjà très éveillée. Je fus parcouru par une vague de plaisir intense et je gémis. Je devenais de plus en plus humide grâce à ses délicieuses caresses.

**Edward POV**

J'allais avoir ce que je désirais depuis plusieurs semaines. J'allais enfin coucher avec Bella. J'étais allongé entre ses cuisses, embrassant sa peau sucrée. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer alors je prenais mon temps malgré le fait que mon érection souffrait d'être toujours confinée dans mon jean.

Je me dirigeai doucement vers sa poitrine généreuse quand elle me repoussa gentiment pour se relever. Elle retira sa chemise pour la balancer par terre. Puis elle me sourit timidement avant de passer ses bras dans le dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge qu'elle jeta aussi négligemment au sol.

Je restai sans voix tandis qu'elle m'offrait cette magnifique vision. Ses seins étaient parfaits, comme je les ai avais souvent imaginés dans mes fantasmes. Gênée par mon manque d'action, elle voulu se cacher avec ses bras mais je l'en empêchai.

« Tu es sublime. Ne doute plus jamais de ton sex-appeal » murmurai-je en la repoussant sur le lit pour ensuite me jeter sur l'un de ses globes laiteux.

Je le pris en bouche et titillai sa pointe durcie avec ma langue. Elle poussa un cri de plaisir lorsque je le mordillai. La voir et l'entendre prendre du plaisir m'excitait encore plus. Je n'avais jamais autant désiré une femme autre qu'elle. Tout en continuant de porter un soin particulier à ses seins, je frottai ma virilité contre son intimité. Ses gémissements s'accentuèrent.

Je fermai les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment quand je fus frappé par la vision de Bella en larmes un peu plus tôt. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. J'avais laissé mon désir sexuel réfléchir au lieu de mon cerveau. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, même si j'en crevé d'envie et que j'allais enfin gagner le pari. Et j'eus une révélation. Je ne voulais pas la voir dans cet état ou voir même pire à cause de moi. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement et je m'écartai d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça » répondis-je.

« Si c'est parce que tu crains que je veux plus qu'une nuit, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ne te demande pas de t'engager dans une relation sérieuse avec moi. Je veux juste pour une fois recevoir de l'amour, de la tendresse et de l'affection, même si ce n'est que pour une seule nuit » répliqua-t-elle en caressant ma joue et en voulant m'embrasser à nouveaux mais je la repoussai gentiment.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu es encore sous le choc des paroles de ton père. Tu n'es pas consciente de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire et demain matin tu le regretteras. »

Je me levai et récupérai nos vêtements. J'enfilai mon t-shirt et je lui tendis les siens. Elle les attrapa pour les balancer à nouveau au sol.

« Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. J'ai envie de toi là et maintenant » affirma-t-elle avant d'attraper mon haut et de me faire tomber sur elle. Tu en as autant envie que moi. »

Ses lèvres attaquèrent sauvagement les miennes tandis que ses mains glissèrent le long de mon torse pour se poser sur la boucle de ma ceinture pour commencer à la défaire. Je me crispai.

« Arrête » dis-je irrité en m'éloignant d'elle.

Elle se couvrit avec le drap et me regard d'un air blessé.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu couches avec n'importe quelle fille qui écarte ses jambes devant toi mais que tu refuses de coucher avec moi ! » annonça-t-elle en colère.

« C'est exact. Il ne se passera rien. Si je profitai de la situation et de toi alors que tu n'es pas en état de réfléchir correctement, je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans une glace. Rhabille-toi. »

Je m'approchai d'elle pour lui donner à nouveau ses vêtements et elle me les arracha violemment des mains.

« Va te faire voir. Dégage. Je ne veux plus te voir » cria-t-elle.

« Tu peux me détester autant que tu veux en ce moment mais demain tu me remercieras de t'avoir évité de commettre une grosse erreur » dis-je avant de me diriger vers la porte mais avant de pouvoir l'atteindre je l'entendis se mettre à pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi pour que tout le monde me repousse ? Mon père, ma famille, toi. »

Je me précipitai vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler.

« Rien ne cloche chez toi. Je tiens tellement fort à toi. Je m'en veux de te faire du mal mais c'est pour ton bien » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur le front. « Tu es épuisée, repose-toi et on discutera de tout ça demain. Mais d'abord, il faut que tu te changes. »

Elle hocha de la tête et je lui laissai son intimité pour qu'elle puisse mettre son pyjama malgré le fait que je l'avais vu pratiquement toute nue. Cette image resterait éternellement gravée dans ma mémoire. Je me rendis dans ma chambre pour me changer, récupérai Love et retournai la voir.

Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle et collai son dos contre mon torse, mes bras autour de sa taille. Love vint se blottir contre elle. Je lui murmurai des mots tendres pour la calmer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai tôt et l'observai en silence. J'appréhendais le moment où elle ouvrirait les yeux. Serait-elle toujours en colère contre moi de l'avoir repoussé ? M'en voudrait-elle de n'avoir encore une fois pas su me contrôler et d'avoir laissé les choses aller si loin ?

**Bella POV**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai la tête contre son torse. Je me relevai pour le regarder. Il était déjà éveiller et m'observait.

« Bonjour »

« Bonjour. Est-ce que tu as des regrets pour cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il anxieux

Je lui souris et caressai sa joue.

« Aucun » assurai-je avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule et de refermer les yeux.

Je sentis ses bras se resserrer autour de moi et il m'embrassa sur le front. J'étais heureuse et me trouvais chanceuse de l'avoir dans ma vie. Si cela avait été un autre garçon, il ne se serait pas arrêté. Il avait eu entièrement raison en disant que je l'aurais regretté.

« Je suis désolée pour mon comportement d'hier et pour mes paroles » dis-je.

« Je sais que tu ne pensais pas un mot de ce que tu as dit. C'est à moi de te présenter mes excuses de ne pas m'être arrêté plus tôt alors que l'on avait déjà vécu cette situation. J'aurais dû réfléchir avec ma tête et pas avec mon sexe » s'excusa-t-il, plein de remords.

« Je me suis jetée sur toi, et je suppose qu'en tant qu'homme qui a des besoins à satisfaire, ça doit être dur de dire non à une fille qui s'offre à toi. Je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi. On peut faire comme la première fois : oublier ce qui c'est passé ? »

« D'accord. »

La vérité était que la nuit dernière avait été incroyable. Ses caresses sur mon corps avaient réveillé un vrai volcan en moi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle sensation et une telle envie pour un homme. Il m'avait fait découvrir ce que c'était de désirer un homme, de se sentir désirée et de vouloir faire l'amour.

Quand il m'avait repoussé, il m'avait profondément blessée. Il avait couché avec des tas de filles mais refusé de le faire avec moi. Et ça m'avait conforté dans l'idée qu'il ne me trouvait pas désirable malgré qu'il me disait le contraire.

« Je dois faire une course rapide. Rendort-toi. À mon retour, je nous préparerais le petit-déjeuner et je te réveillerais une fois que tout sera prêt » m'annonça-t-il.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mon front puis se leva. J'attrapai son oreiller et respira son odeur. Je succombai rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

**Edward POV**

J'étais rassuré de savoir que Bella ne m'en voulait pas. Je saisi mon portable et composa un numéro.

« Salut, il faut que l'on se voit. Rendez-vous sur le parking du lycée. »

Je pris une douche rapide puis enfilai des vêtements. Avant de partir, je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella. Elle dormait profondément, un sourire aux lèvres.

J'arrivai à notre lieu de rencontre et vit que James était déjà là.

« Salut vieux, alors quoi de neuf ? Tu as réussi à te faire Swan ? » demanda-t-il en riant.

« Non, et je ne le ferai pas. Je veux mettre fin à notre pari » annonçai-je en sortant mon portefeuille de la poche arrière de mon pantalon pour prendre un billet de cent dollars que je lui tendis. « Tu as gagné. »

Il me regarda stupéfait.

« Tu déclares forfait ? Pourquoi ? »

« Bella est une gentille fille qui ne mérite pas que l'on se sert d'elle pour remporter un stupide pari. »

Il saisit le billet.

« Très bien, on arrête tout » concéda-t-il. « Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour tu tomberais amoureux. Elle doit être sacrément spéciale. »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle » répliquai-je avec véhémence. « Elle devenue une bonne amie, c'est tout. »

« Mec, arrête de te mentir à toi-même. Tu es complètement dingue de cette fille. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu la regardes et comment tu réagis dès que quelqu'un parle mal d'elle. Est-ce que tu vas lui dire la vérité ? »

Je hochai de la tête.

« J'espère qu'elle te pardonneras. Je perds mon meilleur ami de jeux mais je suis content pour toi que tu es enfin trouvé l'amour » dit-il avant de me donner une tape dans le dos et de partir.

Pourquoi tout le monde pensait que j'étais tombé sous le charme de Bella ? D'abord Alice, puis maintenant James. Ils avaient tord. Je n'éprouvais qu'une forte amitié pour elle et c'était tout.

Je remontais dans ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi en sachant qu'il me restait la tâche la plus dure à faire : dire toute la vérité à Bella.

**Ca y est, Edward a enfin mis un terme au pari.**

**Dites- moi si vous avez aimé ce rapprochement.**

**Je vous préviens d'avance que je mettrais sûrement autant de temps pour écrire le prochain chapitre car je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps libre en ce moment. Avant, j'avais un peu de temps pour écrire un peu au boulot, mais mon patron à mis ma collègue à mi-temps depuis octobre et je n'aie plus une minute de repos. Il me trouve toujours quelque chose à faire même inutile pour pas que je sois inoccupé.**

**J'essaierais de faire au plus vite.**

**Encore une fois, je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur pour cette nouvelle année.**

**Bisous**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde. Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue attente.**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review et à toutes celles qui m'ont mis en alerte et en favoris. Et comme d'habitude, je remercie Hanine pour son fantastique travail de bêta.**

**Je ne vais pas vous faire patientez plus longtemps. Bonne lecture. On se revoit en bas.**

**Chapitre 12**

**Edward POV**

Sur le chemin du retour, je m'arrêtai à une boulangerie pour acheter des viennoiseries. Une fois à la maison, je préparais le petit-déjeuner. Je mis le tout sur un plateau puis je montai avec à l'étage pour l'apporter à Bella. Elle dormait paisiblement, Love à côté de sa tête.

Je posai le plateau sur son bureau avant de m'allonger à ses côtés. Je replaçai une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pour mieux l'admirer. Elle était si belle. Je caressai tendrement sa joue ce qui la réveilla.

« Le petit-déjeuner de mademoiselle est servi » dis-je avant d'aller le chercher et de lui montrer.

« Tu me l'as apporté au lit ! C'est très gentil de ta part » s'exclama-t-elle, souriante, touchée par mon attention.

Elle s'assit en s'appuyant contre la tête du lit et je posai le plateau de part et d'autre de ses jambes. Je m'installai à côté d'elle et on commença à manger. Elle choisit un croissant et moi un pain au chocolat. Elle me remercia d'être allé en acheter. Tandis qu'elle buvait son jus d'orange, je réalisai qu'aux yeux d'un inconnu, on devait ressembler à un petit couple d'amoureux partageant un moment tendre et complice.

« Je sais que l'on avait dit que l'on oubliait ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière mais j'ai une question à te poser » dit-elle, nerveuse. « Si je te demandais de coucher avec moi en étant dans mon état normal, tu le ferais ? »

C'était une question piège. Si je répondais oui, elle risquerait de le prendre pour argent comptant et se jetterait sur moi. Cela ne me déplairait absolument pas, bien au contraire, mais avant que quelque chose puisse éventuellement se passer entre nous deux, il fallait que je lui dise la vérité.

Si je répondais non, je risquerais de la vexer. Vu sa réaction d'hier soir, elle avait été blessé dans sa féminité. Elle avait dû croire que je ne la trouvais pas séduisante.

Je décidai de jouer la franchise.

« Non » avouai-je.

Je pu lire la tristesse sur son visage et elle voulut détourner son regard du mien mais je l'en empêchai en posant ma main sur sa joue.

« Je ne l'aurais pas fait, pas parce que je ne te trouve pas attirante mais parce que je tiens énormément à toi. Je ne pourrai pas te prendre ta virginité sachant ce que ça représente pour toi. Ta première fois dois être avec l'homme dont tu es amoureuse et qui partage les mêmes sentiments pour toi. C'est un moment spécial et unique que tu ne devrais pas gâcher avec un coup d'une nuit et surtout pas avec moi » expliquai-je, plein de remords, réalisant que si je m'étais obstiné à remporter ce stupide pari, je lui aurais pris ce moment si important pour elle alors que pour moi ce n'aurait été que du sexe, rien de plus.

Elle souleva le plateau et le posa au sol avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Edward, si tu ne t'étais pas arrêté à temps hier soir et si on avait fait l'amour, je ne l'aurais pas regretté. Enfin si, je l'aurais regretté de l'avoir fait dans ces circonstances mais pas parce que tu aurais été mon premier amant. Même si nos sentiments ne vont pas au-delà de l'amitié, je sais que tu aurais fait en sorte que cette nuit soit mémorable pour moi, que tu aurais tout fait pour que ce moment soit le plus agréable possible pour moi. »

Je me sentis encore plus mal qu'avant car je me rendis compte que Bella était la fille la plus merveilleuse qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer et que je ne méritais absolument pas son amitié ou quoi que ce soit pouvant venir d'elle. J'avais voulu l'humilier, l'utiliser juste pour coucher avec une autre fille.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose… » commençais-je mais je fus interrompu par le miaulement de Love qui grattait à la porte pour pouvoir sortir.

Elle se leva pour le laisser s'en aller puis reviens s'asseoir près de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

« J'ai oublié » me dégonflai-je.

Je n'avais pas pu lui dire car je savais pertinemment que j'allais la perdre et je n'étais pas prêt à ça. Je devais réfléchir à la meilleure manière de lui dire pour éviter qu'elle ne se braque tout de suite et qu'elle me laisse au moins une chance de m'expliquer.

On décida de se préparer pour la journée. On se lava puis on s'habilla. Une fois prêt, on se rendit au refuge pour animaux. Je prenais de plus en plus de plaisir à m'occuper de ces petites boules de poils. Ils étaient si mignons et attachants. Bella rayonnait de bonheur. Cela me faisait plaisir de la voir ainsi comparé à la veille.

On rentra à la maison et je passais le reste de la journée à jouer du piano tandis qu'elle lisait tranquillement un livre sur le canapé. Ceci me rappelait mes parents. Je chassai rapidement cette idée de ma tête.

On décida de se faire une soirée DVD. Je commandai une pizza pour nous deux tandis qu'elle choisit plusieurs films dans notre collection. On s'installa l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé.

« Lequel tu veux voir en premier ? » demandai-je en prenant une part de pizza.

« Remember me » annonça-t-elle en insérant le disque dans le lecteur DVD avant de prendre une part et de me rejoindre.

Je me retrouvai très vite mal à l'aise. Le film évoquait une histoire semblable à celle de la mienne : un type qui utilisait sans remord une jeune femme pour de mauvaises raisons.

Bella était plongée à fonds dans le film et ne remarqua pas mon malaise. J'avais hâte de passer au prochain film. Je fus encore plus mal lorsqu' arriva la scène où le jeune homme confessa sa faute et avoua la véritable raison pour laquelle il avait dragué la jeune fille. Bella réagirait exactement de la même façon et c'est ce qui m'effrayait le plus.

« On voit bien que c'est de la fiction » annonça-t-elle lorsque les deux personnages principaux se réconcilièrent. « Aucune femme ne lui aurait pardonné dans la vraie vie. »

« Il y a quand même des points qui jouent en sa faveur » répliquai-je.

« Lesquels ? » demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« Il lui a dit la vérité. Il aurait pu lui mentir et elle n'aurait jamais été au courant de l'histoire. Il souffrait de la perte de son frère et il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il la ferait souffrir. Et puis, au début, c'était juste pour se venger du père de la fille mais au final il s'est beaucoup attaché à elle et il en est tombé amoureux. »

« Cela n'excuse rien. Il voulait simplement l'utiliser pour une vengeance idiote. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter ses excuses aussi facilement. Si cela avait été moi, je ne lui aurais pas pardonné. »

Je détournai mon regard du sien. Je compris à cet instant que quoi que je puisse dire pour justifier mes actes, j'allais la perdre définitivement. Je ressentis une douleur atroce à la poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète, en posant une main sur mon épaule.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment horrible et tu vas m'en vouloir énormément » répondis-je, la gorge serrée.

« Je suis sûre que ça n'est pas aussi terrible que ça » dit-elle avec un sourire pour me rassurer.

« Si ça l'est, crois-moi. Une fois que tu sauras de quoi il s'agit, tu ne voudras plus jamais me parler. »

Elle se rapprocha de moi et mis sa main sur ma joue pour me forcer à tourner la tête pour lui faire face.

« Quoi que cela puisse être, je te pardonnerais. Tu es tellement merveilleux avec moi. »

« Tu vas vite changer d'avis. Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? »

Elle hocha de la tête. J'avalai difficilement ma salive, me préparant à tout lui révéler.

« La véritable raison pour laquelle je t'ai abordé ce jour-là, c'est parce qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, j'avais fait un pari avec James comme quoi j'arriverais à te mettre dans mon lit avant la fin de l'année » avouai-je avec tristesse.

Je vis son magnifique sourire disparaître instantanément. Elle retira brusquement sa main de ma joue puis se leva pour s'éloigner de moi.

« Tu es entrain de me dire que depuis le début, tu n'as fait que me mentir et me manipuler » s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

Je me levai et essayai de toucher son bras mais elle me repoussa avec rage.

« Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré ! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi ! »

« Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'expliquer » la suppliai-je.

« M'expliquer quoi ? Que depuis deux mois tu m'as fait croire que tu te souciais de moi, que tu tenais à moi alors qu'en fait tu n'en avais absolument rien à foutre. Tu voulais juste me sauter pour remporter ton pari à la con ! »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je tiens vraiment à toi » dis-je en m'approchant d'elle pour la calmer.

Je ne vis pas la gifle arrivée. Je ressentis une vive douleur sur ma joue.

« Je l'ai totalement mérité » concédai-je en portant une main à l'endroit où elle m'avait giflé.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage.

« Je te déteste ! Tu m'as fait croire en des choses en lesquels j'avais cessé de croire. J'ai cru qu'enfin des personnes se souciées réellement de moi, m'aimées mais ce n'était que des mensonges » cria-t-elle entre deux sanglots. « Je croyais que l'on ne pouvait pas faire pire que mon père. Félicitation, tu as réussi ! »

J'eus l'impression de me prendre une seconde claque. Ses dernières paroles me transpercèrent le cœur car elle avait raison. Je l'avais blessé encore plus que tout ce que son père avait pu lui faire. Elle m'avait fait confiance et j'en avais abusé. Elle recherchait simplement l'amour et l'affection d'une personne et j'avais profité de cette faiblesse. Je ne valais pas mieux que cette ordure.

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! » dit-elle en sortant de la pièce en courant.

Je partis à sa suite pour essayer vainement de m'expliquer. Je réussis à agripper son bras avant qu'elle ne puisse monter les escaliers. Elle se retourna et me repoussa de toutes ses forces ce qui me fit cogner violemment contre le mur. Je fus totalement estomaqué par sa réaction. Elle grimpa les marches en pleure.

« Edward, que se passe-t-il ? » entendis-je la voix de ma mère.

Je me retournai et vis mes parents et ma sœur qui m'observaient choqués par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Je ne pouvais pas leur cacher la vérité.

« Je lui ai avoué la vraie raison de notre rencontre. J'avais parié avec un ami que j'arriverais à coucher avec elle avant la fin de l'année » expliquai-je, honteux.

Je pu lire de la déception dans le regard de mes parents tandis qu'Alice bouillonnait déjà de rage.

« Tu n'es qu'un abruti ! Comment as-tu pu oser lui faire ça ? » hurla-t-elle avant de passer devant moi sans même une regard et monta à l'étage.

Mon père s'apprêtait à parler mais je l'interrompis.

« Je sais que je vous ai déçu et que vous avez certainement beaucoup de reproche à me faire mais pour l'instant j'ai autre chose plus important à faire » annonçai-je avant de me rendre à l'étage à mon tour pour me retrouver devant la porte de la chambre de Bella.

Je voulus entrer mais elle avait fermé à clé.

« Bella, laisse-moi entrer ! Il faut que l'on parle. Je t'en prie ! » implorai-je en frappant à sa porte.

Je la suppliais pendant dix minutes quand soudain elle ouvrit. Je vis qu'elle avait un sac sur une épaule.

« Je t'en prie, ne pars pas. Tu ne peux pas retourner chez ton père » dit Alice.

Je fus sous le choc. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment vouloir revivre là-bas. Je ne la laisserais pas faire. Elle passa devant moi sans me regarder et descendit les escaliers. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la porte d'entrée, je bloquai celle-ci avec une main.

« Laisse-moi sortir ! » cria Bella.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Tu es en colère contre moi et je le comprends parfaitement mais tu agis de façon irraisonnée. Tu ne peux pas retourner vivre avec cet enfoiré ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! Tu n'as plus besoin de faire semblant de te préoccuper de mon sort ! »

« Je ne faisais pas semblant ! Je tiens à toi et eux aussi » répondis-je en montrant du doigt ma famille qui nous regardait, anxieux, sur le pas de l'entrée du salon. « Je t'en prie, reste. Je te laisserais tranquille. Je n'essaierais plus de te parler ou de m'expliquer. Je deviendrais invisible si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu restes vivre ici. »

Je pris ma veste et sortis de la maison en trombe. Alors que je montai dans ma voiture, j'entendis mon père m'appeler mais je ne me retournai pas. Je démarrai en trombe et roulais sans destination précise.

**Bella POV**

Après le départ d'Edward, Alice vint me prendre dans ses bras avant de prendre mon sac et de m'aider à remonter dans ma chambre. Je m'écroulai en pleur sur mon lit. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais été aussi conne pour croire à tous ses mensonges.

« Comment il a pu me faire ça ? Je lui faisais confiance. Je lui est dévoilé des choses dont je n'avais jamais parlé à personne d'autre » dis-je entre deux sanglots. « Pourquoi moi ? Je ne lui avais rien fait. »

« Calme-toi » murmura mon amie en caressant affectueusement mon dos. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon frère soit capable d'une telle chose ! »

Mon cœur était en sang. La personne à qui j'avais accordé toute ma confiance m'avait trahi de la pire des façons. Même tout ce que mon père avait pu me faire endurer jusqu'à présent ne m'avait jamais fait aussi souffrir.

Je saisi un oreiller pour le serrer contre moi. Mes narines furent envahies par l'odeur d'Edward. Folle de rage, je le balançai violemment contre le mur.

« Chut, respire un bon coup. »

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par me détendre.

« Je sais que tu ne veux plus jamais le voir mais il a raison sur un point. Tu ne peux pas retourner chez ton père. Même si sa présence te mets mal à l'aise, au moins tu es entouré de personnes qui t'aiment, contrairement à cet enfoiré. Repose-toi bien cette nuit et si demain tu ne peux vraiment plus rester vivre ici alors on trouvera une solution. »

J'acquiesçai et elle me laissa seule. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, mes larmes se remirent à couler. La douleur était atroce. Je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir cru les belles paroles d'Edward. J'aurais dû le savoir que quelque chose cloché. Mes amis avaient eu raison à propos de lui. Ils n'avaient pas été dupes et ils avaient vu clair dans son jeu. Ma naïveté m'avait encore une fois fait défaut. J'avais trop voulu croire qu'il avait réellement changé. Quelle idiote j'avais été.

Je finis par m'endormir épuisé par mes pleurs et par cette révélation.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec les yeux rouges et gonflés. Je descendis à la cuisine, le reste de la famille était déjà installé à la table. J'entendis Esmé qui s'inquiétait pour son fils car il n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Quand ils me virent, ils m'accueillir en me demandant si j'allais mieux.

« Tu as une mine effroyable. Tu ferais mieux de rester ici aujourd'hui ma chérie » annonça Esmé.

« Elle a raison. Tu n'es pas en état d'aller en cours. Tu tiens à peine debout à cause de la fatigue » ajouta Carlisle. « Je te ferais un mot pour le lycée. »

« Non, je vais bien » leur assurai-je avant de me sentir faible alors que je me dirigeai vers la table.

Carlisle me rattrapa de justesse avant que je ne touche le sol.

« Tu vas te reposer tranquillement. Ne t'en fait pas, manquer un jour de jour n'est pas la mer à boire » dit-il en m'aidant à m'asseoir sur une chaise.

« D'accord » concédai-je.

Il m'aida à remonter à l'étage pour que je puisse me replonger dans mon lit. Je sombrai dans l'inconscience instantanément.

**Edward POV**

J'avais fini la soirée dans un bar miteux. J'avais tenté d'oublier mes remords et ma peine avec l'alcool mais ça n'avait pas servit à grand-chose. Je ressentais toujours cette douleur qui vrillait mon cœur car j'avais fait souffrir Bella. Quel pauvre con que j'avais été. Pourquoi avais-je laissé les choses aller aussi loin ?

Ne voulant pas rentrer chez moi de peur de l'avoir repousser dans les griffes de son père, je m'étais rendu chez James. Il m'avait laissé dormir sur son canapé. Ses parents n'étaient pas souvent à la maison.

Le lendemain matin, j'avais une gueule de bois carabinée. Je vis une main me tendre un verre d'eau et une aspirine.

« Tiens, prends-ça. Ça ira mieux après » dit mon ami.

« Merci vieux » le remerciai-je avant d'avaler le comprimé.

« Vu ton état d'hier soir, j'en conclus que tu as tout avoué à Bella et que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. »

« Elle a tout fait raison de m'en vouloir et de me détester. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre minable. »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle finira par te pardonner. Tu as fait une erreur, avant même de savoir que tu allais t'attaché à elle. »

« C'est pas si simple. Elle n'accorde pas facilement sa confiance aux autres. Elle s'est confiée à moi et je l'ai trahie. Je lui ai fait du mal. Jamais elle ne me donnera une seconde chance » répondis-je dépité.

« Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir aller en cours ? »

« J'ai pas l'esprit à ça en ce moment. »

« Tu peux rester ici si tu veux le temps de cuver ton vin » dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. « Je suis désolé. Si je ne t'avais pas proposé ce pari, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé » ajouta-t-il avant de s'en aller pour se préparer.

Après qu'il soit partit au lycée, je me rendormis quelques heures. Apres ce petit repos, je découvris que mes parents m'avaient laissé trois messages sur ma boite vocale. Ils étaient inquiets pour moi ne sachant pas où je me trouvais et je m'en voulus.

Je me dépêchai de rentrer à la maison pour les rassurer. Quand je rentrai dans le salon, je les vis assis sur le canapé, angoissés. Quand ils me virent, ils se précipitèrent vers moi.

« Où étais-tu ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi. Tu aurais pu au moins nous passer un coup de fil pour nous dire que tu allais bien et que tu ne rentrerais pas cette nuit ! » me réprimanda ma mère avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

« J'ai dormi chez un ami. Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas que vous fassiez du souci. Et je sais que vous devez certainement être déçu par moi. »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Et surtout à Bella ? »

On s'assit tous les trois sur le canapé.

« Quand Anna m'a trompé, j'ai souffert énormément. J'avais tellement mal que je voulais que les autres aussi souffrent autant que moi. J'ai commencé à être un enfoiré : je m'en prenais aux personnes faibles dont Bella, je faisais des paris stupides et j'utilisais les filles juste pour le sexe. Je ne me rendais absolument pas compte que mes actes ou mes paroles pouvaient blesser les gens. Je m'en moquais totalement. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Bella. Elle m'a changé. Elle m'a fait réaliser tous le mal que j'avais causé aux gens. Je me suis réellement attaché à elle sans m'en rendre compte. Elle a prit une place importante dans ma vie. J'aurais dû mettre fin à ce pari bien avant mais je refusais d'admettre que je tenais à elle et à cause de ma stupide fierté » racontai-je.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tu avais souffert de ta rupture avec Anna. Pourquoi tu nous en as jamais parlé ? Tu sais que l'on sera toujours là pour toi, mon chéri » me consola ma mère.

« Je ne voulais pas montrer ma faiblesse à qui que ce soit. »

« Comment comptes-tu régler le problème avec Bella ? » me demanda mon père.

« J'en ai aucune idée. Elle refuse de me parler. Si au moins elle me laissait une chance de lui raconter toute l'histoire ! Je sais que ça ne justifiera rien et que ça n'effacera pas ce que je lui fais mais au moins elle connaîtrait tous les faits » répliquai-je en baissant la tête désespéré.

Ma mère passa un bras sur mes épaules tandis que mon père posa une main sur l'un de mes genoux pour me réconforter.

« Laisse-lui un peu de temps et je suis sûre que tu pourras t'expliquer avec elle. Pour l'instant, elle est anéantie parce qu'elle tenait beaucoup à toi et qu'elle a l'impression que finalement tout le monde finit par la trahir et par l'abandonner. Bats-toi pour lui prouver que tu seras toujours là pour elle » affirma ma mère. « Elle dort dans sa chambre en ce moment. Elle était épuisée et on a préférait qu'elle reste à la maison aujourd'hui. »

J'acquiesçai puis montai à l'étage pour me changer. En passant devant sa chambre, je ne pu résister à l'envie de rentrer pour la voir.

J'ouvris tout doucement la porte pour ne pas la réveiller et m'approchai d'elle. Love dormait à côté de sa tête. Lorsqu'il m'entendit arriver, il releva la tête et poussa un miaulement. Je le caressai pendant que j'observais Bella. Je pouvais voir qu'elle avait dû passer un bon moment à pleurer hier soir car elle avait des cernes sous ses yeux.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait du mal » murmurai-je tout en touchant délicatement ses cheveux.

Je la regardais encore quelques instants avant de m'en aller pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je pris des vêtements puis me rendis dans la salle de bain. Sous la douche, je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser des larmes coulées sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée que Bella ne faisait plus partie de ma vie. La douleur dans mon cœur était si forte. Même quand j'avais découvert qu'Anna me trompait, je n'avais pas ressentis pareille douleur.

Une fois lavé et habillé, je retournai au salon. Au lieu de trouver mes parents, je vis Bella pelotonnée dans une couverture, assise sur le canapé, Love dormant à ses côtés. Elle dû m'entendre car elle se retourna. Elle me jeta un regard noir et voulut se levai pour partir mais je l'empêchai.

« Non, reste. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je m'en vais » annonçai-je avant de remonter à l'étage pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Elle ne pouvait même pas se trouver dans la même pièce que moi tellement elle me détestait.

Je lisais un livre pendant trois heures jusqu'à ce j'en eu marre. Je décidai d'aller prendre l'air car je ne pouvais plus rester là enfermé à l'étage alors qu'elle se trouvait pas très loin. Je mourrais d'envie d'aller la rejoindre et de me mettre à genoux pour la supplier de me laisse lui expliquer toute l'histoire.

**Bella POV**

Je zappai de chaîne en chaîne lorsque je vis Alice, Rose, Angie, Emmet et Jasper entrés dans le salon. Rose vint me prendre dans ses bras.

« Alice nous a raconté ce qu'Edward t'a fait. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. Comment a-t-il pu te faire ça ? Il a plutôt intérêt à m'éviter sinon il verra de quel bois je me chauffe ! »

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Angela en s'installant près de moi.

« Je me sens tellement idiote d'avoir avaler tous ses bobards. Tu avais vu juste sur lui dès le début. J'aurais du t'écouter. »

« Tu veux toujours accorder le bénéfice du doute aux gens, même au pire enfoiré » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. « J'ai récupéré tous tes cours de la journée. »

« Merci beaucoup. C'est sympa de ta part. »

« Est-ce que tu as décidé si tu restais vivre ici ou pas ? » intervint Alice.

« Je vais rester. Edward avait dit qu'il me laisserait tranquille et il l'a fait. Il est resté toute la journée dans sa chambre » annonçai-je.

« Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec lui » affirma Emmet en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

« Moi aussi » ajouta Jasper.

Les filles me consolèrent. Elles étaient très gentilles avec moi et j'étais chanceuse de les avoir comme amies. Dans toute cette histoire sordide, j'avais quand même gagné de nouveaux amis et une nouvelle famille, et tout ça grâce à Edward.

Les garçons redescendirent au bout de quelques minutes.

« Il n'est pas en haut. Il a dû sortir » annoncèrent-ils.

On discuta tranquillement pendant un moment. Cela me fit du bien de me changer les esprits et de ne plus penser à Edward. Puis ils rentrèrent chez eux. Alice resta auprès de moi pendant le reste de la journée.

Lorsque l'heure du repas fut arrivée, j'aidai Esmé à le préparer. Après le repas, je montai dans ma chambre pour potasser mes cours et pour éviter de croiser de nouveau Edward quand il rentrera.

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là car je n'arrêtais pas de penser encore et encore à cette trahison.

**Edward POV**

Je me rendis encore une fois dans un bar pour oublier ma peine. J'étais assis au bar, sirotant ma deuxième bière quand Lauren, une fille du lycée, m'accosta.

« Salut, beau gosse. Tu fais une de ses têtes ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Problèmes personnels » répondis-je succinctement.

« Je peux t'aider à les oublier » dit-elle d'une voix aguicheuse en se collant à moi.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça. Laisse-moi tranquille » répondis-je en buvant une gorgée.

« Je ferais tout ce que tu veux » murmura-t-elle à mon oreille avant de mordiller mon lobe.

Ma virilité se réveilla instantanément tellement j'étais en manque de sexe. Après tout pourquoi passer à côté d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Au mois, j'arrêterais de penser à Bella pendant ce temps.

Je payai mes consommations puis j'attrapai sa main et l'entraînai vers la sortie. On monta dans ma voiture et on se rendit chez elle.

J'avais à peine franchi le pas de sa chambre qu'elle se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser avidement. Je me laissai complètement aller. Je la poussai brutalement contre son lit. Notre étreinte était agressive, rien à voir avec celle que j'avais eu avec Bella deux jours plus tôt.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou pour embrasser et mordiller sa peau.

« Oh, Edward ! C'est si bon » haleta-t-elle.

Je ne perdis pas de temps dans les préliminaires. Je voulais juste tirer mon coup. Je retirai son haut et me jetai avec empressement sur sa poitrine. Je fermai les yeux et je me mis à imaginer que je vivais ce moment avec une autre femme.

« Bella » gémis-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Je me stoppai net.

« C'est pas grave. Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, du moment que tu prennes ton pied » murmura-t-elle en caressant mon visage.

J'étais totalement déboussolé par ce qui venait de se produire. Jamais ça ne m'étais arrivé avant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me sortir cette fille de la tête.

Je m'écartai de Lauren et me levai.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas » annonçai-je.

Elle fut stupéfaite.

« Waouh ! J'avais remarqué que tu étais très proche d'elle mais je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais amoureux d'elle. »

« Je ne le suis pas. C'est juste une amie ! » me défendis-je.

« Et ça t'arrive souvent de fantasmer de faire l'amour avec tes amies ? » répliqua-t-elle. « Elle doit vraiment être extraordinaire pour avoir réussi à capturer ton cœur. »

« Tu as tout faux » dis-je avant de m'en aller rapidement pour retourner dans ma voiture.

Sur le trajet du retour vers chez moi, je réfléchis à ce qui venait de se passer. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Etais-je amoureux de Bella ? Ce fut comme une révélation. J'étais tombé sous son charme. Elle avait conquis mon cœur sans que je m'en rende compte et malgré le fait que j'avais tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas. Cela expliquait tout : pourquoi je souffrais autant de notre dispute, pourquoi elle me manquait terriblement quand elle n'était pas près de moi, pourquoi je ne supportais pas de la voir malheureuse, pourquoi je voulais toujours la protéger, pourquoi j'étais jaloux dès qu'un homme la regardait, pourquoi je n'avais pas pu aller jusqu'au bout de ce pari alors que cela ne m'avait posé aucun problème avant, pourquoi je la désirais tellement.

Alice avait juste depuis le départ. J'avais tellement peur de retomber amoureux d'une fille et de souffrir à nouveau que j'avais refoulé mes sentiments pour Bella et m'étais auto-convaincu que je ressentais uniquement de l'amitié. Mais j'avais eu cette révélation trop tard. Maintenant, elle me détestait et elle ne voulait plus jamais me parler.

J'arrivai à la maison, désemparé. Tout le monde était déjà endormi. Alors que je m'apprêtai à monter les escaliers, je vis Alice sortir de la cuisine, un verre d'eau à la main.

« Comment as-tu pu faire une telle chose ? »

« Pas maintenant Alice. Tu me feras la morale demain. »

« Je croyais que tu tenais réellement à elle mais tu nous as tous bien eu. »

Je commençais à en avoir marre que tout le monde me juge. D'accord, j'avais fait une erreur, une très grosse même mais cela ne regardait que Bella et moi.

« Tu veux que je te dise quoi. Que je suis désolé, que je m'en veux terriblement de l'avoir fait souffrir, que je ne suis qu'un pauvre con, un enfoiré. Mais moi aussi je souffre et je paie énormément pour cette stupide erreur » répliquai-je froidement et en colère. « Et tu veux savoir ce qui est le plus ironique. Je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais Bella au moment où je l'ai définitivement perdue. »

Je pu lire la surprise sur son visage.

« Edward… » tenta-t-elle mais je l'interrompis.

« Bonne nuit. »

Je montai les marches sans lui jeter un regard et me rendis dans ma chambre. Je me changeai rapidement puis m'écroula sur mon lit. Et je me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

**Comme d'habitude, laissez-moi vos avis et vos commentaires. Vous savez que je les adore.**

**Malheureusement, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne posterais probablement pas le prochain chapitre avant juin. Je m'excuse par avance de cette très longue attente mais je n'ai pas le choix. Dans deux semaines, j'ai mon BTS blanc et ensuite il faut que je commence mes révisions pour le vrai qui aura lieu en mai. Une fois que mes épreuves seront finies, je pourrais me consacrer davantage à mes fics.**

**Gros bisous.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour a tous !**

**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse encore une fois de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps et je vous remercie d'être fidèle à ma fic et de continuer à la lire malgré le fait que je publie de façon très irrégulière. Je pensais écrire ce chapitre plus rapidement mais en ce moment au travail, je me tape le boulot de deux personnes puisque ma collègue est partie. Donc, quand je rentre chez moi, je n'ai pas tout le temps la force de me mettre à l'écriture.**

**Comme d'habitude, un énorme merci aux personnes qui me laissent une review, me mettent en alerte et en favoris. Cela me touche énormément. Et également tous ceux qui m'ont laisse un petit mot d'encouragement pour mon BTS.**

**Gros bisous à ma beta Hanine pour son merveilleux travail.**

**Elise : **Edward et Bella ensemble ce n'est pas avant un petit moment, voire peut-être jamais )

**Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse apprécier ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Précédemment**

**Edward a avoué à Bella l'histoire du pari avec James et elle le prend très mal. Elle est en colère contre lui et ne veux plus lui parler. Edward essaye de s'expliquer mais Bella refuse de l'écouter. Edward réalise enfin ses sentiments pour Bella.**

**Chapitre 13**

**Bella POV**

Je souffrais toujours d'insomnie les nuits suivantes. Je ne réussissais à dormir que deux ou trois heures par nuit. Je décidai de retourner au lycée car je ne pouvais pas me permettre de louper plus de trois jours de cours et, ceci, malgré les protestations de Carlisle.

Le lendemain matin, je retrouvai Angela sur le parking.

« Salut, comment vas-tu ? » M'accueillit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Pas très bien » avouai-je. « Je me sens toujours aussi mal à cause de toute cette histoire et je ne dors presque pas la nuit. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce qui t'arrive. Tu ne méritais pas qu'Edward se serve de toi pour remporter un stupide pari » me consola-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. « Comment-a-t-il pu faire semblant de tenir à toi pendant tout ce temps alors qu'il savait tout à propos de tes blessures secrètes. Il a profité de ta gentillesse, de ton bon cœur et de tes faiblesses pour mieux te manipuler » ajouta-t-elle avec colère.

« Tu veux savoir le pire ? Il aurait pu gagner son foutu pari » dis-je avec amertume tandis que l'on se rendait à nos casiers.

Elle fut totalement sous le choc de ma révélation. Je lui racontais les deux fois où j'avais failli donner ma virginité à Edward.

« Ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, c'est pourquoi il m'a repoussé la deuxième fois alors que je l'ai carrément supplié de me faire l'amour. Il aurait pu remporter son pari et enfin mettre fin à toute cette mascarade » ajoutai-je en refermant violemment la porte de mon casier.

« Peut-être qu'il a eu des remords sur le coup » présuma-t-elle, aussi perplexe que moi.

Je ris à la supposition qu'elle venait d'émettre.

« Edward ne s'est jamais soucié de moi. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était me mettre dans son lit pour relever un immonde défi. Il me dégoûte. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir » affirmai-je amère.

Quand on se retourna toutes les deux pour nous rendre en cours, on découvrit Edward juste derrière nous. Je cru lire de la peine sur son visage. Il avait dû entendre mes propos. Je lui jetai un regard noir et passai devant lui sans le regarder.

La journée se déroula sans problème. Au début de l'après-midi, la fatigue se fit ressentir et j'eus du mal à rester concentrée sur ce que disaient les profs.

Enfin, ce fut l'heure du cours que je redoutais le plus depuis ce matin : biologie avec Edward. J'espérais qu'il changerait de place avec un autre élève car je ne voulais pas me retrouver à ses côtés pendant deux heures.

J'arrivai dans le labo de sciences quelques minutes avant que la sonnerie ne sonne. Je fus soulagée de voir qu'il n'était pas là. Peut-être avait-il décidé de sécher le cours pour nous épargner une confrontation tendue. Mon soulagement fut de courte durée quand je le vis entrer et se diriger vers notre table. Il s'assit à côté de moi. Je détournai mon regard du sien.

« Bella, il faut que l'on parle » affirma-t-il.

« Je n'en ai pas envie » répondis-je en attrapant mon sac, voulant changer de place mais le prof arriva et commença son cours.

Je fus contrainte à devoir rester à côté de lui. Pendant le cours, j'évitai de croiser son regard. Toute mon attention était fixée sur le prof.

« Je t'en prie ! Laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer » me supplia-t-il, mais je l'ignorai complètement.

À la fin du cours, tandis que tous les autres élèves se précipitèrent pour sortir, Edward m'attrapa par le bras quand je me levai pour me diriger vers la sortie.

« Bella, je sais que tu es en colère contre moi mais tu ne peux pas continuer à m'éviter comme ça. Il faut que l'on crève l'abcès. »

« Lâche-moi ! » exigeai-je froidement. « Je n'ai pas besoin de tes explications. Je sais déjà tout ce que j'ai à savoir. »

Je dégageai vivement mon bras de son étreinte.

« En fait, si, il y a une chose que je veux savoir. C'était quoi l'enjeu ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais gagné ? »

On se regarda sans dire un mot pendant une minute avant qu'il ne baisse la tête.

« 100 dollars et Tanya aurait couché avec moi » avoua-t-il, honteux.

Je fus encore plus anéantie. Je ne valais vraiment rien à ses yeux.

« Alors, c'est tout ce que je représentais pour toi ! » répondis-je avec colère.

« Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Je… » Commença-t-il, mais je ne le laissai pas continuer.

« J'en ai assez entendu. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir autre chose. »

« Tu pensais réellement ce que tu as dit ce matin ? » demanda-t-il, avec un regard peiné.

Pour toute réponse, je hochai affirmativement de la tête puis m'en allais sans un regard, sans un mot.

**Edward POV**

Je me réveillai, pris un petit déjeuner rapide puis me préparai pour aller en cours. Alors que j'étais entrain de me coiffer quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et je vis ma sœur jumelle qui entrait.

« Il faut que l'on parle de ce que tu m'as confié hier soir » annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

« Il n'y a rien à dire » tentai-je de me défiler.

Même si cela m'avait fait du bien de me confier à elle, je ne voulais pas en parler car ça me faisait trop mal.

« Oh que si, tu as plein de chose à me raconter. Commence par m'expliquer cette histoire de pari » répliqua-t-elle de façon autoritaire.

Je savais qu'avec Alice cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis. Quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle obtenait tout le temps. Je lui racontais donc toute l'histoire : le pari, mon envie de vengeance, la découverte du secret de Bella, mon attachement grandissant pour elle ainsi que la révélation que j'avais eu la veille.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours trouvé que tu te comportais de façon abjecte avec les femmes mais là ça dépasse tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Comment as-tu pu prendre du plaisir à faire du mal aux gens ? » Demanda-t-elle, choquée.

« Je sais que j'ai fait du mal à beaucoup de personne et je le regrette sincèrement. Je souffrais tellement que je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais. »

« Elle t'a vraiment détruit » annonça-t-elle en prenant soin de ne pas dire le prénom de mon ex. « Je suis désolé que tu aies dû vivre cette situation mais ça ne te donnait pas le droit de faire ce que tu as fait. »

« Je le sais. J'étais devenu un petit con. Je ne pensais pas que mes actes auraient un tel impact sur les autres. En me rapprochant de Bella, je me suis rendu compte de toutes les choses horribles que j'avais pu dire ou fait. J'ai réalisé que j'avais blessé beaucoup de personnes sans m'en rendre compte tellement j'étais aveuglé par ma propre souffrance. Elle m'a fait prendre conscience de la personne horrible que j'étais devenue » répliquai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'Alice.

« Tu es amoureux d'elle ? »

Je hochai affirmativement de la tête.

« J'ai refusé de me l'admettre plus tôt. En l'espace de quelques semaines, elle a conquit mon cœur. Elle tient une place importante dans ma vie dorénavant. Devoir me tenir à distance d'elle en ce moment m'est insupportable. J'ai besoin d'être avec elle, de la tenir dans mes bras et de la serrer contre moi »dis-je avec tristesse.

Elle posa son bras sur mon épaule pour me réconforter.

« Peut-être que sa colère a diminuée depuis ses trois derniers jours et qu'elle acceptera d'entendre tes explications » annonça-t-elle en essayant de positiver mais je pouvais lire son scepticisme sur son visage.

« Même toi tu ne crois pas ce que tu viens de dire » répliquai-je. « Elle refusera de me parler ou de me laisser l'approcher. »

« Essaye quand même. Qui ne risque rien n'a rien. »

J'acquiesçai en espérant sincèrement que Bella acceptera de me parler. On se rendit ensemble au lycée et Alice partit rejoindre le reste du groupe qui me lançait des regards noirs.

Je me rendis à mon cassier et en chemin je vis Bella en train de parler à Angela. Je décidai de tenter ma chance. Elles me tournaient le dos donc elles ne me virent pas arriver. Malheureusement pour moi, j'eus la confirmation que Bella m'en voulait toujours autant.

Ces paroles furent comme un coup de poing dans le ventre qui me coupa le souffle. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me détestait autant. Elle se retourna et me jeta un regard noir avant de partir sans un mot. Angela m'offrit un petit sourire d'excuse et suivit son amie.

Pendant toute la matinée, les paroles de Bella tournèrent en boucle dans ma tête. C'était foutu ! Jamais elle ne me pardonnera. J'avais vraiment tout foiré. Je me dis que j'aurais pu ne jamais lui avoué la vérité mais je n'aurais plus été capable de me regarder en face dans un miroir sachant que je lui mentais quotidiennement.

À la pause déjeuner, je voulus rejoindre le groupe. Je m'approchai de la table et j'eus droit à un accueil glacial.

« Dégage ! » me dit Emmet. « Ce que tu as fait à Bella est immonde. »

Je réalisai que non seulement j'avais perdu la femme dont j'étais amoureux mais aussi mes amis. Je savais que c'était ce qu'il allait se produire mais je m'étais entêté à vouloir remporté le pari en me disant qu'ils finiront bien par me pardonner. J'avais sous-estimé l'amitié qui les liait à Bella.

Alice me lança un regard désolé avant que je m'en aille. James m'intercepta.

« Tu veux manger à notre table ? » proposa-t-il.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers la table et je vis Tanya me faire un sourire aguicheur. Elle ne me faisait plus aucun effet.

« Non, je préfère être seul. Merci. »

« Elle ne veux toujours pas te parler ? » poursuivit-il.

Je hochai affirmativement de la tête.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Je suis sûr qu'elle finira par le faire avec le temps. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr moi » annonçai-je avant de sortir de la cafétéria.

Je marchais dans les couloirs du lycée, sans but précis. J'étais effondré car toutes les personnes chères à mon cœur m'avaient tourné le dos. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir car tout ça était uniquement de ma faute. J'avais joué au con et j'en payais le prix fort. Je voyais ce que Bella avait dû ressentir lorsque tout le monde l'avait abandonné.

Je décidai d'aller me promener dans la forêt située près de l'école. Trois quart d'heure plus tard, je retournai en cours. Avant de me rendre dans ma classe, je m'arrêtai à mon casier pour récupérer mes cours. Quand je refermai la porte, j'eus la surprise de voir Angela.

« Tu es probablement venu pour me faire payer ce que j'ai fait à Bella. Vas-y, défoule-toi. Je le mérite entièrement. »

« Non, je ne suis pas ici pour ça. Je devrais mais je vois bien que tu es malheureux. Je pense que tu t'es fais prendre à ton propre jeu et que tu t'es réellement attaché à Bella. Est-ce que je me trompe ? » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Tu es très douée pour lire les gens » avouai-je étonné qu'encore une fois elle voyait clair en moi.

« Tu as vraiment merdé. »

« Je sais. Elle m'en veut énormément et je comprends parfaitement. Si seulement elle me laissait m'expliquer. Je sais que cela n'excusera rien de ce que je lui ai fait mais au moins elle connaîtrait toute l'histoire. Est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour elle acceptera de me reparler ? »

« Honnêtement, tu es très mal barré. Elle est vraiment en colère contre toi. Ça ne sera pas facile mais j'espère que vous redeviendrez rapidement amis. Tu as apporté beaucoup de choses à Bella et réciproquement. Depuis votre dispute, vous êtes tous les deux tristes et je ne supporte pas de voir ma meilleure amie dans cet état alors qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé la joie de vivre. »

« Merci de ton soutien » répondis-je en lui offrant un sourire franc. « Tu es une fille géniale et je m'en veux terriblement de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire dans le passé. »

« C'est oublié » assura-t-elle. « Je dois aller en cours. »

« Moi aussi. Prends soin de Bella pour moi. »

« Je le ferais » répondit-elle, avant de partir.

Je me rendis en cours et j'attendais avec impatiente le cours de biologie car je reverrai ma belle. Je ne quittai pas des yeux la pendule. Les minutes passaient extrêmement lentement et je cru que ce cours ne se terminerait jamais.

Enfin, je me précipitai pour sortir de la classe pour me rendre au laboratoire de science. Quand j'entrai, je la vis assisse à sa place habituelle. Je me doutais qu'elle ne voudrait pas se retrouver à côté de moi. Je m'assis tout de même à côté d'elle et j'essayai de lui parler mais elle refusa. Le prof arriva ce qui l'obligea à rester à sa place. J'étais content d'être aussi proche d'elle. Son parfum chatouilla mes narines. Son odeur me manquait terriblement.

Pendant les deux heures suivantes, elle évita de croiser mon regard. À la fin du cours, j'essayai une dernière fois de lui parler mais sans succès. Lorsqu'elle me demanda quel avait été l'enjeu du pari, je me sentis très mal. Déjà qu'elle ne me portait plus dans son cœur, là ça allait être encore pire. Malgré mon appréhension, je lui avouai quand même. Je voulu lui expliquer toute l'histoire mais elle refusa de m'écouter. Elle m'acheva en m'annonçant qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle avait dit ce matin. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux toute la rage qu'elle éprouvait envers moi. J'étais anéanti et n'avait plus aucun espoir de réconciliation avec elle.

Je la regardai quitter le labo et je restai là debout, sous le choc, pendant plusieurs minutes. Notre amitié était définitivement finie. Plus jamais je ne pourrai lui parler, la prendre dans mes bras, dormir avec elle, être à ses côtés. Tout ça était terminé. C'était inimaginable pour moi. J'avais le sentiment que l'on venait d'arracher mon cœur de ma poitrine. La douleur était insoutenable.

Je finis par sortir de ma torpeur. Je décidai d'aller dans un bar pour essayer d'atténuer ma peine. Je me rendis sur le parking. Alice m'attendait à côté de ma voiture avec Jasper. J'avais oublié que je devais la raccompagner.

« Je ne rentre pas à la maison. Tu peux rentrer avec Jasper ? » Lui demandai-je et elle acquiesça.

« Tu peux m'attendre dans ta voiture. Je ne serais pas longue. Je dois parler avec Edward » annonça-t-elle à son petit ami.

Celui-ci répondit affirmativement de la tête en me regardant froidement avant de s'en aller vers sa voiture.

« Alors, est-ce que tu as parlé avec Bella ? »

« J'ai essayé deux fois et elle a refusé catégoriquement de m'adresser la parole à chaque fois. »

« Avec le temps, elle finira bien par accepter. »

« Non, elle me hait, encore plus que son père. Je l'ai définitivement perdue » dis-je avec tristesse.

« Tu dramatises surement. Ça ne peut en être à ce point là. »

« Malheureusement, non. J'ai vraiment merdé et elle ne me le pardonnera pas » répliquai-je en ouvrant la portière pour entrer dans ma voiture.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul dans cet état. »

« Je vais chez James et je dormirais là-bas » mentis-je. « Je ne veux pas imposer à Bella ma présence à la maison. Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, sœurette. »

« C'est ridicule. Je vais lui parler. »

« Ça ne servirait à rien » annonçai-je, avant de lui offrir un petit sourire et de démarrer.

**Bella POV**

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre, en boule sur mon lit, et je pleurais. J'étais effondrée depuis que je connaissais l'enjeu du pari. Je me sentais encore plus idiote d'avoir cru tous les mensonges d'Edward. Je ne valais absolument rien à ses yeux. Juste le moyen de pouvoir sauter la fille qu'il désirait tant.

J'avais remarqué qu'il convoitait Tanya Denali depuis longtemps mais celle-ci n'avait jamais cédé à ses avances. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que cela plaisait beaucoup à cette bimbo de s'amuser avec lui. Elle adorait être le centre principal d'intérêt et avoir tous les regards braqués sur elle.

J'entendis quelqu'un frappé à ma porte puis entrer. Je vis Alice s'agenouillée devant moi. Elle caressa tendrement mes cheveux.

« Ça me rend triste de te voir ainsi » dit-elle, en me réconfortant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par me calmer et je la remerciai.

« Toute cette histoire est du gâchis. Vous êtes tous les deux malheureux » annonça-t-elle, ce qui me fit ricaner.

« Edward n'est pas malheureux » répliquai-je, amère.

« Je sais que ce qu'il t'a fait est immonde et impardonnable mais tu pourrais au moins écouter ses explications. Ça n'excusera pas ses actes mais au moins tu connaitras toute l'histoire. Il y a certaines choses que tu ignores et que tu devrais savoir. »

« Je me moque totalement de ses fausses excuses ! Il s'est foutu de moi pendant tout ce temps uniquement pour pouvoir enfin mettre Tanya dans son lit ! » Dis-je avec hargne. « Je lui ai fait confiance, je lui ai confié certains secrets dont je n'avais jamais parlé à personne d'autre. Avant mon rapprochement avec lui, j'avais accepté le fait que je serais toujours seule et malheureuse. Il m'a fait croire que finalement je n'étais pas condamnée à cette triste destinée et que j'allais enfin être heureuse. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir cru en un bonheur illusoire. »

« Il tient réellement à toi. Est-ce que c'est inimaginable pour toi de penser qu'au départ il ne s'agissait que d'un pari pour lui et qu'au final il se soit attaché à toi ? »

« Oui, j'ai du mal à croire ça » confessai-je.

« À force de passer du temps avec toi, il appris à te connaître et il a développé une vraie affection pour toi. Il est devenu ultra protecteur envers toi et ce n'était pas pour te manipuler mais parce qu'il ne supporte pas que l'on puisse te faire du mal. »

« Je comprends que tu prennes sa défense. C'est ton frère. Mais pour l'instant, je ne veux pas lui parler ou être en sa présence. Peut-être que d'ici quelques semaines, j'accepterais d'écouter ce qu'il a à me dire. »

Elle hocha la tête en me souriant.

« Je ne prends le parti de personne. Certes, Edward est mon frère mais tu es l'une de mes meilleures amies. Je suis tiraillé entre vous deux et je ne supporte pas de vous voir tous les deux aussi malheureux. Je suis dévastée que votre amitié soit détruite. Vous vous apportiez tellement de choses l'un à l'autre. J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous finirez par vous réconcilier. »

« Ton amitié compte beaucoup aussi pour moi » dis-je, en la prenant dans mes bras. « Tu veux regarder un film avec moi ? «

Elle acquiesça. Je pris Love dans mes bras et on descendit dans le salon. Cette discussion m'avait réconforté. Pendant le film, je repensai à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Pouvait-elle avoir raison ? Edward s'était-il vraiment pris d'affection pour moi ? S'était-il fait prendre à son propre piège ? Elle connaissait son frère mieux que quiconque. Toutes ces interrogations allaient me rendre dingue.

**Edward POV**

J'étais arrivé au bar et avait bu bière sur bière pour faire disparaître la douleur qui vrillait mon cœur. Au bout de la huitième, je commençais à ressentir les effets de l'alcool. J'éprouvais un sentiment d'euphorie ce qui me fit sortit Bella de ma tête. Plusieurs filles vinrent me draguer mais je les repoussai.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, je vis James arrivé.

« Hé ben mon vieux, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte » dit-il, en s'approchant de moi.

« Tu veux une bière ? » demandai-je, complètement ivre.

« Non, et toi tu as assez bu pour ce soir. Allez viens, je te ramène à la maison. »

Il paya mes consommations et passa mon bras sur son épaule pour m'aider à tenir debout. Il m'aida à monter dans sa voiture et je sombrai dans les ténèbres.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec une gueule de bois atroce. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine en titubant.

« Salut » marmonnai-je, en m'asseyant à la table.

Mon ami déposa un verre d'eau et un tube d'aspirine devant moi. Je le remerciai et pris un cachet.

« Vu l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé hier soir, je suppose que les choses ne se sont pas arrangées avec Bella. »

« J'ai merdé grave. Je n'arriverais jamais à la récupérer » grognai-je.

« Je suis désolé. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Si je ne t'avais pas proposé ce pari, tu ne l'aurais jamais abordé et tu ne souffrirais pas à ce point. Tiens, je te rends les 100 dollars. Je me sens mal que tu sois dans cet état à cause de moi. »

Il me tendit un billet mais je refusai.

« J'ai accepté de relever le pari. J'aurais pu refuser mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai rencontré la plus merveilleuse des filles et que j'en suis tombé amoureux » avouai-je. « Mais, j'ai tout fais foiré à cause de ma stupide fierté. »

Il posa une main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Laisse-lui du temps pour que sa colère retombe et elle finira par te reparler. Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir aller en cours aujourd'hui ? »

Je répondis négativement de la tête.

« Je ne suis pas en forme. »

« Ok. Il faut que je me prépare. Je rentrerai à la pause déjeuner pour que tu puisses aller récupérer ta voiture » m'informa-t-il.

« Ok. Merci de m'héberger et de t'être occupé de moi hier soir. C'est vraiment sympa. »

« C'est normal et puis, ça me fait du bien de ne pas être constamment tout seul dans cette maison » répliqua-t-il, avec un sourire triste.

**Bella POV**

Cela faisait une semaine depuis ma dernière altercation avec Edward. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis, même pas au lycée. Alice s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui car il n'allait plus au lycée et elle ne savait pas s'il allait bien. Moi aussi je me faisais du souci pour lui. Mais, je n'étais pas encore prête à lui reparler.

Mes insomnies persistèrent. Je ne dormais que trois ou quatre heures par nuit. J'avais beaucoup de mal à tenir debout jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Carlisle m'avait proposé de me prescrire des somnifères et j'avais été tentée. Je n'arriverais pas à tenir à ce rythme pendant encore très longtemps.

J'arrivai au lycée vendredi matin. Angela me rejoignit.

« Bella, ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Soit tu prends des somnifères, soit tu parles à Edward. Tu as l'air d'un vrai zombie. On a l'impression que tu vas t'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre. »

« Je ne suis pas encore prête à me retrouver face à face avec Edward. J'ai encore besoin de temps. »

« Je partage la même opinion qu'Alice. Je pense qu'il tient réellement à toi »confessa-t-elle.

Son aveu me pris totalement au dépourvu.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Moi-même je suis surprise par le fait que je prenne la défense d'Edward Cullen. Ce qu'il t'a fait est horrible, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Mais, tu es aveuglée par ta colère contre lui. Tu ne vois à pas à quel point il souffre lui aussi. Il le mérite certes mais est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il n'est pas venu en cours depuis une semaine ? Il est entrain de compromettre son avenir. Ouvre les yeux ! Il tient à toi comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne serait pas autant protecteur envers toi. Si tout ce qui l'intéressait était ce pari alors il l'aurait gagné il y a deux semaines et il se moquerait totalement que tu retournes vivre avec ton père. Je pense qu'il a accepté ce pari en imaginant que serait simple mais qu'il n'avait prévu d'éprouver de l'affection et de la tendresse pour toi. »

« Je voudrais vraiment croire cette théorie. J'ai vécu plusieurs trahisons avant de faire sa rencontre. J'étais méfiante à son égard quand il m'a abordé. Mais, j'ai tout de même décidé de lui accorder ma confiance pour découvrir qu'au final je me suis fait avoir comme une idiote. J'ai avalé chacune de ses belles paroles. Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il me parlera, je me demanderai constamment si c'est la vérité ou un autre mensonge » avouai-je, avec regret.

« C'est compréhensible. Les cours vont bientôt commencés. »

On se rendit chacune de notre côté à notre premier cours de la journée. À la pause déjeuner, je rentrai vite fait chez les Cullen pour récupérer un livre que j'avais oublié de prendre ce matin. Alors que je montai les escaliers, j'entendis Carlisle et Esmé qui discutaient dans le salon.

« Je m'inquiète vraiment pour Edward. Tu as vu dans quel état il était ! Il va vraiment mal et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider » dit Esmé, la gorge nouée au bord des larmes.

« Ma chérie, cela me fait du mal à moi aussi de voir notre fils ainsi et je voudrais tellement qu'il revienne vivre chez nous mais tu sais pourquoi il préfère rester chez James. Il le fait pour Bella, pour qu'elle ne retourne pas vivre avec son père. Il la protège » répondis Carlisle, en s'asseyant à ses côtés la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Mais, il doit bien avoir quelque chose que l'on puisse faire ! Il passe ses soirées à boire et il ne va plus en cours. Il gâche son avenir et met sa santé en danger ! Cette histoire est entrain de prendre des proportions énormes. J'ai peur qu'il n'arrive plus à contrôler sa consommation d'alcool. »

« Moi non plus je ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état, mais on ne peut rien y faire. C'est une histoire entre Bella et Edward. On aurait beau essayé de le raisonner, il ne changerait pas d'avis. Tu sais à quel point il peut-être têtu parfois. »

Je fus abasourdie. Je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'Edward souffrait à ce point là. Tout à coup, je me sentis coupable. Si j'avais écouté ce qu'il avait à me dire, il ne se saoulerait pas tous les soirs. Les Cullen m'avaient accueillit les bras ouverts quand j'avais eu besoin d'aide et cela me faisait de la peine de voir à quel point ils s'inquiétaient pour leur fils que j'avais fait fuir de la maison.

Ce qui me choquait le plus, c'était le fait qu'Edward voulait encore me protéger malgré toute cette histoire. Alice et Angela avaient finalement peut-être raison. Sa détermination à s'assurer de mon bien-être prouvait que malgré ce que je pensais, il tenait tout de même un peu à moi.

« Je vais lui parler » annonçai-je, en entrant dans le salon. « J'irai le voir après les cours et je le ramènerai ici. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser les choses allaient aussi loin. »

« Merci » dis Esmé, avant de me serrer fort dans ses bras pour me montrer sa gratitude.

« C'est normal. Après tout ce que vous avez pour moi, c'est la moindre des choses que je peux faire. »

« Ça ne te dérangeras pas de vivre sous le même toit qu'Edward ? Je sais que tu es encore fâché contre lui » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Non, c'est bon. Ça va aller » la rassurai-je. « Et puis, c'est sa maison à lui, pas la mienne. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander de vivre ailleurs Et je suis enfin prête à écouter ses explications. »

« C'est bien que tu décides de lui reparler. Il faut que vous mettiez toute cette histoire à plat » annonça Carlisle.

Je leur souris, montai récupérer mon livre puis repartis en cours. Plus les heures passèrent, plus j'appréhendai ma future conversation avec Edward. Je craignais l'état dans lequel j'allais le retrouvé.

Tandis que je me rendais vers mes deux dernières heures de cours, James m'interpella.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » lui demandai-je, froidement.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux et je le comprends parfaitement. Je suis venu te parler d'Edward. »

« Hé bien moi, je n'ai pas envie de te parler » annonçai-je, en me remettant en route mais il agrippa mon bras.

Je me libérai vivement de son étreinte.

« Écoute, il va vraiment mal. C'est de pire en pire. Il passe son temps à boire. Avant, ce n'était que le soir. Mais maintenant, il se met à boire la journée. J'essaye de l'en empêcher mais rien y fait. Il n'ya que toi qui peut faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter de s'autodétruire. Parle-lui. »

« Que c'est touchant de voir que tu t'inquiètes pour ton ami ! On pourrait croire que tu as un cœur !» répliquai-je, moqueuse.

« Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui. Tu es en colère contre lui et contre moi à cause de ce que l'on t'a fait et c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Mais tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Il souffre tellement de t'avoir blessé. Il boit pour ne pas y penser. Il dit que tu es la personne la plus gentille et la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait rencontrée. Prouve-le. Si tu te soucies un tant soit peu de lui, alors tu dois l'aider. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une leçon de moral venant d'un enfoiré comme toi ! » répondis-je, avec colère. « Ne me fais pas passer pour la méchante dans cette histoire ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Il a fait une erreur et il la regrette amèrement ! Il tient à toi. Merde ! Il a mis fin au pari pour toi ! »

« Quoi ? » dis-je, surprise.

« Il y a deux semaines, il est venu me voir pour me dire qu'il voulait mettre un terme au pari. Crois-moi, tu dois être très chère à ses yeux pour qu'il fasse une telle chose. Il y a encore quelques mois, il ne l'aurait jamais fait à cause de son arrogance et de sa fierté. »

J'étais stupéfaite. J'ignorais totalement qu'Edward avait mis fin au pari avant de m'avoir dit toute la vérité. Je pensais qu'il avait pris fin à cause de son aveu. Je ne comprenais plus rien et il fallait vraiment que j'ai une explication avec lui.

« J'ai prévu d'aller parler à Edward ce soir après les cours » annonçai-je, en lui tendant un bout de papier. « Note-moi ton adresse. »

Il le fit puis je m'en allais me dépêchant d'aller en cours pour ne pas être en retard. J'eus du mal à me concentrer à cause de la fatigue et de mon impatience à revoir Edward pour tirer toute cette histoire au clair. Je devais avouer qu'il me manquait terriblement. Son sourire, ses gestes tendres, son odeur, ses bras autour de moi tandis que je dormais blottie contre lui.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit enfin et je sortis avec empressement pour grimper dans ma voiture. Je me rendis à l'adresse indiquée par James. Celui-ci m'ouvra la porte.

« Edward n'est pas là. Il doit déjà être au bar entrain de se saouler » annonça-t-il. « Je vais essayer de le ramener ici. »

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture et je le suivis.

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Ok. Il sera plus enclin à rentrer à la maison si c'est toi qui lui demande. »

Le trajet se fit en silence. Une fois arrivés, on entra dans le bar et on chercha Edward mais il n'était pas là.

« Il a dû aller dans un autre bar » supposa James.

Alors que l'on ressortait du bar, mon portable sonna. C'était Alice.

« Bella, il faut que tu ailles chez ton père le plus vite possible ! » dit-elle, affolée.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demandai-je, étonnée.

« Edward se rend chez toi. Il est revenu à la maison et il a vu que tes anciens vêtements n'étaient plus là ! Il croit que tu es repartie vivre chez ton père ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il faisait erreur. Il est parti furax. Il avait bu et je crains qu'il ne fasse une bêtise ! J'ai appelé mon père ainsi que Jasper et Emmet. Ils sont en route pour essayer de l'arrêter. »

Je paniquai. Il fallait que j'empêche la confrontation entre les deux. Cela pourrait très mal finir pour Edward. Il pourrait être grièvement blessé par ma faute.

« Je m'y rend tout de suite ! » Répliquai-je, avant de raccrocher. « Emmène-moi vite chez moi. Edward est là-bas ! » Dis-je, à James.

Je lui donnai mon adresse et il roula sans se soucier des limitations de vitesse.

**Edward POV**

Cela faisait deux semaines que je passai mes soirées au bar à me saouler pour ne pas ressentir ma souffrance. Mais rapidement, cela n'eut plus beaucoup d'effet. Alors, je commençai à boire aussi la journée. Je savais que ce n'était pas la bonne solution mais j'ignorais quoi faire d'autre pour oublier Bella.

Ma sœur et mes parents me rendirent visite pour voir comment je me portais et ils eurent un choc. Ils tentèrent de me faire revenir à la maison mais je refusai car je ne voulais pas que Bella retourne vivre avec son salopard de père. Je ne supporterai pas l'idée de me dire qu'elle devrait de nouveau revivre son enfer personnel à cause de moi.

Je retournai chez moi pour récupérer des affaires et rassurer mes parents. Mon père était encore à l'hôpital et ma mère me serra chaleureusement dans ses bras et je me sentis coupable lorsque je vis à quel point elle s'inquiétait pour moi.

Lorsque je montai dans ma chambre, je passai devant celle de Bella et je vis que les tiroirs contenant ses anciens vêtements étaient vides. La colère monta en moi. Comment ma famille avait pu la laisser repartir ? Et pourquoi ne m'en avait-on rien dit ?

Je redescendis rapidement et je vis qu'Alice était rentrée. Elle voulut me prendre dans ses bras mais je la repoussai.

« Bella est retournée vivre avec son père et vous ne l'avez pas empêchée ! Pourquoi ? »

« Elle vit toujours ici » me dit ma mère. Mais, je refusai de le croire.

« Ne me ment pas ! J'ai vu ses tiroirs vides ! »

« Edward, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » commença ma sœur. Mais, je ne l'écoutai pas et sortis en trombe de la maison.

Je montai dans ma voiture et démarrai en trombe et, je me rendis chez le père de Bella. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste là-bas. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de retourner vivre chez lui ? Elle était heureuse chez mes parents. Cet enfoiré avait dû découvrir qu'elle ne vivait plus chez lui et l'avait forcé à revenir. Je ne le laisserais pas faire. J'allais la ramener là où était sa place même si cela ne plaisait pas à son père.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'attends vos reviews et vos avis avec impatience. Pour me faire pardonner de cette très longue attente et pour remercier votre fidélité, toutes les personnes qui me laisseront une review auront droit à un teaser du prochain chapitre. Pour les reviewers anonymes, laissez-moi votre adresse email de la manière suivante pour que je puisse la lire : machin(.)machin(.)com.**


	14. Note

Bonjour à tous. Désolé de vous faire une fausse joie mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Je vous informe que je vais faire une pause dans l'écriture de mes deux fics en cours pour une période encore indéterminée car je n'ai pas la tête à l'écriture en ce moment.

Je suis sincèrement désolée mais je suis au bord du rouleau. Il y a plusieurs raison à mon état actuel :

Ma mère est décédée il y a quatre ans et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en remettre. On était très proche et elle me manque terriblement. C'est dur de ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés.

J'ai appris hier que j'avais une sclérose en plaque « bénigne ». Le neurologue m'affirme que si la maladie n'évolue pas dans les deux ans à venir alors je ne souffrirais pas des handicaps que provoque cette maladie. Je reste sceptique et comme je n'ai jamais eu de chance dans ma vie, je suis persuadée que la maladie va empirer

Mon frère ainé va quitter la maison familiale dans quelques mois et je suis désespérée à cette idée. Je vais devoir vivre avec mon père avec qui j'ai une relation quasi inexistante et qui me critique constamment car je suis grosse, et mon deuxième frère que je ne supporte plus. Il passe son temps à jouer les petits chefs et j'en ai ras-le-bol.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui je n'ai plus goût à rien. Certains penseront peut-être que j'exagère et qu'il y a pire situation que la mienne mais c'est ce que je ressens en ce moment. La vie n'a pas été toute rose depuis ma naissance (parfois, je regrette même d'être naît). J'ai toujours tout encaissé sans jamais rien dire, sans jamais montrer ma peine et il arrive un moment où je n'en peux plus.

Encore une fois, je m'excuse auprès de vous mes chères lectrices et lecteurs. Je sais qu'en temps normale je vous fais déjà attendre pas mal de temps pour un nouveau chapitre. Ca me fait mal de devoir vous faire patienter encore plus longtemps mais j'ai vraiment besoin de cette pause. Je vous promets que dès que j'irai mieux, je posterais rapidement la suite de mes fics.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous comprendrez mes raisons.

Gros bisous.


End file.
